Storm or Fire
by koriandrgirl
Summary: This is a Leo x OC or Leo/oc love story. However, this isn't your average, plot-less fanfiction. No, this story goes along with Mark of Athena, adding a pivotal character into the mix. Gods, that was a pretty awful summary, but I hope that you will still Read and Review.
1. OC Information

**NAME: **Periwinkle "Peri" Storm

**AGE: **15

**LOOKS:**: African American and Olympic descent; long, naturally golden blonde hair; chocolate brown eyes

**PERSONALITY:** fun; crazy; fun loving; random; hilarious; never backs down; super ADHD; almost always smiling; proud; but she can also be serious; strong (physically and emotionally); almost never cries; brave; loyal; never gives up; protective

**LIKES**: sushi; green tea; noodles; making up words; fighting monsters; adventure; stunts; roller coasters; the circus; jokes; dragons; dancing; sword fights; laughing; the word "badass"; neon colors; music; parties

**DISLIKES**: ANYONE who hurts her friends or family; when people call her "Periwinkle"; people who underestimate her; being bored; sitting still; uniforms; crying; St. Mary's School for Girls; quitters

**RANDOM INFO**: Peri speaks fluent Japanese, it was her first language; she considers herself part Japanese, because her adopted grandmother was Japanese; amazing dancer

**BIOGRAPHY**: Periwinkle never knew either of her parents. All she knows is that they weren't there for her. All she knows is that Gram was the only one there for her. Gram cared for her and raised her like she was her own granddaughter. But Gram was gone now. After her death, it all happened so fast. The next thing she knew, Peri was halfway across the country in an all girls' boarding school in California. At least she won't be there for long...

**A/N: **This will be the only "chapter" in the third person POV. The rest will be in first person! Please bear with the first few chapters, I warn you that they are long to begin with, but later on things get to more appropriate lengths. Thanks and I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think.

**COPYRIGHT**: I do not own Leo or any other characters in the Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus series. I owe this story to the genius troll that is Mr. Rick Riordan. Also, this story couldn't have been possible without December's Very Own and her amazing story, Falling For A Stupid Pyro :. Leo Valdez Love Story .: It's amazing, so check it out, kay?


	2. Hobos: Deadlier Than They Seem

**PERI'S POV**

_Yes! I can't believe I'm actually escaping prison! _I thought as I dashed down the crowded streets of California. Okay, lemme clarify. It's not an actual prison- that would suggest we have rights. No, I'm talking about good ol' St. Mary's School for Girls. I pushed past men in business suits and women in high heels. None of them stopped to wonder why a teenage girl in an academy uniform was running like hell.

Smirking, I thought, _Good. I like it like that._

Suddenly, before I had even registered my own movements, I had rushed out into the busy road. Gasping, I ran to avoid the angry, honking cars. _Shit! I do NOT like playing Frogger! _I thought. Coming dangerously close to being run over more than four times, I stumble over the adjacent sidewalk curb. I tumbled into the concrete breathing heavily. Drivers cursed me out and honked their horns obnoxiously, as I clutched my pounding heart. Looking around, I noticed many pedestrians looking at me like I was crazy. I guess I _did _just almost cause a major traffic accident.

"Well, I do like making big entrances..." I muttered to myself, smiling. More odd glances were thrown my way.

I awkwardly got up from the filthy street, dusting off my red plaid skirt, straightening my red academy blazer, and pulling up my thigh high white socks. I still had my dignity. Smiling slightly, I made my way in the direction of the woods. I knew those darned nuns couldn't find me there. I smiled wider at the thought of a nun chasing after me brandishing a chainsaw and screaming holy scriptures at me. I made a sharp left, my red blazer blowing in the wind.

**SOME TIME GOES BY**

After walking awhile, I came to the edge of a forest. I glanced over my shoulder one last time then plunged into the forest.  
Okay, maybe I didn't make it clear earlier. This is a really thick, overgrown, I-just-straight-up-walked-into-the-rain forest-forest. I found myself running and rather enjoying myself. I bobbed and weaved through the trees and bounded effortlessly over fallen logs. The brambles were thick, and I repeatedly scratched and cut my skin and clothes. I'm not entirely sure how long I was running, but I had a thin layer of sweat on my brow. I had taken off my blazer and tie, something we were never allowed to do at the academy. My socks were torn in many places, and my white dress shirt was blotted with mud. Still, I grinned.

_This is so badass! _I thought. Suddenly, I tripped over a rock and found myself plummeting downhill. Rolling down was NOT fun. This wasn't a nice, grassy hill. It had pointy rocks and more thistles & brambles than I could count. And I can count _pretty_high, now!

When I came to stop face first I grumbled, "Damn gravity,"

Spitting up rocks, grass, and leaves, I finally noticed my surroundings. I had stumbled upon a meadow like clearing. Okay, I'm sorry that was a bad pun. But it truly was beautiful. There were little multicolored flowers growing all over. The flat grassland met the setting summer sun, creating a wonderful orange and green contrast; it was utterly picturesque. I slid my backpack off and slumped on a nearby tree trunk; I was drained. Leaning forward, I picked the colorful flowers around me. My golden bang fell into my face, but I was too exhausted to brush it back.

Finally recovering from the Awesome Badass Nature Parkour that just ensued, I decide to get a move on before nightfall. The freaks come out at night and all that jazz, right? Pumped, I hop up and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I sniffed again. My head swiveled to a spot in the trees beyond the shadows.

That's when I saw it.

Shining in comparison to the dark shadows around it, was an eye. Yep ONE eye. Not a pair, just a huge lump of pupil staring right at me. I stood there gawking at it, completely dumbfounded. _Woah! Fresh to death! _I thought. I smiled at it. That's when it stepped out, and I understood why it had been hiding in the shadows.

Out came the biggest, fastest, ugliest hobo I had ever seen. EVER! He was well over 6 feet and had a filthy, scraggly, hobo beard. And it looked like he missed his mouth when he ate, because there was partly eaten bones and gruel suspended in his beard. He sported the latest in hobo fashion; a filthy, oversize patchwork potato sack. He only had one boot, and it was so old, it flapped open and closed when he took a step. He smelled like pee, skunk stank, and the Chinese resturaunt garbage. "Bleh" was an understatement.

But the weirdest part was his face. I mean, hell yeah it was ugly, but that's not what I meant. He had one huge eyeball in the center of his forehead.

My smile twisted into a look of disgust. "Cyclopes," I muttered. Gram had told me stories about monsters from mythology when I was younger. But that's all they were. Stories. Right? I mean it couldn't be that all that was...real?

I was rudely pulled from my thoughts by the one-eyed hobo. "Mmmmmm! Yummy demigod! Me eat good tonight!" He exclaimed, patting his huge belly for emphasis. He picked up a huge stick from the grass and lumbered towards me.

"I'm ADHD, dyslexic, and now I'm _hallucinating_?!" I exclaimed.

"Demigods taste best when crushed first!" He announced, grinning. Suddenly, he reared up and swung the stick at me sideways in a baseball bat like way.

The force of the blow sent me sprawling a few yards away, knocking the wind out of me. "Okayy..." I muttered, lifting myself up slowly. "Not a hallucination..."

All of a sudden, there was a commanding voice booming in my head. "Peri! Peri, defend yourself!"

"I'm schizophrenic, too?!" I wailed. "Why? I'm too young to go insane!"

"Peri! Focus! I don't have much time! Defend yourself and make it to Camp Half-blood!" With that, I felt my brain go back to the usual still silence of inactivity.

The Cyclopes clumsily made his way over to me. He loudly reviewed how he was going to cook and eat me. "Sauteed, pureed, or smoked?"

"Cram that!" I declared. I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon. Something glinted in the low light, catching my eye.

The smelly oaf was only a few feet away from me now.

Reflexively, I dove for the object and rolled to my feet. Grasping it tightly, I noticed it was some sort of golden knife.

"Whoa!" I gasped. "A rich people knife!" I smirked and held it with confidence.

"Time to kick some one-eyed-hobo ass!"

The Cyclopes backed up quickly. "No fair! You can't use weapon!"

"Did you just say 'no fair?' Dude, you hit me with a big ol' stick!" I exclaimed. "I probably have a legit concussion now! Your ass is gonna pay!"

I charged at him, Naruto-style. He lifted his stick of doom high in the air, but I just clucked my tongue at him.

"Nuh-uh, bro! You ain't pulling that junk twice!" I ducked under his legs and came up behind him smoothly. Leaping onto his shoulders, I held onto his gross beard for balance.

_Flipping nasty, man. _I thought. Closing my eyes tightly, I plunged the golden dagger into his enormous eyeball.

I heard him shriek for a split second, then everything went silent. I opened my eyes as I plopped to the ground in a pile of golden dust. Quickly, I glanced at the knife in my hand. To my relief it was still intact, and there were no eyeball juices on its shiny golden exterior.

Confused, I looked at the golden dust blowing away in the wind around me.

"Yo what?" I murmured to myself.

I suddenly remembered the strange voice in my head ordering me to go to some camp ...Camp Half-Blood, I think.

"What the stuff is a bloody half?" I murmured as I got up from the desecrated meadow.

I slipped the knife into my backpack and slung it onto my shoulder. I strolled out of the meadow, somehow knowing which direction I was headed.

I smirked. _Bloody halves... Who came up with this shit?_


	3. A Supreme Landing

**Leo's POV**

_Shit! Shit! SHIT! _I thought, sweat dripping down my brow. Frantically, I twisted bolts, tightened screws, pushed buttons, and turned clamps. I brushed my curly hair from in front of my face.

There was good news and bad news.

The good news was that Camp Jupiter was right below us.

The bad news was that we would be crash landing on it; and if the fall didn't kill us, then the Romans probably would.

I mean, the Argo II isn't exactly something you just bring around to welcome the neighbors. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Yeah, I wouldn't want anybody just popping up at my place with thins thing either.

"Do something, Leo!" Piper shrieked hysterically.

"I'm trying!" I said through gritted teeth. "You running around me screaming isn't helping nothing!"

I turned to Annabeth. She was pacing the room, muttering strategies under her breath. Her blonde ponytail whipped around as she turned corners, going nowhere in particular.

I sighed. She was supposed to be the smart one!

At least Coach Hedge was in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship.

"Jason!" Piper called over to him. He was staring out the window being all emo again. Annabeth had advised him to stand by the edge in a purple toga so the Romans might hold off on attacking us. He turned to face her, and his face looked grim.

"Jason, can't you control the winds or something?" Piper asked.

"I-" He had begun to answer, but I cut him off; I was agitated with her stupidity.

"No, beauty queen! He can't do that! We'd be like," I brought my hands out in front of me, bringing them closer together with every word, "boopity, boopity, boopity, SPLAT!" I finished, clapping my hands together loudly.

_That_shut her up.

"What do we do?" Jason asked, still gripping his sword tightly. We only had about a minute until the Argo II would smash into the Roman camp. If only I had more time...

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I turned to the controls.

Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a rudder or steering wheel.

Not me.

The Argo II controls were a keyboard monitor aviation from a leer jet, dubstep soundboard, and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. I could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire the weapons by sampling an album, or raise the sails by shaking the Wii controllers really fast.

Annabeth popped up behind me. "What's it?"

I smirked. "Just trust me." I pushed several buttons on the keyboard, and the warship went into a nosedive. Our steady descent turned into a speedy plummet headfirst into Roman ground.

Annabeth grabbed onto my shoulder tightly and screeched, "What the hellhound, Leo?!"

Everyone screamed, as we went so fast the world outside blurred. I just grinned. It was only a few seconds before we would crash into the ground.

_Now!_I thought to myself.

My fingers went a mile a minute as I typed in frantic instructions. Slowly, the Argo pulled out of its nosedive.

But slowly wasn't going to cut it.

I needed more power.

"Jason!" I called. "Need...winds!" I struggled to say.

Going parallel to the ground now, Jason commanded the winds. We glided for a few yards then came to a stop on the ground. (logic?)

Shaking, I let go of the steering wheel slowly.

_Shaking, but most definitely alive_, I thought.

I grinned. "Oh, hell yeah!" I fist pumped and did a little happy dance. "Your supreme commander has just the landed the Argo II! Like a boss!"

Everyone laughed at that, which was good.

I mean, the Romans are probably about to kill us anyway, so we might as well laugh it up.

The laughter died down, and there was an awkward tension in the air. We all knew what had to be done.

Finally, Annabeth sighed and rose to her feet. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to see this bootleg Camp Half-Blood." She opened the door leading to the outside, and a blinding white light shone. Piper stepped out behind her and I heard her gasp. I rushed out after her, expecting an attack.

What I saw made me want to turn tail and run back into the warship.

Over a hundred Romans in purple shirts with the emblem "SPQR" stood in an intimidating crowd. A few, who I guess were their leaders, stood out in front wearing fancy togas. I glanced down at my own clothes. My previously orange CHB shirt was now singed, holey, and had more oil stains than I could count. I sighed. I could count pretty darn high. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud uproar from the Romans.

Jason had just stepped out.

The crowd had burst into fitful whispers and pointing.

"ERMAHGAWD! IT'S JASON!"

"OUR PRAETOR HAS RETURNED!"

"JASON, I LOVE YOU!"

You get the picture.

I nudged Jason in the arm, grinning. "Whoa, dude, you're popular!" Piper just grumbled something intelligibly under her breath. She was probably just mad about that one last fangirl. Jason tried to ignore his star treatment as best as he could. Instead, he turned to Annabeth. "Well, do you see him, Annabeth?"

She scanned the crowd, her gray eyes searching for the face she wanted to see more than anything else. "I don't..." She started, but then gasped. "Percy?!" She called to a guy in a toga. He had black hair and green eyes. He seemed to be chatting with some other girl in a toga, but then his head snapped up when Annabeth called his name.

Annabeth started running forwards.

"Annabeth! No!" Jason called to her. "We have to wait for the praetors!"

The guy who I guess is Percy exclaimed, "Annabeth!" He sprinted up.

"Wait, what's that praetor doing?" Jason asked, confused.

Percy and Annabeth embraced closely. He picked her up and spun her around a few times, before setting her back down on the ground. Laughing, she said, "So, I guess you remember then?"

He looked her in her eyes and held her close. "Are you kidding? I never forgot you." They kissed deeply.

I puffed out my cheeks and made gagging motions. Piper stifled a laugh, but Jason just shook his head disapprovingly at us.

The two finally pulled apart from their make-out session, to the relief of... well, everyone.

Suddenly, a Roman girl with long, dark hair in a toga stepped forward. She spoke with an air of confidence and leadership that automatically told me she was in charge. "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona. I am praetor of Camp Jupiter."

I smiled and waved. "Hi there! I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus!" I stuck my thumb out in Piper's direction. "This is Piper, and her mom is Aphrodite! Lover girl over there is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And you guys already know-"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." She cut me off rudely. "Our praetor has returned." She knelt down on one knee, and the rest of the Romans followed suit.

Jason shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. "Okay...?"

I facepalmed. The moment it really counts to say something Jason-like, and he chokes. We'll have to work on that.

Percy stepped forward. "Maybe we should all do some introducing?"

Annabeth nodded. "That would probably be for the best."


	4. Space Jam

**Peri's POV**

Acidic venom spurted through the air, narrowly missing my face. I scurried behind a fallen log, my heart racing.

I was being attacked.

Again.

_Dammit, Peri, why do you have to be so fucking delicious?! _I asked myself. Breathing heavily, I thought up a plan.

I smirked and threw my backpack off hastily. _I know just what to fix you! _Thrusting my hand into the knapsack, I rummaged for the golden dagger I had found earlier. My heart skipped a beat.

I had lost it.

_How could you be so stupid, Peri?!_ I questioned myself. _Of course I would be the one to lose something that amazing. _My grumbling was interrupted by snake-like hissing. My eyes shot up and I saw the green seven headed snake glaring at me.

A hydra. Gram had told me a good plenty of stories of them and their poisonous venom. Of course, she left out the all-important detail about them being REAL!

I slowly moved to the side, testing the waters. Its leathery scales tensed. All seven heads remained locked on my every motion.

I smirked at the monster, challenging.

It took the bait.

Rearing back and hissing violently, the mouth of the head in the center opened wide. At the back of its throat I could see poison bubbling up. I snatched up my backpack and threw it in one fluid motion. The knapsack soared in mid air and got lodged in the poison filled mouth. The center head swallowed my bag whole.

Meaning, it also just swallowed its own poison.

I smirked as the two-bit monster imploded into a satisfying pile of gold dust. I reached down and patted the small mound. "You're going to have to try a _lot _harder if you wanna make a meal outta me!"

Just as I was trying to walk away like a boss, my head clicked into radio receiver mode again. "Peri!" The same voice from before bellowed into my head.

I cringed. "Oi! Listen, dude! I'ma need you to use your inside voice, 'mkay?" I tapped my head. "There's usually nothing but elevator music going on in there."

"Oh, sorry..." The voice said sheepishly. Can only a voice be sheepish? Whatever.

"It's cool, man." I didn't want it to start crying. Can voices cry? Probably...

"Peri this is important!" The voice said, softer, but still urgently.

"I should hope so. People don't usually rage in my head for no reason." I responded.

"There seem to be a change in plans. Your new destination is Camp Jupiter."

I stomped my foot childishly and said in my best toddler voice, "But I don't wanna go to space camp!"

The voice chuckled then regained its composure. "There isn't much time, Peri! Head to Camp Jupiter. And above all else; survive!" The voice vanished as quickly as it had came.

"What do you mean 'survive?' Did you _not _just see me go all ape shit on that hydra?" I glanced at the pile of gold dust once more. "Badassness like that can't be faked!"

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'm headed to Jupiter, then." I thought about it for a while as I walked.

_Well, I always wanted to go to the moon, so Jupiter is one better! But I think I read somewhere that they didn't allow teenagers in space...? LOL who I am I kidding? I can't read!_

I began hearing the faint sounds of a busy highway. Excited, I sprinted through the trees. Emerging from the trees, I found myself at the top of a hill, right underneath the starry night sky. I hadn't even noticed the incline earlier. Looking farther, I saw that there were two bustling streets that made a highway, separated by a grassy median. Past that was the entrance to some sort of tunnel. Standing in front of it were two boys. One of them held a flickering lantern, casting a soft orange illumination around the pair. He shifted slightly, and the lantern shined on them more.

I gasped.

They wore strange golden armor over purple shirts. By their sides they wielded swords.

Fucking. _Swords!_

"Holy schmow!" I whispered. An image of the golden dagger I had found earlier came to mind.

_They're like me._ I thought.

Grinning, I sprinted down the hill. It was a lot steeper on this side, but I was too ecstatic to care. There was someone who I could talk to about all the crazy junk that had happened to me today. Elated, I bounded into the street without thinking for the second time today. Cars whizzed past me, but it was much more fun playing Frogger this go around. I finally took a breather when I made it to the median. I put my hands on my knees and caught my breath. So much was running through my mind. In between breaths, I looked up at the boys.

They were laughing at me hysterically. The one holding the lantern made an imitation of me running through the street dodging cars, while the other one laughed his stupid head off. I heard the word "clothes" shouted out and even more laughter followed. I glanced down at my clothes and completely understood.

I looked like a hot mess. My skirt was torn and tattered; one of the sleeves of my blazer was almost completely ripped up; my striped socks were ridiculously holey and a filthy brown color; and one of my shoes had come off on my haste down the hill. Looking down into a puddle on the ground, I saw that my hair looked like a rat and a bird had a fight on who would use it as a nest.

I glared at them. So what if I looked like a hot mess? You're supposed to help hot messes! It's in the Constitution!

Just as I was about to go over there and beat them silly, I heard a bloodthirsty howl echo throughout the night. I jerked around, adrenaline pumping through me. I kicked off my other shoe, ready to use it as a weapon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boys stiffen. They had heard it too.

_I was right. Those butt munchers are like me._

I smirked; I'm always ready to go all out on a monster.

A flock of birds "cacawed" and flew away. Suddenly, three cyclopes stormed out of the forest. Let me just start off by saying that these dudes were WAY bigger, smellier, and uglier than the first cyclopes I had fought. The biggest one was definitely the leader; the other two didn't move unless they had his say-so. The leader brandished a spiked club while the other two carried standard edition sticks.

I noticed that the cars around me continued to drive by as if they didn't just see a pack of one eyed hobos step out of the forest.

_They can't see them? Wait, then does that mean...?_

I swiveled to look at the boys behind me.

They looked like they just shit their pants. The lantern holder had dropped his lantern and was busy fumbling with his weapon. The other one stood their shaking with his sword extended at the monsters.

"Who's laughing now, punk asses?!" I goaded them. They totally deserved it.

Smirking, I turned back to the monsters. I cracked my knuckles. _Time to get this show on the road!_

The leader spotted me and called, "FOOOOOD!"

What happened next, I did NOT expect.

About half a dozen equally large and disgusting cyclopes came out of the woodwork. They joined the others and charged at me, whooping and calling annoyingly.

"The fuck?!" I gasped. Now _that_ was cheating.

I knew I couldn't take all those morons out. Well, not with a _shoe_. I turned and sprinted across the highway. This was probably my least favorite game of Frogger of them all. Sadly, I misjudged the distance of the highway. A wide car grazed my calf(logic?), and I flopped onto the grass near the boys.

"Are you okay?!" One of them asked hysterically when he reached me.

I quickly got up, wincing. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

He frowned. The other boy was clearly freaked by the horde of cyclopes coming after us.

Understandable.

"Quick, give me your sword!" I told lantern boy.

"What?! No!" He exclaimed, astonished. "Come on, we need to get you to the infirmary!"

"What about the cy-" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me deep into the tunnel, swallowing my words whole.

He dragged me along in the darkness.

"What about your friend?!" I cried. "No man left behind, yo!"

He just laughed. "You don't need to worry about, Caleb. He can take care of himself."

I scoffed. "He sure didn't look like he could take care of himself."

He chuckled. "That was just an act for the cyclopes. Caleb's a really good fighter."

I heard a whizzing sound and glanced behind my back. My eyes widened. Faster than I'd ever moved, I had pressed myself and lantern guy against the wall, evading the attack. Pushed against the wall, we were also concealed in the shadows. 3 Cyclopes lumbered past us, boasting of how they would feast on demigod.

_Demigod. _There was that word again.

"Oh no," he breathed.

I nodded. "Yeah. So I think I'm gonna skip out on the infirmary, 'mkay?"

He shook his head furiously. " But you're injured!"

"Dude, shut up!" I ran off before he could say another word.

Smirking, I looked down into my hand. I had _borrowed _his sword.

Time to kick ass!


	5. The Killer Schoolgirl

**Leo's POV**

"Please!" I begged.

"No!" Reyna replied curtly.

"Then how about laser vision?" I ventured.

"Don't touch my dogs, Valdez!" She commanded.

I tried once more. "Well how about-"

"No!" She stopped walking and turned to face me. "Go find some other means to entertain yourself!"

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Nobody ever lets me have any fun!"

She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Graecus..."

I sighed.

_Once again, Leo Valdez has to go off and find something else to do. Solo style. Ugh, they always end up leaving me! Even the new people dropped me like a hot tamale!_ I grumbled at the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

Almost immediately after our introductions, Jason was snatched up by Romans. Apparently, they had some catching up to do. Pfft whatever.

They dragged him down a path, but before they rounded the corner he managed to say, "I-I won't be long, I promise!"

Piper went into depressed mode as soon as he was gone. She mumbled something about being tired and then went shuffling towards the cabins we'd be staying in.

"Well, who needs those two!" I fist pumped. "We can have fun without them, right guys?"

Frank shifted on his feet awkwardly, and Hazel didn't meet my gaze. Actually now that I think of it, she hadn't really looked at me at all since we've been here.

"Sorry Leo, but Hazel and I were going to get muffins. Together. Alone." Frank said.

Hazel looked away from me and mumbled something intelligible that might've been a, "Sorry, Leo..."

They headed down a dirt road opposite to that of the one Piper took.

"Fine! Whatever!" I turned to Percy and Annabeth. "I guess it's just us three then?"

"About that..." Percy started, scratching the back of his head.

"You too?" I grumbled.

Annabeth nodded her head sheepishly. "Percy said he had something to show me, so..." She trailed off.

"Whatever." I said, trying to sound like I didn't care. "I can take a hint! I'll just go hang with some Roman chicks, then."

"There you go, Leo!" Annabeth exclaimed. She joined hands with Percy and they ran off into the sunset. Probably to make out some more. Bleh

I sighed and kicked a pebble dejectedly. I looked up and saw that Reyna girl with two automatons.

Smirking, I had set off in that direction. _That should be something fun to do._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

_Now what am I supposed to do? _I thought long and hard. Suddenly, an idea popped into that genius brain of mine.

_I'll head to the Roman forge! I mean, it'll be just like back at Camp Half-Blood! Except more...Roman-y?_

I grinned._ Leo Valdez, you are just too smart for your own good._

I didn't really pay much attention during the tour, so I had no idea where to start. After an intense session of eenie-meenie-miney-moe, I finally set off on a dirt path.

Whistling, I looked at my surroundings for anything that looked like it might be a forge. I noticed that among the Roman teens in purple shirts, there were ghost-like creatures. They looked at me strangely and muttered, "Graecus." I would have to find out what makes them tick later. On my other side, I saw some kids chasing after an elephant in Roman armor. They were really failing at trying to catch it. I laughed and shook my head.

Walking on, I smelled a familiar scent in the air.

The scent of fire and forges.

I smiled and rounded a corner.

I have to say, the Roman forge was mighty impressive. The entire structure was made from a mixture of metals; huge iron, copper, silver, and even gold plates made up the walls and floors. The very screws and bolts holding the foundation together were comprised of glittering ores. In the late afternoon sun, it shone brighter even than the Apollo cabin back at Camp Half-Blood.

A large chimney in the dead center of the roof constantly poured out a steady stream of black, cloudy smog. From outside, I could hear the clanging and banging of hammers busy at work. Kids went in and out, some carrying large lumps of mineral, others wielding newly made weapons. The glass windows displayed large controlled fires going on in the inside.

"Whoa..." I breathed. "Flippin' awesome!"

I grinned and strolled right through the front door. Almost immediately I felt in my element. Like I could do anything. Like I could-

"What are you doing in here, Graecus?"

I turned to my left. _Who darest interrupt my awesome feels?_

A really buff guy stepped to me. And when I say buff, I mean _steroids_ buff. He had coal dust all over him and he wore thick working gloves. He had dark, almost black eyes. His blonde hair was almost black with soot and Hades knows what else.

I grinned proudly. "I'm a son of Hephaestus, just like you. I have as much right to be in here than anyone else."

"No you don't! Only Vulcan kids are allowed in here! You're no sibling to us, Greek!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at him. "Aww, you mad bro?"

He growled and lunged at me. He may be strong, but he was definitely slow. I sidestepped him easily, tripping him in the process. He landed with a satisfying thud and poof of ash. The whole forge roared with laughter. Apparently this chump wasn't too popular with anyone.

I smirked and leaned down close to his face. "Yeah, you real mad."

I stood back up straight and adjusted my tool belt. All of a sudden, a loud conch's horn rippled throughout the land. Everyone looked up, confused at first, then panicky. People snatched up weapons left and right and filed out.

"Is it dinner time then?" I asked, completely lost. "'Cuz you don't need weapons for dinner, guys."

A girl in pigtails stopped in her tracks and looked at me like I was stupid. "The conch means an emergency, not food!"

"Oh..." I muttered. Pigtails ran outside, and I followed close behind.

I looked around and spotted my friends gathered in a circle. I sprinted over to them.

What's going on?" Piper asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Apparently, it's an emergency." I stated.

Everyone turned to me, incredulous.

I got defensive. "What? I know stuff!"

Reyna came and joined the group suddenly. "We have a situation."

"Naw, really?" Percy said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

Reyna glared at us. "How can you Greeks be so nonchalant about everything?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it kinda helps that we don't know what the problem is."

She folded her arms over her chest. "We're being attacked by three cyclopes."

All the humor drained from my body. "Oh..."

"Yeah." She said smugly.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Percy asked, amped up. I'm not entirely sure how amped up a guy could be in a dress.

I smirked. "Yeah! Let's kick some ass!"

We all ran towards the camp entrance. As I looked farther ahead, I saw a wide river with a bridge going over it. On the farther side of the bridge, there were three cyclopes just like Reyna had said. They were huge and really ugly. All of them wielded large sticks that could probably deal a lot of damage. They lumbered up, completely unfazed by the fact that they were outnumbered. Of course, we still had a long ways to run before we could reach them. I only prayed to Olympus that they didn't have any reinforcements.

After running for what was probably a mile, we all had to stop and catch a breath.

Doubled over, I panted out between breaths. "Why...is this camp...so flippin' big?!"

"I'm too tired...to even laugh!" Hazel gasped out. I felt touched; that was the most amount of words she's said to me all day.

"Oh my gods!" I heard Piper exclaim. I glanced up. I followed her gaze in the direction of the cyclopes.

I did NOT expect what I saw.

Sprinting out of the tunnel behind the monsters was a girl.

She wore a tattered and torn red plaid skirt. She had no shoes; only knee highs that were more holes than socks. She wore a filthy, mud splotched, used-to-be-white long sleeved button down shirt. Her golden blonde hair blew in a ponytail around her. She had medium tone skin and a confident smirk. In her right hand she gripped an Imperial Gold sword.

"Who is that?!" I asked, awestruck.

Everyone turned to Reyna, but she shook her head. "I have no idea. She must be a new demigod."

All eyes were on this strange new girl. What was she going to do? How was she going to get around those cyclopes to safety?

"We've got to help her." Percy stated. I nodded. There was no way she could make it around those cyclopes.

"No!" Reyna commanded.

"What do you mean 'no'? She'll get creamed out there!" Annabeth cried.

Reyna held out her hand to stop us from advancing. "No. It is initiation for a demigod to cross the bridge into Camp Jupiter on their own. If they are unable, then they are unworthy."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I shouted, outraged. How dare she not help this girl? It's the right thing to do.

"Know you're place, Graecus!" Reyna snapped at me.

"Will everyone stop calling me that?! I've got a name! Leo motherfucking Valdez!"

Before it could get anymore heated, our argument was suddenly interrupted.

It was the girl.

"Oi!" She shouted at the cyclopes.

They turned to look at her, grinning evilly at their next victim. They swung their sticks experimentally, changing their course to advance on her. What was wrong with this chick?! Did she have a death wish or something?!

She only smirked. "Yeah, that's right! Come get some!" She gripped her sword tighter, and I could tell that she knew what she was doing with it.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. What was she going to do next?

The cyclopes were only a stone's throw away form her. I bit my lip. What was she planning?

She grinned and charged them. She sprinted up to one and leapt high into the air. The cyclopes lifted his club and swung it at her. I gasped and shut my eyes.

But all I heard was laughter. I opened my eyes and saw that she had slashed his stick in half when he tried to hit her with it.

I grinned.

This chick was awesome!

When she landed on the ground, she rolled to the left. The cyclopes stared dumbfounded at his stump of a weapon.

"Don't worry, dollface." I heard her say to the monster. "You'll be joining it soon!" With that, she swung her sword at the monster's neck. She sliced his head clean off and he exploded into golden dust. The other two cyclopes growled in anger. They charged at her from both sides. She was like a dancer as she fought, twirling and leaping over them. She was graceful and confident in her movements. She threw her sword at the second cyclopes and sent it flying straight through his eyeball. Recovering her weapon, she rolled under the third's legs. She kicked upwards, giving him a brutal nutshot. When he doubled over in pain, she stabbed him through the chest. He disintegrated into a pile of golden dust just like his two friends.

She had just made light work of three huge cyclopes.

She dusted off her hands and smirked. "And _that's_ how you do _that_!"

"Hell, yeah!" I cried, lifting my hands in the air. We all cheered, and I noticed a large crowd had gathered to watch her amazing fight. The entire camp was crying out in joy.

She jerked her head at us and grinned. She had just now noticed the crowd as well. She waved at us vigorously. "Hey! What's up?"

Suddenly, Hazel gasped. She pointed and screamed, "Behind you!"

The girl looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. An assault of pointed missile-like needles rocketed towards her. She leapt and dodged the brunt of the attack, but about a dozen pin missiles buried themselves deep inside her stomach. She gasped and clutched her stomach, blood oozing through her fingers. She staggered, then collapsed face first onto the ground. Blood soaked though her shirt, staining the grass. Her grasp on her weapon weakened and the glimmering sword fell beside her. Blonde hair cascading around her face, she lay still on the ground.

Out of the shadows of the tunnel emerged a cyclopes bigger than all the rest. He held a spiked club in his hand and a wicked grin on his face.

I growled. _How dare he? Who blindsides someone like that?!_

Annabeth, Piper, Percy, and I immediately charged forward to help her. We were held back by about half a dozen Romans.

Percy thrashed angrily. "Let us go!"

"We need to help her!" I shouted at the two Roman boys holding me down. _How could they just watch someone be hurt like that?_

"Jason?" Piper breathed. I realized that neither Frank, Hazel, nor Jason had moved an inch.

Jason looked away from us and muttered, "We're not to interfere. It's Roman initiation..."

I chuckled darkly. "Don't you get it, Piper? He's Roman. We're Greek."

I looked at my feet. _The three of us were never really friends; it was just the Mist._

"I refuse to watch this girl get slaughtered!" Percy declared. He tried breaking free of the Romans, but royally failed at it.

"It's just the way we do things here." Reyna said. "If you're not worthy, you don't gain entrance."

I was about to say something _really _ungentlemanly when someone from the crowd cried out, "Look!"

Everyone turned their attention back to the fight.

The cyclopes was now towering over the girl. He lifted his spiked club high into the air. He pushed a button and the spikes shot straight up.

_So that's how he did it._

He bellowed out a loud warrior cry and brought the club down hard onto the girl.

"No!" I cried out, struggling against the mass of people holding me back.

That's when things went into crazy slow motion.

The girl rolled over, narrowly avoiding the attack. She hopped up onto her feet, wobbling slightly. The cyclopes' club got stuck into the ground, and he stared at the spot the girl used to be at, dumbfounded. He yanked at the club to no avail, and the girl made her move. She dove for her weapon, rolling to her feet and gripping it tightly. Her sword shimmered brightly in the low light, and I swear it grew to an even larger size in her hands.

Piper gasped. "Did you see-"

"Yeah." I nodded feverishly.

I couldn't look away. _How could she still be standing, let alone rolling and jumping? She must be in pain with every step she takes!_

"Wow." I breathed.

She smirked through the pain and took a step towards the cyclopes. It desperately tugged to free its spiked club, but she just grinned.

"Ya know, I really should be thanking you," She started, taking another step towards the cowering monster. "I might have to get some badass stitches for that little trick you pulled."

She stood over the monster, her confident smirk plastered over her face.

"B-b-but h-how?" The cyclopes stuttered. "Didn't it hurt you? Are you invincible?"

The girl looked taken aback by the monster. She laughed, her golden ponytail bobbing with the action.

"Oh, hell yeah that shit hurt!" She exclaimed between laughs.

She smirked again. "But that's just progress pain, baby." With that, she stabbed the cyclopes dead center in the eye. Golden dust rained down from the sky.

I gasped.

She had done it again.

"WOOHOO!" The crowd cheered, elated. The Romans holding us back with their vice grips let us go. Everyone was high fiving one another. Piper and Annabeth did a little happy dance. Some people threw their hats in the air. I fist pumped, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Reyna give an approving nod of her head.

I looked over at the girl, and my fist stopped in mid air.

She was doubled over, clutching her right side again. A small pool of blood surrounded her, and her right arm weakly held her sword by her side. She was wobbling dangerously, and I could tell she was trying not to pass out. She fumbled forward, practically limping across the bridge. As soon as she crossed over the bridge, she collapsed, her body completely spent.

Immediately, the Romans went into emergency mode.


	6. Red

**Peri's POV**

"Behind you!" A curly haired girl from the crowd screamed, pointing towards the tunnel.

I turned around, and my eyes widened in shock.

About a bazillion spiny needle things were flying towards me.

I acted quickly.

I leaped to the left to avoid the attack. When my feet found the grass again, I felt a searing hot pain in my side. I looked down and gasped. Although I had avoided the brunt of the attack, about a dozen pin missiles had embedded themselves deep into my abdomen. Blood was gushing out like crazy, and my vision started going blurry. I grasped my side with my free hand, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The sticky red liquid seeped between my fingers. My knees buckled, and I collapsed onto the ground. I lost my grip on my sword, and it tumbled on the soft grass next to me.

Through my hazy vision, I saw an enormous cyclopes emerged from the shadows of the tunnel. He held a spiked club and a smug look on his face. He began striding towards me arrogantly. I could tell he was going over how he was going to dismember me in his pea sized brain.

I tried pushing myself up, but crashed painfully back to the ground.

"No..." I whispered. "It's not supposed to be this way..."

The cyclopes loomed over me, glaring with his one eye. He lifted his club high and shot countless number of spikes flying out in various directions. He looked down at me, grinning evilly. I was too weak to move, and this guy could finish me with one blow.

"I just need... a little help..."

As soon as it was out of my mouth I heard a familiar chuckling in my head. "I thought you'd never ask."

The cyclopes swung his club down towards my head.

At that same instant, a supernatural wave of energy passed through my body, from head to toe. It was like that feeling you get when your foot falls asleep, but all over my body. It was wonderful. All my pain was gone. I felt like I could carry an elephant on my pinky finger.

I felt like kicking some cyclopes ass!

I rolled out of the way, snatching up my weapon in the process. I hopped to my feet, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Smirking, I gripped my weapon tightly. I was gonna shut this guy down. Hardcore.

The cyclopes looked hella confused, to say the least. He kept looking at the puddle of blood I was just lying in, then back at me, then the puddle, then me again. His stupid club was lodged in the ground, and he was furiously trying to get it free. He would probably be better off just giving up on it and trying to fight me hand to hand.

I smirked.

Hell if he had a chance then.

I took a step towards him, taking my sweet old time. "You know I really should be thanking you," I started. I took another step forward. "I might have to get some badass stitches for that little trick you pulled."

Just as I was about to gut him like a fish right then and there, he spoke.

"B-b-b-but h-how?!" He stuttered pathetically. He glanced at my wounds before continuing. "Didn't it hurt? Are you invincible?" He gasped the last part, his one eye widening even more.

I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed.

_Did these monsters know nothing?!_

"Oh, hell yeah that shit hurt!" I exclaimed between laughs.

I looked down at this feeble creature. He was so much larger than me, and he had plenty of opportunities to attack me. Yet, he let his own fears of pain stop him. I had no mercy for someone who didn't even try. He knew nothing of struggle, of hard work, of dedication. All he knew of was cheap shots when the enemy's back was turned.

I gripped my sword.

Smirking, I said to him, "But that's just progress pain, baby." In one fluid motion, I stabbed the monster in his gigantic eyeball. He imploded into golden dust, and it sprinkled down like gold snow.

I smiled softly. _I'm getting really good at this!_

I heard an enormous uproar of cheers, whoops, calls, and whistles. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw the crowd was celebrating. People were hugging each other and dancing. It looked like a lot of fun. I took a stride to join in the fun when my whole stomach turned back to fire.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. I doubled over in pain, my entire stomach on fire. I started seeing double, and I staggered dangerously on my feet. There was no way I could make it to any legit hospital before bleeding out. What could I do?

I heard a faint calling in the back of my mind.

"Cross over the bridge into Camp Jupiter..."

"What?" I gasped out almost inaudibly.

"Cross the bridge, Peri!"

I looked up and spotted a large wooden bridge over a flowing blue river. I had to reach it.

I had to.

"Quickly, Peri!"

I nodded once and took a shaky step forward. My side was set ablaze again with the slight motion. But that only made me take another step, and another, and another. The bridge looked so far away, I felt like I hadn't moved an inch. But I would not quit. Not in a million years.

I'm determined to make it to this_ stupid_ space camp if it's the last thing I do!

Sweat dripped down my face. Wiping it away, I smeared blood on my face as well.

I sighed.

_I hope they have showers in space._

I gradually noticed my steps becoming slower and more pained. I felt myself becoming even more fatigued; partly because of exhaustion, and partly because of blood loss. Glancing up, I saw the bridge was only a few yards in front of me.

_I'm gonna make it!_

I gritted my teeth and willed my legs to keep moving. My bloody, holey socks slapped hard onto the stone bridge. My breathing was incredibly ragged, but I kept limping on.

"Almost... across..." I murmured to myself between strides. I shut my eyes tightly.

It hurt so badly.

As soon as I crossed, my body gave out.

I gasped in agony and let go of my sword. It plummeted into the soft grass at the same time I did.

"I swear..." I muttered with my last breaths, "I had better... go into space..."

Before I conked out completely, I heard a voice in the back of my head whisper incredibly softly.

"Well done, my young hero... My young, Periwinkle..."

**Leo's POV**

The crowd was surrounding the girl in a tight circle. She was unconscious, and we had no hint that she was still alive. Already, another pool of blood had formed underneath her. She was face down, so nobody had really gotten a good look at her. Her golden weapon was nowhere to be found.

Our group pushed our way to the front. Reyna quickly took control of the situation.

"Back up! Back up! Give her some air!" She barked out orders, and the Romans immediately complied. She definitely ran a tight ship around here.

"Medic!" She called.

A Roman girl stepped forward from the crowd. She was dressed slightly differently than the others; she wore a purple shirt, but it was emblazoned with the red cross symbol. She toted an enormous burlap bag labeled MED KIT. I figured that it would take a bit more than a band aid and a sticker to help the injured new girl, but kept my mouth shut.

The medic knelt down and began checking the girl's pulse and doing other medic-type things. The entire camp was holding their breath. She reached deep into her bag and pulled out a stethoscope, placing it around her neck. Gently, she rolled the girl onto her back and began giving her ambrosia and nectar.

As she did this, I couldn't help but stare.

The girl was gorgeous.

She had blood, sweat, and mud smeared all over her face, but she was gorgeous. Her lips were full and parted slightly. Her golden hair spilled all around her, like a river. Her brown skin shone warmly in the moonlight.

I sighed deeply.

The medic sat up suddenly, disturbing me from my thoughts.

She smiled softly and said, "She'll live,"

I swear the entire crowd sighed in relief at the same time.

"But she'll be in an unconscious state in the infirmary for about a week." As she said this, a couple Romans came and took the unconscious girl away on a stretcher.

Reyna nodded knowingly and stated to the crowd, "Okay, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. Please, head to bed everyone."

There was a collective "Awwww" but slowly, the crowd trickled away as they all headed to their respective cohorts.

I glanced around at my friends; new and old.

Hazel lifted her arms into the air and said awkwardly, "Welcome to Camp Jupiter?"

We all burst out laughing as we headed to the 5th cohort.


	7. So Hot

**Peri's POV**

I blinked my eyes, trying to open them. I was greeted by a startlingly bright white light, and I could see nothing more.

_Holy fuck am I dead?!_

"Wait is she waking up?" I heard a male voice and some shuffling around.

The brightness was slowly fading, and I could just make out a couple of silhouettes.

"Already?!" I knew that was a girl's high pitched voice this time. They sounded close.

I tried opening my eyes again.

I found myself in some sort of hospital. There were white walls and white floors, and I was lying in a white cot. Well, it used to be white, but my bloody clothes had badly stained the sheets. On my right side there were two brown chairs facing my bed. Sitting in them was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. Next to him was a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. She seemed pretty freaked out about my sudden consciousness.

"The medic said she shouldn't wake up for at least a week!" The blonde girl said to the boy.

He nodded. "Yeah..." He cocked his head to the side, staring at me with curiosity.

"Where am I?" I asked them.

The girl turned to face me, incredulous. "Don't you remember _anything_ from last night?"

I shook my head slowly. I truly didn't remember, but it must have been pretty crazy if I'm waking up in a hospital. Was I street fighting again? Damn! Sister Agnes is going to _kill _me when she finds out! That is, _if_ she finds out. I'll have to sneak away when these two weren't looking. What, were they interns or something? I could probably push them down and make a run for it. Or I could-

"You're at Camp Jupiter." The boy stated, interrupted my plotting and scheming.

"Camp Jupiter," I repeated.

Instantly, all of the memories of the previous day flooded into my brain. I remembered running from St. Mary's. I remembered fighting all those monsters. I remembered passing out after crossing the bridge.

Even the voice.

Calling me a hero.

"I remember..." I muttered.

"Good," The boy nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Then this should be a lot easier for you to understand."

"You're a demigod." The girl said, her lips showing the ghost of a smile.

I stared at them for a few seconds.

Then burst out laughing.

"A demigod?!" I said between laughs. "Yeah right! And lemme guess? You're the Queen of England and he's Santa Clause?"

I laughed harder.

The boy had a good poker face. "It's true."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "How else do you explain the fact that you fought one eyed creatures last night?"

I struggled to find a response. "Well, uh, they look like hobos, right? And we all know hobos are poor and desperate, yeah? So they probably saw, like, some chemical waste on the ground or something. And then they were all like, 'Hey I don't know when I'm gonna get some food, so lemme eat that toxic stuff!' So, yeah, and now they have one eyeball..?" I scratched the back of my head, thinking.

The girl sighed. "Do you honestly believe that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I don't believe I'm a demigod, that's for sure."

I looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you guys 'demigods', too?" I brought up my hands and made air quotes when I said demigods.

The boy smirked. "What, do you need proof?"

I nodded, challenging.

He turned his attention to a glass of water on my bedside. I followed his gaze and looked at it too.

"What are you looking-" My words transformed into a gasp of shock and awe.

The water in the cup was rearing up, swishing, swirling, practically dancing in the container. I looked at him, then back at the cup.

This boy was _controlling_ water.

Like. Nobody's. Business.

After a short while, he looked away, and the water came to rest.

I turned back to him, my mouth agape. He was looking very smug, and the girl was smiling proudly.

"That enough proof for you?" He said smirking.

"Holy flying fuck, dude!" I squealed. "That was hella awesome!"

A thought struck me.

I sat up, grinning. "Can I do that?!"

"It depends on your godly parent." He said. "Mine is Poseidon, so I have control over water and other stuff like that."

"Fresh to death!" I tittered with excitement. There was no way I could sit still now. I threw off the covers and hopped out of the bed.

"Wait!" The blonde girl held up her hand to try and stop me. "You're supposed to stay in bed for a week!"

"What are you talking about? I feel amazing!" I reached down and touched my side. I had gotten no stitches, but the skin there was as good as new. It looked as though nothing had even happened.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and stood. "We should take her to see Reyna and maybe the others."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, everyone seemed pretty worried."

I threw my hands in the air enthusiastically. "Woohoo!"

They laughed and walked out the front door, gesturing for me to follow. When I dashed outside into the mid-afternoon sun, my eyes widened.

It was wonderful.

There were tons and tons of teenagers bustling about. Floating among them were ghosts, but nobody freaked out so I assumed this was normal. All the people wore matching purple shirts, and most had on the golden weapons and armor I had seen last night. There were shops lining the dirt road, anywhere from weapon repair shops to cute little cafes. To the left of me was a sign pointing off the road that said TO THE FIELD OF MARS, whatever that was.

Farther down, the road forked. On the left was something like a town or village square surrounded by a defining border. At the front was some sort of sculpture of a head and a little girl running around it. The path on the right had a stone bridge similar to the one I used to enter camp. Past the bridge there were four buildings of various size on a hill.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but not as awesome as Camp Half-Blood!" The boy said proudly.

"So who runs this place?" I asked, scanning the crowd. I didn't see anyone who looked over the age of seventeen.

The boy chuckled. "Reyna's this way. She's the praetor and the one in charge here." He turned around and started walking past a sign that said PRAETORIAN GATE. I hurried behind him, eager to see more of this space camp.

He made a few random turns that I didn't really pay much attention to. He stopped in front of a door abruptly, and I almost ran into him. He spun around to face us.

"Okay, this the Praetorian office. Reyna is just inside."

I nodded.

He spoke to us slowly, stressing his point."Reyna has two automaton dogs, Aurum and Argentum. They will kill you if you lie."

"Pfft!" I waved my hand at him. "It's all good!" I reached around him and opened the door.

There was a big mahogany desk and a huge brown office chair behind it. A Puerto Rican girl with dark hair and an officer's cloak sat in it. On either side of her were two dogs that looked like they were made of metal. One of them was golden and one of them was silver. They had glowing red eyes.

"Awesome!" I whispered.

The girl looked up as we walked in, and her eyebrows raised slightly by my appearance.

"She's up already?" She addressed the other two.

I stared intently at the dogs, waiting for them to make a move. They sat there motionless.

"Yes, she woke up and we wanted to inform you." The boy said.

"Hmmmm..." The girl rose from her chair and walked around the desk. "This is odd... Our medic is very good, but I had no idea she was _that_ good."

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, ambrosia and nectar can do wonders, right?"

The Puerto Rican girl shook her head. "She still shouldn't have recovered this quickly."

The blonde girl put a finger to her chin. "I was thinking the same thing. This is all very strange."

"What's her name?" The other girl asked them.

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Oh...umm..." He trailed off.

The girl's cloak ruffled with annoyance. "You didn't even ask her?!"

Okay, I was getting _really_ sick of them talking about me like I wasn't even there.

I cleared my throat, and they all turned to me. "Yeah, thanks for ignoring me guys!"

The boy opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but before he could, the door burst open.

We all turned to face the door.

Five teens had just run in, out of breath. I guessed that they had ran the whole way.

"Reyna! Reyna!" One of them exclaimed as they all sprinted into the run. "Please let us go see the new girl!"

I stepped from behind the boy with green eyes, and they all gasped.

A blonde boy with a scar on his lip started, "But the medic said-"

"Yeah, apparently I'm supposed to be in a coma." I smiled at them. "I'm not one for rules!"

They all laughed lightheartedly.

The Puerto Rican girl growled. "So many people...in my office!"

An Asian boy spoke up. "Uh, maybe we should take this outside?"

We all nodded and walked out.

Outside, we were all casually strolling down the dirt path. Reyna stayed behind, something about business to attend to...? Whatever.

We stopped under a shady tree.

"So what's your name, then?" The blonde girl said to me.

"About time you asked!" I laughed. "My name is Peri."

They all smiled. "Well, I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson," She pointed to the boy with black hair and green eyes. "I'm the daughter of Athena, and you already know he's the son of Poseidon."

I smiled at the memory of this morning's water trick. "Can any of you guys do cool stuff like control water?"

A girl with curly hair and brown skin stepped forward. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. I can summon cursed jewels." She didn't seem too happy about her gift, but I thought it was amazing.

"That is so cool, Hazel!"

"R-really?" She asked.

I nodded vigorously, and she smiled.

The blonde boy stepped up. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I can control the winds."

"Woah! Like flying and shit?!"

He nodded. "Yes... Like flying and shit,"

"Awesome!"

The Asian boy raised his hand a little. "I'm Frank Zhang, and my father is Mars. I can shapeshift."

I nearly died right there. "Do it! Do it, please!"

He transformed into a bird for a few seconds and then changed back.

I squealed. "There are no words to express the badassness that I have just witnessed!"

I turned to a Latino boy with a tool belt, expecting something else completely amazing.

He grinned and put his arm around the Native American girl next to him. "And Piper and I are hot!"

Everyone laughed, but I didn't quite get the joke.

I bit my lip.

_He is hot, though. Can't argue that fact!_

He had curly hair and a very cute face. He was grinning widely, and it was probably the best smile I had ever seen.

The Native American girl pushed him off. "What Leo _means, _is that he's the son of Hephaestus, the god of fire and forges. And I'm Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty."

I laughed, and everyone else did as well.

"Man, I wonder who _my _godly parent is!" I wondered aloud.

"Well, you seem like an Apollo kid!" Percy laughed, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "He tends to have a lot of kids, so there's a good chance he could be your dad."

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"You don't like Apollo?" Frank questioned.

"It's not that," I said, trying to get my thoughts out the right way. "It's just, I was hoping my godly parent would be someone...unique."

"Well then who do you want?" Leo asked me.

I grinned. "Well, if I had to pick, I would definitely choose Hades!"

Hazel's golden eyes widened. "Hades?!"

I nodded, satisfied with her reaction.

"W-w-why?!" She sputtered.

"Because being the daughter of Hades would be totally bombastic! I'd be all like," I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled as if I was calling an animal to me. "And then a bunch of zombies would come up from the ground, and we'd be all like 'THRILLER!'" I started doing the dance from "Thriller" and singing the song as well. Everyone who knew the dance was dancing along with me, and the people who didn't were literally rolling on the floor laughing. After the first verse, I plopped down onto the ground with them in hysterics.

**Some Time Later**

We were still underneath the same tree, but the sun was now setting onto the horizon. Over time I had learned a lot about both demigods in general, and my new found friends. As the hours went by, our numbers dwindled. Now only Hazel, Leo, and I remained beneath the large oak tree.

"Peri, would you like a tour of Camp Jupiter?" Hazel asked. She seemed very sweet and somehow old fashioned. But I liked it.

I grinned. "Yeah! This camp seems really cool!"

Leo hopped up. "I wanna come, too!"

Hazel looked at him with a bemused expression. "But, Leo I gave you a tour just yesterday. Don't you remember?"

He struggled for something to say. "Uh... I... uh... forgot..?"

I laughed. "That's OK, Hazel! Leo's cool, so he can hang!"

She laughed. "Alright, let's head this way to start the tour."

**Tour Time!**

We walked by tons of stuff, and Hazel gave a lengthy description of everything. And I mean EVERYTHING we saw.

Leo yawned exaggeratedly behind Hazel's back, and I stifled a giggle.

Leo was really funny. And really cute. Wait, I think I mentioned that already.

While Hazel was talking, I heard a faint sound from far away. I listened intently.

I nudged Leo and whispered,"Do you hear that?"

He closed his eyes and listened. He opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like music!"

"That's what I thought, too!" I murmured back.

He smirked. "C'mon, let's go find out for sure."

I smirked back. "I like the way you think, Valdez!"

"Hey, Hazel!" He called to her. She was mid speech about something lame, probably.

Leo pointed to a huge building. "What's that?" He asked with fake curiosity.

Hazel's face brightened. She turned to face the object and began droning on about the history of Rome...

Yawn.

He turned back to me, his eyes mischievous. "Now, come on! Before she realizes we're gone!"

I grinned and raced off in the direction of the music, Leo hot on my heels.


	8. The Backbeat

**Peri's POV**

Grinning widely, I sprinted towards the FIELDS OF MARS with Leo just behind me. We were chasing after the music, and it sounded like we were getting close. Ducking under a low branch, I stopped to hear which way it was coming from. Leo pushed away some large leaves, and I followed behind him. When we emerged, my eyes widened, and Leo whistled.

We had come to a large yellow tent, sort of like a circus big top. Behind it, I could see where the setting sun's last few rays said goodnight to the world.  
(Holy shit did I just write that?! Mad deep...lol)

We stepped into the tent eagerly.

Gotta say, it was even more impressive on the inside.

We were greeted by bright, flashing neon lights. House music blared from speakers all around the tent, and joyous laughter filled the air. There were a bunch of Roman kids dancing wildly on the grassy makeshift dance floor. In the center of the tent on an enormous platform, a DJ was spinning turntables making the awesome beats we heard all around us. The DJ wore a thick purple hoodie and dark shades, even though it was nighttime.

I reached out to my left and tapped the shoulder of a Roman boy. His red cup sloshed dangerously as he turned to face me.

"What is this place?" I asked, awestruck.

He puffed out his chest a little. "This is the Sun Sired Party Tent. Every night before dinner, we Apollo kids throw an epic dance party!"

"But why before dinner?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," Leo chimed in. "Wouldn't it be better to party after dinner so there's no interruptions?"

The Roman boy smirked. "We wouldn't want Reyna finding out, would we? Before dinner is when Reyna has the most amount of work to do, giving us maximum party time!"

"That's genius!" Leo enthused, and I laughed in agreement.

The beginnings of "Moves Like Jagger" sounded throughout the tent.

"This is my favorite song!" Leo exclaimed. He looked at me, a mischievous glint in his eye.

He grabbed my hand and yanked me onto the dance floor. He started dancing in a circle around me, that crazy grin plastered on his face.

"Come on, Peri." He said to me. "You're not gonna let me have all the fun now, are ya?"

I smirked and pushed him back lightly. Reaching over, I swiped a purple snapback from a Roman boy on my right. I placed it on my head and closed my eyes, letting the music fill me. I started bobbing my head and before I knew it, my hips were moving of their own accord. My eyes still shut, I danced freely to the fast beat.

I love dancing.

It was the one thing I didn't have to think about.

The one thing I didn't have to try so hard on.

The one thing I didn't screw up all the time.

The one thing that would always be there for me.

**Leo's POV**

My eyes widened.

Peri was an amazing dancer.

_I guess I should have known with legs like those..._

She moved like nothing I had ever seen. She never lost her footing or missed a beat. I probably could have watched her hypnotic movements forever. It was hard for me not to look up her skirt as she spun and twirled. Her hair whipped about her face, the purple snapback concealing her eyes.

The song shifted to "Die Young" by Ke$ha, and Peri's dancing changed to accommodate the music.

_/I hear your heeeeaaaaartbeat to the beat of the drums/  
/Oh what a shame that you came here with someoooooone/_

Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her.

Winking, she said,"You're not gonna let me have all the fun now, are ya?"

_/So while you're here in my aaaaaaarms/  
/Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young/_

It was my turn to smirk. "Of course not,"

We danced for Hades knows how long.

And it was awesome.

**Some Time Goes By Still Leo's POV**

Laughing, we walked out of the yellow party tent.

"Wow, Peri," I said between laughs. "You're a really great dancer!"

She chuckled a little. "Thanks," She nudged me in the side. "You're not too bad yourself!"

I shook my head at her. "How did you learn to move like that?"

She smiled a little. "Nah, dancing is easy." She looked at me. "You just gotta listen to the back beat. The back beat stays the same; it's the part of the song that'll never change. You stick to the back beat and everything will be fine!"

I nodded, smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a branch in the forest snapped loudly, cutting off my words. My head jerked towards the source of the sound, and I could see Peri scanning the trees with her eyes. I tensed, ready to fight whatever came at us.

A familiar curly haired Roman girl popped out from the shadowed underbrush.

"Peri! Leo!" Hazel exclaimed when she saw us.

I sighed in relief. _It was only Hazel._

"Hi Hazel!" Peri waved hugely at her.

Hazel came closer to us. "There you guys are! You two must have gotten lost during the tour!" She touched her chin gingerly and nodded to herself, accepting that conclusion on her own. Peri and I contained our laughter.

"Well dinner is almost ready and..." She trailed off, looking Peri up and down. She was still in her holey, blood stained getup from last night.

"Peri when was the last time you took a bath?!" Hazel asked, her eyebrows raised dramatically.

Peri stammered with embarrassment. "W-what day is it?" She asked, scratching the back of her head.

Hazel and I only laughed. "Come on, Peri, let's get you into some clean clothes." She started walking westward, leading the way.

Peri and I followed behind, but Hazel quickly held her hand up to me. "Uh, Leo," She started. "We're heading to the _girls' _bathhouse now,"

I felt my face grow hot. "N-no! I wasn't trying to... I didn't mean to... not the girls'... I'm not a pervert!"

It was Peri's turn to laugh at my embarrassment. As Hazel dragged her off, she called over her shoulder, "Save us two seats at dinner, okay?!" She winked and gave a thumbs up. I laughed and returned the thumbs up as their silhouettes disappeared in the forest.


	9. Bathhouses? More Like Penthouses!

**Peri's POV**

Hazel dragged me down one of the countless dirt paths, as I ogled at everything around me. This camp was flipping huge!

Hazel started talking as we walked. "The bathhouse is special because blah, blah, blah, Romans blah, blah, blah pipes..." Honestly, I love Hazel to pieces, but boy could she drone! Swear, the girl must have been a math teacher in a past life or something!

Tuning Hazel out, the walk went much smoother. Occasionally, I would say things like "Cool!" and "Oh, wow!" so she thought I was really listening. I really needed to ask Frank how he dealt with her. I think he likes her, and apparently they were good friends... ,maybe something more?

We trudged on, and I could just make out a big building in the distance. It was wooden and painted a pretty blue color. There were large letters on the wall spelling out GIRLS' BATHHOUSE in Latin, but somehow I could read it. I remember Jason telling me something about how my Roman brain is hot wired for the Latin language or something.

Hazel let go of my hand and swung the blue door open.

A huge rectangular bathtub about the size of a small pool was in the middle of the room taking up most of the space. Everything was like black and white marble. All along the walls were windows and pearly white sinks. There were all sorts of floral smells going on in here, and I liked it. A black chandelier hanging over the bathtub illuminated the bathhouse. It was all around a lot more impressive on the inside than the outside.

Hazel walked over to the incredibly large bathtub. She bent down and turned a silver lever. Sparkling water rushed out of two faucets, and the bathtub slowly began filling up.

She turned to me, smiling. "Okay, the bathtub will take a while to fill up completely." She pointed to a couple marble slabs under a window. "There are towels over there," She pointed to the other side of the room where glass shelves were aligned. "And there are plenty of fresh clothes in various sizes over there! You can put your old clothes in the hamper there, too."

"Thanks, Hazel!" I smiled at her. She was too sweet for words.

"Okay, when you're all cleaned up you can just follow the signs back to camp!" She turned to go.

"Bye!" I waved at her. "Thanks!"

She giggled and closed the door behind her.

I went and peered into the bathtub. It definitely did have a long while to go. I decided to poke around the bathhouse for a while.

I found tons of delicious smelling soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and lotions. I even found some scented bath beads. They were green tea flavored and I decided to add them into the bath. They turned the water green, and I was concerned a little at first. However, the wonderful aroma of green tea filled the air, so I kinda liked the unique color change. Eagerly, I went back to search for anymore treasures.

Stashed behind a bunch of towels, I discovered a black radio. Finding an outlet, I plugged it up hopefully. I was ecstatic to find it was still in working condition.

Playing around with a few stations, I finally settled on a cool hip hop station.

The tub was nearly full now, so I went around closing all the curtains to the windows.

_No creepers gonna get a look at me, no sir!_

As I walked about, the song "Amen" by Meek Mill came on. At first, I thought it was a gospel song, but I was incredibly wrong. I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid rap lyrics.

_/I'm stacking money to the ceiling/  
/All this ice that's in my Rollie I be chillin'/  
/And I just made a couple million/  
/So I could take care of them children/_

I shook my head and laughed. I bent down and turned off the water pressure. The tub was finally filled.

I pulled my hair free of the hair tie, my golden locks falling down.

The radio just happened to change to the song "Strip" by Chris Brown, and I laughed at the coincidence. I started taking off my clothes and dancing at the same time. I giggled a little at my own silliness.

Easing into the hot bath, I sighed blissfully. The green tea scent brought back so many memories...

So many memories...

I sighed again, but this time not from content. I shook my head quickly. I refused to become upset over things that could not be changed.

Because some things could not be changed.

No matter how hard you try.

Suddenly, I felt very small in the bathtub.

I washed myself from head to toe. Scrubbing away the dried blood on my arms and legs, my stomach growled comically. I chuckled a little and finished up, pulling the drain plug.

I wrapped my body and hair in two towels before going to the shelves for something to wear.

Surprisingly, the Romans had a large array of clothes of varying size and shape to choose from. I probably could have browsed for hours, but my grumbling stomach quickened my pace.

I finally settled on a purple v neck tee. Although it was purple like everything else, it was one of the only things that didn't have "SPQR" on it. Just plain purple. I threw on some distressed shorts, and I found some white converse with cute little doodles all over the sides in my size. After my hair dried, I brushed it back in a high ponytail, my side bang the only thing allowed free.

Before leaving, I stowed the radio back where I found it. Hey, maybe that was somebody's secret, and I didn't want to ruin it for them.

I rushed out into the late summer air, the darkness of night overtaking me. I ran through the trees, following the signs that passed me by with one thing on my mind.

FOOD!

**SOME RUNNING HAPPENS**

I noticed the hustling and bustling that Camp Jupiter held earlier was gone. Everyone was busy in the mess hall eating.

_Oi! Where is the flippin mess hall?! _

Hazel had said something about it on the tour... but I was too busy laughing at Leo! Stupid boys distracting me!

I crossed my arms over my chest and rocked back and forth, thinking.

Deciding to go with my gut, I ran forward. Gradually, I heard loud laughter, talking, and the clanging of silverware.

_Awww yeah! Who's got the best gut in the world? This girl!_

Ahead, I saw a rectangular building where the noises seemed to be coming from. The door was cast ajar and a warm orange glow of lights came from within, spilling out over the land directly in front of it. On the wall read the words MESS HALL, also in Latin. I ran forwards, already smelling delicious food from where I was at. My mouth watered in anticipation.

When I reached the doorway, my jaw dropped.

My first thought was that the Romans were having a food fight.

But on closer inspection, I saw what was truly there.

There were people made from air serving food to the Romans.

They were... wind spirits, the term came to me unexpectedly. I stood in the doorway awestruck, just staring as plates of food whizzed by. The Roman kids were sitting in these couches that were low to the ground near tables. People got up, moving about freely to mingle. I scanned the crowd for my new friends.

I spotted Leo and Hazel waving their hands to catch my attention. I grinned and waved back, letting them know I saw them. I navigated my way over, making sure to avoid flying pizzas.

"Hi everybody!" I said to them happily when I got within earshot.

Everyone smiled at me and said their various hellos.

Leo scooted over on the couch, making room for me. I plopped down next to him, grinning.

I gestured towards the wind nymphs around us. "So is this like an everyday thing, or am I just that awesome that the air is feeding us?"

Everyone laughed at my joke.

"No, the wind spirits are very attentive and serve us every day." Jason told me.

"Oh, cool!" My stomach grumbled loudly again. "My stomach says cool, too!"

Leo chuckled. "Well, then tell the wind spirits what you want to eat!"

I looked down and noticed that everyone else had already placed their orders in to the wind spirits. I was the only one without a plate.

Feeling incredibly stupid, I raised my hand. "Excuse me... er winds? I'd like some yakitori and udon, please."

The group gave me peculiar looks, making me feel even more foolish. "I-I-I mean I'll just have some sushi!"

A plate of assorted sushi and California rolls came my way. The food landed in front of me, chopsticks crossed formally onto the plate.

It looked amazing, like traditional Japanese food did. I have not had real Japanese food since before Gram died. I snatched my chopsticks up hungrily. Before I could dig into the masterpiece, Leo grabbed my hands.

"Wait!" He cried.

_I'm too fucking hungry for this!_

I managed to keep my voice down. "What's wrong now?"

"You've got to give some of your food as an offering to the gods." Percy said to me from across the table. He sat next to the blonde girl from earlier. I was having trouble remembering her name... Something old fashioned... Annabel? Bonnabelle? Yeah, I think it was Bonnabelle.

"Offering?" I mused. Shrugging my shoulders, I picked up my plate and walked to the fireplace they had in here. Once I got close to the blazing inferno, I closed my eyes and looked up.

_Mom...? Dad...? Whichever one you are... if you're listening right now, I was wondering if you could give me a sign or something. Anything._

I spooned some sushi into the fiery pit, then slowly made my way back to my friends.


	10. Dinner And A Show

**Peri's POV**

"...and then Piper's all 'Leo, that's Snow White!'" Leo finished his story. Our entire table exploded into laughter. I clutched my sides as I laughed my head off. Leo was too funny.

"I can totally imagine Piper saying that!" Frank managed to say between laughs.

As the laughter died down, I took a sip of my iced green tea. Peering over the lid of the cup, I spotted Reyna a few tables away. She was staring me down hard as some blonde boy whispered in her ear.

I put my glass down slowly, Reyna's eyes still trained on me. She turned her head slightly and murmured something in the boy's ear, all the while keeping her eyes on me. The blonde boy nodded once before abruptly rising from his seat. He began making his way over.

_Oh crap!_

I jerked my head back to my own table. Staring at my plate, I said to my friends. "Okay guys, don't look now, but some guy is coming over here."

Everyone's heads swiveled in the blonde boy's direction.

_Everyone's heads._

"I just said 'don't look now!'" I hissed at them, and they all quickly averted their eyes.

"Everyone, just act natural." I heard Percy say.

"Moo!" Leo mooed lowly. I burst into laughter.

Annabeth sighed. "That's about as natural as we're gonna get."

The blonde boy sauntered up to our table. He was tall and had a lanky build under his purple camp shirt. I found this strange though, because most everyone here was pretty athletic and fit.

He glared at Percy, and Percy glared right back.

"Do you two know each other?" Leo asked slowly.

"He murdered my pillow pet." Percy growled.

Leo gasped sarcastically. "The heathen!"

"What are you doing here?" Percy spat.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Percy!" He scanned the faces of our table, coming to rest at me on the end. "I only came to formally introduce myself to our star demigod here."

I smiled proudly, sitting up a little straighter. "Star demigod, huh? I like the sound of that!"

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Octavian, a legacy of Apollo."

I truly am sorry.

I couldn't help it.

I laughed in his face.

"Octavian?" I said between fits of laughter. "You're name is Octavian?! I am _so_ sorry for you, dude!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "And what, pray tell, is _your_ name?"

I smiled. "I'm Peri!" I loved my name. It was unique, just like me.

He smirked. "Perry? You have a boy's name?"

I frowned, irritated. "No, not Perry. P - E - R - I, Peri! Short for Periwinkle. My name is Periwinkle Storm."

He visibly paled. "St-Storm?" he stuttered out.

"Yes! I'm very glad you know how to repeat someone!" I said sarcastically.

I was officially over this guy. I waved my hand at him dismissively and rolled my eyes. "Now, please leave. I'm starting to lose my appetite!

Octavian huffed loudly and spun around on his heel. He stormed off back to his table. As soon as he was out of earshot, everyone burst out laughing. I turned to them, smiling slightly.

"Wow, Peri!" Hazel said to me, wide eyed. "Nobody has ever really stood up to Octavian before!"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Who would be afraid of that punk?"

"Well, Octavian has the gift of prophecy," Frank spoke up. "So, everyone has always been a bit careful around him."

Leo snorted. "Pfft! I could take that guy with one hand!" Everyone laughed loudly again.

"What?!" Leo asked in mock outrage. "Are y'all saying I couldn't do it?!"

I chuckled softly and turned to look for Octavian.

I spotted the gangling boy speaking urgently with Reyna once again. Hazel must have seen the same thing I did, because she gasped loudly.

"Oh no!" She cried. "Octavian's telling Reyna!"

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. "And? Reyna can't tell me what to do!"

I turned again and saw Reyna stand. She walked towards our table. Everyone turned to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders again and took another sip of iced green tea.

Reyna stood at the edge of our table in all her commanding glory.

I grinned and waved at her cheerily. "Hi, Reyna! It's me, Peri! Do you remember me from this morning? Where are your dogs? Don't they need food? Oh, wait they're made of metal, right? So I guess they don't eat much, huh? Are metal dogs heavy? I wish I had metal dogs! That'd be awesome! How was your day?"

She ignored me. In fact, she didn't even look at me. Weird, seeing as she wouldn't stop staring earlier. Instead, she addressed Jason.

"She cannot stay here." Reyna said in a monotone.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a confused look on everyone's face.

"Peri cannot stay here."

"What?!" We all exclaimed in unison.

Percy pushed himself up off the table, outraged. "What do you mean she can't stay here?"

Reyna blinked at him. "Is your hearing impaired? She is not welcome."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Hazel stood up abruptly and cut me off. "Why ever not? Peri's a demigod, just like the rest of us!"

Jason rose to his feet as well. "Reyna, why are you saying these things?"

Reyna's expressionless face broke its hold. She glared at Percy as she spoke. "Peri is a danger to camp, and I refuse to have my home destroyed a second time."

Percy looked away guiltily, and I sensed a drama bomb about to go off.

Leo hopped out of his seat, surprising me with his loud tone of voice. "What is wrong with you Romans? First, she barely makes it into camp alive, and now you're trying to throw Peri back out!"

Reyna narrowed her eyes at Leo, but he didn't falter. "Know your place, Graecus!"

Leo growled and got all up into Reyna's face. "We're supposed to be heroes, right? Well then it's our duty as heroes to help those in need!"

I really didn't want things to get physical, especially not with me in the line of fire. Looking around, I noticed that people from other tables had begun tuning in to the argument unfolding right before our eyes. I opened my mouth to say something to calm the both of them down, but Reyna's retort cut me off.

"Heroes are _supposed_ to know how to make sacrifices!"

What happened next through us all for a loop.

Leo switched tongues on us and started speaking partly in Spanish. _"Dat loco sacrificios!"_

But what really got me was when Reyna went right along with him. _"Dat loco?! Culo estupido!"_

I watched them go back and forth, and it was a lot like watching a tennis match. I didn't know what they were saying, but seeing their facial expressions and tone of voice, I could tell they weren't complimenting each other.

I heard Leo say the word _puta _more than a couple times, and even _I_ knew what that one meant.

Honestly, it's a lot less exciting watching people argue when you don't know what they're saying. I decided to give them a taste of their own medicine.

Smirking, I jumped from my seat in between the two, pushing them back from one another.

In Japanese, I yelled, "Oi!Oi!Oi! You two stop it right now! Nobody even knows what you're saying! And now you don't know what I'm saying! I'm saying poop! Poop! Poop! Poop!"

Everyone looked at me, dumbfounded. It was completely silent at our table. Reyna and Leo had stopped bickering, so mission accomplished with that.

"Peri, you can speak Japanese?!" Frank asked, his eyes widened.

I grinned widely. Winking, I spoke to them in English. "Yup! These two aren't the only ones bilingual!"

I turned to Leo and Reyna seriously. "Now, calm down so we can handle this maturely!"

Slowly, Leo sat back down next to me, glaring at Reyna.

Reyna turned and faced the rest of the mess hall. Apparently, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Leo and Reyna go at it.

"Everyone, please leave the mess hall immediately." She scanned the crowd, looking at everyone, yet no one.

A Roman girl stood up. "But, Reyna it's only 8:30!"

"I didn't say you had to go to bed. Go to that party tent of yours or something!" She waved her hand dismissively. "I don't care what you do, just go!"

The girl paled. "Y-y-you knew about that?" Murmurs sprang up throughout the crowd.

"Of course I knew! What kind of praetor would I be if I didn't know what went on in my own camp?" She narrowed her eyes at the crowd. "Just. Go. Now."

The Romans cleared out of the mess hall faster than I'd ever seen a group of people move. They stumbled over one another running for the door, and I hoped nobody would get trampled. When the dust cleared, I could see a lone figure standing in the mess hall.

Octavian.

He gripped a thick, dusty old book close to his frail chest.

_How does he hold that with those skinny little arms?_

He slowly walked to our table. He placed the tome on the table with a loud boom. We were now the only ten people in the mess hall, and it felt incredibly empty.

Nobody said anything for a while, and it was eerily quiet.

Jason was the first to break the silence, to my relief.

"Reyna...What's going on?"

She turned to him. "I believe Octavian can answer your question..."


	11. Prophecies and an Angry Homosexual

OK, lemme start off by saying, don't get mad. I friggin love everyone; gays, lesbians, bi's, trans, and straight people too. I think it's really cool that all these people can be themselves and that's one of my favorite things about America. You can be yourself here. Anyway, now that _that's _over, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Peri's POV**

Octavian ushered us all to sit by the fireplace, and he cut all the other lights off. Now, the only thing illuminating the ten of us was the fire's glowing orange warmth. We were all settled crisscross applesauce in a semicircle, Piper on my left and Leo on my right. Before anyone else could say anything, Octavian starts being all dramatic, much to everyone's annoyance.

"...and as such, I as augur, am very obligated to my opinion. In fact, everyone is entitled to their opinion! Of course, mine matters much more than any of yours." He glanced at Reyna nervously as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh. I mean your opinion is of the utmost importance as praetor and I hereby-"

"Just get on with it already!" Percy growled.

"Fine!" Octavian exclaimed. "I'll just come right out and say it-"

"You're gay?!" Leo suggested sarcastically. Percy and I snickered until Reyna shot us a look, silencing us.

"No!" Octavian shrieked, grasping the teddy bears strapped to his belt. He started muttering _incredibly _explicit curses under his breath in Latin. Grumbling, he started flipping through his gigantic phone book. Now getting nowhere, Reyna decided to cut right to the chase.

"I have reason to believe that Peri is a danger to herself and to those around her."

I hopped up onto my knees in rage. Glaring daggers at her, I struggled to keep my voice down. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Instead of answering my questions, she asks one of her own. Looking me dead in the eye, she asks, "Peri, who did you live with, your mother or your father?"

I looked away from her, suddenly finding more interest in the fire blazing in front of me.

Staring into the flames, I answered curtly. "Neither."

"What?" Piper asked, confused. I could feel everyone staring at me, practically boring a hole into my skull with their sight. But I kept focused on the fire.

Emotionless, I elaborated. "I've never seen or met either of my parents." I turned to face them before continuing. "When you guys told me that one of my parents was some god or goddess, I was so happy. So happy to finally get a chance to see them. So happy to know that they were actually there."

I sank back down from my knees onto my butt. "But nobody's contacted me like Percy said they should."

_Maybe they don't want me... They wouldn't be the first._

"Peri," I heard Piper breathe my name. She reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly. I gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed back.

Reyna looked to be contemplating everything I said. Memorizing every move I made. The gears in her mind were constantly in motion. Her eyes widened slightly, as if she were just realizing something.

"Peri, how did you find your way to Camp Jupiter?"

I took a deep breath. This was a pretty long story. But I told them everything. The whole story. I told them everything, starting from the time I devised my brilliant on-the-spot plan to run away from St. Mary's.

I even told them about the voice in my head. Thankfully, nobody locked me up in a crazy home as I told that part of the story. Each of them listened intently, often nodding their heads or encouraging me to say more.

"...and then I woke up the next day in the infirmary here, and then I guess you guys know the rest." I finished. I glanced at each of their faces, trying to read their expressions.

"Well, I guess that settles that then." Percy said, clapping his hands together loudly. "The voice you heard must've been your godly parent."

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, they were communicating with you just then."

I looked up to the ceiling, smiling faintly.

_So I guess you do care then, huh?_

"Now the only question is..." Frank began.

"...who is my godly parent?" I finished for him. He nodded, his baby cheeks jiggling quite adorably.

I grinned and knocked on the cold tile floor. "Anytime now, Hades!" I joked.

Octavian suddenly looks up from his dusty old book and jerks his head at me. "Who?!" He exclaimed, a mixture of emotions riddled on his face.

"Hades." I repeated for him. Scoffing, I continued, "Jeez Octavian, keep up!"

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Romans say Pluto...not Hades."

Everyone stared at me, but I just sat there confused. "What's the difference?"

Leo snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah! Earlier, Peri called Hazel's dad 'Hades', even though Hazel introduced him as 'Pluto!'" Everyone nodded, recalling my words.

All I could do was sit there with my legs crossed as everyone fired off things that I said this morning. And everything revolved around me saying the same thing two different ways, when they sounded the same to me.

Bonnabelle ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair. "Guys, if she's using the other gods' names..." The rest of her sentence was lost to me as the gears in my head double timed it.

_Did she just say "other gods"? Were there more than just the Roman gods?_

"Wait!" I blurted suddenly.

Everyone's eyes fell on me, Bonnabelle looking especially ticked off. She must have been in the middle of her sentence when I cut her off.

"Are there more than just the Roman gods and goddesses?" I exclaimed, searching their faces for answers.

"Oh, yeah." Percy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You've got the Roman gods and their kids," he gestured towards Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Octavian.

"And then there's us Greeks." He said grinning, along with Piper, Leo, and Bonnabelle.

"Greeks," I breathed. "Then...what am I?"

_Greek gods and demigods? What does all this mean? How many gods are truly here with us?_

_And which one is my parent?_

There was a long, awkward silence as everyone contemplated my words. The only sound that could be heard was the soft crackling of the fire in the pit.

With my ADHD, it didn't take long for me to grow restless with the lack of activity. I fiddled with the holes in my jean shorts, trying to pass the time anyway I could. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo on my right side. He seemed to be having trouble sitting still as well. I watched as he reached into his army jacket, digging deep in his pocket. He pulled out a couple of oddly shaped pieces of metal that looked like they had no correlation with one another at all.

_What is he doing with that junk?_

To my surprise, his fingers moved quickly over the pieces, turning them over and over, twisting them around. He began fitting the metal-something-or-others together. At first, I thought it was just some random pattern. But then I realized he was creating something. My eyes widened as the random pieces of junk metal began coming together, and I craned my neck to get a closer view of the spectacular formation. His hands moved skillfully and swiftly, and it took me a moment to realize that only a few seconds had passed since he started.

Before he could finish, Octavian broke the silence with his big mouth. At his words, Leo slipped the little half made contraption back into his army jacket pocket. He glanced in my direction, and I quickly averted my eyes, realizing that I was staring at his lap.

"Really it doesn't matter!" I heard Octavian say. He was peering over the enormous book, glaring pointedly at me. "It doesn't matter, because Reyna said Peri had to go, and Reyna is praetor, so what she says goes!"

I sighed. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to get upset about this. I guess I was just used to it by now. People not wanting me around.

I may have not been getting upset, but my new friends sure were.

"Why are you even doing this?!" Leo snapped. "You haven't given one legit reason why Peri should have to go!"

Octavian smirked and flipped to a certain page in the book. He brought it and thrust it in the middle of the circle so we could all gather and see the page. Crowding around, we could all get a chance to see what the reason was for the Romans to evict me.

I'm not entirely sure what I had expected to see... Maybe an embarrassing photo of me? My last report card from St. Mary's displaying my awful grades? Or perhaps something so dark and revealing that even I wouldn't know what it was.

I didn't expect to see song lyrics.

"What the junk is this?" I questioned. "You're putting me out because of a song?"

Frank shook his head. "No, Peri. This isn't a song. It's a prophecy. This is the Prophecy of Seven."

"Oh," I murmured and took a closer look at the page.

THE PROPHECY OF SEVEN

_Seven demigods shall answer the call_

To storm or fire the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

We all looked up at Octavian expectantly, as he was looking quite smug.

I put my hands on my hips. "What does this have to do with me?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He reached up and traced his finger over the second line. "'To _storm _or fire!' Storm is your last name! You're evil! Clearly! We should be decapitating you right now!"

_Okay, this, THIS, I could get upset over_.

I growled and hopped to my feet. "What the zip is your problem?!"

Octavian shrieked at my hostility, "See! She's trying to attack us all now! Gut her! Gut her like a fish!"

I pointed my left hand in his face. "First off, shut the hell up! Secondly, I would never hurt any of you guys ever! Not even you, Octavian. You know why? Because as much as I hate your guts at the moment...I know deep down that we're friends. And friends don't hurt each other."

Octavian stood there, dumbfounded, my finger still inches from his face.

I heard a gasp and then Piper say, "Oh my gods!"

Looking over my shoulder, my eyes widened at the book.

Underneath the Prophecy of Seven, golden words were being written by an imaginary hand.

I watched, my mouth agape. The golden ink swirled and stroked, until finally coming to rest on the page.

With a shaky voice, Jason began to read the newly edited text.

THE PROPHECY OF THE OMEGA BLOOD

_An eight demigod shall join the chase_

To save the godly and human race.

The child of a god unknown,

Whose identity shall soon be shown.

Death, evil, and sadness shall flood

Without help from this Omega Blood.

"What's an Omega Bl-asdfghjkl!" My question turned into a jumble of intelligible garb in my mouth. I grasped my left hand tightly in pain. A scent of sizzling flesh filled the dining hall, and I doubted it was because of dinner. Scared for what I was about to see, but needing to know, I looked to the inside of my left forearm.

My eyes bugged out of my head.

There was a black tattoo on my left forearm where all the _Romans _received their tattoos.

Only it wasn't the Roman SPQR mark.

It was the last letter in the _Greek_ alphabet.

The Omega.


	12. Which Came First - the God or the Egg?

**Peri's POV**

I gripped my left wrist, my hands shaking violently. The pain had passed as quickly as it had come, but the black tattoo remained permanently seared into my skin. The symbol of the omega marked me, emblazoned on my forearm forever.

_But then did that mean-?_

"No!" Octavian muttered.

I stole a glance away from my new ink to look at my new friends. They appeared as shocked and confused as I was. And was that... fear in some of their eyes? Octavian was pacing back and forth across the room, shaking his head as he muttered to himself. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" His words seemed more to himself than anyone else.

Everyone else was staring at me, dumbfounded and awestruck.

"W-w-w-what just happened here?!" Frank stuttered out, his knees shaking as much as his voice.

I opened up my mouth to tell him 'I have no idea, man', but Octavian screamed out.

"No!" He was messing around with the stuffed entrails of his ruined teddy bears, his voice shrill. "Unacceptable! This is UNACCEPTABLE!"

Despite the situation, I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

_Is Octavian about to have a mental breakdown right in front of me? Score! Front row seats!_

"Octavian," Jason reached out his hand tentatively. "Do you know about... _this?" _He gestured towards me, specifically my left arm. I didn't really appreciate the way he called me a _this, _but I held my tongue. I wanted an explanation just as much as anyone else.

The scrawny blonde growled and opened his mouth like he was going to say something. Instead, he made a strange sound; some strange crossover between a choke and a squeak. Without warning, he lunged for the big book in front of us. Almost desperately, he flipped through the pages. Sweat visible on his brow, he tore through the pages, searching for something.

"Octavian?" Reyna sounded worried for his mental health.

Octavian started muttering to himself again, but all I could make out were bits and pieces. "She can't...How can this be?... Please don't..."

Leo and I glanced at each other at the same time. He was confused, yet curious, and I'm sure my own face mirrored that.

"No!" I heard Octavian shriek. I turned to look back at him, and my jaw dropped.

It was happening.

Again.

Golden tendrils curled and moved rapidly over a previously blank page of the book. Shining letters formed shimmering words on the white surface. I watched, entranced by the spectacle before me. The golden ink slithered around, magically creating a hand drawn illustration next to the paragraphs of glowing text. Finally, the words curled to a stop.

"This happened again?!" Piper screeched, fear evident in her voice.

"Another prophecy?" Frank prodded the book cautiously with his index finger.

Looking around, I noticed everyone had backed up from the enormous book. I was the only one who hadn't recoiled in fear. I drifted closer to the dusty old work.

"Peri?" Leo questioned, concerned.

I kept making strides toward the book, almost like a magnetic pull.

I was drawn to it.

The text sat right in front of me now, and I had an even better look at it now. Titling the page was one word written in huge golden letters.

ANASTASIOS

_What's an Anastasios? And why do I feel so...connected?_

I reached out my hand to touch the shining ink. Just before my fingers connected with the page, the book whipped away from me. My head jerked up sharply, and I saw Octavian had snatched the book away. He clutched it closely to his little chest. "No!" He hissed.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

He dropped the book with a plop. As soon as it hit the ground, the pages began magically flipping to the one entitled ANASTASIOS. "It can't be you..." he whispered quietly. "The Omega-Blood can't be _you._"

I glanced down at the tattoo on my forearm, and all of a sudden everything seemed a lot more real.

_I'm the Omega-Blood._

"Octavian. Answers. _Now._" Reyna commanded.

Sighing, Octavian picked up the book and started to read.

"Anastasios," he began. I took note of how his voice was somehow... _velvety_ when he read. It was smooth and pleasant- not at all like his personality. But there was a strange contrast as the fireplace's light caused his face to glow eerily.

"Anastasios?" Leo interrupted. "Wasn't that a Disney movie?"

Piper sighed deeply, as if she was used to hearing these types of comments. "No, Leo, that's _Anastasia!_"

Octavian glared at them before continuing. "Anastasios is the god unknown, a child of Hera and Zeus whose power is that to rival Zeus himself."

"The god unknown?" Bonnabelle whispered. "Just like in the prophecy!"

"Now, I've met most of the gods," Percy began skeptically, "And I've never heard of any Anastasios."

"Well of course not!" Octavian spoke to him like he was talking to an irritating child. "He's had his reasons for staying under wraps, and _if you'd let me finish-!"_

"Alright, alright!" Leo waved his hand dismissively. "Don't get your panties in a twist!"

Octavian grumbled a bit more before reading again. "Long ago, the Fates decreed that one day, a child of Zeus would have the ability to surpass him. After hearing this, Zeus became determined not to birth any more children. However, his wife Hera greatly wanted a child to call her own. Zeus refused her immediately. Desperate, Hera decided to create a child on her own terms, so she went to the one person who could create anything."

"Hephaestus," Leo whispered.

"Correct." Octavian nodded. "Hera begged Hephaestus to make her a child, and after being showered with gifts, Hephaestus agreed. The plan was to make the most lifelike automaton of all time. Knowing Zeus would be outraged if he found out, Hera gave Hephaestus specific instructions to keep the situation a secret. Hephaestus scoured the entire world to gather supplies for the biggest creation Olympus has ever known. He melded together all of the most precious metals, adding in various mystical items to give the automaton different characteristics. Finally, he encased the glowing, hot liquid potion in a giant, golden egg."

"And it just turned into a baby?" Hazel asked, confused.

"I'm getting to that," Octavian nodded. "On the outside of the egg, Hephaestus wrote an inscription. It told of how the egg would hatch when it made it to its mother, Hera. After that, the most realistic automaton ever would be born. Hephaestus was incredibly proud of his handiwork. He had, in a sense, created life. However, it seemed as though he counted his eggs before they hatched, so to speak."

"Boo!" Leo shook his head. "Your pun was bad, and you should feel bad!"

Octavian ignored him. "When Hera eagerly took the egg from Hephaestus, nothing happened. He told her to take it home and wait. She did as she was told, but still nothing happened. Hera waited and waited and waited. A hundred years passed, and the golden egg found itself hidden in a large, heavy chest out of sight. The egg was still as golden and pure as the day Hera received it, but it seemed as though Hephaestus's creation was a failure. In those hundred years, a lot had happened. Greece had been taken by Rome, for instance."

Octavian paused to look up at us, as if to see if we understood yet. He sighed and continued reading. "As such, feelings and personalities of the gods change. And Hera - or should I say Juno - thought that maybe the Fates had changed as well. She decided to inform Jupiter of the golden egg she had hidden away. Finally after a hundred years, Juno revealed the mystical golden egg to her husband, Jupiter. To her surprise, Jupiter became outraged. He screamed and thrashed at his wife's stupidity, storm clouds raging in the sky. He brought forth his famous lightning bolt and sent it flying onto the egg."

"Zeus sent his lightning bolt on a poor, defenseless egg?" Piper gasped.

I shushed her and turned back to Octavian expectantly.

_This story's getting good._

Octavian continued. "Jupiter stormed off" - Leo groaned at the pun. - "just as the egg came crashing to the ground. Tears streaming down her face, Juno got down next to the egg. It was cracked and broken in several places, but somehow not smoldering ashes. To her surprise, the egg started shaking. The rest of the broken egg shell went flying across the room in a blast of shining light. In a puddle of shimmering liquid, lye a smiling baby boy. He had hair and eyes the color of Imperial Gold and his skin was of soft Celestial Bronze. She gasped and picked up the healthy baby, brought to life by Jupiter's strike of death. She named him Anastasios, meaning 'resurrection.'"

My eyes widened. "Whoa..." I murmured. Everyone was staring at me expectantly, which I didn't get. It's just story time, it's not like this had anything to do with us _specifically, _right? Right?!

Wait. Was this "Anastasios" character my-?

"Juno rushed the baby away from Mount Olympus," Apparently, Octavian wasn't finished. "She left the baby with the kind naiads at the foot of Mount Olympus where she knew they would take good care of him. She swore on the River Styx that she would return for him. In the meantime, little Anastasios grew up with the naiads as his family. He was a courageous, witty, adventurous child who was often caught up in mischief. Things were going well, until he turned 18 and decided to join the cavalry. As he auditioned for a spot in the army, he picked up a weapon for the first time in his life. As soon as he touched the Imperial Gold, strange things started happening. First off, his sword glowed brightly and grew five times its original size. Then, everyone else's weapons melted to liquid Imperial Gold. The liquid Gold sank to the ground, slithered its way to Anastasios, and surrounded him in a full body armor."

I gasped.

"The other naiads stared at him, shocked and confused. Then, a bright, glowing light filled the sky. Juno herself descended from the steps of Mount Olympus. To his surprise, she strode up to him and embraced him like family. Which he was. She took his hand and led him up the stairs to Mount Olympus, recalling the story of his life to him on the way. Juno lead Anastasios to Jupiter, and she in turn informed him of who Anastasios truly was. Jupiter grew outraged and quickly reached for his lightning bolt. Jupiter declared that he would 'End this once and for all', determined not to be surpassed. Anastasios reached his hand up at the last moment, grabbing Jupiter's all powerful bolt with his bare hands. Anastasios spoke to his father with a mischievous grin, 'I don't want to surpass you, Dad. I just want to be here with you, my family.' At first, Jupiter didn't believe such kindness and humility existed, but he soon realized that Anastasios was one of a kind. Now, Anastasios lives on Mount Olympus alongside Jupiter as an equal, living by his own rules."

Octavian finished, closing the book. He looked around at us, especially me. He stared, as if he was trying to read my mind.

"So..." Leo spoke in the awkward silence. "What does this have to do with us..?"

Octavian rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "You really are 32 different flavors of stupid, aren't you?" He asked Leo, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Anastasios is the son of both a Greek and Roman era." Octavian spoke slowly, making sure we all understood. "He is the ultimate; the Omega."

"It's me," I whispered. I looked down at the tattoo on my arm for the millionth time in the last few minutes.

"Anastasios is my godly parent!" I said loudly as the realization hit me.

"Yes, and the world needs you," Octavian nodded. "Whether to save it or doom it I am not sure." He added the last bit softly, more to himself than anything.

"Well, what does all this mean?" Percy asked. He was trying to understand it all, and it looked like his brain was completely fried.

"It means," Bonnabelle looked on me with new found respect. "Peri is a key role in stopping Gaea and uniting the two camps once and for all.

Leo turned to look at me full on as if he were seeing me in a whole new light. "Whoa."

I grinned proudly. "Alright! I get to whoop up on Gaea!" I pounded my fist into my open palm. "Hardcore!"

"Okay," Reyna stood, stretching. "I think we should all head to bed. We're going to have a lot to recap at breakfast tomorrow."

I cocked my head to the side. "Does that mean I can stay?"

Reyna smiled.

_Wait, what?! A smile?!_

She nodded. "I think you've proven yourself quite enough."

Grinning, I hopped up. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Reyna!"

She went completely rigid. "Too. . . much . . . touchie!"

Everyone laughed hard at her discomfort, and I let her go.

We all exited the mess hall, heading towards what Hazel called the Fifth Cohort, which was where she slept. She started talking about where I could find a change of clothes and other stuff. I heard her only faintly. My mind was swimming with all the events that just transpired today. I can't believe that just yesterday morning was at St. Mary's.

Now, I was here, living the life of a demigod.

The life I was born to live.

Yeah, _definitely _not getting any sleep tonight.


	13. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Peri's POV**

"And this is your bed!" Hazel patted a soft cot pushed up next to her own. The Fifth Cohort was very cramped and pretty messy as well. All the beds were squeezed in like sardines, trying to use the maximum amount of space. Most campers were already sound asleep, and I realized that we had stayed in the mess hall for many hours. Clothes, bags, and weapons were strewn across the floor in a haphazard manner. Near each bed was a nightstand overflowing with the personal items of whatever girl slept there. Piper, Bonnabelle, and I followed Hazel carefully through the minefield of junk on the floor, trying our hardest to keep from stepping on peoples' possessions. Seeing as this was the girls' room, I figured the boys' area would be ten times worse.

The Fifth Cohort reminded me of mine and Gram's pawn shop back in Chicago. Everything was in chaotic order; the junk all had a place.

I liked it immediately.

Hazel led us to the back of the cabin. There was a door there, and she swung it open, revealing a large room. For probably the hundredth time today, my eyes widened. This "closet" would've put any celebrity on MTV Cribs to shame.

There must've been some type of magic going on here, because this closet was like the size of the entire cabin itself.

You've heard of Puppy In A Pocket, right? Well, this was like Wal Mart In A Pocket.

Only better.

Rows and rows of shelves went from end to end, creating aisles of clothes. Spilling over with clothes of various shapes and sizes, the shelves reached all the way to the ceiling. A rainbow of bags, purses, and backpacks racks. Glittering accessories dangles from jewelry hooks. My eyes immediately found the gems sparkling in the light.

Hazel must've seen me eyeing the jewelry. "The Venus kids find a way to accessorize no matter what." She rolled her eyes at the thought of any more precious metals.

"Thanks for that," Piper muttered.

"O-oh!" Hazel quickly stuttered out an apology. "I didn't mean you, Piper! You're different from the other Venus girls."

I moved to peruse the shelves, losing interest in their conversation. My feet automatically took me to some nearby gems. I reached out to touch the cool metal.

I love shiny things.

Gram and I had a pawn shop back in Chicago and there were so many shiny things there. I remember how I would just sit and stare at all the fancy jewelry Gram had to offer. We would polish them until they were sparkling. Actually those were probably some of my happiest memories as a child. Just sitting with Gram, shining antiques as she told me of all the wonderful adventures and stories behind each item. Gram had traveled all over the world when she was younger, collecting the most beautiful and interesting things ever. In her older years, she decided to open up a storefront and share her precious mementos with the rest of the world. I loved listening to her stories. But now-.

"Peri!"

I snapped back to reality.

"Peri!" Hazel waved her hand in front of my face trying to rouse me. "Your eyes glazed over! You must've been having a daydream!"

I nodded quickly. "Y-yeah." I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets. Hazel looked at me peculiarly for a few seconds before turning away.

"You can change into something more comfortable for bed. Help yourselves to anything and everything!" She pointed us towards different directions, telling us which way to find tops, bottoms, undies, and even fitting rooms. Hopefully I wouldn't get lost as we split off to find pajamas.

I wandered aimlessly between the shelves for far longer than it should have taken. I just couldn't find anything to wear. To be honest, there were so many clothes, I didn't know where to start! I rounded a corner when something caught my eye. I bent down to the ground and was greeted by an adorable pair of raccoon slippers. I kicked off my shoes quickly and slipped them on. To my surprise, they actually fit!

_Well, you're mine now._

After I found the cutesie slippers, the rest of my pajamas came together quickly. I came across a Muppet's shirt that amused me and some knee high socks. I was a sucker for those. They were the only part of my old academy uniform that I actually liked, but of course I didn't let anyone else find out that.

After changing, I found a mirror to check my appearance. [polyvore]

I reached up and pulled my hair free from its bonds, my golden tresses bouncing happily. I brushed my hair to the best of my ability before making a loose ponytail at the base of my neck. I tied a black bandanna around my head to serve as a headband as well for good measure.

I padded out of the ginormous closet eagerly. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Hazel, Bonnabelle, and Piper already changed into bedclothes. They were sitting crisscross applesauce on Hazel's bed chatting about something or other. I caught Piper's eye, and she waved me over quickly.

I started walking towards them, but halfway there I decided that that would be boring. I sprinted forwards a few paces, sprang high into the air and landed on my stomach next to Bonnabelle, making the whole cot bounce and shudder. The girls almost fell off the bed in giggles. Grinning, I righted myself on the bed. I had just the slightest amount of difficulty, but it only added to their laughter.

We talked about a bunch of stuff for a while, and I rather enjoyed their company. Bonnabelle insisted on briefing me about everything from Gaea and the giants to more random crap about being a demigod. Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, she was even worse than Hazel. After the formalities, we started talking about stuff any normal teenage girls would talk about.

Smirking, I looked at Piper. "So Pipes, I saw you making googly eyes at Jason _all _day. Do you liiiiiike him?" I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

The three girls looked at each other, then roared with laughter. At first, I thought they were laughing at how preposterous my suggestion was, but then I realized it was one of those inside joke laughs.

I crossed my arms. "What?"

Piper wiped laughing tears from her eyes. "Peri," She spoke between laughs, taking many breaks to catch her breath. "Jason is my... Jason is my boyfriend! Of course I like him!" She laughed again as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," I murmured, feeling stupid for not seeing it before.

An idea popped into my head as I tried to regain my confidence. "Hey, well then Hazel do you have a crush on Frank?"

She chuckled. "Frank and I are going steady already."

_Going steady? Who says that anymore?_

"Oh." I muttered. I glanced in Bonnabelle's direction, frowning.

"What, are you going out with Leo then?!" I said, my words coming out a bit more demanding than I had intended.

The disgusted look on her face told me I was wrong. "Leo?!" She shrieked, her nose scrunched up like she just took a face full of elephant poo. "That's just gross! Peri, don't play like that! I'm dating Percy!"

I nodded. That made sense. Except...

"Well then what about Leo?" I wondered curiously.

"Now that I think about it," Piper started, "Leo _is _all alone. I feel bad for him..." The daughter of Venus looked away as if she were thinking deeply about something.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yo Pipes, I was just wondering. You don't have to go all _soul searchy _on me."

She continued on with that wistful look in her eye.

I yawned, and Bonnabelle must have caught me.

"Hey, we should all hit the hay for now. We're gonna have a hectic breakfast tomorrow."

I nodded gratefully and shuffled to the bed Hazel had assigned me.

"Goodnight, guys." I called over my shoulder as I climbed into the cot. I pulled the covers up to my chin, relishing in the warmth.

OK, so I was wrong.

I slept.

And let me tell you, my dream was _weird._

It was second only to the one about me being chased around the halls of St. Mary's by a featherless ostrich with no legs.

Yeah . . . Don't eat three cans of squirtable cheese before bed, kids.

In my dream, at first everything was pitch black. Then, I heard a sound like someone snapping their fingers, and a golden glow illuminated the space around me.

I was standing in just a void of emptiness, which I guess fits a dream fairly well. Swirling tendrils of smoky clouds rolled in, like someone turned on a dozen fog machines.

Except I wasn't alone.

Towering above me was a figure that radiated power, confidence, and intelligence. He had golden blonde hair and bright, golden eyes to match. His skin was the color of warm brown Celestial Bronze. He wore a suit of armor made entirely out of Imperial Gold that molded to his muscular body. His face was better than any actor I've ever seen- even better than Tristan McLean! He had a calculatingly playful smirk on his face as if he were contemplating who was worthy of being the next victim for an awesome prank.

On the chest of his armor, was the Omega symbol.

"Hello, Periwinkle."

"Anastasios?" I asked.

His smirk grew into a full out grin. "Why so formal with your father?"

"Dad!" Overcome with joy, I ran to him and leapt into his arms. He embraced me warmly, spinning me in the air like a little kid. Golden glitter sprinkled around us with the movement, and I got the feeling it was coming from him. He put me down gently, and I could see how happy he was to be reunited with me.

"This is so cool!" I grabbed his hand and started tugging him away in no particular direction. "Come on! Wake me up so I can show you to everyone!"

He shook his head. "No, Periwinkle. . ." he murmured.

I let go of his hand and looked up, confused. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"The gods aren't to be having any contact with the demigods at the moment."

"Oh..." I nodded. "Right, that's what the others were telling me. Olympus has gone silent. But then-?"

He shrugged his shoulders, anticipating my next question. "I do what I want. You're my child, and I wanted to see you. I think meeting your friends would be pushing it, but nobody on Olympus would dare call me out on anything."

I beamed proudly.

My dad is a total badass.

I lifted my eyebrows skeptically. "So. . . am I going to have to expect these dream - mode heart to hearts every night?"

He snapped his fingers like he was just remembering something. "Ah, yes!"

He held out both hands, palm up. A glowing orb of golden light shone brightly, floating just above his palms. Tendrils of golden energy flared and curled around it. It was like a miniature golden sun with bright solar flares flowing around it.

On instinct, my hands opened, palm up as well.

_What am I doing?_

To my surprise, the golden sphere zipped out of Anastasios's hands, and came to hover over my own. I felt the warm energy radiating from it, and it made my toes curl in my socks. The orb grew until it covered both of my hands in a divine light. There was a flash of blinding light, and I blinked away the spots in my vision.

When I looked down, the ball of light was gone.

Instead, there was a shining Celestial Bronze ring on my right hand in the shape of the omega.

"Woah," I breathed.

Anastasios grinned. "Happy Birthday, Periwinkle."

"Thanks, Dad." I murmured absentmindedly. With all the craziness that had happened to me recently, I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday. Actually, that was the reason I finally ran from St. Mary's in the first place. I didn't want to spend another birthday with nuns telling me to "Beware of the devil, for he lies within the teenagers!"

Like, seriously?! Who says that?!

"That's not all," he said, yanking me free from my thoughts. "As my child, you have the ability to control Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze better than the average demigod."

He smirked mischievously. "You'll find out precisely what I mean in due time."

"What are you-?" I started, but he snapped his fingers quickly, cutting me off.

"Sorry, but that's all the time we have to chit chat now."

"What? No!" I scurried towards him quickly. "Don't go! I still have more questions to ask you!" My words were futile; Anastasios was beginning to fade as I spoke.

"Dad!" I cried urgently.

He was almost transparent now, and I could see the edges of my dream world beginning to dissolve as well.

"Don't worry, Periwinkle." He soothed. "I'll always be here for you. Don't ever forget that."

I tried grasping for him, but my hand passed right through his form.

"I love you, Periwinkle. Always and forever."


	14. A Bit of a Rough Morning

**Peri's POV**

I blinked my eyes open as warm sunlight spilled onto my face from a nearby open window. I slowly sat up, rubbing my head.

My heart skipped a beat as I remembered my dream.

My eyes darted to my right hand.

The Celestial Bronze ring was still resting snugly on my ring finger. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked around myself as I woke up fully.

Most of the other girls had already risen and were chatting happily as they went on with their normal morning routines. Girls bustled in and out of the back closet, going in wearing pajamas and coming out looking demigod chic. Some of the Romans dressed a lot more dolled up than others, and I quickly assumed that these were the Venus girls Hazel was telling me about. They looked snobby and rude; not at all like Piper.

I got to my feet and stretched, my father's gift to me glinting brightly. I turned to see Hazel, Piper, and Bonnabelle already up as well. I made my way over to them quickly, eager to tell them all about my dream.

When they saw me, all the girls visibly brightened. I rushed through the "Good mornings" hastily.

"So guys," I began giddily.

"Hold that thought Peri," Hazel said. "We should get cleaned and changed for breakfast before anything else."

"If you say so," I sighed, deflated.

She led us back to the giant closet, this time showing us where the attached showers were near the back. She told us of how the bathhouse is mostly for special occasions because most people don't want to wait that long for the tub to fill up. Since I was "dirtier than the New Orleans streets on Mardi Gras" as Hazel put it, I was cool to use the bathhouse.

I quickly picked out some clothes from the towering shelves. [polyvore]

The back closet room was different when there were a swarm of girls in here. It was most definitely a lot less creepy and, I guess you could say it was a lot more like a mall or something. I squeezed my way between girls and made my way towards the back where the showers were.

Again, I had to take a moment to appreciate the beauty and architecture the Romans had to offer, even in the bathrooms. Each little shower stall was wonderfully clean and pristine, sparkling white marble making up the foundations. The shower head was a spotless chrome. Whoever did the cleaning around this place really deserved a raise.

I turned the knobs to activate the shower, adjusting the water to a perfect temperature. Undressing quickly, I stepped into the shower with a contented sigh. Again, there were already ample amounts of sweet smelling soaps, shampoos, and conditioners ready for anyone's use. For a short while I just stood there, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on me.

I washed myself with some pomegranate soap, shampooing my hair with strawberry. I dried off quickly, gathering my things hastily. I didn't want to take too long, because I knew there were other girls in line to shower as well. Wrapping a towel around my body securely, I mentally readied myself. I really didn't want to slip and fall outside and expose my goodies to all the girls in the Fifth Cohort.

I opened the door and sprinted to the fitting rooms, weaving in between girls also in towels. It was like crossing through a minefield. There was either a chattering group of Roman chicks in the way or a ten foot tall shelf. I just couldn't win.

I pushed through an empty fitting room, shutting the wooden door behind me tightly. I breathed a sigh of relief. Safe at last. I put on my little outfit quickly, still wanting to tell the girls about my dream. I brushed my hair in its trademark style - a high ponytail with my bang left out. I dropped off my dirty clothes in a chute at the back of the fitting room

After approving of my appearance, I opened the fitting room door to leave.

"Oof!"

To my surprise, I ran smack dab into a girl who was standing right at the door's entrance.

"Sorry!" I cried, rubbing my forehead.

The girl rubbed her forehead in pain. Her eyes were shut tightly, wincing from our collision. She had light brown hair perfectly curled in ringlets. Her long hair framed her face which was caked in makeup. I automatically assessed this girl as a daughter of Venus.

She opened her eyes, and they were a bright, mint green color. She gasped. "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

"It's OK, really. Are you all right?" Her forehead looked a bit red, and I was starting to get worried.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm Tiffany, daughter of Venus."

_Hit the nail on the head with that one._

"Nice to meet you, Tiffany." I beamed. "I'm-"

"You're Peri!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Of course I know who _you_ are!"

"Oh yeah?" I said, my ego boosting with the second.

"Well, duh! Ever since that awesome performance you put on with the cyclopes the other night, the whole camp knows your name!"

I grinned proudly. "I like you, Tiffany! Keep talking!"

She squealed joyously. "Do you think I could get an autograph?"

I was over the moon. "Anything for a fan! Do you have a pen?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the fitting room, closing the door behind us.

"Uh, Tiffany?" I started, confused.

Tiffany locked the fitting room door. Still facing away from me, I watched as she started laughing like a crazy person.

_What. . . the. . . FUCK?!_

"Tiffany?"

She spun around to face me sharply. There was a crazy, almost wicked grin on her face. And there was something else off about her. There was something different about her. . .

She stepped closer to me in one quick movement, and I backed up against the wall on instinct. She came even closer to me this time until I could smell her minty breath on my face.

_Wait, that's it!_

Her eyes had changed from minty green to a startling gold color.

_What?!_

She smirked devilishly and grabbed my wrists, bringing them above my head. Her grip tightened until my hands were a raw, red color. She glared at the tattoo on my left forearm. Tiffany put both of my wrists in one of her hands.

"Omega-Blood," she spat, drawing an Imperial Gold dagger from her belt with her free hand. "Without you, Gaea's awakening is absolutely definite. So you will die on this day."

"So. . . you don't want that autograph, huh?"

"NO!" She growled angrily. She pushed the dagger against my throat, not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to hurt.

_This bitch is cray! _

I glared at her. I don't take too kindly to people putting knives to my neck and talking about killing me. It's just plain rude. I thrashed wildly, trying to free my hands. For a girl who looked no older than 16, Tiffany was really strong.

"Stop struggling! You'll only make things worse!" She shook me roughly by the neck before pushing me hard against the wall behind me. I fell on my butt, Tiffany towering over me.

At that moment, a strangely familiar feeling came over me. It was like my whole body was on pins and needles.

Honestly, I'm not entirely sure of how it happened.

5 Celestial Bronze swords appeared in front of me, pointing towards a shocked Tiffany. I blinked in confusion, and the swords shot forward. The shining weapons impaled the girl, sending her flying backwards. Her body hit the fitting room door with a painful slam. The 5 swords went straight through her body, getting lodged in the door, leaving her suspended in the air. The golden glint in her eyes died out, and I could've sworn I saw a dark, smoky cloud escape her lips.

Then, she crumbled to golden dust.

My eyes widened as the 5 Celestial Bronze swords. . . _dissolved _and disappeared before me.

_What just happened?!_

I quickly got up from the ground, tripping a few times as I rushed out of the fitting room. As I burst throug the fitting room door, I took note of the 5 holes in the wall the swords made.

That proved I wasn't just hallucinating or something.

I sprinted through the throngs of giggling girls who clearly had no idea what just happened to me. Panting, I looked over my shoulder as I pushed past people. I half-expected Tiffany to be chasing me down with her dagger.

Running blindly, I ran into someone for the second time this morning.

"Oof!"

"Peri!"

_Thank the gods._

I had ran into Hazel, Piper, and Bonnabelle.

I doubled over, huffing and puffing.

"Peri, what happened?!" Piper asked.

I tried speaking through my heavy breathing. "Crazy Venus chick. . . gold eyes. . . swords. . . monster dust. . . confused Peri!"

"Peri, slow down!" Hazel exclaimed, patting me on the back. "Take some deep breaths and tell us again slowly."

I nodded and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, I told them all about dream and psycho Tiffany.

"Oh gods," Bonnabelle murmured, eyeing me nervously. "Things are about to get a lot more interesting."

"What? What is happening?!" I cried urgently.

Instead of answering my question, she just turned towards the cabin front door. "Reyna needs to hear this. Let's go to the mess hall ASAP."

I sighed before picking myself up from the ground and followed the girls out the door.

My stomach growled loudly as we were walking.

Piper chuckled. "Yeah, breakfast sounds good right now."

I patted my stomach. "Time to send the B Train to the J Stop!"

"What?!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"The B Train is bacon." I explained, like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "The J Stop is my stomach, because stomachs are shaped like J's."

"Oh, well duh!" Piper said sarcastically.

I was about to say something really witty, but someone cut me off.

"HEY!"

We all turned to see Leo running towards us, waving. I grinned and got on my tippy toes to wave back at him.

"HI, LEO!" I screamed.

Hazel quickly clamped her hands over her ears, but her wild, curly hair was all in the way. "Gods, Peri!"

I laughed at her as Leo came up to us.

"Hey, ladies." He grinned.

"Why weren't you in the mess hall already?" Bonnabelle inquired.

"Annabeth!" Leo put on a face of mock anger. "When someone says hi to you, you say hi back!"

I laughed, playing along. "Yeah, girl! Where are your manners?"

She rolled her eyes and walked into the mess hall.

I folded my arms. "Kids these days,"

Leo put his hands on his hips. "Don't I know it!"

His face cracked, and we both broke character, laughing like crazy.


	15. Breakfast Briefings

**Leo's POV**

We walked into the mess hall, and I was pleasantly surprised to see the wind spirits-_aurae_- bringing an endless amount of breakfast foods soaring through the air. The scent of biscuits and bacon filled the air along with the sounds of talking and plates clattering. My stomach growled ferociously as a platter of pancakes whizzed by my face. My mouth started watering.

_I fucking love pancakes!_

"See anybody?" Piper asked, scanning the crowd.

I quickly searched the Roman faces until I spotted Annabeth talking animatedly with Percy.

I pointed at their table. "There they are!"

We carefully maneuvered over, Peri almost taking some grits to the face on the way.

When we reached the table, I saw Percy, Jason, and that big Asian guy Frank stuffing their faces. Shockingly, Reyna and Octavian had joined our table, however Reyna's hostility was replaced with hospitality.

Octavian. . .? Well, Octavian looked annoyed just to be sitting in our presence. He was watching Frank, Percy, and Jason eat with a disgusted look on his face. When he saw us approaching, his frown deepened.

_Well fuck you too!_

Percy came up from his plate for air and spotted us. "Hey, guys!"

"G' morning!" Peri said to everyone cheerily before plopping down on the sofa next to him. I slid in next to her, and we all ordered our food from the _aurae. _I ordered a plate of breakfast tacos, and they all came wrapped in neat little foil packages.

Peri picked up her silverware in her fists and pounded them back down onto the table. "I'm starved!"

I watched flabbergasted, as Peri ordered a stack of pancakes so tall you couldn't even see her face behind them. Hungrily, she poured maple syrup all over the heaping mound.

"Peri, what the fuck are you doing?!" Annabeth cried. "You can't eat all those pancakes!"

She pointed her fork at Annabeth, challenging. "Fuck you I can't eat all these pancakes!"

"Bet!" Percy exclaimed, quickly gaining interest.

"Let's go!" They shook hands, and Percy stared at his watch.

"Ready. . . seeeeet. . . GO!"

If it weren't so awesome, I'd probably think it was gross.

But Peri _handled _those pancakes.

She shoveled them down, and I wondered if she could even taste the pancakes. The tower was slowly decreasing, and our whole table stared in amazement.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" I egged her on, grinning wildly.

Octavian touched his temple. "That is utterly disgusting."

I only laughed.

Five minutes and ten glasses of milk later, Peri inhaled her last pancake.

I grabbed her wrist and raised her hand high in the air like a wrestling champ. "We have a winner!"

Peri smirked at Annabeth. "What was that you were saying?"

Annabeth only chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You can eat even more than Percy. I'm shocked that's even possible."

Peri grinned and shot out of her seat, pumping her fist. "Never bet against Peri Storm! I'm the best! The greatest! The-!"

Octavian snorted impossibly loudly, and Peri glared daggers at him.

I glanced from Peri to Octavian, wondering if she would retaliate. Surprisingly, she slowly slid down in her seat, deciding to let this one slide.

Reyna coughed loudly, trying to draw the little bit of tension out of the air.

She called a toast of friendship, which was probably the best plan of action. No wonder she was praetor. After introductions, everyone started exchanging stories, bringing everyone completely up to speed.

Jason told his story of arriving at Camp Half-Blood and how he'd gone on a quest with Piper and I to rescue Hera/Juno from imprisonment in the Wolf House.

"Impossible!" Octavian cut in. "That's our most sacred place. If the giants had imprisoned a goddess there-"

"They would've destroyed her," Piper said. "And blamed it on the Greeks, and started a war between the camps. Now shut the fuck up and let Jason finish."

Octavian opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but no sound came out. Gotta love charmspeak.

I noticed Reyna looking back and forth between Piper and Jason, her brow creased, as if she were just realizing they were a couple.

"So," Jason continued, "that's how we found out about Gaea. She's still half asleep, but she's the one freeing the monsters from Tartarus and raising the giants. Porphyrion, the big leader dude we fought at the Wolf House: he said he was retreating to the ancient lands-Greece itself. He plans on awakening Gaea and destroying the gods by. . . what did he call it? _Pulling up their roots."_

I already knew all this info, so while Jason was talking I made a pinwheel from the leftover taco foil. I kept sticking the pinwheels in the _aurae, _making them spin like crazy. Peri seemed to find this especially amusing, burying her face in her hands to strangle her laughter down.

Percy recounted his side of the story. He talked about waking up at the Wolf House with no memories except for one name-_ Annabeth._

_Oh, gag me!_

Percy also talked about how he, Hazel, and Frank had traveled to Alaska to defeat the giant Alcyoneus, free the death god Thanatos, and returned with the golden eagle standard of the Roman camp to repel an attack by the giants' army.

It was pretty badass.

When Percy finished, Jason whistled appreciatively. "No wonder they made you praetor."

Octavian snorted again."Which means we now have _three_ praetors! The rules clearly state we can only have two!"

"On the bright side," Percy smirked, "both Jason _and _I outrank you, Octavian. So we can _both_ tell you to shut up."

Octavian turned as purple as a Roman T-shirt. Jason gave Percy a fist bump, and I could see Peri snickering behind her glass of milk. Even Reyna managed a smile, though her eyes were stormy.

"We'll have to figure out the extra praetor problem later," Reyna said. "Right now we have more serious issues to deal with."

"I'll step aside for Jason," Percy said easily, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's no biggie."

"No _biggie_?" Octavian almost choked on his orange juice. "The praetorship of Rome is _no biggie_?"

Percy ignored him and turned to Jason. "You're Thalia Grace's brother, huh? Wow. You guys look nothing alike."

"Yeah, I noticed," Jason replied. "Anyway, thanks for helping protect my camp while I was gone. You did an awesome job."

Percy grinned. "Back at you."

Annabeth kicked his shin forcefully, interrupting a budding bromance. "Peri's got something big to tell us, don't you?"

Peri looked up quickly. Apparently, she had been only half listening as well. There were multiple little origami creations made from napkins scattered around her. From what I could make out, there was a crane, a turtle, some complex looking pointy box, and even a horse.

"Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers and proceeded to tell us of her ambush this morning.

"I don't believe that!" Octavian scoffed, folding his arms. "Weapons can't just appear out of nowhere!"

"For a child of Anastasios they can!" Peri quipped back.

"And how would you know?" He narrowed his eyes. "You know as little as any of us!"

"I know because my pops dropped by to wish me a happy birthday last night." She told us of her dream in great detail, holding out her hand to show us her ring.

"I knew I sensed some powerful metals this morning," Hazel mused. "I guess I just thought Piper had put on lots of jewelry."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Piper cried.

Hazel stammered for an apology. "No! I didn't mean. . ."

I tuned Hazel out and instead turned to Peri. "So it's your birthday?"

She grinned. "Yeah! Anastasios must have came into my dreams at sometime past midnight, 'cause today's the day!"

"So how old are you now?"

"Fifteen," She fiddled with another napkin, folding it halfheartedly. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, same as you." I replied, and I swear I saw her sigh in relief.

"Oh, cool."

I heard the word "death", and immediately joined the main conversation once again.

The group was talking about how we have to join forces with the Romans to find some Doors of Death, like in the prophecy. I glanced at Octavian, who looked like he was glaring at every one of us.

_Yeaaah, that's not gonna happen._

Reyna plucked an apple from a passing fruit tray, turning it over in her fingers. "You propose am expedition to Greece in your warship. You do realize that the ancient lands-and the Mare Nostrum-are dangerous?"

"Mary who?" I asked.

"Mare Nostrum," Jason explained. "_Our sea_. It's what the Ancient Romans called the Mediterranean."

They continued, going on and on about how dangerous it was to go there.

"Percy, traveling in the Mediterranean is a different level of danger altogether." Reyna said, shaking her head. "It's been off limits to Roman demigods for centuries. No hero in his right mind would ever go there."

"Then we're good!" I grinned over the top of my pinwheel. "Because we're all crazy, right? Besides, the Argo II is a hot spanking war machine! She'll get us through no problem."

"What's an Argo II?" Peri asked.

A light lit up in my eyes eagerly. I opened my mouth wide, ready to tell her every single little bitty detail about my most precious baby.

But Annabeth interrupted, deciding instead to start quoting the prophecy.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_," she said. "It needs to be a mix from both our camps. "Jason, Piper, Leo, and me. That's four."

"And me," Percy said. "Along with Hazel and Frank."

Peri hopped out of her seat. "What about me?!"

"Right." Annabeth said, nodding. "The prophecy of the Omega-Blood clearly states that you're needed. You're coming along as well."

She pumped her fist in the air excitedly. "YES! YES!"

"What?!" Octavian shot to his feet. "Peri's only been conscious for, like, 24 hours! We're just supposed to accept that? Without a vote in the senate? Without a proper debate? Without-"

"PERCY!" Tyson the Cyclops bounded towards us with Mrs. O'Leary at his heels. On the hellhound's back sat the skinniest harpy I've ever seen-a sickly looking girl with stringy red hair, a sackcloth dress. and red-feathered wings.

Now, I've been at Camp Half-Blood for a while, so I'm familiar with these friendly creatures.

Peri?

Not so much.

"Monsters!" She cried.

In one fluid motion, she had leaped onto the table, her feet landing in Octavian's oatmeal. Her arms outstretched towards Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary. Her hair looked like there was some static charge going on, as it started slowly lifting up. Three Imperial Gold knives appeared, trained directly on what she thought were enemies.

"PERI, NO!" Percy screamed, jumping in between Tyson and the dangerous girl without a second thought.

I hopped to my feet and grabbed Peri by the waist, yanking her down from the table swiftly. The force of me pulling her down sent us both back down onto the sofa, her in my lap with my arms still wrapped around her tightly.

The knives. . . dissolved in the air.

Tyson was shaking in his giant Cyclops boots. "P-p-percy! B-b-b-brother!"

"Brother?" Peri squeaked.

Percy nodded, chest heaving at the adrenaline rush he probably just endured. "Yes. . . Tyson the Cyclopes. . . is my brother."

Peri started to say something, but then looked down and stiffened. My face started to grow hot as I realized our position. I quickly let go of Peri's waist, and she stood.

She walked slowly over to Tyson. He was shrinking away from her, hiding behind Percy as much as the big guy could.

Peri stood in front of him doing nothing for awhile making me wonder what was going to happen. Then, to my surprise, she bowed. Like, hands together, _bowing._

Her head down, she spoke with her eyes closed. "Tyson the Cyclopes! I hereby apologize for trying to kill you and your other monster friends! But I mean, you're a monster, and I was all like, 'Kill!' But you're family to my friend, and therefore you're my friend as well. And I don't hurt my friends. Please forgive me."

OK, so we had to work on the apology part, but the message there was clear.

She stayed bowed until Tyson awkwardly said, "Uh, it's okay. Honest mistake."

Her head came up so fast, Tyson jumped. "Awesome!" She grabbed his hand and shook it furiously. "I'm Peri, nice to meetcha!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author:

SOOOO, I just wanted to CLARIFYYYY!  
Peri is incredibly loyal to her friends, i.e. not wanting to hurt any of them. This is because of her father's influence. Anastasios, even though initially treated unfairly by his father Jupiter, would never hurt his family. He is loyal to the end, therefore Peri is as well. I like to think of Anastasios as an Apollo-ed up version of Ares and Poseidon! Awesome!


	16. Something's Up

**Leo's POV**

"So are we just gonna ignore the fact that knives just appeared outta nowhere?!" Frank shrieked. "Because I find something like that _very_ hard to ignore!"

"Daggers," Peri said immediately in a monotone. "Six inch Imperial Gold daggers with razor edges. Includes a hook at the end of each; most efficient tool for killing Cyclopes."

She glanced sideways at Tyson. "Sorry."

Once again, the table grew completely silent. All eyes were on Peri, but I noticed she never shrank away from the attention.

Reyna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How do you know all that? You haven't taken any monster terminology courses or weapons training classes."

Octavian frowned deeply, prodding his ruined oatmeal angrily. He grumbled quietly to himself. "I knew it. I knew it. I always knew there was something off about-"

"No!" Peri cried out, almost urgently. She twirled and fiddled with her blonde bang as she tried to piece her words together correctly. "I'm not entirely sure why I know all that stuff about weapons or why I'm so kick-butt at fighting. . . but I think it has something to do with me being the Omega-Blood.

Annabeth nodded her head. "I agree. I think that we can learn more about Anastasios by observing Peri."

I didn't really like the way Annabeth said 'observing', almost like Peri was some sort of lab rat. Apparently, Peri was thinking the same thing.

"Oi! I'm not some science experiment!"

Annabeth automatically got defensive. "Well, I didn't mean like-!"

"N-n-n-no more boats," Ella the harpy cried out suddenly, picking furiously at her feathers.

"Ella is scared." Tyson wrung his big, meaty hands. His big brown eye was full of concern.

"_Titanic, Lusitania, Pax_. . . boats are not for harpies." Ella continued, making absolutely no sense.

I squinted my eyes and turned to curly haired Hazel. "Did that chicken girl just compare _my_ ship to the _Titanic?_"

"She's not a chicken." Hazel looked away from me again. Looks like we're back to square one with that. "Ella's a harpy. She's just a little. . . high-strung."

"Ella's pretty," Tyson nodded. "And scared. We need to take her away, but she will not go on the ship."

"No ships," Ella repeated. She looked straight at Annabeth. "Bad luck. There she is. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone-_"

"Ella!" Frank stood suddenly, surprising us all. "Maybe it's not the best time-"

"_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome_," Ella continued, covering her ears and raising her voice. "_Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants; bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail_."

It was like someone dropped a flash grenade on the table. Everyone stared at the harpy. No one spoke, and it was so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping in my ears. Annabeth's face was ghostly pale, and she kept making steely glances at Percy. They were hiding something and it bothered me that I didn't know what. I stole a glance at Peri next to me, and she was looking from Percy to Annabeth as if she were thinking the same thing I was.

Something. Is. Up.

Around us, the sounds of the breakfast feast continued, but muted and distant, as if our little cluster of couches had slipped into a quieter dimension.

Percy was the first to break the spell. He stood and took hold of Tyson's arm. "I know!" he said with feigned enthusiasm. "How about you take Ella to go get some fresh air? You and Mrs. O'Leary-"

"Hold on." Octavian gripped one of his teddy bears, strangling it with shaking hands. His eyes fixed on Ella. "What was that she said? It sounded like-"

"Ella reads a lot!" Frank blurted out. "We found her at a library."

"Yes!" Hazel chimed in. "Probably just something she read in a book."

"Books," Ella muttered helpfully. "Ella likes books."

Now that she'd said her piece, the harpy seemed more relaxed. That was probably also due to the fact Peri wasn't summoning daggers to chop her into chicken wings.

"That was a prophecy," Octavian insisted. "It sounded like a prophecy."

I glanced over at Peri as I thought this. She was looking over everyone at the table, gauging their actions and responses to everything. She turned towards me, and her eyes met mine. Just at a glance I could tell she was lost and confused, like she was trying to find her place. Where she fit in in all of this.

_I know that feeling all too well._

I gave her a reassuring a smile, and she nodded her head once before looking away quickly.

Annabeth laughed suddenly, but it sounded a bit fake and forced. "Really Octavian?" She scoffed. "Maybe harpies are different here on the Roman side. Ours have just enough intelligence to clean cabins and cook lunches. Do yours usually foretell the future? Do you consult them for your auguries?"

"Oooooh! BURN!" I said, and the Roman officers laughed at Octavian.

"I, uh. . ." Octavian dropped his teddy bear. "No, but-"

"She's just spouting lines from some book," Annabeth continued, "like Hazel suggested. Besides we already have a _real_ prophecy to worry about."

She turned to Tyson. "Percy's right. Why don't you take Ella and Mrs. O'Leary and shadow-travel somewhere for a while. Is Ella okay with that?"

"'Large dogs are good,'" Ella said. "Old Yeller, 1957, screenplay by Fred Gipson and William Tunberg."

I'm not entirely sure if that was a yes or a no, but Percy smiled like the problem was solved.

"Great!" He said. "We'll Iris-message you guys when we're done and catch up with you later."

The Romans looked at Reyna, waiting for her ruling.

_Damn! She got them whipped!_

"Fine," Reyna said at last after scrutinizing the entire situation for what felt like forever. "Go."

"Yay!" Tyson went around the couches and gave everyone a big hug- even Octavian who didn't look too happy about it. Tyson hesitated when it came to Peri, but she opened her arms to him invitingly. He squealed (which, I think Tyson is too big to be squealing honestly) and glomped her in his huge arms.

Then he climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back with Ella, and the hellhound bounded out of the forum. They dove straight into a shadow of the Senate Hall and disappeared.

"Whoa!" Peri murmured next to me.

"Well." Reyna put down her uneaten apple. "Octavian is right about one thing. We must gain the senate's approval before we let any of our legionnaires go on a quest- especially one as dangerous as you're suggesting."

"This whole thing smells of treachery," Octavian grumbled. "That trireme is not a ship of peace!"

"Come aboard, man," I offered. "I'll give you a tour. You can steer the boat, and if you're really good I'll give you a little paper captain's hat to wear. The Argo II is the most amazing warship ever, you gotta check her out!"

Octavian's nostrils flared. "How dare you-"

Peri shot out of her seat faster than ever, silverware flying across the table. "A warship?! I wanna see!"

"It's a good idea," Reyna agreed, nodding her head. "Octavian, go along with them. See the ship. We'll convene a senate meeting in one hour."

"But. . ." Octavian stopped. Apparently he could tell from Reyna's expression that further arguing would not be good for his health. "Fine."

"Yes!" Peri fist pumped. "I call being the Sailor!"

I chuckled and got up.

Then, something weird happened. Honestly, it passed so quickly I'm not sure if it really happened or if I was imagining it.

A cold chill went down my spine. Then, for a split second, it was like I was watching the scene in front of me from someone else's point of view. I cold see myself looking at the table where everyone was gathered at. I could see Peri trying to drag Octavian out of the mess hall as I watched, motionless.

Then it was gone.

I blinked and shivered.

_Something is definitely up._

I looked down and saw Annabeth staring at me. I tried playing off what just happened by flashing my signature Leo Valdez smile. She looked away, and I prayed to the gods it had worked.

"Come on, Leo!" I heard Peri call from the mess hall's front doors.

I quickly ran to catch up, trying feverishly to shake off the weird feeling that just passed over me.

As I ran up, I heard Peri talking to an annoyed Octavian.

"Listen, Octopus Head," She told him. "I'm the Sailor, so don't be trying to steal my job, kay? You can be the Cabin Boy! And maybe, _maybe, _if you work hard at scrubbin' them floors, you'll get promoted to First Rate Cabin Boy!"

She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Leo! You cool with bein' the Captain? I mean, you did build the Argo, right?"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm the Captain, so you guys have to do what I say or you'll be walking the plank!"

She saluted like a sailor. "Aye aye, Captain!"


	17. LEO! You Got Some 'Splainin' to Do!

**Leo's POV**

I led us to the right after we exited the mess hall. Peri walked next to me while Octavian was sulking behind us.

"Oi!" Peri said suddenly. She ran up a bit in front of me before turning around to face us and walk backwards.

"I just remembered something!" She said, still walking backwards. "You never told us why you weren't in the mess hall earlier."

I scowled just thinking about it, but told her the story.

"Early this morning, I got up to go check on the Argo II, and when I was inspecting her oars, some crazy ass termite statue popped outta nowhere!"

"Terminus?" Octavian jumped in, suddenly gaining interest.

I waved my hand lazily. "Termites, Terminus. Whatever. The dude was crazy, talkin' 'bout the Argo was just a giant weapon. She's more than that, I tell you! He just kept exploding and popping up all over the place, screaming! And then he had the _audacity _to call my ship a monstrosity!"

"No!" Peri cried dramatically.

"YES! So eventually, I found a way to kick him off the ship, and I re-parked the Argo."

Peri nodded knowingly. "Sounds like a crazy morning."

"Not as bad as you," I noted. "So some Roman chick tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, I-" She stopped short, and Octavian accidentally ran into her.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled.

Peri stood stark still. She sniffed the air repeatedly before speaking again. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Peri, I think you've had _enough _to eat for one morning!" Octavian exclaimed.

"No!" She swatted him in the arm lightly. "It's not food, it's. . . " She sniffed the air again. "I dunno."

Suddenly, she took off running, sniffing around like some wild dog. We had no choice but to follow her, and Octavian didn't seem too eager.

I dashed down the dirt road trying to keep up with her.

"Holy schmow!" I heard her exclaim, and I ran even harder.

When we caught up to her, she was standing in awe at the fantastical Argo II floating in mid air.

That's right. Not fantastic, but _fantastical_.

I smirked, satisfied with her reaction. "Yup, that's the Argo II."

"Oh my gods!" She cried, turning to face me. Her brown eyes were sparkling in excitement. "This is totes amaze, dude! When you said you built a ship, I didn't think- How can someone even- How long did it take you to- Just, WOW!"

I laughed.

Just then the Argo's figurehead, Festus turned his head 180 degrees to look at us. He blew white-hot pillars of flame into the morning sky.

Show off.

"Slamacow!" Peri screamed. "Is that a dragon?! It's moving!"

She ran even closer to the Argo II, examining its Celestial Bronze hull from the ground.

I watched, confused, as she sniffed up.

She turned back to us, grinning. "This is what I was smelling! I could smell all this Celestial Bronze!"

"No way." I said, striding up next to her.

Festus snorted smoke and made a series of squeaking, whirring sounds. Over the last few months, I had learned to interpret this machine language. I called it Creak and Squeak. Clever, I know.

I understood Festus's various sounds saying, _Is this the Omega-Blood?_

"Yeah, that's me!" Peri said immediately.

All three of us, including Festus, froze.

Peri's hand flew up to her mouth. "What the what?" She murmured.

Slowly, I turned to Peri. "Y-you can understand him?"

"I-I guess so," She said slowly.

Octavian threw his hands up in the air. "This is too weird for me!"

I stared at Peri, shocked. It took me weeks to learn Festus's language, and she just picked it up in, like, two seconds. There was only one explanation for that.

"How did-?" She started.

"It must be part of the Omega-Blood power thingies." I concluded. "You said your dad told you that you could control Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold better than the average demigod, right? Well, then that must be why you were able to smell the Celestial Bronze warship and understand an automaton. It's in your blood."

Festus creaked_. You were right, Leo. She is pretty._

"Festus, stop talking!" I cried, my ears turning bright red.

Peri suddenly got a load of interest in staring at her shoes.

For once, I was relieved to hear Octavian's voice. "Ugh! This is so bothersome! Are we going to go in this so-called ship or what?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on." I gestured towards the hanging rope ladder.

Peri went up first, followed by Octavian. I went up last, hissing at Festus as I climbed, "You are so gonna get it!"

"Whoa, bombastic!" I heard Peri exclaim as I climbed the last rung of the rope ladder. She was slowly spinning in a circle, taking in all the surroundings that was the Argo II. Which is understandable, she was pretty impressive.

The ship, I mean.

"Ah," Peri breathed, her hands outstretched. "I can feel everything in here."

I showed the pair the Argo's control mechanism. I pointed to a random button. "This button-"

"Controls the oars' rowing speed." Peri said automatically. She touched her temple. "Whoa, weird.

"That's right!" I said, my excitement rising.

I decided to test her. I pointed to another button. "And this one?"

"Opens and closes a glass hatch on the bottom of the Argo II located in the horse stable." She responded instantaneously once again. She blinked. "Ooh, we have horses?"

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed. "You know this warship front and back, and you just stepped on it!"

Another thought occurred to me, and I smirked. "Maybe you could help me fly her sometime on our quest."

She grinned and did her sailor-like salute. "Anytime!"

Octavian grumbled and rolled his eyes. "I hate to interrupt you two _morons _giggling over some warship, but I've got to go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

I opened my mouth to answer him and give a snide remark, but Peri beat me to the punch on both accounts.

"Once you leave this room it's the last door on your left. Jackass."

I snickered and gave her a fist bump as Octavian fumed out of the main control room.

Peri and I went back to our little game of naming the buttons and keys on the Argo II

**Peri's POV**

Leo is cool people. Honestly, he's just really fun to just chill and hang with.

He fired off questions about the Argo II and I answered them without hesitation. Somehow, I knew all about this crazy, amazing warship, and he seemed to be fascinated by that. I was glad that Octavian left to go potty; he was getting on my nerves anyway. But mostly, I was glad he was gone because that meant I got to hang out with Leo.

Leo leaned over his keyboard, and I waited for him to ask me another question.

Only he didn't.

His hand hovered over the many buttons, and I wondered what he was doing.

"Leo?" I questioned.

He didn't move at all.

_Is he ignoring me?! I hate being ignored!_

I reached over and grabbed him by his shoulder, turning him to face me. "Le-_oooohhhhh!"_

I let go of him with a start, jumping back on instinct.

His eyes were golden.

Just like Tiffany's.

"What the junk?!" I yelped.

His face was completely slack, void of all expression. His large, golden discs stared me down hard.

"Leo!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly, trying to rouse him from his possessed stupor. "Leo, what's wrong?!"

He spoke in a hollow voice that didn't suit him at all. _"Destroy them. . . Destroy them all."_

I scrunched up my face in confusion. Before I could say anything more, he slammed his hand on a red button, his movements stiff and robotic.

"Leo, no! That's the button to fire the ballistae!" I scrambled around him frantically."What are you doing?! You're gonna fire on Camp Jupiter!"

Out of the Argo's windows, I could see hundreds upon hundreds of flaming arrows raining upon Camp Jupiter. Small fires rippled across the land. Romans scattered, some running for weapons, others running for the hills. People screamed as they got caught up in the raging chaos.

In a matter of seconds, Camp Jupiter was up in smoke.

I reached around him to turn off the ballistae, but Leo lashed out and held my wrist fast.

_What is wrong with him?!_

"Leo, stop this!" I cried to him urgently. I struggled to get my wrist free of his grasp, but Leo was crazy strong. I figured all sons of Hephaestus had to be strong to work in the forges all day.

He grabbed my other wrist tightly in his hands, and we twisted around furiously as I fought against him. He had me back up against the keyboard and dash. Leo brought my wrists above my head as he pushed me back against the keyboard. He pushed all his weight on me, and I growled underneath him angrily. As we grappled, his face came closer to mine, those eerie golden eyes boring into my own.

Just then, I heard a toilet flushing, and Octavian entered the room, drying his hands on his and I froze. Octavian stopped in his tracks when he saw Leo on top of me, bent all over the keyboard, my hands above my head, our faces flushed from our tussling.

_Oh, gods! Talk about awkward!_

Octavian folded his arms. "What the hell are you two-?!" His voice died when he looked past us and through the Argo's windows. Fires raged in the background upon Camp Jupiter as the ballistae fired off a seemingly endless amount of flaming arrows.

"C-Camp Jupiter. . ." Octavian murmured.

"Octavian!" I wrestled with Leo some more. "There's something wrong with Leo and-"

His eyes hardened and he glared at us. "I'm telling Reyna! She'll deal with-!"

"You dipshit!" I snapped. "Don't you think she already knows?! Help me!"

Octavian spun on his heel and ran to the rope ladder.

"What are you doing?!" I cried. "Get back here and-"

He was already gone.

"You are so off my friend list!" I screamed down at him, but there was no way he could have heard me.

I growled in frustration.

Then, I got an idea.

"Leo," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm so sorry about this."

I kneed him where the sun don't shine as hard as I could.

He howled in pain, crumpling to the floor.

Breathing heavily, I spun back towards the keyboard. I typed furiously at the controls, shutting the ballistae off as fast as I could. For some reason, I couldn't turn them off. It was like the Argo was disobeying me. I gasped aloud when I realized what was up.

_Festus is trying to stay loyal to Leo._

I couldn't help but have some begrudging respect for Festus at this point. He clearly knew that this was wrong, but he was determined to do as Leo said.

"Sorry, Festus, but Leo is. . ." I glanced over my shoulder at the boy still rolling on the floor clutching his private parts, ". . .out of commission for the moment. So I'll be in charge for the time being."

_Whether you like it or not, _I thought to myself.

I hovered both my hands over the keyboard and closed my eyes, but didn't push any buttons. I took a deep breath and felt the machine underneath me. I felt my hair stand on end as I connected with the machine. I could sense anything and everything on the ship. The buttons on the keyboard flashed various colors in a random pattern. The warship shuddered suddenly, and I heard Festus let loose a mechanical roar that only an automaton dragon could pull off.

Then, the warship stilled, purring softly.

The Argo II was now under my control.

I clenched and unclenched my fists experimentally, and I felt the oars retract and come out accordingly. I blinked my eyelids rapidly, and the sails of the ship went up and down.

_Sweet!_

I moved my hand in a sweeping motion to the left, and the Argo II steered in that direction. Unfortunately, that sent a barrage of flaming arrows onto new territory of Camp Jupiter.

"Oh shit!"

I waved my hands frantically trying to right the ship, but that just sent a spray of arrows all over Camp Jupiter. The fires raged even more now.

"Crap! How do I-_gah!"_

Leo had recovered and crept behind me. He presently had me in a choke hold, his strong arms restraining my body.

"Destroy. . . Destroy them all." He murmured in that creepy voice.

"Leo what is wrong with-?!"

"You're doing a good job at destroying, Omega-Blood." He whispered in my ear, grinning in an I'm-going-to-kill-you sort of way. "Perhaps we should let you live."

I felt a surge of anger.

He had to be possessed. There was no way happy-go-lucky Leo could be wanting to 'destroy' all these people. There had to be something that came over him, like with Tiffany. But. . . I'm not sure if I could bring myself to kill Leo. I mean, Tiffany was an accident, but there was no way I could stab Leo.

"LEO! PERI!"

I jerked around to see Percy and Bonnabelle scrambling up the rope ladder.

The pair were racing towards us, their clothes covered in various breakfast foods and charred areas. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Leo froze, staring at Percy and Bonnabelle.

"This is not- This is not what it it looks like!" I said to them, but I don't think they were buying it. "This isn't our fault! Well, it's not _my _fault anyway. Well, it's _kinda_ my fault. It's about ten percent my fault!"

"Destroy them. . . Destroy them all." Leo said again, which most definitely was not helping.

That's when I made my move.

I twisted out of Leo's hold with sheer brute force and speed. Before he could react, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder in a badass judo-flip. His head hit the wooden deck harder than I would've liked, and his eyes rolled up so that only the whites showed. I had knocked him out cold.

A giant gray dragon soared into view. Like, a real one! I almost shit my pants when it circled the ship and landed at the bow, depositing Jason and Piper, who both promptly collapsed once safely aboard. The dragon made a poopy face and then shrunk back down to the shape of Frank Zhang.

Coolest. Power. EVER.

"Go!" Percy yelled at me, rattling me from my thoughts. "Get us out of here!"

I nodded quickly and closed my eyes, trying to reconnect with the warship.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Percy ask. "I said-!"

"AWAY!" I screamed, throwing both of my hands straight up into the air.

The Argo II groaned. The bow tilted up at a ridiculous angle. The mooring lines snapped, and the Argo II shot into the clouds.


	18. I Fcked Up

**Leo's POV**

_Damn. . . I fucked up. . ._

I wish I could go back two hours and undo what had happened. Either that, or invent a Slap-Leo-in-the-face machine to punish myself. But I doubt that would hurt as badly as the look Annabeth was giving me.

She had her hands on her hips, staring me down. "One more time," she said. "Exactly _what _happened?"

I slumped against the mast dejectedly. My head was still pounding from Peri judo-flipping me.

She sat next to me, hugging her knees to her chest, looking incredibly guilty even though this whole mess really wasn't her fault. I'm not even sure why she insisted on taking part of the blame. This was my fault. All my fault.

All around me, my beautiful warship was in shambles. The aft crossbows were piles of kindling. The foresail was tattered. The satellite array that powered the onboard Internet and TV was blown to bits, which had really made Coach Hedge mad. Festus was coughing up smoke like a hairball, and I could tell from the groaning sounds on the port side that some of the aerial oars had been knocked out of alignment or broken off completely, which explained why the ship was listing and shuddering as we flew, the engine wheezing like an asthmatic steam train.

I choked back a sob at all the destruction around me; destruction that I had caused.

"I don't know." I murmured. "It's fuzzy."

Too many people were looking at me: Annabeth (I hated making her angry; that girl scares me). Coach Hedge with his furry goat legs, and his baseball bat (did he have to carry that everywhere?), and the newcomer, Frank.

I'm still not sure what to make of Frank. He looked like a baby sumo wrestler, but I'm not stupid enough to say that aloud. My memory was still hazy, but I'm pretty sure I saw a dragon land on the ship- a dragon that had turned into Frank.

Annabeth crossed her arms, her eyes going back and forth from me to Peri. "You mean you don't remember?"

"I. . ." There was a lump in my throat the size of a marble. "I remember, but it's like I was watching myself do things. I couldn't control it."

"It wasn't all his fault!" Peri spoke for the first time since I've been conscious. Apparently, she had flown the Argo away from Camp Jupiter at tip-top speed, figuring out how to control it. Presently, she had the warship on autopilot as Annabeth interrogated us.

Coach Hedge tapped his bat against the deck. In his gym clothes with his cap pulled over his horns, he looked just like he used to at the Wilderness School, where he'd spent a year undercover as our P.E. teacher. The way the old satyr was glowering, I wondered if he was going to order me to drop and give him twenty push-ups.

"Look, kid," Hedge said, "you blew some stuff up. You killed some Romans. Awesome! Excellent! But did you _have _to knock out the satellite channels? I was right in the middle of watching a cage match."

Coach Hedge turned to Peri, shaking his index finger at her like you would scold a little kid. "And you, missy-"

Annabeth touched her temple, exasperated. "Coach, why don't you go make sure all the fires are out?"

"But I already did that."

"Do it again."

The old satyr trudged off, muttering under his breath. Even Hedge wasn't crazy enough to defy Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena knelt down to our level. Her gray eyes were as steely as ball bearings. Her blonde hair fell loose around her shoulders, but I didn't find that attractive. No, Annabeth was scary. I have no idea who came up with the stereotype of dumb giggly blondes, but they deserved a slap in the face. Ever since we'd met last winter, I thought of blondes as much too smart and much too dangerous. Peri only confirmed that.

"Leo," she said calmly, "did Octavian trick you somehow? Did he frame you, or-"

"No." I shook my head. I could have lied and blamed that stupid Roman, but that would have just made a bad situation worse. "The guy was a jerk, but he didn't fire on Camp Jupiter. . .I did."

Frank scowled. "On purpose?"

"No!" I squeezed my eyes shut. "Well, yes. . . I mean, I didn't want to. But at the same time, I _felt _like I wanted to. Something was making me do it."

Peri nodded. "There was something wrong with him. Like something took over his body."

I agreed and continued. "I got this cold feeling inside me-"

"A cold feeling." Annabeth's tone changed. She sounded almost. . . scared.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "Why?"

From belowdecks, Percy called up, "Annabeth, we need you."

_Oh gods. Please let Jason be okay._

As soon as they'd gotten onboard, Piper had taken Jason below. The cut on his head had looked pretty bad. I've known Jason longer than anyone at Camp Half-Blood. We were best friends. If Jason didn't make it. . .

"He'll be fine." Annabeth's expression softened. "Frank, I'll be back. Just. . . watch them. Please."

Frank nodded.

If it were possible for me to feel worse, I did. Annabeth now trusted some Roman demigod she's known for, like, three seconds more than she trusted me.

Annabeth disappeared belowdecks, leaving Frank, Peri, and I alone. I looked Frank up and down.

He looked pretty odd in his bedsheet toga, with his gray pullover hoodie and jeans, and a bow and quiver from the ship's armory slung over his shoulder. I remembered the time we met the Hunters of Artemis- a bunch of cute lithe girls, including Jason's hot sister Thalia, in silvery clothes, all armed with bows. I imagined Frank frolicking along with them. The idea was so ridiculous it almost made me feel better.

Almost.

"So," Frank began awkwardly, "Your name isn't Sammy?"

I scowled. "What kinda question is that?"

"Nothing," Frank said quickly. "I just- Nothing. About the firing on Camp Jupiter. . . Octavian could be behind it, like magically or something. He didn't want the Romans getting along with you guys."

I wanted to believe that, I really did. I was grateful to this kid for not hating me, though. But I knew it hadn't been Octavian. I had pressed the button to fire the ballistae. Part of me knew it was wrong. I'd asked myself: _What the heck am I doing?_ But I'd done it anyway.

"My name isn't Sammy either," Peri murmured, and I gave her a wry smile.

I felt restless sitting there doing nothing, I needed to do something productive. My hands needed to be busy.

"Look," I said to Frank. "I should go talk to Festus and get a damage report. Is that alright with the warden?"

He helped Peri and me up before grunting, "Who is Festus?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peri smirking.

"My friend." I said. "His name isn't Sammy either, in case you're wondering. Come on. I'll introduce you.

Fortunately, the bronze dragon wasn't damaged. When we reached the bow of the ship, Festus whirred to life and turned to greet us. Frank yelped and jump back, like, fifty feet. Peri laughed at his reaction, but I think Frank is now scarred for life.

"It's alive!" he cried, sweat drops appearing on his forehead.

I probably would have laughed too if I weren't feeling so bad. "Yeah, Frank, this is Festus."

Peri came up so close to Festus I thought she might fall off the side of the boat.

"Hey, Leo," She said as she examined the bronze dragon, sniffing occasionally.

"How'd you find Festus?" She asked, but before I could respond she came up with something on her own.

"Ooh! I bet he was trying to attack Camp Half-Blood, right? But then, you fought him and almost slayed him, huh? And then, you used his head as a warning to all other dragons not to mess with the almighty Captain Leo, right? But then, along the way you became friends with this majestic creature, and your now the bestest of friends, huh? Isn't that what happened?"

I gawked at her for coming up with the most far fetched idea ever.

"No," I said finally. "Yeah, I found him in the woods of Camp Half-Blood, but he wasn't hurting anybody. I fixed him up, and he helped us on our quest last winter. He used to be a full bronze dragon, but we had an accident."

"You have a lot of accidents," Frank noted.

I arched my eyebrows at Frank. "Well, some of us can't turn into dragons, so we have to build our own."

"Yeah, that was flipping awesome, Frank!" Peri exclaimed. "You were all like, 'RAWR, BITCHES! I'M FRANK THE DRAGON!'" She nodded her head to herself. "Defs mathematical!"

His cheeks went all rosy, and he looked at his shoes. "It's really not as cool as you say. . ."

"Are you kidding?!" She exploded with excitement. "That was so varsity! I'd kill to have those powers! Frank, you are the shiznit, and don't let nobody tell you any different!"

I scowled at this Frank-is-awesome parade. I crossed my arms and cut in, "_Anyways_, I'm going to check in with Festus now."

I turned to the bronze dragon, and he creaked and whirred.

"Ugh," I said before turning back to the other two. By the guilty look on her face, I could tell Peri understood what Festus had said.

"Could be worse, but the hull is compromised in several places." I said, but I don't think Frank knew what I was talking about. "The port aerial oars have to be fixed before we can go full speed again. We'll need some repair materials: Celestial Bronze, tar, lime-"

"What do you need limes for?" Frank asked, his baby face scrunched up in thought.

"Dude, _lime_. Calcium carbonate, used in cement and a bunch of other- ah, forget it. The point is, this ship isn't going far unless we can fix it."

Festus made another click-creak noise I didn't quite recognize. It sounded like _AY-zuhl_.

"Oh. . . Hazel," Peri deciphered, and I nodded in agreement.

Frank gulped audibly. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's good." Peri said, patting him on the back. "Festus says her horse is following us below. No need to worry 'bout your lady."

I sputtered a little. "She's your girlfriend?" They were so different, I really couldn't see it.

Frank chewed his lip. "Yes." He didn't seem too sure about it in my opinion.

"Yeah, what's up with the lack of PDA with you guys?" Peri asked, punching him lightly on the arm. "Gods, can I get a little smooch action from time to time?"

Frank's face went as red as a tomato, and he sputtered for something to say.

I decided to help the poor guy out and take the focus off of him. I coughed loudly and continued with the status report, much to the relief of Frank.

"The problem is we can only manage one landing. The way the hull and the oars are, we won't be able to lift off again until we repair, so we'll have to make sure we land somewhere with all the right supplies."

Frank scratched his head. "Where do you get Celestial Bronze? You can't just stock up at Home Depot."

"Festus can do a scan in the area, and then when we get there, if my hunch is right, Peri will be able to find its exact location."

"Oh yeah!" She said. "I can do that, breezily!"

"Wait, what?!" Frank gasped, marveled. "Did I miss something?! Peri _and _Festus can scan for magic bronze?! Is there anything this dragon _can't _do?"

_You should've seen him when he had a body. _I thought, but said nothing aloud. It was too painful, remembering the way Festus used to be.

I peered over the ship's bow. The Central California valley was passing below. I didn't hold out much hope that we could find what we needed all in one place, but we had to try. I also wanted to put as much distance as possible between myself and New Rome. The Argo II could cover vast distances pretty quickly, but I could almost guarantee that the Romans had a few tricks up their own purple sleeves.

Behind us, the stairs creaked, and we all turned to see Percy and Annabeth climbing up, their faces grim.

My heart stumbled. "Is Jason-?"

"He's resting," Annabeth said. "Piper's keeping an eye on him, but he should be fine."

Percy gave me a hard look. "Annabeth says you _did _fire the ballista?"

"Man, I-I don't understand how it happened. I'm so sorry-"

_"Sorry?!"_ Percy growled angrily and advanced on me, ready to pound me into Leo-bits. My legs trembled, and every part of me screamed, _Duck!_

Peri jumped in front of me protectively, glaring at Percy in a menacing way that I had no idea she could pull off. Percy was way taller than her, but she didn't back down. Her hands were by her sides, but her fists were balled. She had a calm anger about her as they glared at one another.

"Oi!" She said. "Turbo, cool your jets."

_Was she. . . Was she going to fight for me- just like that?_

Annabeth grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him back, ending the standoff. Peri gave one last grunt before stepping to the side a little, but she still kept part of her body in front of me protectively.

"We'll figure it out later." Annabeth said, her hands now intertwined with Percy's trying to keep him calm. "Right now, we have to regroup and make a plan. What's the situation with the ship?"

Slightly shaken, I told Annabeth about the damage and the supplies we needed. At least I felt better talking about something fixable. I was bemoaning the shortage of Celestial Bronze when Festus began to whir and squeak.

"Perfect." I sighed with relief.

"What's perfect?" Annabeth said. "I could use some perfect right about now."

I managed a smile. "Everything we need is in one place. Frank, why don't you turn into a bird or something? Fly down and tell your lady friend to meet us at the Great Salt Lake in Utah."


	19. Hazel Is Weird

**Leo's POV**

When we got to Utah, I must say, it wasn't a pretty landing.

With the oars damaged and the foresail torn, I could barely manage a controlled descent. Everyone had strapped themselves in below- except Coach Hedge, who insisted on clinging to the forward rail, yelling, "YEAH! BRING IT ON, LAKE!"

Oh, and Peri.

She stood at the helm with me, her hands outstretched as she coaxed the ship into a safe landing. We worked together to keep the beat-up warship in the air, and landing it would be a feat all in itself. It was crazy amazing how she could control the Argo II like that, but I couldn't meet her eyes. I was still thinking about earlier.

_How could she have just jumped in front of me like that? What if Percy had swung on her? What if she had gotten hurt? She barely even knows me. Why would she do something like that? But more importantly. . . why do I feel as though I would do the same for her?_

I shook my head quickly, clearing my thoughts. I needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Ready, Captain?" Peri asked, that confident smirk on her face.

"Are you kidding?" I said as I pushed buttons on the keyboard. "I was born ready."

Festus creaked ans whirred warning signals, which were relayed through the intercom to the quarterdeck where we were.

"Are you underestimating the awesome power that is me and Leo?" Peri exclaimed to Festus. "We are the dynamic duo!"

"Yeah, Festus, get with the program!" I said, playing along. "We got this!"

I'm not entirely sure if I believed it myself, but with her here I became more confident. I knew we could do this together.

Around us, the landscape sped closer. To the southeast, a city was nestled in the foothills of a mountain range, blue and purple in the afternoon shadows. A flat desert landscape spread to the south. Directly beneath us the Great Salt Lake glittered like aluminum foil, the shoreline etched with white salt marshes that reminded me of aerial photos of Mars.

"Hang on, Coach!" I shouted down at the old satyr. "This is going to hurt!"

"I was _born _for hurt!"

"That dude is so badass!" I heard Peri whisper right before impact.

_WHOOM!_

A swell of salt water washed over the bow, dousing Coach Hedge. Thankfully, Peri and I stayed dry. The Argo II listed dangerously to starboard, then righted itself and rocked on the surface of the lake. Machinery hummed as Peri changed the aerial oars that were still working to nautical form faster than the warship could have managed on its own.

Three banks of robotic oars dipped into the water, moving us forward.

"Good job, Festus," I said, patting the railing.

I faced Peri. "Take us towards the south shore. That would be the best place."

She saluted. "Aye aye, Captain." She flicked her wrist and the warship glided in that direction. It was awesomely bizzonkers how she could do this, and someone had to tell her.

Before I could give credit where credit was due, Coach Hedge came running up, pumping his fist. He was drenched from horns to hooves, but grinning like a crazy goat.

"Yeah! Do it again!" He cried excitedly.

Peri jerked her head at him, grinning wildly as well. "I know, right!" She squealed.

I facepalmed at the both of them. "Coach, just stay here above deck, okay? You can keep watch, in case- you know, the lakes decides to attack us or something."

"On it," He promised.

Peri wiggled her fingers and rang the _All Clear _bell. We headed for the stairs, but before we got there, a loud _clump-clump-clump_ sound shook the hull. I could tell just by the way her stance changed that Peri was on high alert almost instantly. A tan stallion appeared on deck with Hazel Levesque on his back.

"Yo what?!" Peri exclaimed as Hazel dismounted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"How-?" My question died in my throat. "We're in the middle of a lake! Can that thing fly?!"

The horse whinnied angrily.

"Arion can't fly," Hazel said. "But he can run across just about anything. Water, vertical surfaces, small mountains- none of that bothers him."

"Oh." was all I said.

"Well, that's pretty amazing." Peri muttered. I think she was getting exhausted of being amazed by everything. She was just accepting them now.

Hazel looked at me strangely, the way she had during the feast- like she was searching for something in my face. I was tempted to ask if we'd met before, but I doubted it. She was making me really uncomfortable the way she kept staring at me like that. I shifted on my feet awkwardly.

Coach Hedge crept forward with his baseball bat, eyeing the magic horse suspiciously. "Valdez, does this count as an invasion?"

"No!" I said quickly. Gods, that dude was cray.

"Um, Hazel, you'd better come with us. I built a stable belowdecks, if Arion wants to-"

"He's more of a free spirit." She said, patting his warm brown coat. "He'll graze around the lake until I call him."

"Oh, sweet." Peri piped. "He's like a dog!"

Arion snorted angrily, and I swear he was cussing her out in horse language. He turned tail and ran off the ship's side before disappearing out of view. And when I say 'ran', I use the term loosely. I can't stress enough how fast this horse was moving. It was like a brown blur against the afternoon light.

"I want to see the ship." Hazel said. "Lead the way."

The Argo II was designed like an ancient trireme, only twice as big. The first deck had one central corridor with crew cabins on either side. However, long before the Argo II was even completed, Coach Hedge refused to sleep on the same floor with a bunch of "annoying teens who can't understand the complexities of mixed martial arts fighting." He slept on the very bottom of the ship in the horse stables. They were incredibly clean and basically made for a goat anyway.

On a normal trireme, most of the space would've been taken up with three rows if benches for a few hundred sweaty guys ti di the manual labor, but my oars were automated and retractable, so they took up very little room inside the hull. The ship's power came from the engine room on the second and lowest deck, which also housed sickbay, storage, and the stables.

I led the way down the hall with the seven cabins. At the stern was a large mess hall/lounge, which was where we were headed.

On the way, we passed Jason's room. The door was open. Piper sat at the side of his berth, holding Jason's hand while he snored with an ice pack on his head.

Piper glanced up at us. Instantly, I felt bad all over again, and Peri looked at her shoes guiltily. Piper put a finger to her lips for quiet, but she didn't look angry. That was something. I kept walking, still feeling a heavy lump in my stomach. When we reached the mess hall, we found Percy, Annabeth, and Frank sitting dejectedly around the dining hall table.

I had made the lounge as nice as possible, since I figured we'd be spending a lot of time there. The cupboard was lined with magical cups and plates from Camp Half-Blood, which would fill up with whatever food or drink you wanted on command. There was also a magical ice chest with canned drinks, perfect for picnics ashore. The chairs were cushy recliners with thousand-finger massage, built in headphones, and sword and drink holders for all your demigod kicking-back needs. There were no windows, but the walls were enchanted to show real-time footage from Camp Half-Blood, the beach, the forest, the strawberry fields.

But now I wondered if this made people homesick rather than was staring longingly at a sunset view of Half-Blood Hill, where the Golden Fleece glittered in the branches of the tall pine tree.

And what did Frank, Hazel, and Peri think of the walls? I mean, they've never been to Camp Half-Blood, so I wonder if this makes them angry Camp Jupiter wasn't recognized.

"So we've landed," Percy said, interrupting my thoughts. "What now?"

Frank plucked on his bowstring. "Figure out the prophecy? I mean. . . that was a prophecy Ella spoke, right? From the Sibylline Books?"

"The what?" I asked.

Frank explained how their little harpy friend was freakishly good at memorizing books. At some point in the past, she'd inhaled a collection of ancient prophecies that had supposedly been destroyed around the fall of Rome.

"That's why you didn't tell the Romans," I guessed, nodding my head. "You didn't want them to get hold of her."

Percy kept staring at the image of Half-Blood Hill. "Ella's sensitive. She was a captive when we found her. I just didn't want. . ." He made a fist. "It doesn't matter now. I sent Tyson an Iris-message, told him to take Ella to Camp Half-Blood. They'll be safe there."

I doubted that _any _of us would be safe anywhere ever again. All because I had stirred up a camp of angry Romans on top of the problems we already had with Gaea and the giants. But I said nothing.

Annabeth laced her fingers. "Let me think about the prophecy- but right now we have more immediate problems. We have to get this ship fixed. Leo, what do we need?"

"The easiest thing is tar." I said quickly, glad to change the subject. "We can get that in the city, at a roofing-supply store or something like that. Also, Celestial Bronze and lime. According to Festus, we can find both of those on an island in the lake, just west of here."

"Once we get closer, I'll be the metal detector." Peri said, arousing strange looks from the others. She explained how she could sense Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Well, then we'll have to hurry," Hazel warned. "If I know Octavian, he's already searching for us with his auguries. The Romans will send a strike force after us. It's a matter of honor."

I felt everyone's eyes on me and instantly felt self-conscious again. "Guys. . . I don't know what happened. Honestly, I-"

Annabeth raised her hand in silence. Damn, she was like Reyna! "We've been talking. We agree it couldn't have been _either of you_." She said, gesturing towards Peri and me. "That cold feeling you mentioned. . . I felt it too. It must have been some sort of magic, either Octavian or Gaea or one of her minions. But until we understand what happened-"

Frank grunted. "How can we be sure it won't happen again?"

I felt my fingers heat up like they were about to catch fire.

"It won't." Peri snapped. "Everything's all good now. You just make sure you don't accidentally blow up into a T-Rex while you're sleeping."

Frank grumbled something under his breath, but said nothing more.

"Maybe we should use the buddy system." I suggested. "Nobody goes anywhere alone. We can leave Piper and Coach Hedge on board with Jason. Send one team in to get the tar. Another team can go after the bronze and the lime."

"Split up?" Percy said. "That sounds like a really bad idea."

"It'll be quicker." Hazel piped. "Besides, there's a reason a quest is usually limited to three demigods, right?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, as if reappraising Hazel's merits. "You're right. The same reason we needed the Argo II. . . outside camp, eight demigods in one place will attract way too much attention. The ship is designed to conceal and protect us. We should be safe enough on board; but if we go on expeditions, we shouldn't travel in groups larger than four. No sense alerting more of Gaea's minions than we have to."

Percy still didn't look happy about it, but he took Annabeth's hand. "As long as you're my buddy, I'm good."

_Oh, gods! Will they ever stop?! Ugh, if I'm not killed by monsters than I'll be drowning in the Percabeth!_

Hazel smiled at them like it was cute. "Oh, that's easy. Frank, you were amazing, turning into a dragon! Could you do it again to fly Annabeth and Percy into town for the tar?"

Frank opened his mouth like he wanted to protest. "I. . . I suppose. But what about you?"

"I'll ride Arion with Peri and Sa- with Leo, here." She fidgeted all awkward-like with her sword hilt. Hazel is so weird. "The three of us will get the bronze and the lime. We can all meet back here by dark."

Frank scowled. Clearly, he didn't like the idea of Hazel going with the two of us. He probably thought Peri and I were a couple of dangerous loose-cannons who would get his girlfriend killed in a shameless manner.

For some reason, Frank's disapproval made me want to go. I _had _to prove myself trustworthy. I _had _to show them I was on the good side. I'm not going to fire any random ballistae again.

"Leo," Annabeth said, "if we get the supplies, how long to fix the ship?"

"With luck, just a few hours."

"Fine," she decided finally. "We'll meet you back here as soon as possible, but stay safe. We could use some good luck. That doesn't mean we'll get it."


	20. Arion is a BAMF

**PERI'S POV**

Wow.

Just, wow.

Riding Arion was amazing on so many levels.

We were moving so fast over the lake that it turned the surface to a salty mist.

We were fast approaching an island- a line of sand so white, it might have been pure table salt. Behind that rose an expanse of grassy dunes and weathered boulders.

I sat wedged between Hazel and Leo. I held onto Hazel as she steered Arion like a pro. Leo had his arm around my waist, and I prayed to the gods he didn't fall off the magical horse.

Before we left, Percy had pulled the two of us aside to tell us Hazel's story. He made it sound like he was just doing us a favor, but there was an under tone like _If you mess with my friend, I will personally feed you to a great white shark._

To be honest, I wasn't the least bit afraid of Percy, but I held my tongue for Leo's sake. The boy still seemed shaken up by earlier when Percy charged him. I know for a fact that if I didn't jump in just then, Bonnabelle would've just let Percy beat up on him. And that's _not _cool.

**FLASHBACK**

"You guys know how Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, right?" Percy asked , his green eyes flitting back and forth between Leo and I.

"Yeah, why?" Leo said.

"Well, Hazel died." He said in such a matter-of-fact way, you'd think we were discussing the weather.

I responded immediately. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean," he said slowly. "Hazel died in the 1940's and was brought back to life a few months ago."

Leo and I exchanged a glance.

"Well that's. . . nice," Leo muttered.

"Yeah. . . nice." I agreed. I had no idea what to say to that. The past few days have by far been the craziest days of my life, and I knew things would only get stranger.

"Yeah, Hazel is very nice,"Percy said, glaring at the two of us, "so you guys better keep an eye on her." He grunted one last time before disappearing belowdecks.

"_Better_?" Leo folded his arms across his chest. "That sounded like a threat."

**END FLASHBACK**

Arion thundered onto the beach. He stomped his hooves and whinnied triumphantly, like Coach Hedge yelling a battle cry.

We all dismounted. I stretched, glad to be off the horse and somewhere I had room to breathe. Arion pawed the sand like the dog I speculated him to be.

"He needs to eat." Hazel explained. "He likes gold, but-"

"Gold?!" Leo exclaimed, his jaw dropped in shock.

Hazel shifted on her feet awkwardly. "He can settle for grass-"

"Any kind of gold?" I asked, approaching the tan horse with new-found curiosity.

"Uh, yes, I suppose any kind of gold will do, but-"

"That's all I needed to hear." I said, a smirk playing on my lips as I cracked my knuckles.

I was still pretty new at this, now.

I held out my right hand and flicked my wrist. At the same time, I tightened my hand and found myself gripping a golden nightstick, like the ones cops are supposed to have.

Grinning, I turned back to Hazel and Leo who both looked incredibly impressed.

"Whoa," Leo breathed.

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed. I held the shining weapon out to Arion who gladly gobbled it up. He whinnied happily and nuzzled my neck in thanks.

I giggled at the tickling sensation of his soft fur on my neck. "You're welcome, you're welcome! That tickles!"

He snorted happily once again before taking off. It was completely sudden- nothing left of him but a steaming trail across the lake.

I turned back to Hazel and Leo, dusting my hands off. "OK, handled that breezily. What's next?"

"Wait a second!" Hazel said suddenly. "If Peri can make Celestial Bronze, why don't we just use _that _for the ship?"

I touched my chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah."

"I already thought of that." Leo said. "Remember at breakfast when Peri went all ape shit on Tyson and Ella?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah."

I shifted on my feet awkwardly. I was really sorry about that.

"Well," Leo continued. "the daggers she conjured disappeared when I. . . grabbed her." He hesitated a little with his word choice, and I felt my face heating up all over again.

"We couldn't use those to fix the ship, because they'd just disappear after she loses focus." He finished.

"That makes sense." I said. "So we better get to finding this stuff then."

Leo knelt down on the beach and cupped a handful of white sand. "Well. . . one problem solved, anyway. This is lime."

Hazel frowned. "The whole beach?"

"Yeah. See? The granules are perfectly round. It's not really sand. It's calcium carbonate." Leo pulled a Ziploc bag from his tool belt and dug his hand into the lime.

_This is gonna be easier than I thought!_

Suddenly, Leo froze.

He just sat there motionless, lime slipping between his fingers.

_This is just like earlier when. . ._

"Leo!" I called for him urgently.

He blinked and looked up at me, his large brown eyes filled with confused innocence.

"Y-you okay?" I asked cautiously. "You're good, right?"

"Yeah," I could see him take a shaky breath. "Yeah, fine."

He started to fill the bag. I knelt down next to him to help, and Hazel followed suit.

As we scooped the lime in the bag, out of the corner of my eye I saw Hazel staring at Leo. He stopped and looked up too, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Uh, Hazel?" He questioned, his eyes wide with concern.

Hazel looked away. "Sorry. It's just, you are _so _much like-"

"Sammy?" Leo guessed.

She fell backward. "You know?"

"I have no idea who Sammy is. But Frank asked me if I was sure that wasn't my name."

"And. . . it isn't?"

"No! Jeez."

She fiddled with her hair nervously, grabbing at straws. "You don't have a twin brother or. . . is your family from New Orleans?"

"Nah. Houston." He said.

"Why?" I asked her. "Is this Sammy guy someone you used to know?"

"I. . . It's nothing. You just look a lot like him, Leo." She muttered.

I could tell she was too embarrassed to say anything else. But if Hazel was a girl from the past, then was Sammy from the 1940s, too? If so, then how in the world would Frank have known about the guy? And why would Hazel think Leo was Sammy, all these decades later?

All this thinking made my head hurt. We finished filling the bag in silence. Leo stuffed it in his tool belt and it vanished. My eyebrows went up in surprise, but I said nothing.

He stood and scanned the island. Bleach-white dunes, blankets of grass, and boulders encrusted with salt-like frosting spread out as far as I could see.

As he looked around, he said, "Festus said there was Celestial Bronze close by, but I'm not sure where-"

Hazel and I spoke at the same time, pointing up the beach. "That way. About 500 yards."

We looked at each other in confusion before realization hit us.

"Anastasios," Hazel mumbled.

"Pluto," I muttered.

Leo nodded his head before turning around. "Alright then, lead the way Metal Detectors!"

**SOME TIME PASSES**

The sun was beginning to set, and we had yet to find the Celestial Bronze. The sky turned a bizarre shade of purple and yellow. I sniffed the air periodically, sensing the precious metal ever so slowly coming closer.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Leo asked suddenly.

"We're close." Hazel and I said in unison.

We reached the top of a dune and saw a woman from afar.

She sat on a boulder in the middle of a grassy field. A black-and-chrome motorcycle was parked nearby, but each of the wheels had a big pie slice removed from the spokes and rim, resembling Pac-Man. No way was the bike drivable in that condition.

The woman had curly black hair and a bony frame. She wore black leather biker's pants, tall leather boots, and a blood-red leather jacket- a sort of _Michael Jackson joins the Hell's Angels look. _Around her feet, the ground was littered with what looked like broken shells. She was hunched over, pulling new ones out of a sack and cracking them open.

_Shucking oysters?_

Hazel and I forged ahead immediately, but I saw Leo hesitate. I turned around and frowned, mouthing _You okay?_

He just nodded and walked forward along with us.

As we got closer, I noticed some. . . disturbing details. Attached to the woman's belt was a curled whip. Her red-leather jacket had a subtle design to it- twisted branches of an apple tree populated with skeletal birds. The oysters she was shucking were actually fortune cookies.

A pile of broken cookies lay ankle-deep all around her. She kept pulling new ones from her sack, cracking them open, and reading the fortunes. Most she tossed aside. A few made her mutter unhappily. She would swipe her finger over the slip of paper like she was smudging it, then magically reseal the cookie and toss it into a nearby basket.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked instantly.

The woman looked up and the three of us gasped all at the same time.

"YOU!" I shrieked, my whole body filling with a burning rage.

There was no denying it. This woman looked _exactly _like her. She _had _to be her.

It was Miss. Lich, the evil social worker.


	21. Nemesis is a Bitch

**Wow. There's a LOT of profanity in this chapter. I mean, more than usual. You've been warned.**

PERI'S POV

I don't know why she was wearing those ridiculous clothes or how she got all the way here from Chicago, but that was most definitely Miss Lich. That long, crooked nose; her busted up teeth; the three moles on her oily face. The only person who could look more jacked up than her was Nanny McPhee herself. And even _she _looked cute at the end of the movie!

I lunged for her instantly, but to my surprise Leo held me back fast. I struggled furiously against his strong arms, and I couldn't help but feel a bit of _deja-vu _at the whole situation.

As he restrained me, he stared at Miss Lich with a dumb look on his face. "Aunt Rosa?"

"Is that what you see?" Miss Lich asked, her nasally voice piercing my ears.

"Aunt Rosa?" I stopped fighting Leo and instead looked up at his face. "No! That's Miss Lich! She's evil!"

"So that's what you see, Peri? My, you have such an animosity towards this woman." Miss Lich noted.

"Don't speak in the third person! _You're _her!" I spat at her.

She ignored me, and instead turned to Hazel. "And what about you, Hazel, dear? What do you see?"

"How did you-?" Hazel stepped back in alarm. "You- you look like Mrs. Leer. My third grade teacher. I hated you."

Miss Lich cackled like some crazy ass witch. "Excellent. You resented her, eh? She judged you unfairly?"

"You- she taped my hands to the desk for misbehaving," Hazel said, her voice shaking just the slightest. "She called my mother a witch. She blamed me for everything I didn't do and- No. She _has _to be dead. Who _are _you?"

"Oh, Leo knows," the greasy woman said. "How do you feel about Aunt Rosa, _mijo_?"

I felt Leo stiffen, but I was too busy reacting to someone else to really comprehend it.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. "You bitch, I'll kill you!"

"You're so vulgar." Miss Lich muttered. "Young ladies shouldn't use such profanity."

_She always said that. _I thought distantly. _She always called me vulgar and unlady-like. That's why she sent me to Charm School._

Yes, it was all Miss Lich.

That's why I despised her so much.

I wanted her very essence to crumble into nothingness and blow away in the wind.

After Gram. . ._died, _there arose the matter of where I would go. I was an orphan then, no one to take me in. They sent me a social worker.

Miss Lich.

Right off the bat, I could tell she hated me. The way she scowled at me. The way she would tell me I was worthless. The way she said, "It should have been you." I think that's the one that really killed me the most. Partly because I believed it myself.

But that's not what made me hate her. No, she could treat me however she wished, and I wouldn't care.

No, I hated her because of what she did to Gram.

She didn't even give Gram a proper funeral. She burned her ashes and tossed her in an urn. She said a child couldn't be trusted with remains, so she sent the urn on a ship to some far off island. She didn't even let me say good-bye.

And the worst part, was that she sold every last trinket in the pawn shop. Miss Lich sold every single thing to various people from across the world, spreading Gram's precious mementos far and wide. Gram spent her whole life collecting all those gorgeous pieces, and Miss Lich just gave them all away for a fraction of the cost. And with the money, she sent me to Charm School where I would spend the rest of my schooling years. St. Mary's School For Girls, where you "walk in a girl, and come out a lady".

I wasn't one to say this word unless I truly meant it; but I _hate _Miss Lich.

"Nemesis," Leo said suddenly. "You're the goddess of revenge."

"You see?" The goddess smiled, showing off her missing teeth. "He recognizes me."

Nemesis/Miss Lich cracked another cookie and wrinkled her nose. "You will have great fortune when you least expect it," she read. "That's exactly the sort of nonsense I hate. Someone opens a cookie, and suddenly they have a prophecy that they'll be rich! I blame that tramp Tyche. Always dispensing good luck to people who don't deserve it."

Leo looked at the mound of broken cookies. "Uh. . . you know those aren't real prophecies, right? They're just stuffed in the cookies at some factory-"

"Don't try to excuse it!" Nemesis snapped. "It's just like Tyche to get people's hopes up. No, no. I _must _counter her." Nemesis flicked a finger over the slip of paper, and the letters changed to red. "_You will die painfully when you most expect it._ There! Much better."

"That's horrible!" Hazel cried.

Nemesis sneered, just like Miss Lich always did to me when nobody was looking. "My dear Hazel, haven't you ever wished horrible things on Mrs. Leer for the way she treated you?"

"That doesn't mean I wanted them to come true!"

"Bah." The goddess resealed the cookie and tossed it into her basket. "Tyche would be Fortuna for you, I suppose, being Roman. Like the others, she's in a horrible way right now. Me? I'm not affected. I am called Nemesis in both Greek and Roman. I do not change, because revenge is universal."

I growled angrily. "Yeah, yeah, that's all fine and dandy. But why are you even here?"

"The gods are in a terrible shape, Omega-Blood."

I broke away from Leo in surprise. "How did you-?"

"Oh please," She waved her hand lazily as she cracked open another fortune cookie. "Word spreads quickly about prophecies. Especially ones as important as yours. You are the key to bringing down Gaea. Without you and the other seven, the world shall be destroyed."

"But. . .why are you here?" Leo asked once more.

"Why, to offer _my _help!" Nemesis smiled wickedly.

"Your help," Leo repeated.

"Of course!" said the goddess. "I enjoy tearing down the proud and powerful, and there are none who deserve tearing down more than Gaea and her giants. Still, I must warn you that I will not suffer undeserved success. Good luck is a sham. The wheel of fortune is a Ponzi scheme. True success requires sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?!" Hazel's voice was tight. "I lost my mother. I died and came back. Now my brother is missing. Isn't that enough sacrifice for you?"

I nodded my head in agreement. I had a feeling every single one of us demigods had a story to tell, full of anguish and pain.

Leo clenched his fist tightly, and I could see the muscles in his jaw contracting. "Right now," he said, trying to control his anger, "all I want is some Celestial Bronze."

"Oh, that's easy," Nemesis said. "It's just over the rise. You'll find it with the sweethearts."

"Wait," Hazel said. "What sweethearts?"

Nemesis popped a cookie in her mouth and swallowed it, fortune and all. "You'll see. Perhaps they'll teach you a lesson, Hazel Levesque. Most heroes cannot escape their nature, even when given a second chance at life." She smiled. "And speaking of your brother Nico, you don't have much time. Let's see. . . it's June 25? Yes, after today, six more days. Then he dies, along with the entire city of Rome."

Hazel's eyes widened. "How. . . what-?"

"And as for you, child of fire." She turned to Leo. "Your worst hardships are yet to come. You will always be the outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethren. Soon you will face a problem you cannot solve, though I could help you. . . for a price."

I sniffed.

_Smoke? Is something burning?_

Then, I saw it.

Leo's fingers on his left hand were ablaze.

"Leo!" I shrieked.

Now, I wasn't professionally trained in fire safety, so I had no idea what to do in this situation.

He just stood there, staring off into space like he didn't even feel it. Hazel stood next to me watching him, absolutely petrified.

"Leo!" I cried. "You're- you're on fire!"

He jolted, then looked down at his flaming fingers. He shoved his hand into his pocket and smothered the flames.

I made a move for his left hand, but he recoiled.

"Aren't you hurt?" I asked him. "Leo, we need to treat your burns-"

"No." He murmured, staring hard at the ground. "I'm the fire guy. . . I-I can summon fire at will, and I never get burned."

Like Hazel and her powers, Leo didn't seem too happy about his ability. He looked like he would rather not talk about it, so I didn't push him. Instead, he faced Nemesis.

"I like to solve my own problems." He said confidently.

"Very well." Nemesis brushed cookie dust off her jacket, like Leo's fire summoning was nothing.

"What sort of price are you talking about?" I asked her.

The goddess shrugged nonchalantly. "One of my children recently traded an eye for the ability to make a real difference in the world."

I glared at her in spite of myself. "How could you take one of your own kids' eyes? Have you no loyalties to anyone?!"

She snorted at the very idea, and my eyes narrowed even more. "Son of Hephaestus," she addressed Leo, and handed him an unbroken fortune cookie. "If you need an answer, break this. It will solve your problem."

_Problem?_

Leo's hand trembled as he held the fortune cookie. "What problem?"

Nemesis smirked. "You'll know when the time comes."

"No thanks," Leo said firmly. But his hand slipped the cookie into his tool belt anyway.

Nemesis chuckled at him deviously and rose from the rock, slinging her sack of cookies over her shoulder. "Give my offer some thought, Valdez. You're a good child. A hard worker. We could do business. But I have detained you too long. You should visit the reflecting pool before the light fades. My poor cursed boy gets quite. . . agitated when the darkness comes."

I raised my eyebrows at that, but the goddess climbed onto her motorcycle.

Just before she drove off, she called over her shoulder. "Oh, and Omega-Blood? Don't die. They need you" She smirked. "Some more than others."

Before I could say anything, she revved up the engine and disappeared in a mushroom cloud of black smoke.

Hazel bent down. All the broken cookies and fortunes had disappeared except for one crumpled slip of paper. She picked it up and read, _"You will see yourself reflected, and you will have reason to despair."_

"Fantastic," Leo grumbled, starting down the hill. "Let's go see what that means."


	22. Echo

**PERI'S POV**

"Who is Aunt Rosa?" Hazel asked.

I cringed.

If Aunt Rosa was to Leo as Miss Lich was to me, then she must've been awful. And he probably didn't want to talk about it very much either.

"Long story," he said. "She abandoned me after my mom died, gave me to foster care."

I stared at the ground as we walked, saying nothing. I knew exactly how that felt. When nobody wanted you. When nobody was there for you in your time of need. No words could describe how horrible it feels. I was very glad nobody asked me to elaborate on my feelings towards Miss Lich. Some things were better left unsaid.

"I'm sorry." Hazel said.

"Yeah, well. . ." Leo said somewhat nervously. "What about you? What Nemesis said about your brother?"

Hazel blinked like she'd gotten salt in her eyes. "Nico. . . he found me in the Underworld. He brought me back to the mortal world and convinced the Romans at Camp Jupiter to accept me. I owe him for my second chance at life. If Nemesis is right, and Nico's in danger. . . I _have _to help him."

I nodded once. "Of course."

"And what Nemesis said about your brother having six days to live, and Rome getting destroyed. . . any idea what she meant?"

"None," Hazel admitted sadly. "But I'm afraid. . ."

Whatever she was thinking, she decided not to share it with us. We trudged onward in silence. My mind wandered to what Nemesis had said to Leo. _You will not find a place among your brethren. . . You will always be the seventh wheel. _One glance at Leo, and I could tell her words were bothering him as well.

"Leo," I stopped walking and faced him, looking him in the eye as I spoke. "Don't let Nemesis's words get to you."

He frowned. "But what if it's true?"

"No!" Hazel piped. "Of course it's not!"

Leo stared at the ground and said nothing.

"Leo, so what if you're the seventh wheel! You don't need any other wheels! You're-you're a unicycle!" I blurted.

He looked up and smiled. A genuine smile. One that reached his eyes and made you all warm and fuzzy on the inside just from seeing it on his face.

"Thanks, Peri." he said. "I actually feel a lot better now."

"That's good." I said.

"Not to seem heartless or anything," Hazel said nervously. "but we should keep going."

I nodded, and we dutifully followed her on our search for the Celestial Bronze.

Hazel glanced at the sun, which was just touching the horizon. "And who is this _cursed boy _she mentioned?"

Below us, a voice said, "Cursed boy she mentioned."

At first, I saw no one.

Then my eyes adjusted.

I realized a young woman was standing only ten feet from us.

Her dress was a Greek-style tunic the same color as the rocks. Her wispy hair was somewhere between brown and blonde and gray, so it blended with the dry grass. She wasn't invisible, exactly, but she was almost perfectly camouflaged until she moved. And even then, I had trouble focusing on her. She was pretty, but not memorable. In fact, each time I blinked, I couldn't remember what she looked like, and I had to concentrate on finding her again.

"Hello," Hazel said. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" the girl answered. Her voice sounded weary, like she was tired of answering that question.

My friends and I exchanged looks. The last time I was in the forest, I came across a hobo cyclopes who wanted to turn me into stew. Now there was a suspicious ninja girl toying with me. I didn't like it.

"Are you the cursed kid Nemesis mentioned?" Leo asked. "But you're a girl."

"You're a girl," the girl said back.

"Excuse me?" Leo said.

"Excuse me." the girl said miserably, and it almost sounded like an apology.

"You're repeating. . ." I said, folding my arms.

Leo snapped his fingers. "Wasn't there some myth about a girl who repeated everything-?"

"Echo," Hazel said.

"Echo," the girl agreed, nodding her head. She shifted, her dress changing with the landscape. Her eyes were the color of salt water.

"I don't remember the myth," Leo admitted. "You were cursed to repeat the last thing you heard?"

"You heard." Echo said.

"Poor thing," Hazel said. "If I remember right, a goddess did this?"

"A goddess did this," Echo confirmed.

"Was it Nemesis?" I clenched my fists. "I hope so. I need a reason to kick her ass!"

"Kick her ass!" Echo exclaimed fiercely. Apparently Nemesis wasn't too popular with anyone. Surprise, surprise.

Leo scratched his head. "But wasn't that thousands of years. . . oh. You're one of the mortals who came back through the Doors of Death. I really wish we could stop running into dead people!"

"Dead people," Echo said, like she was chastising him. I sucked in a breath as I realized his mistake.

Hazel stared at her feet.

"Uh. . . sorry," Leo muttered. "I didn't mean it that way."

"That way." Echo pointed toward the far shore of the island.

"You want to show us something?" Hazel asked. She ran in the direction Echo had pointed without a moment's hesitation. Leo and I exchanged a glance before following her.

Even up close, Echo was hard to see. In fact, she seemed to get even more invisible the longer I looked at her.

"You sure you're real?" Leo asked her. "I mean. . . flesh and blood?"

Echo nodded. "Flesh and blood." She touched Leo's face, and he flinched. I snickered at his reaction.

"So. . . you have to repeat everything?" he asked.

"Everything."

"That could be fun." Leo smiled, and I could see that mischievous glint in his eyes return for the first time since the incident this morning.

"Fun," Echo said unhappily.

"Blue elephants."

"Blue elephants."

"Kiss me, you fool."

"You fool."

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

I laughed at her clever responses. "Haha! She played you!"

"Played you!" Echo smiled.

I grinned. "High-fives!"

"High-fives!" Echo and I high-fived. Her hands were surprisingly warm.

"Guys!" Hazel said sternly, almost like a mother, "Don't mess around with her!"

"Alright, alright." I said.

"So what were you pointing at?" Leo asked Echo. "Do you need our help?"

"Help!" Echo agreed emphatically. She gestured for us to follow and sprinted down the slope. I could only follow her progress by the movements of the grass and the shimmer of her dress as it changed to match the rocks.

"We'd better hurry," Hazel said, already chasing after her. "Or we'll lose her!"


	23. Full Of Yourself, Much?

**PERI'S POV**

I was surprised to see the problem was so. . . _stupid._

Echo had led us down into a grassy meadow shaped like a blast crater, with a small pond in the middle. Gathered at the water's edge were several dozen nymphs. I remember seeing them in the stories Gram read to me. They had gossamer dresses and wore no shoes. They had elvish features- like Leo, except their skin was almost greenish, as if they were permanently ill.

I couldn't tell what they were doing from my angle, but they were all crowded together in one spot, facing the pond and pushing one another to get a better view. Several held up iPhones, trying to take pictures of whatever it was they were so eager to see. Gram never told me nymphs had iPhones.

"What are they looking at?" I wondered aloud.

"Looking at," Echo sighed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" I declared and marched forward, Hazel right behind me. Leo and Echo quickly followed suit.

We made it to the crowd, nudging through the throng of squealing nymphs.

"Move out the way!" I griped, as girls elbowed us, trying to stop our advancement.

Some girl with a _suspiciously _heavy foot stepped on me. "Oi! Watch out, chick!"

Hazel, on the other hand, was more polite about it. "Excuse us. Pardon me."

"Hey!" one nymph complained. "We were here first!"

"Yeah," another one sniffed, haughtily. "He won't be interested in _you two_ anyway!" This second nymph had large red hearts painted over her cheeks. Over her dress, she wore a T-shirt that read: OMG I N!

"Uh, demigod business," Leo said, trying to sound official. "Make room. Thanks."

The nymphs grumbled, but they parted to reveal a young man kneeling at the edge of the pond, gazing intently at the water.

My eyes widened, and I inhaled sharply.

I thought that when I saw Leo, I had seen it all.

But this guy here.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

He had a chiseled face with lips and eyes that were somewhere between feminine beautiful and masculine handsome. Dark hair swept over his brow. He might've been seventeen or twenty, it was hard to say, but I knew he was built like a dancer. He had those long, graceful arms and muscular legs, perfect posture and an air of regal calm.

He wore a simple white T-shirt with jeans, with a bow and quiver strapped to his back. The weapons obviously hadn't been used in a while. The arrows were completely covered in dust. A spider had woven a web in the top of the bow. The guy's face was unusually golden, and it made him look even more perfect, if that was even possible. He was staring at his reflection in the pond, bouncing off a flat sheet of Celestial Bronze that lay at the bottom.

I edged closer to him, my eyes opened wide, and I was pretty sure I was drooling.

Hazel held onto my shoulder for stability, the man's beauty making her legs wobble. "He's gorgeous."

Around us, the nymphs squealed and clapped in agreement.

"I am," the young man murmured dreamily, his gaze still fixed on the water. "I am _so _gorgeous."

I couldn't look away, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo talking with the nymphs. Occasionally, he would look back at the gorgeous guy, then at me, a fierce scowl on his features.

". . . Narcissus?" Leo asked.

I managed to tear my gaze away from the beautiful man for a second. "Is that his name?" I asked. "Narcissus?"

"Narcissus," Echo agreed sadly.

I'd forgotten Echo was even there. Apparently none of the other nymphs had noticed either.

"Oh not you again!" A nymph wearing the shirt MRS. NARCISSUS tried to push Echo away, but she misjudged where the camouflaged girl was and ended up shoving several other nymphs.

"You had your chance, Echo!" said a nymph with an iPhone. "He dumped you four thousand years ago! You are _so _not good enough for him!"

"For him," Echo said bitterly.

I turned around fully, completely forgetting about Narcissus. "Oi! Don't talk to Echo like that!"

Hazel managed to turn away from Narcissus as well. "What's going on? Why did Echo bring us here?"

One nymph rolled her eyes. She was holding an autograph pen and a crumpled poster of Narcissus. "Echo was a nymph like us, a long time ago, but she was a total chatterbox! Gossiping, blah, blah, blah, all the time."

"I know!" another nymph shrieked. "So as punishment for blabbing, Hera cursed Echo so she could only repeat things, which was fine with us. But then Echo fell in love with our gorgeous guy, Narcissus- as if he would ever notice her."

"As if!" said half a dozen others.

"Now she's got some weird idea he need saving," Mrs. Narcissus said. "She should just go away."

"Go away," Echo growled back.

The nymphs dismissed Echo and went back to taking pictures. Leo knelt next to the handsome dude. "So, Narcissus. What's up?"

"Could you move?" Narcissus asked distractedly. "You're ruining the view."

Leo looked in the water where his reflection rippled next to Narcissus's on the surface of the submerged bronze. I nearly passed out. The both of them, sitting there next to each other, being all hot. It was almost too much for me to handle.

"Right, great view." Leo said. "Happy to move and all, but if you're not using it, could I take that sheet of bronze?"

"No," Narcissus said. "I love him. He's so gorgeous."

I cocked my head to the side and furrowed my brow, and Leo looked around in disbelief. The two of us locked eyes and without words conveyed the same message: _You gotta be kidding me._

I moved to squat next to Leo and addressed Narcissus. "Dude, what? You're in love with _yourself_?"

"Of course," he replied, staring wistfully at his reflection.

I wrinkled up my nose in disgust, but the nymphs were swooning and nodding their heads in agreement.

"I am so great," Narcissus sighed. He stretched out a hand longingly to touch the water, but held back. "No, I can't make ripples. That ruins the image. Wow. . . I am the greatest _ever_."

"Yeah," Leo muttered. "But if I took the bronze, you could still see yourself in the water. Or here. . ." He reached in his tool belt and pulled out a simple mirror the size of a monocle. He had _everything _in that tool belt! "I'll trade you."

Narcissus took the mirror reluctantly and admired himself. "Even you carry a picture of me? I don't blame you. I am gorgeous. Thank you." He set the mirror down and returned his attention to the pond. "But I already have a much better image. The color flatters me, don't you think?"

I snorted. "I think not-"

"Oh, gods, yes!" a nymph screamed. "Marry me, Narcissus!"

"No, me!" another cried. "Would you sign my poster?!"

"No, sign my shirt!"

"No, sign my forehead!"

"No, sign my-"

"Stop it!" Hazel snapped.

"Stop it!" Echo agreed.

I jumped when I noticed Echo on the other side of Narcissus, waving her hand in front of his face as if trying to break his self-induced spell. Narcissus didn't even blink.

The nymph fan club tried shoving Hazel out of the way, but she drew her cavalry sword and forced them back. "Snap out of it!" she yelled.

"I am so hot," Narcissus said sympathetically.

I glanced up at the setting sun. "We don't have time for this," I muttered before turning to Echo. "Didn't you bring us here to help him? Then what's the issue, Echo?"

"Echo," replied Echo, which didn't help at all. _Stupid curse!_

"Who?" Narcissus said.

"The only girl who cares what happens to you." Hazel tried. "Don't you remember dying?"

Narcissus frowned. "I. . . no. That can't be right. I am much too important to die."

I snorted. "That's what you think" I muttered.

"You died staring at yourself!" Hazel insisted. "I remember the story now. Nemesis was the goddess who cursed you, because you broke so many hearts. Your punishment was to fall in love with your own reflection."

"I do love me so, so much." Narcissus agreed.

"You finally died," Hazel continued. "I don't know which version of the story is true. You either drowned yourself or turned into a flower hanging over the water or- Echo which is it?"

"Which is it?" she said hopelessly.

Leo and I stood. "It doesn't matter." He said. "The point is you're alive again, man. You have a second chance."

I nodded. "That's what Nemesis was telling us. You can get up and get on with your life. Echo is trying to save you. Or you can stay here like an idiot and stare at yourself until you die."

"Stay here!" all the nymphs screamed.

"Marry me before you die!" another squeaked.

Narcissus shook his head. "You just want my reflection. I don't blame you, but you can't have it. I belong to me."

I groaned in annoyance. Before I could tell Narcissus off, Hazel spoke, silencing me. "OK, Narcissus." she said unnecessarily loudly. "You win. We're not going to take your reflection, because that's _exactly _what we were after the whole time."

I raised an eyebrow, but Hazel gestured for me to keep quiet, and I obliged.

"I knew it." Narcissus said, turning back to his reflection in the pond. "Beautiful _and _smart. I'm a package deal."

Hazel gestured with her sword towards the end of the crater, beckoning us over. As we slipped away, the nymphs clustered around Narcissus again and began recording new videos and snapping more photos of him. Narcissus no longer had any effect on me. He was shallow and self-centered, and that was _not _attractive in the least bit.

Once we were out of earshot, Hazel spoke. "Nemesis was right," she said. "Some demigods can't change their nature. Narcissus is going to stay there until he dies again. But we need that Celestial Bronze _now_."

I folded my arms. "I say we just kill him, take the Celestial Bronze, and bounce."

"No," Leo said.

"No!" Echo agreed.

"If we take the Celestial Bronze without killing him," Leo said, eyeing me as he spoke. "it might give Narcissus a reason to snap out of it. Echo could have a chance to save him."

"A chance to save him," Echo said gratefully.

Hazel stabbed her sword in the sand. "It could also make several dozen nymphs very angry with us," she said. "And Narcissus might still know how to shoot his bow."

Everyone was silent as we pondered this.

"I've got an idea!" Leo said suddenly.

"Idea?" Echo said hopefully.

"Yeah." Leo smirked. "Operation: Team Leo is a go."


	24. Team Leo FTW!

**PERI'S POV**

_Oh gods. . .!_

This boy just loved making my ovaries explode, _didn't he?_

My hand shakily held the marker against his biceps, drawing on the tattoos as he instructed.

"Yeah!" Leo enthused. "Oh! And write HOT STUFF! Oooh! And put it with a skull and crossbones! Yeah! Awesome!"

I spared a glance up at him.

He'd pulled a pair of goggles from his tool belt and had them resting on his head, making him look like some sexy steampunk genius. His hair was slicked back with machine oil, and he had a wrench in his back pocket. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off his strong biceps. For a fire guy, he looked like the definition of _cool_.

_Much better than Narcissus, _I noted.

I capped the marker and rose. "All done."

Leo grinned and examined his new ink. "Aww yeah! This is the best plan ever!"

"I dunno," Hazel said skeptically. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"About 60/40," he replied.

"What are you thinking?!" she nearly screamed.

"I try not to think," Leo said, strutting towards the pond. "It interferes with being nuts."

I chuckled at his words. "Don't worry, Hazel, just stick to the plan."

She nodded reluctantly, and we ducked behind the crowd to our stations.

I hid behind a boulder where I could still see everything.

I focused on the large Celestial Bronze plate sunk at the bottom of the pond. Just by looking at it, I could tell its dimensions. Narrowing my eyes, I conjured an identical plate of Celestial Bronze plate to lie on top of the original. I took a deep breath and relaxed, holding the copy there for as long as necessary. As long as I focus, the conjured Celestial Bronze would lie on top of the original.

Meanwhile, Hazel was busy slowly sinking the original into the ground, summoning it to her. I knew, as I could smell the bronze being swallowed into the soft earth and being tainted with the scent.

"Leo is the coolest!"

My head snapped up.

"Leo is the coolest!" Echo shouted.

"Yeah, baby, check me out!" Leo was beginning his part of the mission.

"Check me out!" Echo said, as planned.

"Make way for the king!"

"The king!"

"Narcissus is weak!"

"Weak!"

My hands flew up to my mouth, trying to stifle my immense laughter and sputtering, the result being a series of pterodactyl noises.

The nymphs scattered in surprise. Leo shooed them away as if they were bothering him. "No autographs, girls. I know you want some Leo time, but I'm way too cool. You better just hang around that ugly dweeb Narcissus. He's so lame!"

"Lame!" Echo said with enthusiasm.

The nymphs muttered angrily.

"What are you talking about?" one demanded.

"_You're _lame," said another.

Leo adjusted his goggles and smiled, clearly unfazed. He flexed his very nice biceps and showed off his HOT STUFF tattoo. He had the nymphs' attention, as well as mine; but Narcissus was still fixed on his own reflection.

"You know how ugly Narcissus is?" Leo asked the crowd. "He's so ugly, when he was born his mama thought he was a backward centaur- with a horse butt for a face."

Some of the nymphs gasped. Narcissus frowned, as though he were vaguely aware of a gnat buzzing around his head.

"You know why his bow has cobwebs?" Leo continued. "He uses it to hunt for dates, but he can't find one!"

One of the nymphs laughed. The others quickly elbowed her into silence.

Narcissus turned and scowled at Leo. "Who _are _you?"

"I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!" Leo said. "I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies _love _a bad boy!"

"Love a bad boy!" Echo said with a convincing squeal.

Leo took out a pen and autographed the arm of one of the nymphs. "Narcissus is a loser! He's so weak, he can't bench press a Kleenex. He's so lame, when you look up _lame _on Wikipedia, it's got a picture of Narcissus - only the picture's so ugly, no one ever checks it out!"

Narcissus knit his handsome eyebrows. His face was turning from bronze to salmon pink. For the moment, he'd totally forgotten about the pond, and - _oh no!_

My head jerked around at the pond so fast I almost got whiplash.

I'd been so engrossed in watching the spectacle before me that I'd lost focus on keeping up my end of the plan. You could see plain as day where the huge sheet of bronze was slowly sinking into the sand. If Narcissus or any one of his crazy nymph fangirls even _glanced _in the pond's direction, then the whole plan was shot.

I mentally cursed myself and my ADHD, before a brilliant idea wormed its way into my brain.

Making sure to stay concealed behind the underbrush, I sprinted to the tree Hazel was hiding behind. Her eyes were shut, and her curly hair was plastered to her face with sweat.

I poked her between the eyes. "Hazel,"

She jumped, then blinked in confusion. "Peri? What are you-?"

"We don't have much time." I said urgently. I didn't know how long Leo could keep the crowd preoccupied while the Celestial Bronze was exposed. "I'm going to help you move the plate."

She hesitated at first, but then nodded.

We faced the pond together.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to focus and _stay _focused. I felt the Celestial Bronze, ad even from this distance I could tell it was a good four yards across. Narrowing my eyes at it, I felt the Celestial Bronze sinking into the ground.

Hazel and I worked together, the plate disappearing twice as fast as it was before. The sweet scent of Celestial Bronze was being engulfed by the stench of the earth, until finally I could smell nothing else.

The Bronze was underground.

I blinked in confusion before looking over at Hazel. She still had her eyes closed, pulling the bronze to her like nothing had happened.

Then it hit me.

_She's a child of Pluto. Underground metals are a walk in the park for her._

I watched in awe as the Celestial Bronze popped up right before us. It emerged from a sandy hole at my feet, and I couldn't hold back my own grin.

Hazel huffed one last time before doubling over to catch her breath. "Oh gods," she breathed.

"Hazel that was awesome!" I whispered loudly. She only smiled softly and slumped against the tree like a wet noodle.

I shook her a little. "Come on, Hazel. We gotta get this thing outta here - and fast!"

Reluctantly, she pushed herself up off the tree. We stood on either side of the enormous slab of bronze and lifted.

"Ah, shit!" I yelped and dropped the plate almost instantly.

This thing weighed a ton! Gods, I knew Leo had to find all the Celestial Bronze in one place, but it feels like I just lifted all the bronze in the world. Honestly, this plate was easily a hundred pounds - not something a couple of teenage girls should be lifting.

"Oh no!" Hazel put her head in her hands. "We can't lift it! What'll we do?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, desperately trying to think. "I dunno. . . I dunno. . . I-"

I snapped my fingers. "Duh! Our powers! Lift it with your arms and with your powers."

She nodded and quickly put her hands back on the bronze. I followed suit and counted down. "3. . . 2. . . 1. . . LIFT!"

I blinked, and the Celestial Bronze rose into the air - partly because of our combined strength and partly because of our combined demigod abilities. It was still very heavy, but the weight was considerably more reasonable than before.

"Come on," I groaned, and we began trudging up the crater.

Now, it's very hard trying to be covert when you're carrying a plate of shining Celestial Bronze the size of a table that seats eight.

_Very _hard.

But we moved as quickly and quietly as possible, staying behind bushes and trees as much as we could. We were only a quarter of the way up the crater, and my arms were already burning. I felt lightheaded, my breathing coming shallow and strained.

I bit my lip and climbed harder, determined not to fail the team again.

Hazel's side of the bronze started leaning. "I can't. . ." She huffed. "It's too heavy. . . "

"Come on, Hazel!" I cried over my shoulder to her, but felt horrible about my own words. She was already exhausted as it was, and this weight was too much for any normal person to handle.

But then again, we aren't normal people, are we?

"We're almost here." I lied.

The plate straightened up, and we continued our slow trek upwards.

We made it halfway up the crater, and I wiped the sweat off my brow.

_We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! We're gonna-_

"THERE!"

I jerked my head around to see the whole crowd staring at us. The expression on the nymphs' faces went from shock to anger in three seconds flat.

"GET IT BACK!"

All the nymphs charged, wielding their posters dangerously, screaming wildly.

Narcissus unslung his ancient bow and grabbed an arrow from his dusty quiver.

_Well, fuck._


	25. An Expensive Flight

**PERI'S POV**

"RUN!" Hazel screamed.

"Yeah, no shit!" I quipped back, already trying to pound the sand as fast as possible.

But it felt like we weren't getting anywhere.

To my surprise, Leo popped up and grabbed hold of the Celestial Bronze's midsection, easing the weight a little.

I glanced back over my shoulder.

Narcissus was nocking an arrow, but it was so old and brittle, it broke into splinters. "Ow!" He yelled very attractively. "My manicure!"

The nymphs struggled as they charged us, burdened with posters, T-shirts, and other Narcissus brand merchandise. They also weren't working as a team. They kept stumbling over one another, pushing and shoving. Echo made things worse by running among them, tripping and tackling as many as she could.

We were only halfway up the crater, and they were closing in rapidly. We had about two minutes until we would be swarmed with them.

I growled in frustration. "Fuck this!"

Using all my strength, I pushed the plate over and out of everyone's hands, toppling it to the ground with a tremendous crash and poof of sand.

"What the hell?!" Leo yelped, he and Hazel trying desperately to lift it back up.

"Get on the plate!" I said urgently. "I've got a plan!"

I could hear the nymphs' screams getting ever closer.

"But-"

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Get. On. The. Plate."

Leo squeaked in surprise before nodding quickly, the two of them scrambling onto the Celestial Bronze. I leapt on after them.

"Peri, I hope you have a plan." Hazel murmured, sparing a glance over her shoulder. The nymphs were only a few yards away now. They'd be upon us any second.

I took a deep breath, feeling the familiar hum of metal below me. Channeling deep within myself, I mustered up as much of my already drained energy as I could.

I tried my hardest to focus, the hoots and hollers of the nymphs booming in my ears.

"Here they come!" I heard Leo saying.

My eyes shot open, and the Celestial Bronze plate shot twenty feet straight up into the air.

Hazel let loose a scream, her cinnamon curls flying all about her face.

The plate wobbled dangerously, and I struggled to keep it steady, the nymphs' angry shrieks not helping my concentration in the least bit. I clenched my fists tightly, practically willing the atoms of the Bronze plate to be still.

At this height. I could see where the Argo II was floating patiently on the lake by the beach. I swallowed thickly, knowing I had to take all of us there.

Leo followed my gaze to the bronze warship. He looked down over the edge of the plate we were flying on, and I saw a look pass over his face.

"Wait!" He cried. "We can't leave Echo!"

I looked down quickly, remembering the brave nymph who helped us. She stood camouflaged, concealed from the other, angrier nymphs. We locked eyes for a moment.

She smiled and said firmly, "Leave Echo."

I blinked. "What? Why?"

Leo frowned. "You don't think you can still save Narcissus?"

"Save Narcissus." She said confidently. Even though it was only an echo, I could tell she meant it. She was going to use her second chance at life to save someone she cared about - even if he was a hopeless, handsome jerk.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

I faced the Argo II in the distance.

I unclenched my fists, and the result was similar to that of letting go a coiled spring.

The plate rocketed forward, and we propelled at an alarming speed. Luckily, the bronze plate was textured and had lots of traction, otherwise the three of us would've slipped right off.

It was an enormous strain; the lot of us probably weighed a good 450 pounds altogether.

It felt like an elephant was stepping on my chest. My head was swimming. The closer we came to the Argo II, the more I felt like I was going to pass out. But only one thought was flooding my mind.

_I can't drop them._

Knowing my body was about to give out only made me push harder.

I couldn't let my friends down.

Literally.

Just when I thought I could't hold out any longer, the Argo II was right before us in all its gigantic glory.

Black spots danced in my vision as the deck of the warship appeared below us.

I slowed the plate down as much as possible before slipping into unconsciousness.


	26. Falling

**LEO'S POV**

We flew on the Celestial Bronze plate faster than I would've liked.

Peri stood at the very front, her eyes trained on the Argo II in the distance. Hazel was at the back of the plate, and she looked like she was about to blow chunks all over the place.

I felt so bad.

The two of them looked like the walking dead.

No pun intended, Hazel.

Glancing back at our golden haired pilot, I saw how completely drained she was. Her face was shining with sweat, dirt and sand covering her clothes. Her brown eyes seemed duller, lifeless. As she flew us to safety, I saw her form wobbling as she struggled to remain standing.

I knit my eyebrows in concern. As much as I wanted to approach her, I was worried that if I stood, I would be blown away.

Instead, I called out to her.

"Peri. _Peri!_"

But it seemed as though my words were lost in the wind.

Suddenly the gale picked up speed, and I noticed our surroundings zipping by even faster.

I gripped the grooves in the bronze plate, desperately trying to stay aloft. We were almost to the Argo II.

Then, it happened.

Hazel's face turned a greenish color to rival that of the nymphs' complexions. On reflex, her hands flew up to her mouth to keep from puking.

And she fell off the plate.

"HAZEL!" I screamed in horror, watching helplessly as her small body tumbled down towards the icy blue water below.

The deck of the warship zoomed below us, and I lost sight of her.

Then, it was like we hit an invisible wall, the Celestial Bronze plate crashing to a stop in mid-air.

I swear it felt like I just shat out my heart! I looked up to see what had happened, and my stomach leapt up into my throat.

Peri was teetering over the edge of the plate, her eyes fluttering closed. Then her body went slack, and she fell.

Without a second thought, I leapt for her. In free-fall, I grabbed her arm and pulled her limp body to mine. Flipping over onto my back, I clutched her even tighter. Her golden hair flew wildly in the downward wind. Squeezing my eyes shut, I braced for impact.

That never came.

I blinked my eyes open in confusion to find myself face to face with Arion. My shirt was buried in his mouth as he gripped me with his horsey teeth.

On closer inspection, I saw a familiar curly haired Roman girl splayed out on the horse's tan hide, her face still sickly green.

It dawned on me what had happened.

Arion had saved us. He'd caught Hazel before she fell into the lake, then rescued Peri and I with his supernatural speed and agility.

I let go of a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in relief.

"I love this horse." I murmured and petted his nose graciously with my free hand.

Arion whinnied proudly, dropping Peri and I in the process. We landed with a harsh thump, but I would gladly take that over being a bloody mess on the deck of the ship.

I looked down at Peri's lifeless body in my arms. For a horrifying moment, she made no sounds or movements, and several thoughts passed through my mind at once.

_Did she overdo it? Had she used up all her energy to save us from the nymphs? When will she wake up? Will she wake up?! Is she. . . dead?_

The thought made me sick to my stomach, and I felt fear creeping into me.

Then her chest heaved, and she took a large, albeit shaky breath.

But a breath.

And a breath meant life.

Sighing in relief, I carefully rose with Peri's weakened form cradled in my arms.

Never letting go of the unconscious girl, I followed Hazel belowdecks.


	27. Again!

**LEO'S POV**

I carried Peri into the Argo II bridal style, her head lolled back and her limbs weak.

As soon as the three of us entered the lounge, a _lot _of things happened at once.

Everybody saw Peri's unconscious body in my arms.

They freaked.

The group swarmed us.

Questions were rapidly fired off.

Annabeth barked orders.

Then Hazel puked all over the place, making everyone jump back in alarm. She ran out of the room with Frank, leaving me with a mess on my shoes and a _lot _of explaining to do. There was still no sign of Jason or Piper. She must've still been belowdecks nursing him back to health. The thought gave me another pang of guilt that I quickly tried to shrug off.

Ten minutes later, Peri was in the infirmary, and everyone was briefed on our mission.

After everything that had just transpired, I was thoroughly exhausted. I slumped into the Deluxe Demigod Recliner 9000 and sighed deeply. The only people left in the lounge were Percy, Annabeth, and myself.

"That girl sure likes to pass out, huh?" Percy joked, and I gave him a wry smile.

Before I could drift off into a blissful and well deserved rest, Festus's creaks and squeaks rang throughout the intercom.

As much as I wanted to curl up and sleep, I knew I needed to get this warship up and running.

Reluctantly, I headed to the engine room to begin repairs.

**PERI'S POV**

I jolted upright, my face beaded in sweat, panting heavily. Clutching my rapidly beating heart, I looked around frantically, trying to identify my surroundings.

I blinked.

I was lying in a cot in the infirmary of the Argo II. The warship was shaking violently from side to side.

I heard shouting from above on the deck, and was that. . . _Hazel _making those terribly miserable moaning sounds? From below, there were horrific clanging metal sounds like someone was doing an Irish jig with anvils tied to their feet.

_Oh no. . . How long was I out? Is everyone alright?_

I slipped out of the medical cot - to find someone had removed my shoes. My socks blushed into the smooth hard wood of the Argo II. I spotted my blue shoes from Camp Jupiter waiting patiently for me beside the infirmary door. I stuffed my feet in them hurriedly before stumbling up to the deck to see what all the yelling was about.

I burst through to the deck, almost tripping and falling due to the incessant rocking of the ship. My eyes widened as I finally found the source of the shouting.

Percy and Coach Hedge were up on the deck. Percy was busy doing what he does best - being a badass with his water powers. From the angle I was at, he looked to be shooting water - but at what, I couldn't tell. He looked somewhat tired, like he'd been up here water spoutin' for a while.

Coach Hedge? He was shouting obscenities at the lake, waving his baseball bat wildly. His furry goat legs bounded back and forth across the deck as he tried offending as much of the lake as possible.

"What the what is going on?!" I had to shout to be heard over Coach Hedge's colorful vocabulary.

Percy whipped around to look at me, and his green eyes brightened in a smile. "Peri! You're up!"

As he spoke to me, he still managed to send blasts of salt water out in varying directions.

Coach Hedge clopped over to me, his hands on his goat hips. "Well, it's about time!"

"Wha-?" I sweat dropped. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Coach grunted. "The nymphs are attacking."

I ran to the edge of the ship and looked over the side. The lake itself was lashing out on the Argo II, rocking her back and forth.

Percy sent another blast of water, and it went straight for the lake. On impact, there was a large _whoom _of water, and the boat shaking momentarily ceased. Then the lake nymphs collected themselves back together, and proceeded to rock the boat once more. Each of Percy's attacks were only effective for a short time, and they greatly fatigued him.

"Well let me make up for lost time," I said, smirking.

Holding my hands out, I channeled my powers. I didn't really know what to bring forth, though. What could get the job done the best? I let my powers decide.

Then, a massive Celestial Bronze fist with spikes on the knuckles materialized before me in the air. My eyebrows went up, but I only smiled and shook my head.

_Stranger things have happened._

I clenched my own fist and brought my hand down hard into my open palm. The mystical bronze mirrored my movements and plummeted into the lake. The chilling water exploded upwards, shimmering in the night. I repeated the action again and again, stirring up those hormone-stricken nymphs as much as possible.

"Yeah!" I heard Coach Hedge cheering as the icy spray of water rained down upon us.

I saw Percy smirk. He waved his hands around furiously, and at first I had no idea what he was doing. . . Until realization washed over me.

Percy was scattering the nymphs around so they couldn't reunite and attack. They relied on numbers for their power.

_We didn't._

We worked together - me bashing, Percy scattering. We picked up a rhythm, effortlessly blitzing the nymphs like one well oiled machine. Coach Hedge ran back and forth across the deck, periodically screaming, "Oh yeah!" and "That's what I'm talking about!" into the night.

I opened up my mouth to shout something, but froze. I closed my eyes.

_The engine!_

The engine was humming - _purring _even! Like a kitten with a ball of yarn! He did it - he must have!

I heard rapid thumping, slowly increasing in volume like it was coming closer. I looked around wildly.

The door to the deck burst open, and Leo emerged.

He was caked in sweat, lime dust, and some black sticky crap I assumed was tar. His orange T-shirt looked like it had been caught in an escalator and chewed to shreds. The TEAM LEO on his chest now read: AM LEO. Still, he was grinning like a madman.

"GUYS!" He cried. "I finally got the. . ." he trailed off when his eyes met mine. I saw him gulp.

"Peri," he murmured. "You're okay,"

I smiled softly at him. "Yeah, I-" I gasped in surprise when he lurched forward and embraced me.

His strong arms wrapped around me tightly, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. He whispered there, making me shiver. "I was _so _worried."

I stood there, frozen at his touch for a moment. Then I relaxed and wrapped my arms around him, too. I relished in his warmth and-

_"Ahem!" _

Leo pushed himself off of me quickly. I looked up to see Coach Hedge glaring at the two of us, his arms folded and his hoof tapping on the deck. Percy stood behind him snickering silently at our discomfort.

Leo rubbed the back of his curly head nervously. "Um, uh. . . I, er. . ."

"Hey, Leo, you fixed the ship didn't you?" I elbowed him in the rib. _"Didn't you?!"_

"Oh!" He lifted his index finger high into the air. "Yeah! Yeah, I did. Meeting in the mess hall, one hour!"

"Valdez-" Coach started.

"Kay, bye!" He said, and before I knew it, he'd grabbed my hand and whisked me away belowdecks.


	28. A Demigod Dinner

**PERI'S POV**

Coach Hedge took the helm, and we demigods gathered below for dinner. It was the first time all eight of us had sat down together since being on the Argo II.

It made everything seem more. . . _real_. I mean, this was my first quest as a demigod. And unless I succeed - along with seven other teenage strangers - the entire world would be destroyed.

_Fantastic_.

The others must've felt it too. The tension in the mess hall was like an electrical storm brewing, which was totally possible, considering Percy's and Jason's powers.

In an awkward moment when we all went to sit down, the two boys tried to sit in the same chair at the head of the table. Sparks literally flew from Jason's hands. After a brief silent standoff, like they were both thinking, _Seriously, dude?_, they ceded the chair to Bonnabelle and sat at opposite sides of the the table.

I slid in between Hazel and Leo. I realized that I tended to sit between them. Not that I meant to, it just happened that way. Then I realized. Hazel sat next to Frank who sat next to Jason who sat next to Piper. On the other side, Bonnabelle sat at the head near Percy who sat next to Leo who sat next to me.

I was on the middle line, dividing us between Greeks and Romans.

I was neither.

Or both. . .?

I shook the confusing thought from my mind.

Laid out on the table in front of us were magical golden cups and plates. Leo told me they were from Camp Half-blood, and whatever food and drink you wanted magically appeared on them.

I stared at the round golden surface.

_Hmmm. . . How about. . . somen and gyoza?_

Right when the thought passed through my mind, the golden plate filled with noodles and steaming dumplings. The scent of green tea filled the air, and I peered into my cup to find the sweet liquid inside.

I beamed. "Cool!"

Leo leaned over, his mouth full of pizza. He swallowed and pointed at my plate curiously. "What's that?"

I pointed at the cold noodles. "This is _somen,_" My finger floated over the veggie-filled dumplings. "And this is _gyoza_."

I couldn't resist tempting the curiosity in his eyes. "Wanna try some?"

"Sure!"

I took my chopsticks and carefully placed a small dumpling onto his plate. He popped it into his mouth, and I giggled at the satisfied look on his face.

"Mmmm!" He beamed. "This is awesome!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Bonnabelle cleared her throat loudly, signaling me into silence.

"So, guys," She said, "Where to now?"

"I did a quick repair job to get us out of the lake," Leo said, "but there's still a lot of damage. We should really put down again and fix things right before we head across the Atlantic."

Percy was eating a piece of pie, which for some reason was completely blue - filling, crust, even the whipped cream. "We need to put some distance between us and Camp Jupiter." he said. "Frank spotted some eagles over the Salt Lake City. We figure the Romans aren't far behind us."

_Eagles? What a stupid mascot. I'd pick lions or dragons or something badass like that. Not some damn eagles. Lame._

At Percy's words, gloom fell upon the table. I picked at my birthday cake halfheartedly.

"I don't suppose we should go back and try to reason with the Romans?" Piper attempted. "Maybe - maybe I didn't try hard enough with the charmspeak."

Jason took her hand. "It wasn't your fault, Pipes. Or Leo's or Peri's." He added quickly. "Whatever happened, it was Gaea's doing, to drive the two camps apart."

I nodded gratefully.

Piper still seemed uneasy. "Maybe if we could explain that, though-"

"With no proof?" Annabeth asked. "And no idea what really happened? I appreciate what you're saying, Piper. I don't want the Romans on our bad side, but until we understand what Gaea's up to, going back is suicide."

"She's right," Hazel said. She was looking a little queasy, but she was trying to eat a few saltine crackers. The rim of her plate was embedded with rubies, and I'm pretty sure they weren't there at the start of the meal. "Reyna might listen, but Octavian won't. The Romans have honor to think about. They've been attacked. They'll shoot first and ask questions _posthac_.

I nodded to myself. That made sense. If someone disrespected my honor, I'd probably chase them down with an army, too.

_That's probably the Roman in me. . . _

"You're right," Piper said finally. "We have to keep going. Not just because of the Romans. We have to hurry."

Hazel nodded her head furiously. "Nemesis said we have only six days until Nico dies and Rome is destroyed. _Six_. We have to save him!"

Jason frowned. "As in _Rome _Rome, not New Rome?"

"The real Rome." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I realized that was the first time tonight I'd addressed the whole group. I guess. . . I guess I just felt like it wasn't my place to comment. I mean. . . I'm new here. Everyone already has a buddy. . . and then there's me.

"Why six days?" Percy wondered, taking the attention off of me and back to the real issues.

"Yeah, six is a stupid number." Leo said, taking a swig of Coke. "Like, dude, pick either 5 or 10. Not in between."

No one answered.

"Um, there's more." Piper said reluctantly. "I've been seeing some things in my knife."

Frank froze with a forkful of spaghetti halfway to his mouth. "Things such as. . . ?"

"They don't really make sense," Piper said, "just garbled images, but I saw two giants, dressed alike. Maybe twins."

"Twins. . ." I repeated. "Like in Ella's prophecy."

Bonnabelle nodded like she was thinking the same thing. "If we could figure out those lines, it might help."

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_" Percy quoted. "_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _Annabeth that's got to mean you. Juno told me. . . well, she said you had a hard task ahead of you in Rome. She said she doubted you could do it."

He smiled at her. "But I know she's wrong."

Bonnabelle took a long breath. "Reyna was about to tell me something right before the ship fired on us. She said there was an old legend among the Roman praetors - something that had to do with Athena. She said it might be the reason Greeks and Romans could never get along."

Leo, Hazel, and I exchanged looks.

"Nemesis mentioned something like that," I began, "She talked about an old score that had to be settled-"

"The one thing that might bring the gods' two natures into harmony," Hazel continued.

"Yeah. 'An old wrong finally avenged.'" Leo finished.

Percy drew a frowny face in his blue whipped cream. "I was only praetor for, like, two hours. Jason, you ever heard a legend like that?"

"I. . . uh, I'm not sure." he said nervously. "I'll give it some thought."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You're not _sure_?"

Jason didn't respond.

I frowned. _Why did Percy have to put everyone in the hot seat? First Leo, now Jason. Shoot, let him try and fire me up like that, and we'll have a problem._

Hazel broke the silence. "What about the other lines?" She turned her ruby encrusted plate thoughtfully. "_Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death."_

"_Giants' bane stands gold and pale,_" Frank added. "_Won through pain from a woven jail._"

"Giants' bane," Leo repeated. "Anything that's a giants' bane is good for us, right?"

"Yeah, that's probably what we need to find then," I chimed in. "If it can help the gods get their schizophrenic acts together, then I'm all for it."

Percy nodded. "We can't kill the giants without the gods' help."

Jason turned to Frank and Hazel. "I thought you guys killed that one giant in Alaska without a god's help, just the two of you."

"Alcyoneus was a special case," Frank explained. "He was only immortal in the territory he was reborn in - Alaska. But not in Canada. I wish I could kill _all _the giants by dragging them across the border from Alaska into Canada, but. . ." He shrugged. "Percy's right, we'll need the gods."

Leo sucked his teeth. "The gods suck."

I looked up at him. "Do they really?"

He nodded grimly before changing pace.

"So. . ." Leo pushed his chair away from the table. "First things first, I guess. We'll have to put down in the morning for repairs."

"Someplace close to a city," I suggested, "in case we need supplies."

"But somewhere out of the way," Bonnabelle guided, "so that the Romans will have trouble finding us. Any ideas?"

No one spoke.

I looked around the table, and my eyes fell upon Piper. She was holding Jason's hand, but she had this look on her face like she was thinking about a lot of things at once. But then again, we all were.

"Well," she ventured shakily. "How do you guys feel about Kansas?"


	29. Music Makes Me Control

**PERI'S POV**

"Then it's settled then?" Percy said, looking around the table as he spoke. "Alright, we're headed to Kansas."

Bonnabelle sighed deeply. "I say we call it a night."

"Agreed." Jason said.

Percy smirked, and hopped out of his seat. "I CALL FIRST SHOWER!" He sprinted down the hall towards the only shower stall in the whole ship.

"Oh no you don't, Jackson!" Bonnabelle cried before tearing off after him.

"Oh!" Piper squeaked. "I got next after Annabeth!"

"Then me!"

"I'm after you!"

"Then I'm going!"

"Aww man!" Leo whined, folding his arms. "Peri and I are gonna have cold showers by the time all of y'all get through!"

Frank laughed. "Sucks for you!"

Hazel gave us a weak smile and shrugged sympathetically. "Hope you've got some warm PJ's to change into then. . ."

I touched the hem of my blue shirt tentatively. The poor little garment had been through a lot today. A thought occurred to me, and I facepalmed for not realizing it sooner.

"Uh, guys," I started, "I don't have any clothes."

Frank furrowed his brow. "What?"

"The only clothes I have are the ones I'm wearing now!" I shrilled.

"Oh, yeah. . ." Jason murmured, which didn't help at all. "That _could _be a problem."

"Ya think?!"

"Guys, guys," Piper waved her hands in a calming gesture. "It's no big deal. I've got _tons _of clothes Peri can borrow!"

Hazel snorted and muttered, "Well of course you do."

"Thanks, Piper!" I said quickly before anything could start up.

"No problem!" She grinned.

"I'll give 'em to you when I get out of the shower!" She called over her shoulder, promptly exiting the lounge area. Jason followed after her, even though I wasn't completely sure how much help she needed getting undressed and - _OH!_

I smirked and shook my head. _Jason, you sly dog!_

After they left, the remaining four of us sorta split off into two groups. Hazel and Frank went down to the horse stables, something about making preparations for Arion if he ever did choose to stay on the Argo. Lame.

I plopped down in a nearby dining chair to wait for my allotted shower time, and Leo pulled up a chair next to mine. He'd changed out of his ruined TEAM LEO shirt into a black one that read SKRILLEX in funky letters.

I furrowed my brow. "Hey, Leo, what's a Skrile - lex?"

He frowned. "What are you-"

He glanced down at his shirt then sucked in a breath in surprise. "You mean you've never heard of Skirllex?!"

I touched my chin in thought. "Is it a kind of car or. . .?"

"What? No!" He hopped out of his chair and ran over to the ship's controls, typing furious instructions into the interface. "Are you saying you've never heard of dubstep?!"

"Isn't that the one where they don't use real instruments?" I wondered. "They say dubstep is the music made from blenders and fax machines, right?"

Leo stuck out his tongue at the very thought. "They just can't understand the complexities of the Wub."

I raised an eyebrow. "The _Wub_?"

"Yeah!" He beamed. "Wub, wub, wub, wub, WUB, WUB, WUB!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. I moved to stand beside him at the controls. He hit a key and a long list of songs appeared on the screen.

Scrolling through them quickly, he muttered to himself. "Hmmm. . . I should probably start you off with something easy - don't want your ears to bleed or for you to shit your pants or anything."

I chuckled and propped my arm up on his shoulder to lean on him leisurely. "No, we wouldn't want that."

"Ah, yeah! This one's perfect!" He exclaimed, clicking on a song titled "Bangarang".

I frowned. "What kinda song name is-?"

"Shh!" He shushed me quickly. "Don't speak."

I rolled my eyes playfully as he started the song.

The song began, and it was this weird guitar sound starting off. Then this strange-techno-robot voice said, "BANGARANG!" A series of crazy exploding bass sounds, whizzing, popping - just a bunch of crazy shit I can't even explain followed.

But I liked it!

I laughed. "Ah, this is cool!"

"I know right!" Leo enthused, grinning wildly.

As the song progressed, I couldn't help but get excited. The crazy sick beats were so different than any other music I'd ever heard before. I found myself hopping around the lounge to the music. I spun around the tables and chairs, periodically chiming in "BANGARANG!" along with the music, as that was the only part I could understand.

I grabbed Leo's hand and started dancing with him. I use the term 'dancing' loosely - we were mostly just jumping up and down on the couch screaming intelligible garb.

When the song ended, I giggled and flopped onto the couch upside down. "That was so fun!"

Leo laughed. "Yeah, it wa-" He looked past me. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" I quickly flipped around on the couch, trying to right myself. Turning around, I spotted three hefty looking shopping bags on the dining table. A note was attached to the largest bag.

I hopped up excitedly and ran over, skidding to a stop. Picking up the note, I cleared my throat and read it aloud.

"Peri, - haha that's me! - here's some clothes.  
You and Leo looked like you were busy spazzing, so I left them here.  
Piper."'

Leo chuckled. "Good ol' Beauty Queen."

I peered into the nearest bag and gasped. Reaching in, I pulled out loads of uber expensive clothes. All of the garments still had their tags on, revealing hundreds of dollars worth of merchandise between the three shopping bags.

"Either Piper has sticky fingers," I continued to pull out an endless amount of clothes, "or the girl is sittin' pretty on a mansion."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't know? Piper's dad is Tristan McLean, the actor."

"Oh! That explains a _lot_!" I exclaimed, taking another glance at the price tags littered around me.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like the fact that they have the same last name."

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Don't patronize me, Valdez."

He laughed and opened his mouth like he was bout to say something, but was interrupted by Hazel's voice. She came skipping down the hallway in some very cozy looking button down pajamas with sheep all over them.

"Oh, there you two are! Frank's getting in the shower now, so it shouldn't be too much longer of a wait."

"Alright, Hazel!" I smiled back at her. "Thanks!"

She smiled and went back about her way.

I put my hands on my hips and smiled. "She's so sweet and nice and adorable!"

"Yeah," Leo muttered. "Nice. . ."

I could tell he was thinking about before back on Narcissus's island. Hazel was acting all weird like she knew him but didn't know him. And who was this Sammy character? It must've been a lot to take in for Leo. I didn't want to push him about it, but I wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Leo?" I said cautiously.

He turned to me with a wild grin on his face. "I CALL THE SHOWER!" And with that he took off, his curly hair disappearing down the darkened corridor.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the shopping bags from off of the dining table before chasing after him.

Leo sprinted into the bathroom and locked himself in. I could hear his maniacal laughter echoing from the inside.

"Shut up, Valdez!" I giggled from behind the door. "Just hurry up in there!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I heard his voice say before the sound of the shower being turned on cut through.

I slumped down on the wall next to the bathroom door, dropping the shopping bags on the floor around me. I siphoned through the hefty bags idly, my ADHD getting wild at the lack of activity. Plundering through the bags, I found tons of lacy underwear, making my cheeks heat up a little. With nothing better to do, I set to work picking out something to wear as pajamas.

Most of Piper's clothes were overly glamorous, and I struggled to find something low-key to wear. I managed to locate the least revealing pair of undies to wear along with some brown striped pajama shorts and a flowy tank top. To my utter delight, I found a pair of thigh high white socks. They felt somewhat thick, meaning they were extremely cozy. All of the clothes looked fairly basic, but the price tags displayed exceedingly expensive costs. I felt somewhat uncomfortable with the amounts and decided to say something to Piper about it later.

Now that I had compiled my wardrobe, my mind was left to drift to other things. I felt my eyelids get heavy, and staring at the adjacent wall was making me daydream.

I tried to keep my mind off of the fact that Leo was getting undressed right on the other side of this thin wall.

_What's he look like with no shirt on? Ooooh, I bet he's got abs! Nice ones! With-_

I shook my head furiously, clearing my pervy thoughts. I could _not _ start thinking about the boys on this ship in _that _way. It would make this quest _a lot_ more uncomfortable if I'm just sitting here daydreaming about the bodies of the other demigods.

My self scolding was interrupted by an unlikely sound hitting my ears.

"When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok). Everybody stops and they staring at me."

My eyebrows raised in shock, and I felt myself turning towards the closed shower door in awe.

"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it,"

"No," I muttered to myself, grinning. "No, he was not singing-"

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Leo screeched, all off key and everything. "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

I burst out laughing, convulsing on the floor in a wild fit of giggles. Leo continued singing, switching songs frequently and often in the middle of a ballad. This went on for quite some time until I finally heard the squeaking of the faucet being cut off. I heard the water stop flowing and a few seconds of shuffling ensued.

The door opened, and a billow of steam poured out. Leo's silhouette stood etched out as all the steam escaped into the air. Then he emerged.

Leo stepped out of the shower, his skin glistening wet. I tried not to openly ogle, but I couldn't resist.

He had a towel in his hand, moving it vigorously through his wet curls. Every muscle in his body rippled with the slight movement. My eyes wandered from his head down to his chest. His abs were smooth and subtly defined as Leo was more lean and toned as opposed to big and bulky like Frank. I felt my cheeks grow hot as my sight strayed even further south. Just below his abdomen, Leo's hips formed a V shape as a happy trail pointing to the promise land.

Where he held another towel loosely, covering his lower regions.

"Kay, the shower's free," I heard him say vaguely.

I snapped back to reality, trying to play off the fact that I basically just mind-raped him.

Instead, I put on a smirk. "I'm sexy and I know it?"

"Woman!" Leo exclaimed. "When I'm in the shower, two things get to be free! My balls and my soul!"

I exploded with laughter. I tried coming up with a clever response, but all that came out of my mouth was carbon dioxide. And with that, Leo made his leave down the hallway, a trail of puddles being the only marker that he was here.


	30. No Me Gusta

**PERI'S POV**

I stepped out of the bathroom in my new-fangled pajamas, holding my dirty clothes in my hand. I peered back and forth down the hallway before stepping fully out into the corridor. I swiftly scooped up the shopping bags still strewn haphazardly on the floor. I stuffed the dirty clothes in an empty bag before running down the hall to find the others.

I didn't want to miss anything.

I skidded around the corner to the lounge to find everyone gathered casually on the couches talking among themselves. The couples sat together, probably talking about couple-like things; I wouldn't know. Leo stood alone at the ship's helm, overlooking the night sky.

I misjudged the distance in my new socks and slid right into the wall. I smacked against it with a tremendous slam before collapsing to the ground in a heap, the unnecessarily heavy shopping bags falling on top of me. I heard laughter fill the air.

Rolling around on the floor, I couldn't help but whimper at my damaged pride.

Slowly, I felt the shopping bags being lifted off of me. I blinked my eyes open to see Leo smiling sheepishly down on me. He held out his hand to help me up, and I gladly accepted it.

We turned back to the group, and Bonnabelle spoke. She seemed to feel as though she always had to say something about everything - no matter how small or insignificant her comment seemed to be. She always had to have the last word.

"Alright, let's head off to bed." She said.

Coach Hedge, who I often forget, grunted and promptly descended the stairs. I blinked and realized he was headed down to the horse stables whereas all of us would be on this floor.

We walked towards the cabins as a group, stopping just before the seven doors.

_Wait. . . Seven?!_

I did a swift headcount to confirm what I already knew. I facepalmed for the hundredth time today.

"Guys," I said. "We've got a problem."

Everyone turned to me.

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked.

I gestured around us. "There are four doors on this side, and three doors on the other. We're one room short!"

I watched everyone look around us as they just realized this fact as well.

"Uh," Leo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Whoops. Sorry, guys. . . I didn't know we'd have eight people."

"Don't worry, Leo," Jason reassured him. "It's not your fault."

"Looks like someone's going to have to share a room," Piper said.

I felt eyes fall upon me.

_Crap!_

"Don't worry, guys," I saw Bonnabelle smirk and pull Percy by the collar. "_We'll_ share." She tugged him into the nearest room.

Leo grinned. "Ahhhh, get some, Percy!"

I smirked at them disappearing into the cabin and chimed in. "Alright, I see you, Percy! She want the D!"

Leo and I burst out laughing at our antics.

Hazel frowned. "The D? What's the D?"

I stared at her blankly before sighing deeply. "I'm going to bed, guys."

Leo chuckled and the crowd dispersed, everyone heading off in various directions. Hazel went to the left of the Percabeth room, and I went to the right. Leo went towards the room next to mine, leaving Frank, Piper, and Jason to the other side of the hallway.

Just before I went into my room, I looked to the right and smiled. "Good night, Leo."

He smiled back. "Night, Peri."

And then I entered the room, closing the door behind me. The light flickered on automatically, illuminating the space around me.

Leo really outdid himself. His attention to detail was that to rival the Romans.

The room was perfectly square - I could smell it. There was a rectangular thing on the ceiling with tiny little holes all around where light filtered through, making the room look like it was illuminated by the stars. I heard the soft sound of the piano overcome my ears, and the slow melody lulled me. I realized then just how exhausted I was.

My feet took me towards the bed, and when I placed a ginger hand on its surface, I had to sigh in contentment. The bed felt like it was made entirely of enchanted feathers or some shit - I didn't rule out the possibility. The blankets were thick - just the way I like them - and I got underneath them gratefully. Warmth spread through my body as the covers surrounded me.

My eyelids felt heavy, and I started to lay my sleepy head down on the soft pillow. My head made contact, and I slowly closed my eyes, feeling myself drift off into-

_"Percy!"_

My eyes shot open.

_Did I hear what I just heard or did I JUST HEAR WHAT I JUST HEARD? _

As I mentioned before, the walls of the Argo II are pretty thin, and I swore I just heard someone say Percy's name coming from the room next to me. Then I heard some shuffling sounds like someone was doing lots of moving around. Then some giggling.

I shook my head, clearing my pervy thoughts. That was Percy and Bonnabelle in the next room. She was such a stick in the mud - they couldn't be doing _that_. Percy was probably just messing around or something, and she laughed.

I chuckled at the preposterous thought and felt my eyelids closing once more.

_"Oh, gods!"_

I shot up.

I covered my mouth in shock, shaking my head furiously.

_No! No! No, they were not doing the dirty in the next room. I do not believe that. I REFUSE to believe they are doing THAT._

I forced myself to lay back down on the bed, making a conscious effort to put myself to sleep.

_"Oh gods, yes! Percy!"_

I shot up and covered my face with the plush pillow.

"What the ACTUAL FUCK is going?!"

That was Leo's voice. I heard him in the room next to me, and quickly slipped out of bed. I darted to the wall connecting - or dividing - our two rooms.

"Leo?"

Some shuffling followed.

"Peri?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You can hear that too, right?"

I chuckled softly in the darkness and sat with my back against the wall. "Yeah, I here that shit. Dude, what are we gonna do?! It's flippin' nasty!"

I felt him smirking even though I couldn't see it. "I dunno. . . it's kinda hot,"

"What?!" I yelped.

I heard his soft laughter reverberate through the wall and realized he was leaning against it at the same spot I was.

"I'm just kidding," he reassured.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you are."

"Hey! I-"

_"Yes! Faster!"_

I covered my face. "How long do you think it'll take them to. . . finish up?"

He pondered this. "I dunno. If it were me in there with-"

"Okay!" I said quickly. "Too much information!"

He chuckled again.

"Well, they shouldn't be too much longer, right?" I said.

I heard his grin in his voice. "Are you saying Percy doesn't last long?"

"What? No! I-"

"I'm telling!"

"Oh, shut up!"

We both laughed quietly. Grunts and moans from the other room filled the air, making us laugh even harder.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Yo, what the fuck?!" I groaned. "How long has this been going on for?!"

"How can he last so long?!" I heard Leo say incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you can think abo-"

_"Percyyy~!"_

"My gods!" I cried. "Make it stop!"

"I just wanted to sleep!" I heard Leo fake sob. "Is that too much to ask?"

I giggled.

_"Yes! Yes! Yes~!"_

Just as I was about to make a witty comment, a new voice cut through the air.

"OH MY GODS, WILL YOU TWO PLEASE JUST STOP?!"

Hazel?! Then I remembered Hazel was right next to those humping bunnies. Her virgin ears can't take that type of abuse! She's probably scarred for life! For life!

Silence.

I realized those nymphos had ceased their incessant baby making at Hazel's request! Applause from the cabin wing rang out through the night as the other demigods clapped for Hazel's intrusion. I had to laugh at their antics, and quickly joined in.

"Then it's over?" Leo asked.

I nodded, but then quickly stopped when I remembered he couldn't see me. "Yeah. They stopped."

"Finally!" He exclaimed, relieved.

I smirked. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want. But I'm going to bed."

I chuckled. "Okay. Good night, Leo. For real this time."

"Night, Peri." He replied, his voice already drifting away. "For real this time."


	31. Wakeup Call

**LEO'S POV**

I closed the door from Piper's room after she kicked me out - and after I did her the _oh so_ polite favor of waking her up! Now the only person still asleep was Peri. I thought she deserved the extra hour or so after everything that had happened yesterday.

I crossed the hall and rapped my knuckles on her door lightly. I heard no response, but entered anyway, chalking this up to the fact that she was probably asleep.

_And if she wasn't asleep, then I might even walk in on her changing! _I thought with a sly smirk.

I shook my head._ Gods, I'm such a perv._

I stepped into the room gingerly.

Peri had only been in there for one night, but her scent already hung in the air.

_Fruits and flowers. _

Light filtered through the window on the far side of the room, momentarily blinding me. My eyes slowly trailed from the floor towards her bed. The covers were strewn to one side, but I didn't see her laying on the bed. Confused, I slowly made my way around the mattress.

And that's when I saw her.

Peri's sleeping form was lying upside down on the edge of the bed. She must let her hair loose when she sleeps, because it cascaded off the bed, spilling onto the hardwood floor like a golden waterfall. The light coming in from the window shined down on her, and her skin appeared to glow. Being upside down, her tank top had risen up slightly, exposing her belly button. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, matching her soft snores.

I couldn't help but smile watching her. She looked so peaceful, and it made me want to. . . _mess with her._

I grinned and silently dropped down to the floor.

To my surprise, she was talking in her sleep, and I quickly moved closer to hear what she was saying. Sadly, it wasn't any juicy gossip - I mean I don't _think _it was. Now that I was in earshot, I realized that she was dreaming in Japanese.

I moved to her ear. "English, please."

Her face scrunched up in her sleep. "Huh. . . ? Who dat?"

I smirked. "Santa Clause, who else?"

She furrowed her brow in sleep-confusion. "Santa. . . ? You're. . . early."

I shrugged. "Well you've been a good girl so far this year. And plus - fuck the rules, I'm Santa!"

She smiled dreamily. "Santa. . . you badass. . ."

"I try." I responded. "So what do you want for Half-Christmas?"

She pondered this for such a long time I thought she'd gone back to sleep - _deep _sleep. Then she spoke.

"I want. . . revenge."

I was thoroughly shocked by her response. "W-what?"

"Revenge," She repeated firmly. ". . . for Gram. . . "

I stared at her upside down features, speechless.

This girl. . . She had a story to tell. And I highly doubted that it had a very happy start. She never really spoke about her past. And when she did, she gave short, matter-of-fact responses. She never smiled when she spoke of her past. Peri was all about smiles. Smiles and laughter and everything happy. But I had a feeling deep inside me that something happened to her that wasn't all smiles and laughter.

She snored loudly all of a sudden, rattling me from my thoughts.

"Peri," I started, my tone now serious.

Her eyes shot open, and she gasped when she saw me. In surprise, she slipped from the bed and fell right on her head.

She collapsed in front of me, and her eyes met mine.

"L-Leo," she sputtered, grasping her head. I swear it looked like her cheeks were tinted the slightest shade of pink.

I glanced up at her head - Zeus knows this girl didn't need anymore brain damage than she already had. Before I could ask her if she was okay, she went off the deep end. No, she did an athletic freaking somersault off the deep end and won herself a medal.

"What are you - how did - why - get out!" She started slapping me all over my arm.

I put my hands up in defense. "Ow! Stop! I just came to wake you up! Chill out! Ouch, girl!"

"Get out!" she cried.

"Alright, fine!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Gods, just quit hitting me!"

I started making my way to the door, but apparently I wasn't moving fast enough for Your Highness, because a shoe was _quite forcefully _launched at the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelped, grabbing onto the door handle. "Jesus!"

"Leave!"

I smirked. "Gods, you're such a bitch in the morning."

"Shut up!"

I shut the door quickly before anymore footwear could be sent my way.

_Damn. . . Kicked out of two chicks' rooms, and it's not even 9AM yet._

**PERI'S POV**

I sunk to the floor and put my head in my hands. "Oh gods," I murmured.

Crap! I said the stupidest shit when I was sleeping! What if I told him I was checking him out when he got out the shower last night?! Not to mention the fact that I was probably drooling while I slept, too! How embarrassing!

The way he was looking at me. . . He probably thought I was a weirdo.

There was no way I could face him. I sighed. The only person on this whole giant warship who I could connect with the most, and he thought I was a creep.

I continued to grumble dejectedly as I brushed my hair.

The shopping bags Piper had given me were still lying forgotten by the door where I'd dropped them yesterday. I rifled through them hurriedly until I found something suitable to wear. I settled on a comfortable enough tan shirt with black shorts. Rummaging around I found some shiny Vans that matched well enough. And honestly, I didn't even know the shoes came in that color. It was ridiculous how much stuff this girl had.

I only thanked the gods we wore the same size or else I'd be in some real deep trouble.

I sighed and determined it was time for me to face the inevitable. I had to go upstairs with everyone. Everyone including Leo. My growling stomach egged me on, and I finally turned to leave the little room.

I figured I wouldn't be back in its warm clutches for a long while.

I was right.


	32. We ARE in Kansas, Toto

**PERI'S POV**

As I ascended, I could feel - and hear - the ship's landing gear extending as we landed. We were a few miles outside of Topeka, and the sun shined down on the bronze warship brightly.

I grabbed some yogurt from the mess hall before climbing on deck and joining the others. I watched as the Argo II settled in the middle of a field of sunflowers. The oars retracted, and the gangplank lowered itself.

The morning air was nothing I was used to. It smelled of irrigation, warm plants, and fertilized earth. I'd lived in big cities all my life, and the all-natural scent was foreign to me. But I liked it nonetheless.

Percy was the first to notice me. He smiled in greeting, which for some reason surprised me. We hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot, but I suppose he was like me in the sense that he wasn't one to hold a grudge. He stood at the helm with his arm around Bonnabelle.

Farther down the deck I saw Leo at the controls, Coach Hedge right behind him barking orders. My blood ran cold when the curly haired boy turned around and spotted me.

To my surprise, there was no cynical look in his eye as if he knew something I didn't. Instead there was something else there.

Pity?

But for what? He didn't know anything that would cause him to project such feelings.

Leo quickly wiped his face clean of any emotions resembling sorrow and instead wore his usual impish grin. Leo had gone back to being Leo.

Burying my doubts, I waved at him. As he returned the simple gesture, a feeling of relief washed over me. I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I relaxed, putting the uncomfortable morning behind me.

Leo and Hedge walked up, meeting the rest of the group as I finished the last of my yogurt. Bonnabelle grabbed a banana out of a nearby fruit bowl, peeling it leisurely as she sat in Percy's lap.

_Well we very well can't pass up this opportunity, can we?_

Leo smirked. "How's that banana, Annabeth?"

I snickered. "Would've thought you'd be good after last night."

Leo shrugged his shoulders comically. "Guess she's a hungry girl!"

Leo and I burst into laughter. Percy and Bonnabelle flushed crimson, but Coach Hedge was obviously confused.

"What?" He buzzed. "What are you two laughing about?! I don't get it! What's so funny?!"

Even Hazel was blushing now. "N-nothing, Coach Hedge," she murmured.

Jason coughed, suggesting silence. "So we're here in Topeka. What's the plan?"

"Well I want to check the highway," Piper said. "Find the sign that says Topeka 32."

Leo wiped his eyes, trying his best to recover from the laughing fit that had just ensued.

"P-Peri," he managed to say, "Can you lower the sails?"

I grinned, happy for the opportunity to use my powers. "Yeah, sure!"

I connected with the ship, faintly noticing how much easier it was becoming for me to channel my abilities. Once connected, I fluttered my eyelashes, and the sails descended gracefully.

"We shouldn't be far," Leo said. "Festus calculated the landing as best he could."

I turned to Piper. "What are you looking for at the mile marker?"

Piper explained to the group what she'd seen in the knife - a man in purple with vines on his head and a goblet. She left it at that, but judging by the look on her face there was more to her story than she let at on.

"Purple shirt?" Jason asked. "Vines on his hat? Sounds like Bacchus."

"Dionysus," Percy muttered angrily. "If we came all the way to Kansas to see _Mr. D_-"

"Bacchus isn't so bad," Jason said. "His followers are a bunch of douches. . . . but the god himself is okay. I did him a favor once up in the wine country."

Percy looked absolutely appalled. "Whatever, man. Maybe he's better on the Roman side. But why would he be hanging around in Kansas? Didn't Zeus order the gods to cease all contact with mortals?"

I snorted. "They haven't exactly been following that order."

Frank grunted. "Besides, if the gods have gone schizophrenic, then who knows what's going on with the Olympians? Could be some pretty bad stuff out there."

"Sounds dangerous!" Leo agreed cheerfully. "Well. . . you guys have fun down in Kansas with the Wizard of Oz. I've got to finish repairs on the hull. Hedge is gonna work on the broken crossbows. And, uh, Peri and Annabeth - I could really use y'all's help. You're the only other two people who even _sort of _understand the ship."

I beamed and replied instantly. "Of course! It'll be fun!"

Bonnabelle looked apologetically at Percy. "Leo's right. I should stay and help."

"I'll come back to you." He kissed her on the cheek. "Promise."

I snorted. "Yeah, he'll be _coming _to her alright!"

Leo covered his mouth and laughed, elbowing me giddily. Percabeth scowled at me, and Coach Hedge was once again left in the dark. Hazel blushed fiercely, shying her face away away from the two, and I noticed she hadn't been able to meet their gaze all morning. Her innocence was almost painful to the eyes.

Frank slid his bow off his shoulder and propped it against the rail. "Um, I think I should turn into a crow or something and fly around, keep an eye out for Roman eagles."

"A crow? Why a crow?" I asked.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Man, if you can turn into a dragon, why don't you just turn into a dragon every time? They're the coolest."

Frank's face looked like it was being infused with cranberry juice. "That's like asking why you don't bench-press your maximum weight every time you lift. Because it's hard, and you'd hurt yourself. Turning into a dragon isn't easy."

"Oh," I nodded.

Leo shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I don't lift weights."

Frank's frown deepened into a sour glare. "Yeah, well, maybe you should consider it, Mr.-"

Hazel stepped between them, and my eyebrows shot up at Frank's sudden hostility. The guy always struck me as a gentle giant before. But whenever he was around Leo he became as much a ball of fire as the flames that danced in the curly haired boy's fingertips. I wondered why.

"I'll help you, Frank." Hazel said, shooting Leo an evil look as if it was his fault. "I can summon Arion and scout around below."

"Sure," Frank muttered, still glaring at Leo. "Yeah, thanks."

Leo crossed his arms and huffed. I didn't know what was going on, let alone what to do. Frank just kind of _snapped_. Further investigation was definitely needed.

Hazel turned to Percy. "Just be careful when you go out there. Lots of fields, lots of crops. Could be _karpoi _on the loose."

"_Karpoi?_" Piper and I asked in unison.

"Grain spirits," Hazel explained. "You don't want to meet them."

I didn't really see how bad a couple of grain spirits could be, but Hazel's tone convinced me not to ask.

"That leaves three of us to check on the mile marker," Percy said. "Me, Jason, Piper. I'm not psyched about seeing Mr. D again. That guy is a pain. But, Jason, if you're on better terms with him-"

"Yeah," Jason said. "If we find him, I'll talk to him. Piper, it's your vision. You should take the lead."

Piper shivered, but then quickly changed her tune, trying her best to sound upbeat. "Of course. Let's find the highway!"

The trio departed, Frank and Hazel leaving right after. Coach Hedge grunted and headed belowdecks.

Leo turned to Bonnabelle and I. "Come on my blonde builders! It's time to do some repair work!"


	33. The Steamy Engine Room

**For your ****not so patient**** waiting, I give thy readers. . . a little something**

PERI'S POV

Leo led us belowdecks to the engine room - even though with my connection to the Argo I knew exactly where it was. The entrance was on the very last floor, and the door's sign read ENGINE ROOM. Tar was smeared on the door handle, and it made my hand black and sticky when I reached to open the door.

As soon as I swung the door open, a swell of hot steam smacked us in the face. Stepping inside the engine room, I automatically noticed the increase in temperature. I fanned myself idly as I looked about myself.

The Engine Room was a maze of interlocking and crisscrossing bronze pipes. They hung about the air at varying heights, some slithering on the floor while others spread out high on the tall ceiling. When I looked up I saw a jungle of thick ropes hanging from the rafters at all different levels like vines in a rain forest. Some intertwined themselves in bundles, forming knotted dips that reminded me of hammocks.

I couldn't resist marveling at the steampunk factor of everything around me. The pipes hissed periodically as columns of steam released form their pressurized grip. There were buttons and dials all over the place, keeping everything that was the Argo II under control.

"This," Leo said, "is where all the magic happens."

"Whoa," I breathed. "Leo. . . this is _so _cool!"

He beamed. "I thought you might like it."

Leo pointed to the far side of the Engine Room. "There's a hatch down there where I think most of the damage is. It's a pretty tight squeeze, so I think only two of us can fit down there at the most."

Bonnabelle towered over us, giving our short frames a once-over before speaking. "Well it's obviously gotta be you two. Don't worry, I can handle everything up here. You two can go down there and handle the big guns."

I nodded. "Alright, come on, Leo! Can we fix it?!"

"YES WE CAN!" He cheered, and we high-fived.

Bonnabelle chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Get to work."

Leo and I headed in the direction advised. I glanced over my shoulder and watched Bonnabelle before her figure disappeared in the smoky haze. I swiped the air in front of my face, trying to fan away the fog-like steam.

"Gods!" I muttered, making Leo chuckle under his breath. I elbowed him, and when he pushed me back, an all out brawl started.

The curly haired boy shot me a mischievous grin before taking off running, his outline dissipating in the smog. I chased after him to no avail, repeatedly bumping into walls and work tables in my haste. Either this Engine Room was huge, or I was running in circles. I figured it was a little bit of both.

Finally I sprinted forward and ran into a warm body.

"Leo?"

"There you are," He said, turning on me with his boyish smile. "I found the trapdoor."

I looked down at our feet, and lo and behold a metal trapdoor just as promised. Leo took the ring in his hand and wrenched the door open, revealing a seemingly bottomless dark hole.

Leo gestured towards the black void. "Ladies first?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a little bitch." Without a second thought I plunged into the darkness.

The inky blackness surrounded me, and in the pit it was definitely some odd degrees cooler. I couldn't even see two inches in front of me, let alone two feet.

I heard Leo's voice call down to me. "Are you dead yet?"

"Nah!" I called up. "There's no boogeyman, you can come on down, you wuss!"

"Okay, here I come!" I heard a thump, but of course could not see his form.

"Leo?" I reached out with my hands to search for him. "Leo where are you?"

"I'm right here!"

_"Right where?!"_

I felt something brush against my thigh, and I immediately went for it, fanning my hands out. I felt something else touch my rear and quickly spun around. I put my hands in front of me, but felt nothing. I could hear him fumbling around in the dark as well, but couldn't pinpoint his location.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands grasp my breasts. "L-Leo!"

"Peri?" I heard him ask. "Is that you?"

I froze up, my whole body going rigid at his touch. I was thankful for the lack of light, for I knew my whole face was flushed. I attempted to push him off of me, but instead sent us falling to the ground.

"Leo, use your powers!" I cried desperately. "Make a fire!"

"Right!" As soon as the word left his lips, a flame appeared, illuminating the small space around us.

My eyes bugged out of my head.

I had fallen on top of Leo, straddling his waist. His free hand rested on my hips, gripping the flesh there.

I'm almost positive my already pink cheeks burned a bright, embarrassing crimson color. Leo's eyes widened, and the tips of his pointed ears turned bright red. He immediately removed his hand, yet the flame in his other burned brighter for some reason.

I stammered for something to say, but nothing coherent came out of my mouth. The only thing I could think about was the fact that our privates were _practically _touching. I felt a heat swelling in my chest heading southward, but I refused to acknowledge the feeling. I gulped, staring down at his shocked face.

Wordlessly I rose off of Leo, and he sat up. He scratched the back of his head nervously, obviously trying to find something to say after an incident like that.

The trapdoor suddenly felt a lot warmer.


	34. Attraction

**LEO'S POV**

I felt a familiar tingling sensation inside my body as all of my blood rushed to my. . . _nether regions. _The flame in my hand grew hotter, burning brighter as I tried my hardest to suppress the swelling feelings within me. My palms began to sweat nervously.

In the dim light I saw Peri cross her arms over her chest, the blush on her face deepening. My eyes widened as realization swept over me.

_Shit, that wasn't her face I touched! It was her. . . Oh gods! _

Another electric charge shot down my spine.

_Leo, do not pop a boner!_ I told myself sternly._ Do not pop a boner, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES-_

Shit.

**PERI'S POV**

My brain had gone AWOL. My mouth refused to form words, making me sputter and stammer like an idiot. I crossed my arms over my chest, but the feeling of his palms remained. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I looked up at Leo, but he wouldn't meet my gaze, his face blooming bright red.

I gulped before speaking. "S-sorry for. . . falling on you," I mentally cursed my shaky voice.

"Sorry for groping you," he murmured softly. He looked so abashed that I couldn't help laughing a little.

He glanced up at me, his eyes widened in shock at my laughter. "You think this is funny?!"

"You look so embarrassed!" I cried.

"I am! I freaking felt you up!" he cried. "And don't act like your face isn't red, too!"

I blushed again. "That was so embarrassing!"

He chuckled a little and nodded. "So awkward."

In the semi-illumination I saw him glance down into his lap and sigh in relief. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, but before I could ask any questions Leo stood up.

"Come on, let's find a light switch." He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it gladly.

I forced myself to push the memory of what had just transpired out of my mind for the time being. I didn't really know _what _had happened to be honest, and the feelings that had arisen were foreign to me. I was glad that Leo and I could just laugh things off so easily, and I figured it had something to do with our great chemistry together. I mean, not _chemistry _chemistry! Not like _that_! I mean that would be - why would you even suggest - how could you even - _shh!_

I definitely need to vent about this to someone later.

Leo held out his flaming hand, and I noticed the fire had dimmed back down to a controlled ball. With the soft orange light, I spotted a light switch on the wall adjacent to us and immediately flipped it.

A bright light flickered on overhead, and Leo snuffed out his flame. I surveyed my surroundings eagerly.

The pit had a low ceiling and narrow walls which were lined with bronze rectangles that looked sort of like fuse boxes. The bronze fuse boxes ran on both walls as far as the eye could see. They had knobs, dials, and flashing multicolored buttons. Between the two walls were long worktables littered with tools, papers, blueprints - all kinds of builder-y construction-y shit.

The scent of oil hung in the air. Most of the fuse boxes had gaping holes in them where exposed wires hung out like robo guts. There were a few pipes down here too, and a few them spewed steam at irregular intervals. The fuse boxes screeched as their buttons beeped impatiently.

Leo pulled a wrench from the tool bag around his waist and carefully removed a fuse box from the wall. He held it out to me and proceeded to tell me all about the gadget, explaining to me how to repair it.

Somewhere along the lines I had tuned him out though, instead staring up at his face as he spoke. I noticed the way whenever he spoke about machines, his eyes lit up. He got so excited, and sometimes he talked so fast that he tripped over his words.

_I swear, people get about 50 times cuter when they talk about something they're passionate about._

"You got all that?"

My eyes snapped back into focus. "Hmm?"

"I said did you get all that?" Leo narrowed his eyes at me. "Were you even listening?"

_Shit._

"Pshhh!" I scoffed. "_Of course_ I was listening!" I grabbed the busted fuse box out of his hands. "I got dis! Now watch the master work!"

He rolled his eyes as I set the fuse box on the nearest work table. I ran my fingers on the smooth bronze surface. Its cold face stared back at me sadly, and I placed my hands gingerly on the spewing bronze wires. I narrowed my eyes at the torn, defiled cords, concentrating. I touched the two dismembered pieces of wire together, the negative side to the positive. They attracted, and using my powers I magically reformed the cord.

"Whoa," Leo breathed.

I repeated the action with all the wires, recombining them with their long lost twins. When the last cord was reconnected, the fuse box hummed happily. I wiped the sweat off my brow. I figured such a task was the equivalent of conjuring about ten swords.

"You fixed it!" Leo exclaimed, picking up the fuse box and looking it over in wonder.

"I told you I would!" I beamed. I looked up at the countless other busted fuse boxes down the long hallway and sighed. Leo followed my gaze and picked up my repaired box, attaching it back on its place on the wall.

"We'd better get started," he muttered.


	35. Peri MD

**LEO'S POV**

I'd lost track on how many fuse boxes I'd fixed by now. I just knew it was a lot. Too many if you ask me. But I didn't mind too much, because Peri and I conversed the whole time. We'd chat and crack jokes, talking about this and that to keep each other laughing. Eventually we fell into a comfortable silence, the soft sounds of the machines reverberating off the walls around us.

I stared down at the machine beneath me, growling in frustration.

I heard Peri's footsteps as she came behind me. "What's wrong?"

I showed her the fuse box I was working on. "I can't fit my hand in this hole. It's too small!"

She snickered. "That's what she said."

I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. She took the fuse box from my hands and placed it on the nearest worktable. Peri slipped her hand in the hole surrounded by wires. It was a really tight squeeze, and I could see the metal enclosing around her skin, pinching it tightly. She felt around a bit before pulling her hand back with a sharp breath.

"It's flooded," She muttered.

"Oil?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Get me a turkey baster - _stat!_"

I reached into my tool belt and pulled out a large turkey baster, handing it to her urgently. She plunged it into the hole immediately, siphoning out the black liquid. The buttons on its shining surface started flickering, some shutting off completely.

"Hurry!" I cried. "We're losing him!"

"There's too much oil!" She gasped. "Hand me another rag!"

I gave her another filthy washcloth, and she stuffed it in the hole, trying to soak up as much oil as possible. Her eyes flickered with an almost golden light, and she removed the oil with added vigor. I watched her concentrated face with growing curiosity. She wiped the sweat off her brow, leaving a trail of black oil on her forehead. It streaked into her hair, staining the golden locks.

I blinked. "Peri, your hair-"

"It's fine," she said quickly, shrugging it off.

After what felt like many painstaking hours of laborious stressful surgery, (that was really only like 30 seconds, so chill out, bro) Peri removed her hand from the fuse box, sighing deeply. All the skin stretching from her fingertips all the way up to her wrist was completely black with oil. Peri looked up at me, her large brown irises giving me the answer to the unasked question. She shook her head grimly.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "No,"

She sighed again and put a hand on my shoulder. "Leo, I'm sorry. But he's gone."

"Nooooooooo!" I cried. "He was so young!"

She patted me on the back comfortingly. "It's always the good ones."


	36. An Oath To Keep With A Final Breath?

**PERI'S POV**

Surgery is exhausting. My head was throbbing a bit, and I could barely focus on fixing anything. I wobbled on my feet and bumped into a nearby worktable, hitting my hip painfully, making me groan. I slumped onto the cool wooden table, knocking off a few papers in the process.

Leo looked up, shooting me a quizzical look. "Peri, you tired?"

". .Hmm?" I murmured, half out of it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm - I'm - I'm fine. ." I trailed off, lying down on the hard surface.

He chuckled softly. "Alright, just chill there and take a breather. You must be wiped."

I nodded and curled up on the chilling wood beneath me. I watched Leo work with half-lidded eyes, and I couldn't help but smile just the slightest at him when he built.

He was so calm and relaxed around machines. His curly hair would fall into his eyes occasionally, and he would brush it back in the most adorable way. I watched how he treated each part with care, as if it were a sensitive little baby. I think that when he's with machines he begins to space out, like there's nothing else that matters except him and his machines.

Sort of like me and my dancing.

I smiled faintly at the thought.

"Hey, Leo." I said, and he jumped.

Leo turned. "Oh. Yeah?"

I rolled over on my back and viewed him upside down. "Do you want to be a builder or something when you grow up? You're really good at it."

"When I grow up?" He wiped his oily hands on an already blackened handkerchief and laughed darkly. "Peri, I don't even know if I'm going to live to next week, let alone another three years until I'm eighteen."

I righted myself quickly and looked up into his eyes. "Leo, don't talk like that. We're gonna live, and we're gonna beat Gaea's sorry-"

"Peri, I'm serious!" he snapped. "This isn't a game. This isn't a joke. There are monsters trying to kill us. Gaea's giants are probably going to slaughter us all. We've got six days to find Hazel's brother, and the worst part is. . ."

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "That stupid prophecy. . . _To storm or fire the world must fall._ Peri, I'm the fire guy. And. . . storm? I used to think that was Jason or Percy. . . but then you come along and. . . And now I don't know what to think."

"Leo," I breathed and got up from the table. He slumped down to the floor, and I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, and the guilt in his eyes just about broke my heart.

"Leo, you don't honestly think you would hurt anyone, do you?"

He looked down. "But I already have."

I bit my lip, thinking. "Hey that whole golden eyes thingy wasn't even your fault." I said. "It was some kind of magic or-"

He shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about."

I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "I. . . I don't understand. . ."

Leo took a deep breath. "Peri, when I was eight. . . I-I killed my mom."

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear." He put his head in his hands. "Gaea came, and my mom was locked in the back room of our shop, and she was stuck, and I just wanted her back, Peri. I just wanted my mom to come back to me. I-I didn't mean to, I swear. Gaea was saying all this stuff to me and I-I-I just lost control of my powers."

I saw the tears seeping between his fingers.

"Peri, I burned the whole place down," he choked. "My mom was stuck in there, and I burned it down. I killed her! I'm a monster. I-"

I couldn't take hearing this anymore. I pulled his body into mine for the strongest embrace I could muster. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, squeezing out all of his negative emotions. I could feel his arms around me, and his teardrops on my shoulder. I rubbed his curly head soothingly.

_He was in so much pain._

"Leo, hush that." I said firmly. "You're not a monster. You're not. You're not."

I felt my own eyes burning, but I refused to cry. One of us had to be strong. For each other.

"Peri, it was my fault-"

"No," I pulled us apart so I could look him dead in the eye. "Leo, stop. You're not a monster. You just made a mistake. It was Gaea."

"But the prophecy," he sniffed. "It says me or you. . . _storm or fire_. . . Peri, one of us is gonna destroy the world."

I clenched my fists. That stupid prophecy was getting everyone worked up.

"Well how about this," I said. "If it's going to be one of us, then let's watch out for each other, okay? I'll keep an eye out for you, and you can keep an eye on me."

"But-"

"Leo, as long as there is breath in my body, I will be here for you." I said sincerely. "No matter what happens. You can destroy the whole _universe _for all I care. I will never give up on you, Repair boy."

"Peri," he breathed.

I saluted to him, "and that's a sailor's promise."

"I. . ." he nodded. "Okay."

I smiled lightly and brought him back into my arms tightly, and with a final breath I took in his scent.

_Peaches and motor oil._


	37. Blackjack

**LEO'S POV**

I stared down at the floorboards, listening intently to Frank and Hazel. They'd boarded the ship just a few moments ago, and we all gathered on the deck as they recounted what they found out on their spy mission.

"The eagles are far off," Hazel said fearfully. "But they are definitely out there."

"How close?" Annabeth asked.

"Not entirely sure now - they're closing in fast." Frank grunted. "I don't know how their tracking us or what kind of magic-"

"How magical can giant bald eagles _really _be?" I said skeptically.

Frank glared at me. "They're more dangerous than you think. Don't disrespect our mascot."

I threw my hands up in defense. "Whoa, man. Nobody's trying to disrespect your birds."

"They're not just birds! They're a symbol of-"

Suddenly, Peri went rigid beside me.

"Frank," she said slowly, "how big are these eagles?"

He shrugged. "Big enough to carry people that's for sure."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Peri pointed at the sky, and a Celestial Bronze sword appeared in her other hand. "They're here."

We all looked up towards the sky. An enormous black blob was soaring in the air, its enormous wings flapping threateningly. Its shadowed form tore through the sky, headed straight for the Argo II.

I leapt up. "Oh, shi-"

Peri reared back with her sword, poised to send the sharp object straight through the eagle's heart.

"WAIT!" Annabeth cried suddenly. "That's not an eagle!"

"Huh?"

"That's Blackjack!" She gasped, snatching the sword away from Peri. As soon as she made contact with the blade, it dissolved.

"Wha-?" I looked up again and got a closer look at the UFO. The outline of a pegasus came into view, and I could see Piper's head popping up from behind its black mane. Two sets of legs splayed out from either side, and I recognized Percy's and Jason's shoes bobbing along with the uneven flight.

_Why aren't they sitting properly?_

Blackjack landed on the deck with a soft thump of his hooves, and everyone gave a collective gasp.

Percy and Jason were unconscious.

Everyone immediately went to the pegasus's side. Piper gripped the two boys' bodies tightly. Percy had a giant horseshoe-shaped dent on the back of his head, and Jason had bleeding scratches all over his face.

"What happened?!" Annabeth demanded.

Peri and I carefully unloaded the unconscious bodies, while Hazel and Frank tended to Blackjack. We took the boys to the sickbay belowdecks, Coach Hedge already donning his nursing apron. And I was even too worried to annoy him about the whole nursing thing.

"At this rate, we're going to run out of ambrosia," Coach Hedge grumbled as he tended to their wounds. "How come I never get invited on these violent trips?"

Piper sat at Jason's side. She looked fine after a swig of nectar and some water, but I couldn't say the same for the other two.

"Leo," she said, "are we ready to set sail?"

I frowned. "Yeah, but-"

"Set course for Atlanta. I'll explain later."

"But. . ." I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere. "Okay." I hurried off to set the coordinates.

I was dying a little on the inside not knowing what happened. I spoke to Festus, and he calmed my nerves just the slightest. Minutes flew by as fast as the Argo II herself.

I heard movement behind me and turned around to see Peri shuffling up. She leaned against the bronze railing, staring out at the large expanse of sky before us. The setting sun sat defiantly on the horizon, refusing to succumb to the darkness of night. Peri's face was hard as stone as she stood there motionless.

My heart dropped. "What happened?"

She looked over at me. "Oh, they're up now. They started bickering back and forth about who could kill who though, so I left."

I sighed in relief. "Thank the gods."

Peri said nothing, turning back to the streaked orange and purple skyline ahead.

I smiled a little and joked, "Just for the record, I think my man Jason could totally kill Percy is he wanted to."

She propped her elbows up on the rail and put her head in her hands, murmuring, "But I almost killed them both."

I blinked. "What?"

"Leo, I almost skewered them when they were flying down here!" she exclaimed. "And Piper, too!"

Her voice went soft. "Just like Tyson and Ella and Mrs. O'Leary. . ."

She growled at herself in frustration and clenched her fists tightly. "Gods, why am I such a fuck up?"

"You're not a fuck up!" I insisted. "You were only trying to protect us. I'm glad you're here with us. I know we can count on you whenever we're in a jam. You're not a fuck up. You're awesome."

She chuckled and looked up at me. "How awesome? Like, on a scale of 1 to 100."

I smirked. "69."

She laughed. "Ah, you're gross!"


	38. Spooky

**LEO'S POV**

"Promise," I hissed.

"Fine!" Coach Hedge exclaimed. "I promise not to steer us into the nearest military base."

Reluctantly, I ceded the helm to Coach Hedge and sat at the dining table with everyone else. Piper explained all the craziness that had happened back at Topeka 32 - a conversation with Bacchus, a trap sprung by Gaea, and something called eidolons that possessed Percy and Jason.

"Of course!" Hazel slapped the table, which startled Frank so much, he dropped his burrito. "That's what happened to Leo, too!"

"So it wasn't our fault." I exhaled. "We didn't start World War Three. I just got possessed by an evil spirit. That's a relief!"

"But the Romans don't know that." Peri muttered, crossing her arms.

"And they won't believe us either." Annabeth added.

"We could contact Reyna," Jason suggested. "She would believe us." He looked at Piper with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "You could convince her, Pipes. I know you could."

I saw the pained look on Piper's face and cringed.

_Jason can be really stupid sometimes. Piper really didn't need to hear about Jason's ex whatever she was to him - especially not right now._

"I could try," Piper said halfheartedly. "But Octavian is the one we have to worry about. In my dagger blade, I saw him taking control of the Roman crowd. I'm not sure Reyna can stop him."

Peri growled beside me. "Octavian. . . that prick. I can't believe he can be such a total-"

"Easy girl," Annabeth soothed.

"Piper's right," Frank said. "This afternoon when we were scouting, we saw eagles again." He briefed everyone on his and Hazel's trip, and the tension in the room rose to a boiling.

"Octavian is on the warpath." Hazel grimaced. "This is exactly the sort of opportunity Octavian has always wanted. He'll try to seize power. If Reyna objects, he'll say she's soft on the Greeks. As for those eagles. . . it's like they can smell us."

"They can," Jason said. "Roman eagles can hunt demigods by their magical scent even better than monsters can. This ship might conceal us somewhat, but not completely - not from them."

I drummed my fingers on the table. "Great. I should have installed a smoke screen that makes the ship smell like a chicken nugget. Remind me to invent that next time."

Hazel frowned. "What is a chicken nugget?"

Peri's eyes widened. "What?! You don't know what a - _oh!" _She snapped her fingers as she remembered. "That's right. You're from the past."

I shook my head in amazement. "Damn, Hazel. You've missed the last - what? - seventy years. Well, my apprentice, a chicken nugget-"

"Doesn't matter," Annabeth interrupted. "The point is, we'll have a hard time explaining the truth to the Romans. Even if they believe us-"

"You're right." Jason leaned forward. "We should just keep going. Once we're over the Atlantic, we'll be safe - at least from the legion."

Peri nodded. "Oh yeah. They're scared shitless about crossing the Mediterranean. They won't be following us if we make it there."

Frank swallowed a bit of burrito like it had turned to cardboard in his mouth. "So, if _we _go there. . ."

"We'll be outlaws as well as traitors," Jason confirmed. "Any Roman demigod would have the right to kill us on sight. But I wouldn't worry about that. They're all assuming we'll die in the Mediterranean - the Mare Nostrum."

"You, sir," Percy pointed his pizza slice at Jason, "are a ray of sunshine."

Jason didn't argue. Everyone stared at their plates, suddenly losing their appetites in the mess of problems hanging over us. Well, everyone except for Percy. He continued to devour what was his fourth slice of pizza.

"So let's plan ahead," Percy suggested, "and make sure we _don't _die. Mr. D - Bacchus - Ugh, do I have to call him _Mr. B_ now? Anyway, he mentioned the twins in Ella's prophecy. Two giants. Otis and, uh, something that started with an F?"

"Ephialtes," Jason said.

"Two giants, like Piper saw in her blade. . ." Annabeth ran her finger along the rim of her cup. "I remember a story about twin giants. They tried to reach Mount Olympus by piling up a bunch of mountains."

Frank nearly choked. "Well that's great. Giants who can use mountains like building blocks."

"Well, come on, they're obviously not that smart." Peri said. "I mean, what kind of shitty plan is that? Stacking mountains? Like, you're a freaking giant for crying out loud. How about you grow a pair of _kintamas _and march right up to the Empire State building. Didn't you guys say there was an elevator to take you right up there? _And another thing_-"

I clamped my hand onto Peri's mouth. "Hush, child. You're ranting." I gestured towards the others. "Please, continue."

"She wants two of us," Piper murmured suddenly, and all eyes fell on her. She squirmed under the scrutiny of seven pairs of eyes.

"Today on the highway," she said, "Gaea told me that she needed the blood of only two demigods - one female, one male. She asked me to choose which boy would die out of Percy and Jason.

Jason squeezed her hand. "But neither of us died. You saved us."

"I know. It's just. . . why would she want that?"

A thought occurred to me suddenly, and I whistled softly. "Guys, remember at the Wolf House? Everyone's favorite ice bitch, Khione? She talked about spilling Jason's blood, how it would taint the place for generations. Bitch was all kinds of cray, but what if demigod blood has some kind of power?"

"Oh. . . " Percy set down his third pizza slice. He leaned back and stared at nothing, as if the horse kick to his head had just now registered.

"Percy?" Annabeth gripped his arm.

"Oh, bad," he muttered. "Bad. Bad." He looked across the table at Frank and Hazel. "You guys remember Polybotes?"

"The giant who invaded Camp Jupiter," Hazel said. "The anti-Poseidon you whacked in the head with a Terminus statue. Yes, I think I remember."

"I had a dream," Percy said, "when we were flying to Alaska. Polybotes was talking to the gorgons, and he said - he said he wanted to take me prisoner, not killed. He said: 'I want that one chained at my feet, so I can kill him when the time is ripe. His blood shall water the stones of Mount Olympus and wake Earth Mother!'"

For a second, I wondered if the room's temperature controls were broken, because I couldn't stop shaking.

Piper stared down into her lap. "You think the giants would use our blood. . . the blood of two of us-"

"I don't know," Percy said. "But until we figure it out, I suggest we all avoid getting captured."

Jason grunted. "That I agree with."

Annabeth sighed. "It's getting late. We should all get some sleep."

"Wait," Piper said.

Once more, everyone was looking at her. She looked like there was a lump in her throat the size of a marble. She closed her eyes tightly, almost forcing herself to speak.

"There's one last thing," she said. "The eidolons - the possessing spirits. They're still here, in this room."


	39. Eidolons

**PERI'S POV**

My heart stumbled. "What? No way. It can't be-"

Hazel shook her head. "Piper is right."

"How can you be sure?" Annabeth asked.

"I've met eidolons," Hazel said. "In the Underworld, when I was . . . you know."

_Dead._

"So. . ." Frank rubbed his buzz-cut hair as if some ghosts might have invaded his scalp. "You think these things are lurking on the ship, or-"

"Possibly lurking inside some of us," Piper said. "We don't know."

Jason clenched his fists. "If that's true-"

"We have to take steps," Piper said knowingly. "I think I can do this."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Just listen, okay?" Piper took a deep breath and spoke in a commanding tone. "Everybody listen."

And suddenly I was incredibly inclined to listen to her. Every part of me turned towards Piper and, ADHD or not, she had my full attention.

"Eidolons," she said, her charmspeak full force, "raise hands."

There was tense silence.

Leo laughed nervously beside me. "Did you really think that was going to-?

His voice died. His face went slack. And he raised his hand. Jason and Percy did the same. Their eyes had turned glassy and gold.

Just like before.

My breath hitched. Hazel gasped, and Frank scrambled out of his chair and put his back against the wall.

"Oh, gods." I whispered, staring at Leo's expressionless face. His eyes bored into mine, like he was looking right through me.

This was the boy I'd laughed and joked with. They boy who cried on my shoulder. The boy who felt so guilty over the Camp Jupiter ballistae shooting. When all the while there was something sinister brewing within him that he could not control.

I grit my teeth angrily.

"Can you cure them?" Annabeth looked at Piper imploringly.

For a brief moment, I saw fear flash through Piper's eyes. She was scared to death, but I saw her shake off her apprehensions.

She focused on Leo. "Are there anymore of you on this ship?"

"_No_," Leo said in that hollow voice that was most definitely not his._ "The Earth Mother sent three. The strongest, the best. We will live again."_

"Not here you won't," Piper growled, and we nodded in agreement.

"Give us our friends' bodies back!" I demanded. "You're no match for the kick-ass chicks on this ship!" I glanced over my shoulder. "And Frank. The kick-ass chicks and Frank."

He was still shrinking away from the ghosts, his whole body wracked with terror.

Eidolon Percy raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner, and my nostrils flared.

I cracked my knuckles and glared pointedly at Percy as I spoke. "I say we _beat _the ghosts out of them."

"NO!" Piper cried. "That would hurt the boys, too!"

"Then what should we do?" Hazel asked nervously.

Piper cleared her throat. "I've got an idea." She turned towards the possessed trio. "Listen up."

She might've just been talking to the eidolons, but her charmspeak was so intoxicating, my ears perked up too.

"You will leave these bodies." she commanded.

_"No_,_" _Percy said.

Leo let out a soft hiss that gave me goosebumps. _"We must live."_

Frank fumbled for his bow. "Mars Almighty, that's creepy! Get out of here, spirits! Leave our friends alone!"

Leo turned towards him, and his face contorted into a twisted, wicked smirk. His golden eyes flashed dangerously.

_"You cannot command us, child of war."_ he said. _"Your own life is fragile. Your soul could burn at any moment."_

I had no idea what that meant, but Frank looked like he'd just been punched in the gut.

He drew an arrow, his hands shaking. "I-I've faced down worse things than you, Valdez. If you want a fight-"

"Frank, don't." Hazel rose.

Next to her, Jason drew his sword, and Percy uncapped his pen.

I leapt up and outstretched my arms. "Hey! Everyone just calm down! Calm down! Take a break! Eat a cookie!"

Frank nocked an arrow and aimed it at Leo's chest.


	40. Ghosts and Ghouls

**PERI'S POV**

"Frank, no!" I screamed.

But it was too late.

He let the arrow fly.

Right towards us.

I grabbed Eido-Leo and hit the deck with inhuman speed. He fell to the ground with me on top of him, and I was too freaked to be flustered about it. His glassy golden eyes stared up at me expressionlessly.

I didn't know I had been hit until I saw the drop of blood fall onto his cheek. I touched my face gingerly and felt the gash just under my left eye where the arrow must have grazed me.

"Oh my gods, Peri!" I heard Hazel gasp.

Frank inhaled sharply. "Peri! I'm so-"

I turned around angrily. "Oi! Frank! What part of _'Frank, no!'_ don't you understand?!"

His lip quivered. "I'm so sorry! It's just, the ghosts and I didn't know what to do and-"

I sighed. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Besides, I can't stay mad at you and those puppy dog eyes."

And just when we were having a heart-to-heart, Eido-Leo butts in.

_"Get off of me,"_ he muttered emotionlessly.

I growled a little and rose. He stood up, his movements clunky and robotic like before. He sat down in his seat again like nothing was abnormal, but it looked like he had a bit of a pout on his features.

_Ghosts are weird._

Frank stuttered out a few more apologies, even though I told him time and time again that it was alright. Hazel insisted on dabbing my face with a moist napkin and cleaning my wound.

Percy growled suddenly, making Hazel jump. _"Look at you - even fighting among yourselves. You cannot control us. We will rise again."_

"Listen, eidolons," Hazel said sternly, "you do not belong here. We may not command you, but Piper does. Obey her."

I turned to Piper and gave her a reassuring look. "Try again. You can do this."

She nodded once, and I saw her mustering up all of her courage. She looked straight at Jason, determination etched onto her features.

"You will leave these bodies," she repeated, even more forcefully.

Jason's face tightened. His forehead beaded in sweat. _"We-we will leave these bodies."_

"You will vow on the River Styx never to return to this ship," Piper continued, "and never possess any member of this crew."

Leo and Percy both hissed in protest.

"You will promise on the River Styx!" Piper insisted.

There was a long moment of tension as their wills fought against hers. Percy's eyebrow twitched, and Leo made a low growling sound deep in his throat.

Then all three eidolons spoke in unison._ "We promise on the river Styx."_

"You are dead," Piper said.

_"We are dead,"_ they agreed. I was tempted to ask Piper to force them to say they were stupid and suck eggs, but thought against it.

Piper glared at them, her kaleidoscope eyes flashing. "Now, leave."

All three boys slumped forward. Percy fell face-first into his pizza.

"Percy!" Annabeth grabbed him.

Piper and Hazel caught Jason's arms as he slipped out of his chair.

Leo began to fall forwards, and I saw Frank make no attempt to intercept him whatsoever. Just before his head could connect with the deck's hardwood floor, I dove for him. Catching him just in time, Leo's head lolled into my lap.

I slowly lowered him to the ground and eased myself into a sitting position, shooting Frank a look. "Nice save there, Frankie boy."

Leo's face scrunched up as he stirred. "Huh. . . ? What?"

"Don't worry," I murmured softly, "Peri's gotcha."

His eyes fluttered open, and to my relief I saw his warm brown eyes staring up at me.

I smiled softly. "Hey, Leo. Welcome back."

"Wait, so. . . Are they gone?"

I nodded and tapped his head lightly. "Yup. It's just you in there."

He sat up and looked at me. He opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but then clamped it shut. His eyes ran over my face. "Peri," he breathed.

Leo leaned forward and cupped my face gently, studying it. His almond eyes narrowed as he stared at the cut running beneath my own. His fingers tilted my chin down a little so he could inspect.

"You're bleeding," he whispered. His fingertip brushed over my cheek, wiping some of the sticky red liquid away. His touch was just a bit too close to my wound, and I winced involuntarily.

I saw his jaw contract, and he swallowed thickly. "Did I - did I do this to you?"

My eyes widened, and my hands covered his own. "No! Oh gods, no. Don't worry, this wasn't you. Frank accidentally shot me with his arrow when-"

"Frank?!" Leo whirled around and glared at Frank, his eyes hard as stone. "Frank, you shot Peri?! What the fu-"

"Leo, it was an accident!" I exclaimed. "It wasn't his fault! Don't be upset with him. Please, don't be upset."

Leo's eyes flickered between me and Frank who looked like he might just fire another arrow if necessary.

Finally, Leo sighed and embraced me tightly. "I'm-I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Like, ever."

"Yeah. . . likewise," I whispered.

Leo loosened his grip on me a little and looked down. "We should probably, uh, go talk to Festus."

I nodded. "Yeah, who knows where Coach Hedge has got us headed."

He chuckled. "I know, right? That old goat's probably sending us to some boot camp!"

Someone cleared their throat. _"Old goat, huh?"_

I didn't even have to look up. "Oh, fuck."


	41. Festus

**PERI'S POV**

Leo and I separated instantly, and he scratched the back of his head with nervous embarrassment.

Coach Hedge tapped his hoof on the deck agitatedly, giving me a raving case of _deja vu_.

"Why in the name of Pan's pipes is it that whenever I come around, you two got your arms wrapped around each other?!"

"It wasn't even like that!" I exclaimed. "See, there were these ghosts-"

"Save it." Coach Hedge cut me off. "You'd think with the end of the world being around the corner, you'd tone it down with all of _that_."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "All of _what?_"

Coach Hedge spat on the ground. "_Hormones_," he said it like it was the worst possible thing in the ever. He began plodding off towards the horse stables to turn in for the night. "Why can't any of you be like Percy and Annabeth? Public displays of affection aren't their thing."

"What?!" I shrieked after him. "Last night they were-"

Leo clamped his hand over my mouth. "Shh!" he hissed. "Just smile and nod and make it seem like he's won."

I laughed and nodded. "Gods, that was the most awkward conversation ever."

"I'm saying," Leo agreed. He grabbed my arm and began towing me towards the helm. "Come on, let's go talk to Festus."

"Woohoo! Festus!" I cheered.

Leo and I stood at the helm, the Argo II racing east. Clouds whizzed by as we cruised several hundred feet above the ground. Below us small towns passed by like lit-up islands in a dark sea of prairie.

The full moon hung dormant in the sky, and it was then that I realized just how late it was. Leo's eyes glittered happily in the moonlight as he keyed in some instructions to Festus. A bittersweet feeling washed over me. This beautiful night only meant that we had one less day to save Hazel's brother.

I shook the thought from my mind, replacing it with one of confidence and reassurance. _We were definitely going to save Nico, and we were gonna trump Gaea - hardcore. Yeah!_

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What are you grinnnin' about?"

"Huh?" My once glazed eyes focused on him. "Oh! Nothing. I just. . . thought about a dirty joke."

He snickered and rolled his eyes playfully. "And you say _I'm _the gross one!"

I batted him on the head lightly. "Because you are!"

Suddenly, Festus blew a column of white-hot fire into the night, illuminating the otherwise dark skies with its flaming glow. He whirred and creaked out a status report.

"Hmmm," Leo murmured and punched a few more buttons.

I hiked myself onto the railing and sat on it gingerly, watching the bronze figurehead with copious curiosity. His greatness was directly below me on the ship, and I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to.

I smiled and patted his neck affectionately. "Festus, you're the best dragon ever."

He snorted out a puff of steam. _Why, thank you. It's all in the wiring._

I laughed at his response. Festus was a total gent. He was like a butler-y dragon who did butler-y things. Except he had no body. . .

"Hey, Leo," I called, "what exactly did happened to Festus, then?"

Leo looked up at me and chewed the inside of his cheek. "Well. . . I guess I should start at the beginning then with our first quest."

"Oooh! Story time!" I squealed in my best toddler voice. Scrambling off the railing, I grabbed two dining chairs and plopped into one.

Leo followed suit, facing me. "Well, it all started back at Wilderness School. See, we were on a field trip to the Grand Canyon. . ."

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Leo told of his adventure. He, Jason, and Piper had been through a lot. His story was filled with danger, suspense, and daring escapes. I saw a bit of sadness flicker over Leo's face as he told of Festus's destruction, but it quickly passed. He knew Festus was safe now, and that's all that mattered.

He described his encounter with Lycaon and his chilling retreat, adding in how he "so boldly" used his fire powers to attack the Wolf King.

"What happened next?" I squeaked. "Did the wolves try and kill you, too?"

Leo's face twisted into a perverted grin. "Oh yeah, lemme tell you what happened next."

I sat on the edge of my seat, awaiting his tale eagerly.

"A bunch of _fine _ass girls came outta nowhere and helped us. And the hottest one was Thalia, Jason's sister. She and Jason hadn't seen each other for a long time, and back then Jason didn't really remember her. But _damn_, I bet he remembers her now - I know I'll never forget her!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, my upper lip twitched. My fists clenched so tightly, my fingernails left a crescent shaped imprint on my palms. I don't even know why, but my whole body succumbed to blind anger.

"What?" I managed.

"I was putting that Leo charm on her, too." he continued, grinning. "I know she digs me."

Wordlessly, I rose up from my chair and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leo called after me.

My nostrils flared, but I was able to keep my voice steady. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"But I'm not even done with my story-"

"I don't wanna hear your story!" I ran down the stairs, heading towards the cabins.

Festus's creaks rang out over the intercom._ Oh, smooth move Leo. Smooth move._


	42. Bro or No Bro? That is the Question

**PERI'S POV**

I tore down the corridor, fuming. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

I looked down and saw Piper rubbing her head, wincing from the impact. All of my anger drained instantly.

"Oh, Piper! Sorry!" I helped her up quickly, sputtering apologies.

She waved me off lightheartedly. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I was just looking for you, actually! I've got more clothes to give you."

I resisted the urge to groan. "Uh, Piper, you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense!" She grabbed my hand and whisked me into her room before I could even blink.

Piper's room was identical to my own in almost every way, and she wasted no time rifling through the closet. She pulled out more and more shopping bags, shoving them into my arms. My arms weighed down as she thrust more and more clothes at me, tittering about this and that as she did so.

Finally, she wrapped a cotton scarf around my neck. "There! That's everything!"

I blew a puff of air. "Thanks."

"No problem!" She beamed. "And if there's anything else you might need help with, like what accessories you should add or what shoes go with what or-"

"Anything?" I asked.

Piper nodded. I considered this for a moment before dropping the shopping bags on the floor.

I sat on the edge of her bed. "Well, I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

She plopped down next to me. "Advice? Well, I'm not as smart as Annabeth, but I can sure try."

I looked up at her. "It's about Leo."

To my surprise, a devious smirk crossed her face. "Leo, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

She twisted the feather in her hair. "How 'bout you tell me _all _about what happened today - starting with when I left with Percy and Jason."

"Okay," I agreed and proceeded to tell her about the day's progression. . .

A blush found its way onto my cheeks. ". . . and then I kinda fell onto him."

"Fell onto him?" she repeated, confused. "Like how?"

"Like our junk was touching each other!"

She threw her head back and laughed. _"Your junk?!"_

I leapt from the bed, hysterical. "Pipes, this isn't a laughing matter! Our privates were _practically _touching! Like, we were _this _close to doing it! I could've gotten pregnant!"

Piper covered her face up with her hands, rolling on the bed laughing wildly. "Pregnant?!"

"Piper, I'm serious!" I paced the room. "This is some serious jizz right here!"

Trying her best to compose herself, Piper wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, okay! I'll go into therapist mode." she cleared her throat. "Well, why does this bother you so much?"

"Why does it bother me?!" I screeched. "He was touchin' up on me all personal like!"

She smirked devilishly. "Well it sounds to me like you enjoyed it."

My cheeks burned crimson, and I sputtered defensively. "What?! Enjoy - No! NO! I didn't! What would make you think-"

"Peri, do you like Leo?" she asked.

I gasped in shock, stumbling backwards. "What?! Like him? You mean, like him like him? Nuh-uh! It's not like that! Sure he's nice and funny and sweet and - gah, I'm getting off track!"

Piper's smirk grew into a full out grin. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off desperately.

"I don't! It's not like that! We're bros! BROS! And bros don't think about each other like that!"

I turned on my heel and flew out the door in a flurry of clothes and confusion.

I saw Frank standing at the end of the hallway. His head snapped up when I slammed Piper's door shut. He looked on me quizzically.

"BROS!" I screamed at him. "WE'RE BROS!"

I crossed the hall in one stride and dove into my room, locking myself in for the rest of the night.


	43. The Photograph

**LEO'S POV**

It's safe to say I screwed up.

I watched, wide eyed, as Peri shot down the stairs like lightning. And hell, there might've been some lightning because I know I saw storm clouds of rage in her eyes.

I frowned and stared into my lap. I didn't mean to make her mad. I thought that if I made her think I had chicks macking on me all the time she'd like me more. I mean, girls like pimps don't they?

_Oh smooth move, Leo. _Festus scoffed. _Smooth move._

I glared at the wall. "You're not helping!"

Festus made a whirring sound almost like laughter. _You messed up with her big time._

I fell silent at that, knowing full well that he was right.

_But I know you care about her._

I bit my lip. When it came to Peri, my thoughts and words jumbled up like alphabet soup. I got all confused and didn't know what to say or do, but I did know that I cared about her.

A lot.

"So what should I do?" I asked him finally.

_Give her some time to cool off, then go talk to her. _Festus advised.

I nodded and slowly stood, making my way towards the stairs. I headed into the bathroom and turned the squeaky faucet, steaming water rushing from the shower head. Undressing quickly, I stepped under the hot spray for a long shower. The water rolled off my skin, heat quickly filling the small bathroom. My mind wandered to this and that as sweat, grime, and motor oil streaked down the drain.

Somehow my thoughts roamed back to Peri. She seemed so upset. I can't believe I pulled a Jason on her. How stupid could you be, Valdez?

I sighed and stepped out of the shower, shutting the water off. I wrapped a clean towel around my waist and headed out of the bathroom. Padding down the hallway, I quickly slipped into my room.

The bronze lantern hanging from the ceiling flickered on, artificial constellations faintly illuminating the walls. A lone backpack sat on my bed, carrying everything I held dear in this world. A pang went through me as I realized just how few items there were.

Unzipping the dark bag, I rummaged through the contents hurriedly. Picking out a clean pair of boxers and shorts, I threw on a shirt that smelled pretty clean to me.

Sighing, I lied on the cushiony bed and stared up at the ceiling, not bothering to make my way underneath the covers. My hand slipped underneath the bed's pillow, and my fingers grasped at a weathered piece of paper.

I brought it out and stared at the photograph. It was old and worn, the edges burned a bit from. . . _that night_.

It was a picture of my mother and I - back when I was just a little dude. Mom's curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her face was a mess with motor oil and machine grease. But she was smiling. And she was beautiful. She held me in her arms, and I could just see the love in her eyes.

And it made my own eyes burn with a flood of emotions. I bit back the tears. I was sick and tired of crying all the time then smiling like it was all okay. Things weren't okay. Gaea took my mother away from me.

My grip tightened on the fragile photograph.

And now she was gonna pay.

I slipped the picture back into its place underneath my pillow. I closed my eyes, allowing exhaustion to overtake me. However, the familiar creeping of sleep didn't influence my body. I lied for hours staring at nothingness, but no matter what I could not fall asleep.

There was something I had to do.

I rose from the bed and made my way to the room's door, silently slipping out into the hallway. I went to Peri's room next door and knocked softly.

"Peri," I whispered. "Peri, it's Leo."

No answer.

I knit my brows. Was she _that _mad at me?

I knocked on the door a little harder. "Peri, open up!"

Still no answer.

"Fine," I muttered and stuffed my hands in my pockets, heading up the stairs to the deck.

Warm air whistled through my curly hair, and about a billion bright stars shone in the dark sky. Kicking the ground lightly in frustration I slowly made my way towards the helm. Just as I was about to tell Festus his advice _totally sucked ass_, a soft sound hit my ears.

It sounded like someone was humming a familiar tune into the night. I looked around lazily to find the source of the noise, and I peered over the side of the bronze warship in curiosity.

And there she was.

I spotted Peri's small form wrapped in a thin blanket. She sat on Festus's head, the grooves in his framework a very applicable saddle as I knew from personal experience. Her head and neck were the only parts of her exposed, and her medium tone skin appeared to glow in the moonlight. Her hair was down and blew in the gentle summer breeze, shining its pure, golden hue.

She hadn't noticed me yet, and her head bobbed gently as she hummed softly to herself.

I leaned over the railing. "Made yourself comfy then?"


	44. What The Hell Just Happened?

***le sigh* once again a warning for some naughty words because Leo and Peri are pottymouths goodbye**

* * *

**LEO'S POV**

Peri looked up, and her deep russet orbs met my own. With just that single glance, guilt filled my conscience. Her lips parted slightly, but she said nothing, only shrugging her shoulders lightly at my question.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, and her only response was another begrudging shrug of her shoulders as the wind swept her hair about her face.

She was so silent, and it hurt.

I climbed over the railing and carefully crawled up Festus's neck to where she sat. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her waist, interlocking my fingers to keep myself in place.

I wondered if she felt uncomfortable with me touching her like this. But then she leaned back into my chest, snuggling deeper into me - into my warmth. She adjusted the blanket so that it was covering the both of us, and my heart swelled.

Her eyes remained fixed on the black sky ahead, the stars twinkling almost as much as her eyes.

I looked down and took a shaky breath, ready to butter her up for all I was worth to get back in her good books.

"Leo, I'm sorry," Peri blurted before I could say anything. "I-I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. I don't know what came over me. I just got so pissed when you were talking about those other girls, and I lost it."

My eyes widened in shock. _She _was apologizing?! It was my fault!

I squeezed her waist gently. "Hey, why are you apologizing? I was the one being a total dildo. I dunno. . . I was trying to impress you, and I thought if I made you think I had bitches coming out of the wood works, then you'd think I was cool."

She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "You were trying to impress me?"

I nodded sheepishly before looking away quickly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile broadly to herself. She closed her eyes and nestled back into my chest contentedly. I liked the way she felt there. The way her body molded to mine. It felt. . . right.

Her humming picked up again, and I listened intently, trying to identify the tune.

"Is that Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites?" I asked, recognizing the dubstep song.

Peri tilted her chin up to look at me, flashing her signature smile once again. "Yeah. I couldn't go to sleep, so I decided to come up to the deck and listen to some music. I heard this song and couldn't get it out of my head."

I nodded knowingly. "The sick-nasty beats capture us all."

She smirked. "And I saw a suspiciously high amount of One Direction songs in your playlist, too." Her cocky smirk widened. "Is there something you want to tell me, Leo?"

I only grinned. "Hey! One Direction is the shit! They're my boys! Gotta Be You is my jam. 'Nuff said."

Peri laughed. "Oh my gods, Leo! You're so gay!"

I smirked. "Am I?"

Before I knew it I had leaned down closer to her until our foreheads touched gently. Her cool breath dusted over my face lightly. My heart rate quickened. I felt her body tense up, and I realized with a start just how close we were. And every part of me wanted to get closer.

I blinked and lurched backwards, forcing myself to calm down. Peri looked away quickly, muttering something about bros into the blanket. Flustered, I swiped a hand over my face. I cleared my throat, trying to simultaneously clear the air. Things always went from good to great to awkward with this girl.

_What the hell just happened?_

_Calm down, Valdez_. I told myself sternly. _You just got caught up in the moment is all. _

Coach was right - hormones are evil.

Peri yawned suddenly, her eyelids drooping.

"You tired?" I asked and immediately felt stupid for saying something so blatantly obvious.

She nodded sleepily. "Yeah. I guess we should head to bed now."

We carefully made our way down Festus's warm bronze neck. The wind whistled lightly, daring us to make a false move. I climbed over the railing first before turning around and helping Peri onto the deck.

She balled up the thin blanket in her hands, and it was then that I realized what she was wearing. I bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head a little as I stared up at the ceiling.

_This is ridiculous._

How can someone look so good in flannel pajama pants?

She rotated her torso back and forth, and I heard her back crack. Intertwining her fingers and raising her arms over her head, she stretched some more. Her cropped blue shirt raised to her belly button with the slight movement. She shook out her hair and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Peri snapped her head up suddenly and smiled. "Leo, I've got an idea!"

She came closer to me and pulled out the blanket, ruffling it in the wind to straighten it. She draped it over my shoulders like a cape and tied it around my neck.

"There!" she beamed proudly. "You are now Super Leo!"

I laughed. "Alright then!" I reached into my tool bag and produced a long rope, handing it to her. "And you shall be known as Wonder Peri."

She curtsied and accepted the rope. "I'm honored."

I grinned and threw my fist in the air. "Together we are the Dynamic Duo!"

"Oh hell yes!" she cried into the night, throwing her arm around my neck. "This shit is so legit! Badass! That's right, Gaea, suck my-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, laughing. "Shut up, psycho! It's past midnight - do you _want _the whole ship to wake up?!"

She giggled. "Right. Sorry, Leo."

My cape billowed in the slight wind, greatly amusing her. "Strike a pose, Super Leo."

Grinning, I puffed out my chest and put my fists on my hips. I pulled the most heroic face I could muster, and stared up at the sky.

"Good," she smiled a little, and spoke with utmost seriousness. "Now that's how I want you to look when you slice Gaea's head off."

Before I could even hope to react, Peri just beamed and acted like she didn't just spit some inspirational prophetic ass shit to me like it was nothing.

"Come on," she murmured, turning towards the stairs. "Let's go to bed, cuz I'm ready to hit the sack like it owes me money."

"I-I. . . okay,"

I followed her down the steps until we came to her doorway. Peri hesitated before entering her bedroom, and I quirked an eyebrow in confusion. What was there left to do?

"Uh, so. . . goodnight I guess," I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

"Y-yeah, 'night." She turned and opened the door, but halfway in she backtracked.

Before I realized what was happening, Peri thrust herself into my arms. She embraced me tightly, and her face nuzzled into my chest. For a split second, all I could think about was this moment in time, the scent of fruits and flowers swirling around us.

And then as quickly as it had come, Peri's hug was gone. She swiftly disappeared into the darkness of her bedroom, leaving me with a flutter in my stomach and the tiniest feeling of emptiness.

_What the hell just happened?_


	45. I Hope Dreams Don't Come True

**PERI'S POV**

The night progressed without any. . . _sexual interruptions_ of the Percabeth variety. But I wish there _was _something to have kept me from dreaming. Anything.

It didn't start off bad - in fact, the dream had began rather pleasantly.

I was soaring above the clouds, a bright summer sun shining down on me. My arms and legs spreadeagled as my pajamas fluttered in the gentle breeze. The air was sweet and fresh, and the sky was a deep blue - more beautiful than I'd ever seen in my entire life. Everything was perfect in this dream world, and I wished I could fly here forever.

Until tragedy struck.

I felt my body heading south, breaking through clouds on my way down. The steady descent quickly transformed into a speedy plummet. The skyline fled past me so fast, tears pricked the corner of my eyes. I opened my mouth to yelp in surprise, but quickly clamped it shut. The downward pull was so strong that the gales smacked against my teeth, chilling me to the bone.

Squinting against the powerful winds, I saw brown earth rapidly approaching. My heart raced as the once bright and happy sun swept over the sky like a brushstroke, disappearing behind the barren horizon with unnatural speed. A dull moon materialized in the atmosphere, but its glow was weak and saddening. The sky grew black and murky, a shiver shooting down my spine.

I wanted out of this dream - and fast! I fisted my hair roughly and gave a quick tug. _Wake up, Peri, wake up! Wake-_

I crashed into the muddy earth below, knocking the wind out of my dream self. But I didn't dream-die.

Why?

I tried sitting up and pushing myself from the muddy ground, but my body remained stuck like glue.

And then I began to sink.

It was gradual at first, but soon the mud was like quicksand, swallowing me whole like some sort of dirt monster. I opened my mouth to curse, and the earth filled the newly open cavity. Since I had crashed onto my stomach, the ground was quickly overtaking me. I kicked and flailed wildly in hopes of getting free, but the resistance only seemed to drag me down faster. I swung my limbs desperately, but it was like I was in a pool of molasses.

The murky substance came over my nose, assaulting my senses with an odor so foul yet so familiar. It invaded my nostrils, but somehow I could still breathe underneath this muck. However, all I could breathe in was the rank stank.

The stench of the earth.

A low, rumbling voice sliced through my brain.

_Give up, Omega-Blood. I will have you. I will kill you._

If I had breath in my body other than that filth, I would have gasped.

_Gaea._

The earth went over my head, claiming me to a new world of pitch black darkness. Sleepy chuckling filled my skull.

_That's right, child. What a shame such a smart girl must die._

I turned around as much as I could in the thick mud, trying to pinpoint her location. She was going to fight me here? In my sleep? In my _mind?! _

Gaea cackled. _Foolish child. I am not yet ready to awaken, let alone fight some puny girl-_

Who are you calling puny?! I shot back angrily. My fists clenched._ I'm the daughter of Anastasios! The one and only Omega-Blood! If you had any brains in that sleepy head of yours, you'd be scared._

The Earth Mother only snickered. _Oh please, child. You may be the "great and powerful" Omega-Blood, but you have more fatal flaws than any of the demigods._

Embarrassingly enough, I faltered. I remembered Bonnabelle explaining fatal flaws - they'd be something to kill us all one day. Different for each demigod, I recall wondering for hours what mine might be.

And now I find out that I don't have a fatal flaw. I have many.

_That's right, Omega._ Gaea continued. _You've got more imperfections than anyone. Quit fighting me. Give in to the earth and end your pain now._

Despite it all, a light smile played upon my lips, and I shook my head slowly.

_You just don't get it, do you? Pain is nothing compared to what it feels like to quit. Gaea, I won't stop until I see your head on a silver platter. __**And that's a promise.**_

I could feel her sleepy smirk dancing along the edges of my mind. _As you wish, demigod. Just know, I gave you a choice. Now you will all perish._


	46. Too Early In The Morning

**PERI'S POV**

I woke with a jolt, shooting upright in bed. My face was beaded in a cold sweat, and my head was throbbing. Chest heaving with shallow breaths, I looked around myself wildly trying to identify my surroundings. My heart pounded relentlessly, hands clenching and unclenching periodically.

_I've been waking up like this a lot lately. That's that demigod lifestyle for ya, I guess._

Gulping thickly, I realized that I was in my room. The beginnings of dawn peeked in through the round window like a timid child. The ever-so-faint pink light shied away from me, not even illuminating the small cabin room. I sighed and swiped at my face. Even though I was underneath the thick blankets, my body felt extremely cold. My mind drifted back to my dream.

I bit my lip. It was more than just a dream, and I knew that. Gaea said that we would all perish. I squeezed my eyes shut. There was no way in Hades I was letting that happen. I will protect my friends to the very end.

I rose from the plush bed, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Part of me wanted to sink down and be dreary and depressed today, but it just wasn't in my nature. Feeling down was exactly what Gaea wanted, and I refused to give her the satisfaction of destroying my spirit. Moments like these only meant I had to be stronger.

Not just for myself, but for everyone.

With newfound purpose and stride, I went for the mountain of clothes Piper had thrust upon me. I hadn't the heart to tell her I didn't want all of this, but I suppose I shouldn't look a gift unicorn in the mouth. Or however that saying goes.

I took my time rifling through the expensive garments before settling upon something that would really spite the Earth Mother herself. She wanted me to be lack-luster? Then I would shine today - even more than usual I mean.

I settled upon a black sleeveless blouse with a studded collar and a pair of studded red distressed shorts over black floral lace tights. Studded combat boots completed the outfit, and I hoped to stomp out some monster guts with them.

[polyvore]

I stared at myself in the mirror with a serious face. "You better kick some ass today, Peri."

My reflection smirked and nodded. "Don't mind if I do."

And with those inspiring words, I was out the door.

~~~~~~

Figuring that I was the only one up at this hour, I was sure to be extra quiet. Sneaking around like a ninja, I silently crept up onto the deck. I watched transfixed as clouds whizzed by in the now baby blue sky.

I wondered what our location was now and decided to ask Festus. I headed towards the helm and controls, but stopped short.

Leo.

I saw his silhouette against the early morning sky and for a reason unbeknownst to me, my heart beat faster. He faced away from me, hands over the keyboard. His curly hair blew around in the gentle breeze, making him look perfect from any angle. I nearly lost it when he turned around and the light shined on him.

He was shirtless. Shirtless I tell you!

_It's too early in the morning for my ovaries to explode._

Leo saw me, and I watched as he looked me up and down. He smirked. "Well don't you look snazzy today."

I felt my cheeks heating up, but I must've been coming down with a cold or something because there was no way I was blushing because of a little compliment like that. Absolutely no way.

I smiled through my muddled thoughts. "Well you know, gotta look my best for Gaea's giants, eh?"

Leo laughed and approached me. "I guess you're right."

I forced myself to keep my eyes on his face and not the extremely wonderful chest and abs just below that and-

_Oh gods I'm drooling!_

I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair. "Uh, why're you up so early?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

I nodded in understanding. "We've all got tons on our minds."

He sighed. "Yeah. Gaea and her damn giants. . . I just hope we all can make it to Rome in time. I know I said we could, but you really never know. Plus with all these issues and stuff we're dealing with and. ."

_Oh my gosh. . nobody should be allowed to look that cute. I-I'm sweating just looking at his hotness. This is outrageous. Is there someone I can complain to, because his attractiveness is a distraction. Leo, are you retarded OR DO YOU REALIZE JUST HOW FINE YOU ARE?!_

". . and the whole Hazel thing," Leo continued, "I wish I understood what she was talking abou-"

"Leo put a shirt on!" I blurted, most likely blushing madly.

Said boy jumped at my sudden outburst. "Wha-?"

"Y-you shouldn't be half-naked in the presence of a lady!" I spun on my heel and headed down the stairs. "Jesus, get some manners!"

". .You're so weird, Peri."

"Shirt! On!" I cried, escaping belowdecks.


	47. Leo Valdez AKA Doctor Smooth

**PERI'S POV**

It was only a few hours later, but now the rest of the demigods had gathered in the mess hall, Coach Hedge patrolling the table for "possible attackers." The meeting was like a war council with donuts, but it felt right.

I munched on a glazed donut next to Leo who had thankfully put on a shirt. He still looked unbearably attractive in his shorts and blue shirt, but I forced myself to stay focused on the sweetness presently tantalizing my taste buds. Yes, that's the safest option I believe.

Percy cleared his throat. "Um, guys, there's something I think I need to say. . ."

My eyes widened as the son of Poseidon began to tell the group of his dream last night - twin giants planning a reception for us in an underground parking lot with rocket launchers; Hazel's brother Nico di Angelo trapped in a bronze jar, slowly dying from asphyxiation with pomegranate seeds at his feet.

As he spoke, I wondered if I should tell the others of my own squeamish dream. I gave an almost imperceptible shake of my head as I thought against it. No, I could handle this on my own. Everything would be fine; we all had enough to worry about.

Hazel choked back a sob as Percy finished his tale. "Nico. . . Oh, gods. The seeds."

"You know what they are?" Bonnabelle asked.

Hazel nodded. "He showed them to me once. They're from our stepmother's garden."

I furrowed my brow. "Stepmother. . ? You mean Proserpine?"

Jason nodded. "The Greeks call her Persephone, though."

"The seeds are a last-resort food," Hazel said. Her skin broke out in goosebumps, and it seemed as though all the silverware on the table had begun to migrate towards the curly haired lass. "Only children of Hades can eat them. Nico always kept some in case he got stuck somewhere. But if he's really imprisoned-"

"The giants are trying to lure us," Bonnabelle said. "They're assuming we'll try to rescue him."

I looked at her strangely. "Um, well we _are _going to save him, right? I mean, that's Hazel's brother we're talking about."

Hazel looked around the table, her confidence crumbling by the second. A ring of diamonds embedded themselves into my golden plate, and I was almost sure they weren't there before.

Frank took her hand. "Hazel, don't worry, of course we'll help him. But how long do we have before. . . uh, I mean, how long can Nico hold out?"

"One seed a day," Hazel said miserably. "That's if he puts himself in a death trance."

"A death trance?" Bonnabelle scowled. "That doesn't sound fun."

"It keeps himself from consuming all his air," Hazel informed. "Like hibernation, or a coma. One seed can sustain him one day, barely."

I frowned, thinking of how horrible it would be to have to live off of one measly seed a day. I got hungry every five minutes! Poor guy.

"He only has five seeds left," Percy said. "That's five days, including today. The giants must have planned it that way, so we'd have to arrive by July first. Assuming Nico is hidden somewhere in Rome-"

"Then we're short on time," I summed up. I put my hand on Hazel's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll find your bro."

"At least we know what the lines of the prophecy mean now," Piper determined. "'Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death.' Hazel, your brother's last name: di Angelo. _Angelo _is Italian for 'angel.'"

"Oh gods," Hazel muttered. "Nico. . ."

"We'll rescue him," Percy promised sincerely. "We _have _to. The prophecy says he holds the key to endless breath."

"That's right," Piper said encouragingly. "Hazel, your brother went straight for the Doors of Death in the Underworld, right? He must've found them."

"He can tell us where the doors are and how to close them," Percy finished.

Hazel took a deep breath. "Yes. Good."

"Uh. . ." Leo shifted in his chair, bringing my eyes to him. "One thing. The giants are expecting us to do this, right? So we're walking into a trap?"

I frowned. "That's true, but-"

"We have no choice!" Hazel cried, looking at Leo like he'd made a rude gesture.

"Don't get me wrong, Hazel," he said quickly. "It's just that your brother, Nico. . . he knew about both camps, right?"

"Well, yes," Hazel murmured.

"He's been going back and forth, and he didn't tell either side." Leo said. "Don't you think that's a little. . . well, a little shady."

Jason sat forward, his expression grim. "You're wondering if we can trust the guy. So am I."

Hazel shot to her feet, scattering a perfectly good plate of donuts in the process. "I don't believe this! He's my _brother!_ He brought me back from the Underworld, and you don't want to help him?"

Frank put a hand on her shoulder in a calming manner. "Nobody's saying that." He glared at Leo. "Nobody had _better _be saying that."

Leo blinked, obviously shocked and confused at the sudden escalation of the situation. "Look, guys. All I mean is-"

"Hazel, calm down." I urged. "Leo's just saying stuff, and maybe we should listen to his perspective," I glanced at him, a frown on my features, "even if he _is _dogging your bro, maybe we should listen to him."

"Hazel," Jason said. "We don't really know where your brother's loyalties lie. We just have to be careful."

Hazel's arms shook. A silver platter zoomed toward her and hit the wall to her left, splattering scrambled eggs. "You. . . the _great _Jason Grace. . . the praetor I looked up to. You were supposed to be so fair, such a good leader. And now you. . ." Hazel stomped her foot and stormed out of the mess hall.

"Hazel!" Leo called after her. "Ah, jeez. I should probably go apolo-"

"You've done enough, Graecus!" Frank growled.

"Wow, Leo," I muttered, watching the cinnamon curls disappear around the corner. "You're so freaking smooth with the ladies, my gods!"

Frank got up to follow her, but Piper gestured for him to wait.

"Give her time," Piper advised. Then she frowned pointedly at Jason, Leo, and I. "You guys, that _was _pretty cold. You basically ganged up on her."

I threw my hands in the air. "What did Peri do?!" I grinned and gestured to my right. "Leo over here was the one being the sweet talker he is and got her all mad."

Leo gave a chuckle. "I didn't mean to! I was just saying-"

Piper pursed her lips, her voice tight. "Her brother's dying, guys. It isn't funny."

"We weren't laughing about-"

"I should go talk to her," Frank insisted.

My eyes narrowed at him. "And who were you trying to get all loud with back there, huh?"

Leo pouted. "Yeah, man. That wasn't cool at all."

Frank huffed like an irritated bear. "Whatever," he said flatly and seemed to deflate in his chair.

From up above came a whirring sound like a large drill.

"Festus says we're nearing Atlanta," I informed the others. "Where should we be landing?"

Everyone turned to Percy.

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "You're Captain Salt Water. Any ideas from the expert?"

Wow. He went there. Was that a dash of resentment in his voice? Is there some jealousy going on here? Uh-oh shit just got real like the housewives of Atlanta.

"I'm not sure," Percy admitted. "Somewhere central, high up so we can get a good view of the city. Maybe a park with some woods? We don't want to land a warship in the middle of downtown. I doubt even the Mist could cover up something that huge."

Leo nodded and replied instantly. "On it." He pushed back from his chair and stood before holding his hand out to me. "Come on, Peri."

As soon as my hand connected with his, Leo whisked me away, practically dragging me up the stairs to the deck. I yelp escaped my lips as he raced up the stairs, my legs stumbling up after him. And Leo didn't stop running until we were at the controls where he doubled over to catch his breath.

I couldn't stifle the laugh building in my chest. "In a bit of a rush are we?"

Leo peered up at me from behind his lashes, and a smile played on his lips through his shallow breaths. "You think. . . you think this is funny?"

I snickered and shrugged my shoulders slowly. "I dunno, Leo, is it?"

He shook his head violently in a way that his lips jiggled with the lag-time. "No way. I failed to find the hilarity in that situation. The amount of humor I just experienced was damn near nonexistent. Someone call a meteorologist because the laughter count in the air is at an all time low! I've gotta-"

I clamped a hand over his mouth, biting my lip to suppress the giggles. "Alright, alright! I get it!"

He laughed and removed my hand. "Okay, time to get down to business!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as the sky shot past us like a dizzy memory. Leo and I scanned the ground for a suitable place to land, Festus whirring and creaking out suggestions occasionally. The clouds as wispy as ever, I couldn't help but notice how ironically serene things were. The scenery was almost mocking us with its beauty that we could only wish to enjoy.

I reached over Leo's shoulder and pointed to a spot on the rolling land beneath us. "Ooh! Ooh! There! That's a perfect place!"

Leo narrowed his eyes at the area before grinning. "Yeah, that could work."

He began to set the ship down near the summit of a forested hill. A complex of white buildings, like a museum or a university, nestled in a grove of pines to the left. Below us spread the city of Atlanta - a cluster of brown and silver downtown skyscrapers two miles away, rising from what looked like endless flat sprawls of highways, railroad tracks, houses, and green swathes of forest.

I pumped my fist in the air enthusiastically, happy to have contributed. "Aww yeah! I'm awesome! I'm fabulous! I'm-"

My _very true and well deserved _self praise was cut short by the sound of footsteps - and hooves - on wood. Leo and I turned to see Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge climbing on deck.

"Wow," Percy breathed, looking around himself in awe.

"Ah, lovely spot." Coach Hedge inhaled the morning air.

"'Twas all me!" I beamed proudly.

Coach Hedge looked over the side of the ship, his hands on his hips. "Do any of you realize what happened on this hill? Frank Zhang, you should know!"

Frank flinched. "I should?"

"A son of Ares stood here!" Hedge cried indignantly.

"I'm Roman. . . so Mars, actually."

"Whatever!" Famous spot in the American Civil War!"

"I'm Canadian, actually."

_"Whatever!" _

I laughed at their little exchange, shaking my head in amusement. _Frank and his subtle sass._

"Anyway," Percy stepped towards the side of the ship as if he were leaving. "Let's try not to burn down the city while we're out."

I furrowed my brow. "You guys are leaving?"

Percy nodded. "We're gonna scout around Atlanta."

"I wanna come!" I exclaimed immediately.

Percy shook his head. "We've already got Coach Hedge; we don't need another homicidal being with a dangerous weapon with us."

I pursed my lips. "Fine."

Frank gave me an apologetic look as they headed down the gangplank. I peered over the side of the Argo II and watched the trio's descent.

"Hey, Coach Hedge!" I called out, making them all turn around. "Kill something for me, okay?!"

The old faun grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "You know it!"


	48. It's Gettin' Hot in Here

**PERI'S POV**

"So what now?"

I looked back at Leo as he pulled a wrench from his tool belt. "We've still gotta do some repairs here on the ship. The engine room still isn't up to par."

I nodded. "Oh, alright. After you, Captain."

He opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but then quickly shut it. Leo cocked his head to the side. "Hey, Peri, your cut is gone."

I furrowed my brow, and my fingers flew up to the spot underneath my eye. Sure enough, the skin there was smooth and there was no trace of any cuts or gashes on my person.

"Weird," I muttered. "Must be an Omega power."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." And then he grinned and spun on his heel, heading down the stairs to the lowest floor. "Come on, we got shit to do!"

I trailed him eagerly, awaiting another opportunity for me to use my powers. The engine room door appeared at the end of the narrow hallway, and Leo yanked the door open.

Another wave of heat washed over our faces, but I was prepared for the ridiculous temperature this time - of course, that didn't stop me from fanning my face for relief.

Leo wiped at his brow and groaned. "Ugh. Let's hurry up and get this over with."

I nodded in agreement and followed him through the door.

Just like before, steam hung like a blanket in the air. Sweltering heat swirled around me, filling the space around us. The tendrils of steam reminded me of Leo's hair, curling wild and free. The thought brought a smile to my face.

Leo gestured to the air. "Kay, well as you can see, it's steamy as fuck in here."

He pointed to a thick bronze pipe, columns of steam shooting up from the loose bolts. "We've gotta tighten up these valves. Yup, this shit needs to be so fucking airtight you could make space food with it. So fucking-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I laughed. "Jeez, Leo! You're extra high strung today! What's going on with you?"

Leo stared at me deeply for a second almost as if he was looking into my very soul. His eyes seemed to glaze over as if he was thinking about something seriously.

"Uh, Leo?" I said, concerned. "_Is _there something wrong? Is it that Hazel thing, because-"

"N-no," he said quickly, averting his eyes. "It's nothing. Come on, let's start on these pipes."

He led me to the nearest bronze pipe, steam spewing from the cracks like erupting lava. Leo pulled two pairs of work gloves from his tool belt and handed a pair to me, slipping on the other for himself. He grabbed the valve on the pipe and turned it, his very nice biceps flexing with the movement. As he turned the valve, the pressure of the steam flowing out began to lessen until nothing was released from the bronze fixture.

"Wow, Leo!" I exclaimed as he looked up, wiping his brow from exertion.

"It's really nothing," he stated, "but we've got, like, a bajillion to fix."

I moved to the next pipe. "Then we had better get to it, eh?"

I twirled my middle finger over the valve, and it squeaked as it followed the motion of my hand. The steam depressed at a much faster rate than the pipe Leo had repaired, but I felt the fatigue of using my powers - and the humidity was not helping in the least bit.

Repeating the action countless times over the hours, and I had managed to take care of a great number of formerly busted up Celestial bronze pipes before feeling too tired. I looked over at Leo who was panting heavily. His chest was heaving, and drops of sweat beaded on his face in the most attractive way possible.

And then my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

I watched, mouth agape, as Leo peeled his shirt from his lean frame. I mentally flailed as he stretched, and his glorious muscles rippled with every movement he made. He ran his finger through his thick, curly locks with exhaustion. He grabbed a water bottle from one of the worktables and drank it down, cool water running down his lips then his chin then his _ohhh~_

And then the icing on the delicious Leo cake.

Leo poured the remainder of the water bottle's contents on his face and neck area, and I flailed in my head. The clear liquid trailed down his body, running down his smooth and defined chest and abdomen. It was like a sexy waterfall. I'm done. DONE. At this point, I realized I was staring. But the amount of fucks I did not give at this point was skyrocketing. And I just couldn't look away.

Leo glanced over at me and quirked an eyebrow, obviously not realizing how unbearably sexy he was at every waking moment. "Hey, Peri, aren't you hot? I mean, _gods_, you've got all those layers on!"

He smirked. "I know you're trying to look cute for the giants, but it really isn't that crucial-"

"Shut up!" I said quickly. "I'll have you know it isn't lady-like to strip in front of a boy-"

"Lady-like?" Leo repeated before snorting loudly. "Peri, _lady-like_ is the last word I'd use to describe you." He threw his head back and laughed at the very idea.

My chest heaved as I silently fumed - until a brilliant idea came to mind. I gave him a sweet smile. "You're right, Leo. I mean, you're more feminine than me. Could you teach me your girlie ways?"

"Hey!" he cried. "I am one hundred percent man! Just ask my lone chest hair!" He touched his chest lovingly. "I named him Larry."

I drew nearer to him before deftly plucking the curly thing.

Leo jumped six feet in the air. "Yowch!" He rubbed the reddened flesh, drawing out a sob. "Larry! Larry, no!"

I turned around, laughing. "While you're nursing your damaged manhood, I'm gonna see if I can make this outfit any cooler."

I shot him a look as I moved behind a tall shelf. "Decently! So no peeking, Valdez."

"Ain't nobody thinkin' bout you!"


	49. Reminiscing

**LEO'S POV**

Well that was a boldfaced lie.

I sure as hell was thinking about her - way more than I should have been and way more than was probably the recommended daily dose of Peri. And not to mention the fact that she was changing right around the corner. Like, whoa.

I couldn't fight the dirty smirk that crossed my face when I thought about what she was doing. What if she just popped back up wearing practically nothing?! Gods, that'd be a dream come true-

"Alright, I'm kinda tired, so can we take a break?"

I looked up to see Peri, and I have to admit that my face fell in disappointment.

The only difference was that she had done away with the tights, and she had stripped herself of the black button down shirt. Instead she wore a tank top, the discarded clothes folded in her hands.

"Leo?" Peri repeated, jarring me. "So can we take a break or what?"

"Hm? O-oh. Yeah." I took off my work gloves, tossing them aside. "I'm pretty pooped, too. Let's take a breather."

"Awesome," Peri breathed out in relief before promptly splaying herself out onto the nearest worktable. She lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling - er, more like as high as she could see through the fog-like steam hanging around us. I chuckled and moved to sit next to her.

"It's so hot in here," Peri muttered softly, her eyes closing.

I smirked. "Or is it just me?"

She groaned exaggeratedly despite the smile on her face. "Oi,"

The simple monosyllabic response got me thinking, and I questioned her. "Why do you always say that?"

She cracked one eye open to peer at me. "I say that a lot?" I nodded, and she appeared slightly surprised with herself. "Wow, I didn't even know I. . . _Oi _is Japanese for _hey_. I know other countries and languages say the word for basically the same reason, but I didn't even know I said it that often."

I blinked. "Wow, that's actually pretty cool."

Peri shrugged her shoulders lightheartedly, but the gears in my mind had been set in motion. There was no telling when they'd stop.

"Where'd you learn Japanese?" I wondered. "Did they teach it to you at - what'd you call it? - Charm School? Or wait, was it your first language? Did your Gram teach it to you? She seems like such a cool person! Maybe if - I mean _when _all of this is over, then maybe you could introduce me to her. I bet she'd be so proud to hear all the things you've done."

Peri laughed dryly, and I couldn't find a hint of humor in her tone. "Leo, I don't think that would work out very well."

I furrowed my brows, thoroughly confused. "Why not? Where'd you say you were from? It was Chicago, ri-?"

"Gram is dead, Leo. She has been for 5 years."

I felt like I'd just been punched in the gut. I choked on the air I was breathing in.

"Oh gods, Peri, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. Shit, I'm so stupid-"

But Peri only shook her head. "Hey, it's okay, don't feel bad. Of course you didn't know; I didn't tell you."

To my surprise, a light smile grazed her face. It was distant, almost as if she was remembering a pleasant memory.

"You're right, though," she said, staring up at the ceiling. "Gram would've loved you, and I bet you would've loved her cooking. She was the best. I learned so much from her."

The look on her face was nothing I'd ever seen. Her butterscotch eyes glazed over as she spoke, the words flowing from deep within her. And I realized that she'd probably never told anyone what she was telling me now.

Peri let out a broken chuckle. "You know, she had a pawn shop back in Chicago, and I swear she had anything and everything you could ever imagine in that store. Every instrument from tiny harmonicas to grand organs - and she could play all of them like nobody's business. I remember how in the summers she would play the piano, and the block would be full of people trying to get a listen."

Her hand traced an unidentifiable pattern onto the wooden worktable as the words poured out of her.

"I think - I think that's how I found out I loved music," she said. "The way she played. . it was amazing. Like. . like she was one with the instrument. And playing came so easy to her. The way the music hit you. . it took your breath away. And I loved every second of it - everyone did. When you heard her music, you couldn't help but move. There was no way you could sit still. And so I didn't sit still. I had to dance."

I was unable to say a word, unable to interrupt her. I couldn't. Not when she was giving me everything. Not when she was letting me in like this.

Peri laughed softly at herself. "And then I realized it. They say that everyone has one thing that they're good at. Well, my thing was dance. I felt it in me. Like something stirring. I just moved, and it was magic. the way it made me so happy and excited and complete and-"

And then she cut herself off, shaking her head with sudden embarrassment. "Wow, I sound so stupid. I'm sorry-"

"No," I said quickly, turning to look her right in the eyes. "No, you don't sound stupid. You sound really smart and wise and deep and. . . and real."

She smiled warmly. "Th-thanks, Leo."

I stared at her for a moment, my brain still trying to process all that she'd told me. There was definitely more than meets the eye with her, and I wanted to discover all there was to know about her.

"No problem. No problem at all."


	50. High Fire

*** I'm sorry for not updating in 5ever *  
PERI'S POV**

_I can't believe I just told Leo all of that. . . but I don't think he judges me. I think he might actually understand. _

I'd known him for only a few days, but it felt like so much more. The bond we shared was something more than just two strangers who had gotten to know one another. We were something more, but exactly what I did not yet know.

I looked over to him to give some deep, plot-developing assessment of our current relationship to find that he was paying me no mind at all. Instead, he was squinting up at the ceiling - or rather as high up as you could currently see through the thick, hazy steam that hung dormant in the air.

I knit my brows in confusion. "Dude, what are you looking at?"

He pointed upwards to the thick intermeshing of ropes and things, still not facing me. "There's a bunch of pipes and wooden beams and ropes up there. Like, _a lot_!"

I pursed my lips. "Yeah man, I noticed that, like, the first time we came in here. What's so special about-"

"It's like a jungle or something," he continued. "And the ropes are the vines. Just look at all those crazy knots!"

I rolled my eyes. "So what. And how did you not even notice that, you did build this shi-"

Leo whirled to face me suddenly, his eyes glittering with a spark of mischief and his grin as wide as ever. "Let's climb it!"

I mulled this over. It was a pretty childish idea, but everyone knows that childish plans are always the most fun ways to waste time. Finally, I shrugged my shoulders, reciprocating his excited smile. "Sure!"

Before I could say another word, Leo took off towards the wall. He grabbed at a Celestial Bronze pipe attached to the wooden wall and used it as a makeshift ladder, hauling himself up as fast as he possibly could.

Leo laughed over his shoulder. "Last one up is a pile of centaur shit!"

"Oh, no fair, you got a head start!" I exclaimed, rushing after him.

"Excuses, excuses!" he laughed, and I blew him a raspberry in response. He gave another rumbling chuckle. "Oh yeah, lady-like indeed!"

Panting, I climbed after him as fast as I could. However, as much as I would absolutely love rubbing sweet victory in his ridiculously attractive face, Leo beat me to the top. When I pulled myself up onto the high wooden beam at the top of the landing, I was greeted by his shit eating smirk.

He opened his mouth to boast, but I quickly cut him off. "Oh, shut it! You're just a cheater is all."

His smirk only widened. "Oh, are you mad? Is widdle Pewi mad because she lost a widdle race? Oh yes she is, oh yes she- _gah_!"

I silenced him with a swift punch to the arm. "I told you to shut it." Grinning, I carefully stood up before helping him to his feet as well. "So where's this adventure you promised?"

Leo snorted and began walking backwards. "I never promised any-"

"Be careful!" I cried, grabbing at Leo's arm and pulling him to me. The beam beneath our feet was very narrow, and he had begun to step towards the edge. A drop from this height meant imminent death.

Because of my noble tugging, Leo's body crashed into mine, our faces only inches way from one another. I felt my breath catch as his eyes widened with our closeness. Steam curled around our combined form as his hands gripped my sides, chests heaving together just the slightest with the light adrenaline. His cool, minty breath cut through the hot fog, and I subconsciously felt myself itching to get closer to his body.

There wasn't a trace of a smirk on his face now.

Leo gulped, his eyes darting every which way. "U-uh, uh.."

And then my hands which had been so tightly wrapped around him began to burn. My skin seared, and I yelped in shock and pain, quickly withdrawing my grip just in time.

Because in that moment, Leo Valdez caught on fire.

His face was reddened with embarrassment - because of his current fiery state or our previous closeness I was not sure - and his curly hair blew around with the flames.

"Shit!" he cried, clenching his fists trying to quench the flames. The whole ordeal would've actually been somewhat entertaining to me had things been under different circumstances. However, we were standing on a narrow strip of wood Zeus knows how high up in the air.

You can see where our slight problem would arise.

"Leo!" I exclaimed, holding up my hands. "Quick! Put your fire out!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled, arms flailing wildly. He jerked around freakishly, not realizing that the more he moved the more that the wood beneath us burned. The beam was already beginning to blacken, and I heard cracks as the long block started to splinter.

I had to act fast.

"Wait, calm down!" I tried, but he just wouldn't quit spazzing. "Calm- Calm- _You look like a special needs duck, just calm the fuck down_!"

He came to a sudden stop, and all that was left of the fiery storm that had just passed was a tiny flame on the top of his head. Leo's eyes were crossed as he tried to look at it, and it would've made for a very adorable photo.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I pinched my fingers over the small spark, killing the ember in his curls. "Got a little excited there, eh?"

Leo gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess I did." But to my surprise, a genuine grin crossed his face. "I guess you could say we _burned some time_!"

And then we burst into laughter at by far the corniest pun that anyone has ever laid witness to.

_But it seemed as though when I'm with this boy, I just couldn't stop smiling._


	51. Tarzan and Jane

**A language warning ****even though I don't know why I give a warning I know all of you say these words too lol****  
PERI'S POV**

"So how far do you think we'll get?"

Leo scanned the thicket of ropes with his eyes, grinning excitedly. "Are you kidding?! We'll be able to swing these shits to kingdom come and back!"

I laughed at that. "This is so badass! We'll be like monkeys or something! Demi-monkeys!"

He shook his head. "Nah, that's lame. We're like _a bajillion_ timessmarter than monkeys! We'll be Tarzan and Jane instead."

I nodded in agreement before grabbing hold of one of the many hanging ropes. Its coarse feel helped me get a good grip. I saw Leo grabbing hold of his own rope swing.

"Damn, this is gonna be awesome!" He quipped one last time, the light in his eyes making my head swim.

I took a deep breath to level out my heartbeat and forced a grin. "On the count of three we jump off and say _aah_ just like Tarzan, okay?"

"Yeah!" He enthused. "Okay, one... Twoooo... Three!"

My feet left the wooden beam, and I gripped the rough rope tightly, its surface gently digging into my skin. For a moment, everything was perfect. A cooling breeze washed over my face as the thrilling sensation of free fall claimed me. I looked over at Leo's face frozen in a laugh, and my grin only widened.

"I'm Tarzan!" He exclaimed. "Aaaa-!"

And then the ropes snapped.

Looking back, we probably should have checked the stability of the ropes and if they could even hold our weight. We probably should have stayed on the ground floor where there is no danger of becoming a bloody mess in the engine room. But you know they say hindsight is 20/20 vision that never misses.

"Aah- _AAAUGH WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_ Leo screeched.

Our Tarzan calls transformed into screams of anguish as we fell. Our surroundings blurred with our flailing limbs and sputtered curses.

"Peri!" He yelled my name, and I desperately sought out his body, ropes slapping and stinging my arms and legs.

"Leo!" I crashed into his body for the second time in the last five minutes, and he wasted no time in bringing me into a tight embrace.

Leo shut his eyes tightly, squeezing me to his body. I felt his skin beginning to heat up, and I couldn't decide which would be a worse fate; falling to our death together or being burnt alive on my way down.

I thrashed against him in our spiral descent. "Leo stop! You're gonna flame up! You're gonna- _oof_!"

A stray rope slapped me right across the face, leaving a bright red whelp. My eyes shut from the sting, stars dancing behind my eyelids. We were still falling and there was nothing I could do. We were going to die, and I couldn't do anything about it. Gaea would win.

And then we jerked to a sudden stop.

Slowly, I peeked my eyes open.

We were suspended some twenty feet in the air upside down. Ropes tangled around our bodies, squeezing us together and holding the two of us up. The rough bindings cut into my arms, waist, legs, _everywhere_ but it had saved our lives.

Leo's eyes were still closed, and he obviously had not gotten the memo that we were alive. "Oh my gods we're gonna die! Die! No! I was supposed to be rich! I was gonna have a big plane and fly around the world with bitches! _Nooooo-!"_

I laughed in having successfully cheated death once again. "Shut up you idiot, we're alive! Alive!"

His eyes opened, and I watched his large orbs focus on me. "What?" His head whipped around wildly. "Oh my gods the whole world is upside down! No! Nooooo-!"

If my hands weren't pinned by my side I would've pinched his lips shut. "Leo, the world's not upside down, _we're_ upside down!"

He blinked and looked about himself again. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Help!" He cried. "Help, we're stuck! Hel-!"

"Shoosh!" I exclaimed. "We don't need anyone's help. We can do this on our own."

Leo frowned. "But all the blood is gonna rush to our heads."

"It'll be fine, I go upside down all the time-"

"That makes too much sense."

"Now you listen here-"

The engine room door burst open, Jason and Piper running in with their weapons at the ready. Jason was poised in a battle stance, and I could tell he was on high alert. Piper held her knife high in the air more like a beacon than a tool for battle.

Jason's eyes scanned the work tables. "I heard screaming down here, Pipes, I just know it."

I sniffed. "Oi, up here."

Their heads tilted upwards, and I saw Jason's bright blue eyes lock onto us. Piper cocked her head to the side, obviously confused. Their lips twitched.

And then they burst into laughter.

Jason doubled over, holding his stomach as his laughter echoed throughout the engine room. Piper held onto a nearby work table for stability, tears in her kaleidoscope eyes.

Leo looked like he wanted to spit at them. "I'm so glad that you guys think this is the most hilarious fucking thing in the whole world."

Jason's face was reddening from laughter. "Nothing good ever comes when you two idiots are together-"

"Together?!" I gasped. "What do you mean together? We're not together! Piper, what have you been telling him?! We are not-"

Piper said something to Jason that I couldn't quite catch, but it made the blonde boy smirk.

"So are you guys gonna help us get down or what?" Leo said, exasperated.

Jason shrugged, the smirk still evident on his face. "I dunno, man, it looks like you like it."

"Shut up, asshole!" Leo said quickly, but Jason only laughed.

"We'll that's not how you should be speaking to your master, now is it, Valdez?"

"Jason, you're a huge dick." Leo said.

"Why thank you."

"I'll get you guys down," Piper said finally.

"Thank the gods," I sighed.

"_After_ you admit that I am right, and you are wrong." She smirked.

I frowned. "About what?"

Piper waggled her eyebrows. "You know what I'm talking about."

_~ "Peri, you like Leo don't you?" ~_

My eyes widened at the memory, and I glared at her. "I will do no such thing!"

She shrugged her shoulders, smiling sweetly. "Your choice. Come on, Jason."

Jason laughed again and followed her out the door.

"Get back here you douche!" Leo yelled after them. "Jason, I'll give you another scar - but on your dick!"

My chest rumbled against his with a chuckle. "That was a little gay, don't you think?"

He sighed, defeated. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

There was a long silence, and I wondered if Jason and Piper weren't just bluffing.

"We're gonna die like this aren't we?" Leo half-joked.

I laughed. "Yup."

To my surprise, he pressed his forehead against mine, grinning. "Ah well, at least I'm not alone. I've got you!"

There were butterflies in my stomach, and it definitely no doubt about it must've been because of us being upside down. Yes. No doubt about it.

I nodded. "Yeah, this is better than being alone."

_But what is __**this?**_


	52. The Green-Eyed Monster

**[A/N: I'm sorry for the wait and also what you're about to read .]**

* * *

**PERI'S POV**

"Thanks, Hazel." I muttered, rubbing my chafed and reddened arms.

"Oh, it's really no problem," she replied from atop the worktable. "I still can't believe Jason and Piper just left you up- _Leo, stop moving!_"

She'd stacked some boxes and junk onto the table to reach our hanging prison, and was presently trying to untangle Leo from the ropes. He had insisted I be let down first, and now all I could do was watch as Hazel tried to free him. She worked quickly, but his squirming and fidgeting was making the task more difficult.

"Just one more. . ." Hazel sliced through another rope with her Imperial Gold dagger.

And then with a _very _manly scream, Leo plummeted onto the table. His body gave a sickening thud as it connected to the hard wooden surface, and my throat went dry.

"Leo!" I shrieked, panic shooting up my spine. I ran towards him, all other thoughts leaving my-

Wait. Oh. O-oh. Hazel got to him first. I-I .. okay..

A strangled groan escaped Leo's lips, and his body rocked atop the tabletop slowly. Now, I'm no doctor, _but I'm pretty sure_ his leg isn't supposed to be twisted that way. His face was contorted in pain, and all he could do was lie there and whimper, shaking.

Hazel gingerly placed her hand upon Leo's face, trying to reassure him. It worked. She muttered words of comfort that only he could hear. It worked. She applied some pressure to his ankle in a certain spot, and the pleased look on his face told me it worked.

I stood there frozen between the two, my eyes darting from Leo to Hazel and back again.

I didn't like the way she was touching him. I didn't like the way she was so close to him. And I_ damn sure_ didn't like the way he was just melting at her touch like some sort of motherfu-

"Does this feel better, Leo?" she murmured, rubbing his calf in small, slow, _sensual _fucking circles.

I didn't like the way she said his name. The way she _purred _it.

Leo's eyes rolled back in his head, and he sighed blissfully. "Yeah."

_Goddammit, Hazel, you temptress! You win this round-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden boom that rattled the entire ship, making the three of us jump with a start. I heard shouting from the deck above, and adrenaline began coursing through my veins.

"Oh my stars," Hazel breathed, staring up at the ceiling. "What was that?"

I grabbed Leo's arm, helping him stand. "Come on, we gotta go check it out. _I'll _help Leo." My voice came out sharper than I'd intended, and Leo made a squeaking sound. It was then that I realized I'd been squeezing his arm incredibly tightly, my fingernails digging into his bicep. My face was hot, and I opened my mouth to speak even though I had no idea what to say.

_But what am I even mad for? _

"We don't have time for this," Hazel said quickly, her golden eyes deadly serious. "Someone could be in trouble." She made her way to the engine room door, leaving me holding Leo with my lips pursed together so forcefully that my mouth was going numb.

Oh, so now the_ thirteen year old _knows best?!

"Come on, Leo!" I snapped, tugging him along after her. There was no way I was letting Hazel get all the action. We hobbled up the stairs as fast as we could, but Leo kept whining about his ankle so when we finally made it onto the deck we were a little late to the party.

Frank, Percy, and Coach Hedge were sitting in dining chairs on the deck, and the other demigods surrounded them. The three were soaking wet, completely exhausted, and trembling - well, except Coach Hedge. He was grinning at the sky, muttering, "Awesome. Awesome."

Frank looked up and gave Hazel a weak smile, but I could still see a frantic fear in his eyes. It made Leo smirk to see him like this, and I figured I might know half the reason why.

"Oh my gods, Frank what happened?!" Hazel cried.

"Oi, Hazel, there's your boyfriend!" I blurted. "Maybe you should help _him_. I mean, he _is _your boyfriend, and it'd be a very girlfriend-like thing to do, helping him out and all. You know. Since he's your boyfriend. Frank, I mean. No one else. Only him. Only Frank. Zhang. Frank Zhang-"

Leo elbowed me in the ribs and shot me a peculiar look. I'd done it again. The word vomit, I mean. I just couldn't control it. I just talked and talked and talked until I dug myself a grave I couldn't get out of. Why was this happening all of a sudden? Why was my mood changing at the drop of a hat?

Why am I being like this?

Frank was flushing now, embarrassed and disoriented. He kept looking around at everyone with complete confusion on his face, trying to figure out what was going on as his chest rose and fell at irregular intervals.

"Frank, tell us what happened," The daughter of Athena spoke slowly, and I could tell she was getting frustrated with the Asian boy.

"There's no time!" He cried. "We need to get out of here! We're being followed!"

"Followed by what?" Jason asked.

"I don't know!" Frank panted, still exhausted from whatever. "Whales? Sea monsters? Maybe Kate and Porky?"

Bonnabelle's face reddened, and I could tell she was focusing a great deal of energy on restraining herself from bitch slapping Frank until he made sense. "I understood absolutely none of that." She turned toward Leo and I, and her eyes swept over us in a calculating instant where she gained all the necessary knowledge for issuing her next request. "Peri, get us out of here."

I nodded once. "You got it." Reluctantly, I handed Leo off to Hazel who promptly took him off my hands and towed him to the infirmary belowdecks.

I tried my hardest not to think about what they might be doing down there as I tuned into the Argo, preparing for liftoff. I tried.

But I failed.

I soon discovered that Festus was not as much of a gentleman as previously thought - he refused to tell me what Leo and Hazel were doing. And I know he fucking knows. But he just kept replying in that whirring voice of his, _If you would like to find out that badly, why not just go down there yourself._ But he knows I can't leave my post. Sailor's code.

Whatever. It's not like I care or anything. I don't care what they do. I just . . . feel bad for Frank, is all. Yeah. Poor Frank is gonna get his heart broken when he finds out about whatever is Leo and Hazel are doing and saying and thinking and - and _feeling _together.

The thought makes my chest ache and my throat feel tight. Poor Frank.

And poor Peri, too.


	53. Bound By Yourself

**PERI'S POV**

Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge told their story on the quarterdeck so that I could hear as I steered the shitp - after Leo and Hazel returned from belowdecks, that is. When they returned I noticed that Leo walked with an almost imperceptible limp, but was otherwise fine - nectar and ambrosia and pretty curly haired girls do wonders, right?

When Percy told us about the captive sea creatures in the aquarium, I then understood the son of the sea god's reason to be upset.

"That's terrible," Bonnabelle said. "We need to help them."

"We will," Percy promised. "In time. But I have to figure out how. I wish. . ." He shook his head. "Never mind. First we have to deal with this bounty on our heads."

"A bounty on our heads." Bonnabelle gripped the hilt of her dagger. "As if we didn't attract enough monsters already."

"Do we get WANTED posters?" Leo asked. "And do they have our bounties, like, broken down on a price list?"

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"Just curious about how much I'm going for these days," Leo said. "I mean, I can understand not being as pricey as Percy or Jason, maybe. . . but am I worth, like, two Franks, or three Franks?"

"Hey!" Frank complained.

I grit my teeth. Normally, I'd laugh and agree with Leo, maybe even go along with him and say something along the lines of, _"Oh, personally I'd bargain four Franks for a Leo Valdez!"_ But not today. Not at this moment.

"Leo, shut up." I said evenly. "Stop being so rude to Frank." I shook my head. "Just give it a rest."

Frank gave me a grateful look, and Leo looked downright appalled. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

I turned back to Bonnabelle. "Now what were you saying?"

She cleared her throat and continued, surprisingly oblivious for such a brilliant person. "Our next step is to go to Charleston, find this map."

"A map," Piper repeated. "But a map to _what_?"

"The Mark of Athena." Percy looked cautiously at Bonnabelle before continuing, and I could instantly tell they were hiding something. "_Whatever _that is, we know it leads to something important in Rome, something that might heal the rift between the Romans and the Greeks."

"_The giants' bane,_" Hazel added.

Percy nodded. "And in my dream, the twin giants said something about a statue."

"Um. . ." Frank rolled his not-exactly-Chinese handcuffs, as he had called them, between his fingers. "According to Phorcys, we'd have to be insane to try to find it. But what _is _it?"

And then we all looked at Bonnabelle. I mean, she is the daughter of Athena, she should know something. _Anything_. Her eyes darted around the faces staring back at her. Nervously. She was hiding something.

But what?

Curiosity was creeping into me, but I would not press her. If she had secrets that she wanted to share, then she would share them when she was ready. That was that.

"I-I'm close to an answer," she said finally. "I'll know more if we find this map. Jason, the way you reacted to the name _Charleston_. . . have you been there before?"

Jason glanced uneasily in Piper's direction, but I had absolutely no idea why-

"Yeah, with Reyna."

_Oh_.

"We did a quest there a year ago," he continued hastily. "We were salvaging Imperial Gold weapons from the C.S.S. Hunley."

"The what?" I asked.

"Whoa!" Leo said. "That's the first successful military submarine. From the Civil War. I always wanted to see that."

_Psh. Lame._

"It was designed by Roman demigods," Jason said. "It held a secret stash of Imperial Gold torpedoes - until we rescued them and brought them back to Camp Jupiter."

Hazel crossed her arms. "So the Romans fought on the Confederate side? As a girl whose grandmother was a slave, can I just say. . . not cool?"

I shook my head. "Oh, forget that. Slavery was, like, the lamest thing since Internet Explorer. Or Hitler. Internet Hitler? Hitler Explorer?" I trailed off.

Jason threw his hands up in defense. "I personally was not alive then. And it wasn't all Greeks on one side and all Romans on the other. But, yes. Not cool. Sometimes demigods make bad choices." He looked sheepishly at Hazel. "Like sometimes we're too suspicious. And we speak without thinking."

Hazel stared at him. Slowly it dawned on her that he was apologizing.

Jason elbowed Leo.

"Ow!" Leo yelped. "I mean, yeah. . . bad choices. Like not trusting people's brothers who, you know, might need saving. Hypothetically speaking."

Hazel pursed her lips. "Fine. Back to Charleston. Are you saying we should check that submarine again?"

Jason shrugged. "Well I can think of _two _places in Charleston we might search. The museum where they keep the _Hunley_ - that's one of them. It has a lot of relics from the Civil War. A map could be hidden in one. I know the layout. I could take a team inside."

"I'll go." Leo said. "That sounds cool."

Jason nodded. He turned to Frank, who was trying to pull his fingers out of the Chinese handcuffs. "You should come too, Frank. We might need you."

Frank looked surprised. "Why? Not like I was much good at that aquarium."

"You did fine," Percy assured him. "It took all three of us to break that glass."

"Besides, you're a child of Mars," Jason said. "The ghosts of defeated causes are bound to serve you. And the museum in Charleston has plenty of Confederate ghosts. We'll need you to keep them in line."

Frank gulped. "Okay. Sure." He frowned at his fingers, trying to pull them out of the trap. "Uh, how do you-?"

Leo chuckled. "Man, you've never seen those before? There's a simple trick to getting out."

Frank tugged again with no luck. Stifled laughter was on everyone's face, and even Hazel was trying not to laugh. However, my cheeks were red with shame. I had to look away. I was embarrassed _for _him. He was so painfully awkward that I had to avert my eyes.

Frank grimaced with concentration. Suddenly, he disappeared. On the deck where he'd been standing, a green iguana crouched next to an empty set of Chinese handcuffs.

"Well done, Frank Zhang," Leo said dryly. "That is exactly how people beat Chinese handcuffs. They turn into iguanas."

Everyone busted out laughing. Frank turned back into a human, picked up the handcuffs, and shoved them in his pocket. I sighed and turned back to face the open expanse of sky before me, stained orange with the late afternoon's setting sun.

It wasn't funny. It wasn't funny at all.

Poor Frank. Poor Frank, indeed.


	54. Another Crew Member?

**PERI'S POV**

"The other place is called the Battery - it's a park right by the harbor." Jason said.

"The last time I was there. . . with Reyna. . ." He glanced at Piper and rushed on. "We saw something in the park. A ghost or some sort of spirit, like a Southern belle from the Civil War, glowing and floating along. Then Reyna had this feeling - she said she should try it alone. Like maybe it would only talk to a girl. She went up to the spirit by herself, and sure enough, it spoke to her."

We all waited.

Bonnabelle's eye twitched. "What did it say?"

"Reyna wouldn't tell me," Jason admitted. "But it must have been important. She seemed. . . shaken up. Maybe she got a prophecy or some bad news. Reyna never acted the same around me after that."

Silence fell over the deck as everyone took in what Jason had said. My eyes moved over the sky lazily as I mulled over his words. I wondered what kind of spirit would dwell in a place called the Battery, and how it would treat any unexpected. . . _guests_.

"A girls' adventure, then," Bonnabelle said. "Piper, Hazel, and Peri can come with me."

The three of us nodded, but Hazel looked nervous. I wondered if her time in the Underworld had given her more ghost experience than she would've liked. I felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Piper's eyes flashed defiantly, like anything Reyna could do, she could do better.

"So that's settled." Bonnabelle turned towards me. "Peri, how long until we reach Charleston?"

"Hmm," I muttered, my eyes scanning the screen. I cursed softly. "Festus just detected a large group of eagles behind us - long-range radar, though, so they're still not in sight."

Piper leaned over the console. "Are you sure they're Roman?"

Leo rolled his eyes, fast approaching the controls. "No, Pipes. It could be a random group of giant eagles flying in perfect formation. Of course they're Roman! I suppose we could turn the ship around and fight-"

"That's a stupid idea," I said sharply, shaking my head. "They're gonna come after us ten times harder after something like that. It would squash any thoughts in their heads that we're not enemies."

Leo looked at me for a little too long, chewing his lip. "Okay, I've got another idea. If we went straight to Charleston, we could be there in a few hours. But the eagles would overtake us, and things could get complicated. Instead, we could send out a decoy to trick the eagles. We take the ship on a detour, go the long way to Charleston, and get there tomorrow morning-"

Hazel started to protest, but Leo raised his hand. "I know, I know. Nico's in trouble and we have to hurry."

"It's June twenty-seventh," Hazel said tersely. "After today, four more days. Then he dies."

I did the math in my head, speaking slowly as I came to a conclusion. "Hazel, I bet if I try really hard I could push the ship. I bet. . . I bet I could make it go faster. Fast enough that we should have enough time to reach Rome."

Hazel scowled. "When you say _should have enough._ . ."

Leo shrugged. "How do you feel about _barely enough_?"

Hazel put her face in her hands for a count of three. Sounds about typical for us."

Bonnabelle nodded, apparently taking Hazel's response as a green light. "Okay, Leo. What kind of decoy are we talking about?"

"I'm glad you asked!" He punched a few buttons on the console, rotated the turntable, and repeatedly press an unnecessarily large green button. He called into the intercom. "Buford? Report for duty, please."

Frank spoke before I could. "There's somebody else on the ship?" He took a step back. "Who is Buford?"

I frowned and sniffed the air, a familiar scent hitting me.

And then a bronze table with a mahogany top hobbled onto the deck. 'His' bronze base had several drawers, spinning gears, and a set of steam vents. Buford was toting a bag like a mail sack tied to one of his legs. He clattered to the helm, and made a sound like a train whistle.

"_This _is Buford," Leo announced.

Grinning, I bent down to pet the little table. And here I thought Festus was cool, but this little cutie was like pocket sized! He was so perfect and adorable and_- oh my gosh get yourself together, it's a table!_ But it's a _Celestial Bronze_ table. Therefore there is win here.

"You name your furniture?" Frank asked.

Leo snorted. "Man you just _wish _you had furniture this cool. Buford, are you ready for Operation End Table?"

Buford spewed steam. He stepped to the railing. His mahogany top split into four pie slices, which elongated into wooden blades. The blades spun, and Buford took off, leaving me stunned.

"A helicopter table," Percy muttered. "Gotta admit, that's cool. What's in the laundry?"

"Dirty demigod laundry," Leo smirked. "I hope you don't mind, Frank."

Frank choked. "What?"

"It'll throw the eagles off our scent."

"Those were my only extra pants!"

Leo shrugged. "I asked Buford to get them laundered and folded while he's out. Hopefully he will." He rubbed his hands and grinned. "Well! I call that a good day's work. See you all at dinner!"

The crowd began to disperse until only Frank, Leo, and I were the remaining silhouettes on the quarterdeck. Frank was gaping open-mouthed as Buford the flying end table was rapidly becoming a dark speck onto the orange horizon.

"My clothes," he said weakly.

Leo laughed hysterically, heading belowdecks.

And I stood there.

Seething.


	55. Thank The Winds

**PERI'S POV**

"Frank, why do you let him talk to you like that?" I demanded.

He blinked, surprised. "W-what? You mean Leo?" He rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay, I don't-"

"No, it's not okay, Frank." I shook my head. "You're _sixteen_, and Leo's _fifteen_! Don't let him embarrass you like that."

Frank's face began to redden just at the memory of what had happened to him earlier, and I continued.

"Especially not what he and Hazel-" I stopped myself, shaking my head violently.

I wouldn't - no, I _couldn't _be the one to tell Frank about whatever it was Leo and Hazel had going on. My throat got tight at just the thought of them together, and I felt like throwing myself over the ship to puke. Frank was too nice. Frank was too sweet. He was too soft for what they were doing to him behind his back.

It was going to hurt him when he found out. But I was most definitely not about to tell him myself.

Frank frowned. "What about Leo and Hazel?"

_Shit_.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly.

Frank crossed his eyes like he was trying to look at his nose, but then apparently gave up because he just sighed. A long, drawn out, exhausted sigh. A sigh that only a demigod would be able to do justice.

A sigh that broke my heart.

I looked at Frank. And I mean _really _looked at him. I realized that he and I had never really spent much time alone. I'd never really gotten to know who he was or where he came from. His story. I looked at him, and at first glance I just saw a buff Asian boy with a buzz-cut and tired eyes. But then I _really _looked into those eyes.

Frank Zhang was exhausted.

Physically, mentally, emotionally. All of his features were drooped and sagging, as if he'd run out of enough juice to keep things running their usual tight shift. His eyes were dull and hollow like he'd seen enough in his day, and he was only a teenager. He had heavy dark circles under his eyes, and I could tell he hadn't been sleeping much.

"Peri," He spoke my name suddenly, and I jolted back to reality. "Thank you. Thank you for at least defending me before, back when. . You know."

I nodded once. "No problem, Frank." I sighed heavily. "I want you to take care of yourself, okay?"

He gave me a weak, unsure smile. "Okay. I will. Thank you." His words had an undertone of finality, and I could tell our conversation was over. I just hope I gave him something to think about.

Frank's footsteps slowly fading away still lingered in my mind as I watched the sun setting. It was fighting exhaustion as it held onto the horizon like a vice grip. Fighting a losing battle.

_I wonder if this war is a losing battle._

I fingered the golden ring my father had given me anxiously. It had been years since Camp Jupiter. It had been decades. So much had happened. So much was still to come. My heart raced at the thought of Gaea and her giants, foes who actually weren't that far off from us now. From what the others had said, they were a serious threat and not to be taken lightly. What if we _weren't _ready? What if we _didn't _save the world? What if we _failed_?

What a wonderful first quest this is turning out to be.

The sky grew darker and darker as I became more and more lost in my own thoughts. The wind was picking up, and the late summer air was thick and muggy.

My ears perked up as I heard the soft padding of shoes against the wooden deck.

What did Frank want now? I was busy thinking, and who knows when that will come along again-

"Hey, Peri, you got a second?"

My chest swelled with a sudden intake of breath. Every cell in my body was newly awakened, alert and focused. I knew that voice. It was the only voice that could make my heart rate speed up and my brain waves slow down at the same time. It was smooth and deep and sometimes rolled its _R's _in the most exotic way.

Leo.

I stared straight ahead, trying to level my breathing. _Remember, you're mad at him._

"Hmm?" I hummed, attempting to act casual. "Oh, yeah, sure, whatever."

Leo moved to the railing beside me, overlooking the deep purple shade that was the early evening sky. He stayed that way for quite some time, and I wondered what was going on in that curly head of his. And then finally, he spoke.

"Peri, are you okay?"

I blink-flinched, surprised. Then realization hit me. I stared at Festus's bronze hide. "Is this because of the Frank thing?"

I could hear his frown in his voice. "No. You've just been acting weird lately, is all. Like, you were. . . like you were _mad _or something." He makes a face as if the word itself leaves a bad taste in his mouth. As if he never thought that he'd use the word to describe me.

I was glaring at the dragon figurehead now. "I wasn't mad. I was just. . . _put off_ because of the way you were talking about Frank in front of everyone-"

"No." He said sharply, and I was aware of our voices rising in volume. "You were acting like this before too when we were in the engine room with Hazel-"

_Why does he have to bring her up?! _

I spun around to face him and cried, "I bet you didn't even realize you were being such an asshole to him! Frank-"

"Oh my gods, could you say, think, or feel anything besides Frank for _five fucking seconds_?!" He yelled into my face. His face was bright red, and his voice was strained.

"W-what?" I breathed, my voice suddenly going soft on me.

He shook his head, backing away from me. "Never mind, just forget it. I just. ." He looked straight into my eyes and shook his head again. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and. . . and to tell you that I missed it."

"Missed it?" I furrowed my brows. "Missed what?"

But he was already turning away from me, retreating to wherever it was he would lurk to, his face still hot as his flames.

And then the phrase left his lips, so softly I almost didn't catch it. But the wind grabbed his words and handed them to me, carefully, trustingly, in hopes that I'd take them and run. In hopes that I'd take his words and make something out of it. Powerful, but simple, this boy's words. And I have the wind to thank for giving them to me, for his words sent a shiver down my spine.

_"I missed your smile."_


	56. Goddammit Hazel

**[A/N: omfg it feels like I'm writing Leo x ****_everyonebutPeri_**** right now.. well anyway, have some filler chapters while I type furiously back onto the main story plot ]  
*absconds*  
*apologizes*  
LEO'S POV**

I'm about 87% done with girls.

Jason's elbow bumped my side once again, splattering my forkful of spaghetti onto my once clean white shirt.

Scratch that. I'm about 87% done with all humans in fucking general.

Scowling, I wiped at the bright orange stain on my shirt which only served to smear the sauce into an even larger, probably permanent glob. Frank snickered at my misfortune and whispered something to Peri. I grit my teeth.

Frank and Peri. Just the thought of them together- _ugh_. UGH. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Anyway.

Peri had sat between Frank and Annabeth for dinner, and it made me painfully aware of the fact that up until now she'd always been by my side. I bit my lip and stared at the dark cola in my cup.

_What did I do wrong?_

I glanced up for a moment before quickly averting my eyes. She was looking this way. Her chocolate colored eyes had locked onto mine for a split second before she turned away. To speak to _Frank_.

I pushed my plate away. All of a sudden I wasn't feeling so hungry.

My eyes slowly rose back up. And I don't know if it was creepy of me, and I don't know if I really cared, but I watched her.

Discreetly, of course, but I watched her. I watched her and all the beautiful features on her face. How to some people, her nose might be too long or her eyes might be too big, but _I_, Leo Valdez, thought she was beautiful. I watched her eat her cute little foreign food with that cute little pout on her face and her cute little hair would fall in her face and she would brush it back in the cutest way and everything she did was cute without even trying.

And I realized something about myself, too. Every time Frank would talk to or touch or even look at Peri, I'd feel my blood boil like I was about to burst into angry flames. That Asian kid pissed me off, and I did not know why. I could make a paper airplane built with an automatic espresso machine, but I couldn't understand why anything and everything involving this girl could set me off.

And it bothered me.

Hazel, who was sitting on my left, nudged me. "Leo? Why aren't you eating? We're all going to need our strength for tomorrow."

I shrugged and muttered a solemn, "Not hungry."

She pursed her lips. "Leo. You need to eat." Her tone was motherly, as if she were scolding me. Hazel picked up my fork and spun some of the pasta on my plate onto it.

"Hazel, you really don't have to- _ofghl_!"

I was cut off by the curly haired girl shoving the fork into my mouth and almost gagging the fuck out of me. It took every ounce of my willpower not to cough it all up in her face. With no other choice, I swallowed painfully.

"Hazel!" I wheezed.

"There!" She beamed, golden eyes twinkling. "Now open up for another train! Choo choo!"

The dinner table erupted in muffled giggles, and my face burned with embarrassment as I sputtered for something to say. The screeching of a chair being pushed back brought my attention to the very end of the table.

"Excuse me."

Peri turned and walked out of the dining room just as Hazel stuffed another forkful of food into my gaping mouth


	57. Words of Wisdom To And From A Jester

**LEO'S POV**

Dinner passed quickly.

I strolled the deck casually, doing my impression of Hedge's "patrolling" as I rounded the corners, but it was halfhearted as my mind was elsewhere. The moon seemed dull to me as my shoes padded softly against the deck, but it was probably just my imagination. Heading to the deck to speak with Festus would probably clear my mind, but it seemed as though someone else had beat me to it.

A figure stood against the inky skyline. Her hair fell past her shoulders, and in the gentle breeze I could see the distinct image of a feather blowing slightly. Beauty Queen.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I approached. "Piper? What are you doing out here?"

She turned around, and her kaleidoscope eyes flickered over me. "Leo, why haven't you changed your shirt yet?"

"You're avoiding the question."

She sighed and rubbed her forearm, a sure sign of distress. "Fine."

I leaned against the wooden railing patiently.

"I was just thinking about what the girls and I have to do tomorrow at that. . .that. . . that Triple A place-"

"Battery?"

"Yes. Battery. Well, it made me remember what Jason said about Reyna." She looked up at me, and her words flowed out in a rushed breath. "Leo, they spent a _lot _of time together. Real time. Not some fakey fake shit conjured up with some stupid fucking magic by Hera, Queen Bitch of the gods! Real. Time."

My eyes widened at her outburst. "But, Pipes. . . Why are you worried? Jason's _your _boyfriend, not Reyna's. You won."

She looked away. "I know. I know. And I'm happy about that, really, I am. But I'm also kinda sad and guilty. I'm happy and I'm sad and-"

"No." I shook my head. "No, Piper, not you too. I can't. I can't deal. First Peri, now you. I can't deal with these feminine mood swings! Piper, you cannot be happy and sad at the same time, that's not how it works!"

"But-"

"Oh my gods! I get it now!" I cried, reaching an epiphany. "You're on your period!"

"Excuse me?!" Piper squeaked, flushing.

"Yes, it all makes sense now!" I nodded my head vigorously as the thoughts came to me. "The mood swings, the blind anger, leaving the room all the time. You two are on your periods! Heh. Weird. They're at the same time." I smirked. "Does that make you two blood sisters or something-"

"Leo, stop talking!" Piper cried, She shook her head a little, laughing a light, nervous laugh.

But a laugh nonetheless. And laughing is better than crying.

I smiled warmly and squeezed her shoulder. "There ya go, Pipes."

"Thanks, Leo."

"No biggie." I sighed heavily and turned away from her, speaking over my shoulder. "You should probably head to bed soon. A Beauty Queen needs her beauty sleep, am I right?"

She hummed a response under her breath, and I heard her footsteps beginning to leave before her progress stopped, and I heard her voice in the night air.

"And Leo? I don't think a bit of _red rivers from down below_ are what's wrong with Peri."

I spun around, being pleasantly greeted with her all-knowing, shit eating smirk. "Then what? What's the matter?"

She snickered at my reaction and turned to the foot of the stairs, clucking her tongue at me. "Ah ah ah, Valdez. It would go against my principles as a daughter of Aphrodite to disrupt the natural orders of the heart."

_Natural orders of the heart? Sweet Jesus, can girls ever not talk in riddles?!_

"Piper, what the hell are you. ."

But she was already gone.

So much for trying to clear my mind.


	58. Hidden Meanings

**PERI'S POV**

I had the same dream last night; flying, falling, sinking.

The only difference was my conversation with Gaea - all she did was cackle, her raucous laughter bouncing around in my head. But this time, I managed to stop the dream myself. Or at least, I think I did.

In the dream as I was suffocating underground, I felt something stir inside of me. It was a warm feeling, like honey being poured in my body. It gave me strength. I clawed my way back up to the surface, and the dream ended.

But when I awoke, panting and sweating, I did not feel free.

And the worst was yet to come, that much I knew.

And so I watched quietly as Leo docked the ship at a pier in Charleston Harbor, right next to the seawall. I'd dressed practically blindly today, and my plain black shirt blew slightly in the breeze, a sharp contrast to the colorful purple shorts I wore. I thought the wristbands would be fun and remind me of a younger time when I didn't have to worry about monsters and stupid gods. I was wrong. Whatever.

Along the shore was a historical district with tall mansions, palm trees, and wrought iron fences. Antique cannons pointed at the water, making me feel uncomfortable. I felt like at any moment, the cannons would turn and fire on us.

I rocked on my heels anxiously, nibbling halfheartedly on the apple in my hands. I was more than ready to get off this ship. Sure, the Argo II was an amazing beaut that defied the laws of physics - but it also defied the laws of Peri; anything that doesn't allow a teenage victim of a crime called ADHD to let it all out at regular intervals is hereby deemed an abomination. Therefore, no matter what amazing special features she was programmed with, the Argo II was an abomination.

But, as usual, I digress.

Everyone was gathered on the deck as Leo finished off the last bit of ship-like junk he needed to do get us all ready to go - if it were me doing things, I'd have been done ten minutes ago. But again, unimportant.

Piper looked ready to go, an intense determination upon her face like nothing I'd ever seen before. She had her hair done with a red feather today, and I tucked a lock of my own blonde hair behind my ear self consciously. She looked so pretty all the time.

_I wish I could look like Piper._

I shook my head, a bitter taste in my mouth._ Stop. There's no point thinking things like that, now is there?_

Instead, my eyes found golden ones. Hazel. She kept looking between Leo, Frank, and I with a strange expression. Confusion? Longing? Yeah, it was definitely longing. She had this wistful look in her eyes when she looked at Leo. Oh my gods. Gross. GROSS. Can they just make it official already? Can they just fucking get married or something and have beautiful fucking kids named Sammy and Genevieve of the Bayou like are you fucking kidding me?!

_Would that make me feel better, though?_

"Are you girls ready?"

I blinked. Bonnabelle was talking to us. I wondered what she had been saying to Percy before. Probably just scheduling their next make-out session, fucking gods eww can you not?

Bonnabelle's steel colored eyes fell on me, and her brows knit together at my expression.

But we've got more important things to think about. There's nothing wrong with me - or at least, nothing that deserves any special treatment or care or whatever. I'll be fine. I can handle it.

I smiled at her in an attempt at reassurance. It felt weird on my face.

"Let's go find that ghost."


	59. Not Feelin' The Southern Hospitality

**PERI'S POV**

_Oh my fucking goooooooods~!_

I know I wanted to stretch my legs a bit, but _damn_! We've been walking for hours, and my feet are killing me. But Bonnabelle just kept making her slow, meandering pace up and down every street.

We stopped at the beach for quite some time, and though I had lived in California for the better part of eight years, due to the _crippling confinement_ of St. Mary's, I'd never been to the beach before today. Gotta say, it was pretty lack luster. There was tons of this gross brown stuff piled up all along the shore that Bonnabelle informed me was 'seaweed'. It was so humid that my clothes began sticking to my body. The air was so thick, I could probably slice it up something fierce with a sword.

That is, if my powers had been working.

See, the worst part about this so called 'beach' was the scent. It was rank, like sewage and cheese to me, and it clogged my nose like nothing else. I didn't even know my powers were linked to my senses before today. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't even conjure a  
golden spoon while we were on our trek. Perfect. Just perfect.

So if this ghost tries to pick a fight with us, I'm completely defenseless.

These thoughts kept running through my head as I flicked my wrist again. Nothing. I growled in annoyance.

Piper chuckled. "Peri, it's _fine_. The three of us have weapons, so if the ghost is feelin' a little froggy and decides to jump, we can handle it."

I pursed my lips. I was 90% convinced that every child of Venus had like zero fighting skills whatsoever.

"What is we're ambushed?" I argued. "What if the Romans come?"

"Psh! Romans, schmomans!"

"Hey," Hazel warned. "Don't underestimate children of Rome. They've got numbers on their side."

I snorted. Oh, so she could be faithful to her precious Romans, but not to Frank.

Piper grinned. "The Romans have numbers on their side? Well, we've got-" Piper completely froze up, and I almost ran into her.

"Oi, what gives?"

Her kaleidoscope eyes were huge, and her mouth was sealed in a tight line.

Hazel smirked. "Exactly. What do you have? Noth-"

"Piper!" Bonnabelle shook her shoulders roughly, but all it did was make her push herself free from the blonde's grasp. As if in a trance, Piper walked across the street toward the edge of the seawall, narrowly avoiding a horse-drawn carriage.

"So you're just gonna ditch us like that then, eh Pipes?" I called, scowling.

"We'd better follow her," Hazel said.

By the time we'd caught up to her, I realized why she'd gone so quickly. There, a few yards away from us, a shimmering white figure floated on the water in the distinct shape of a woman. I squinted at the ghost, but it blazed too brightly to make out details. Then the apparition floated up the seawall and stopped in front of us. The glow faded.

Piper glared at it like the sight offended her. "It _is _her," she grumbled.

I gasped. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful in an indescribable way. Her features seemed to shift from those of one glorious movie star to another. Her hair changed from long, straight blond to big, red curls. But the most striking feature were her eyes. They were blue, but not shockingly so like Jason's - hers were a pale, light, feathery blue that made me feel like I was staring into a peaceful sky. Like if this gorgeous woman looked at you, everything would be okay.

The woman was dressed like a Southern belle, just as described. Her gown had a low-cut bodice of pink silk and a three-tiered hoop skirt with white scalloped lace. She wore tall white silk gloves, and held a feathered pink-and-white fan to her chest.

My ego shrunk to the size of a pea in a matter of seconds just by looking at her. I was inferior. Everything about her seemed calculated to make me feel inadequate: the easy grace with which she wore her dress, the perfect yet understated makeup, the way she radiated feminine charm that no man could possibly resist.

But I mean, how could I compare with the goddess of beauty herself?

"Aphrodite," Bonnabelle said.

"Venus?" Hazel asked in amazement.

"Mom," Piper said, with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Girls! Come here!" The goddess spread her arms like she wanted a group hug.

Grinning stupidly, I started towards her. Gods, she was so pretty I just couldn't even fathom-

_It's just charmspeak. _

I stopped short and crossed my arms, angry with myself for have fallen for such a thing.

Venus flashed me a knowing smile. "Ah, Anastasios always was weak to my, _ahem_, feminine wiles."

_Oh. So I'm highly susceptible to charmspeak because my Pops was a skirt chaser, AND I've got no powers while we're parked in this place. Wonderful._

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Piper demanded.

Aphrodite didn't even flinch. "Aww, Piper, I'm so happy to see you, hun! I see you're still wearing your hair in that atrocious style. . Ah, well!"

Piper silently fumed, and I wondered if she was going to lunge at her own mother. However, Bonnabelle cut in.

"Aphrodite, was there something important you had to tell us?" She asked, choosing her words carefully. "I mean, the gods aren't supposed to be communicating with us, so I just assumed-"

"Oh, right!" Venus beamed. "War is coming. Bloodshed is inevitable! So there's really only one thing to do!" It was creepy how cheery she sounded saying such words.

"Uh. . . one thing to do?" Bonnabelle ventured, "And that is?"

"Why, have tea and chat, obviously! Come with me!"


	60. Tea & Scones? More Like Tea & Bones

**[A/N: OMGGGGG APHRODITE Y U TALK SO MUCHHH. This was hell to type, JUST so you all know .-.]  
PERI'S POV**

Aphrodite knew how to do tea, that much I give her.

She led us to the central pavilion in the gardens - a white-pillared gazebo, where a table was set with silverware, china cups, and of course a steaming pot of tea, the familiar taste of green tea and ginseng filling me with melancholy memories of the past. There were plates of scones, cookies, and muffins, fresh butter and jam.

We sat in ridiculously Southern wicker peacock chairs, and Hazel kept making nervous glances over her shoulder like an angry mob would come barreling around the corner to come and lynch the two of us. This was my first time in the South, and with the combination of everything currently going on in my life, I can't say I was really feeling it. Too much heat. Too much history.

Aphrodite poured tea and served cakes without getting a speck on her clothes, her posture always perfect, her smile dazzling. "Oh, my sweet girls," the goddess said. "I do love Charleston! The weddings I've attended in this gazebo - they bring tears to my eyes. And the elegant balls in the days of the Old South. Ah, they were lovely. Many of these mansions still have statues of me in their gardens, though they called me Venus."

"Which are you?" Bonnabelle blurted. "Venus or Aphrodite?"

The goddess sipped her tea. Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Annabeth Chase, you've grown into a beautiful young lady."

I nearly choked on my tea. Venus claimed to have known Bonnabelle, but then she got her name wrong! How rude. Personally, I'd be highly upset.

"Mother, you're avoiding the question." Piper said shortly.

Aphrodite sighed, visibly troubled that her fun was spoiled. I didn't like when Aphrodite was upset. Pretty people like her deserve to be happy.

"Fine," the woman said. "I am both Aphrodite and Venus. Unlike many of my fellow Olympians, I changed hardly at all from one age to another. In fact, I like to think I haven't aged a bit!" Her fingers fluttered around her face appreciatively. "Love is love, after all, whether you're Greek or Roman. This civil war won't affect me as much as it will the others."

Hazel nibbled a sugar cookie. "We're not in a war yet, my lady."

"Oh, dear Hazel." Aphrodite folded her fan. "Such optimism, yet you have heartrending days ahead of you. Of course war is coming. Love and war always go together. They are the peaks of human emotion! Evil and good, beauty and ugliness."

Hazel set down her cookie, leaving a few crumbs on her chin. Damn her ability to be adorable at all times.

"What do you mean," Hazel asked, "heartrending days?"

Venus laughed. "Well, Annabeth could give you some idea. I once promised to make _her _love life interesting. And didn't I?"

Damn, she did it _again_! Bonnabelle looked like she was about to flip over the table. That'd be something.

"Interesting," she said evenly, "is a mild way of putting it."

"Well, I can't take credit for _all _your troubles," the goddess said. "But I do love twists and turns in a love story. Oh, all of you are such excellent stories - I mean, girls. You do me proud!"

"Mother," Piper said, "is there a reason you're here?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean besides tea? Yes, to make the story short, I'm here to help you girls. I doubt you'll be seeing Hera much. Your little quest has hardly made her welcome in the throne room. And the other gods are rather indisposed, as you know, torn between their Roman and Greek sides. Some more than others." Aphrodite fixed her eyes on Bonnabelle. "I suppose you've told your friends about your falling-out with your mother?"

Bonnabelle reddened as the three of us turned to her curiously.

"Falling-out?" I asked.

"An argument. It's nothing." Bonnabelle said quickly.

"Nothing!" Venus cried. "Well I don't know about that. Athena was the most Greek of all goddesses. The patron of Athens, after all. When the Romans took over. . . oh, they adopted Athena after a fashion. She became Minerva, the goddess of crafts and cleverness. But the Romans had other war gods who were more to their taste, more reliably Roman - like Bellona-"

"Reyna's mom," Piper muttered.

"Yes, indeed," the goddess agreed. "I had a lovely talk with Reyna while back, right here in the park. And the Romans had Mars, of course. And later, of course, there was Anastasios - not even properly Greek or Roman, but a powerful and thoughtful Olympian. However, your father was quite the rebel, Periwinkle, I must say." My eye twitched at the sound of my name and the mention of my father. "At any rate, the Romans quite sidelined poor Athena. They took away most of her military importance. The Greeks never forgave the Romans for that insult. Neither did Athena."

"The Mark of Athena," Bonnabelle said. "It leads to a statue, doesn't it? It leads to. . . to _the _statue."

Aphrodite smiled. "You are clever, like your mother. Understand, though, your siblings, the children of Athena, have been searching for centuries. No one has succeeded in recovering the statue. In the meantime, they've been keeping alive the Greek feud with the Romans. Every civil war. . . so much bloodshed and heartbreak. . . has been orchestrated largely by Athena's children."

"That's. . ." Bonnabelle began, but trailed off.

"Romantic?" Venus offered. "Yes, I suppose it is."

I snorted. "Yeah, uh, not so much."

"But. . ." Bonnabelle paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I couldn't say. I don't believe Athena created the Mark consciously. If she knew where her statue was, she'd simply tell you where to find it. No. . . I'd guess the Mark is more like a spiritual trail of breadcrumbs, It's a connection between the statue and the children of the goddess. The statue wants to be found, you see, but it can only be freed by the most worthy."

"And for thousands of years," Bonnabelle said, "no one has managed."

"Hold up," Piper cut in. "What statue are we talking about?"

The goddess laughed. "Oh, I'm sure Annabeth can fill you in. At any rate, the clue you need is close by: a map of sorts, left by the children of Athena in 1861 - a remembrance that will start you on your path, once you reach Rome. But as you said, Annabeth Chase, no one has ever succeeded in following the Mark of Athena to its end. There you will face your worst fear - the fear of every child of Athena. And even if you survive, how will you use your reward? For war or for peace?"

The fear of every child of Athena? I'd heard that story. Every child of Athena feared the same thing: _spiders_.

I touched Bonnabelle's leg. She was trembling. "Don't worry, girl. You've got this." I turned to Aphrodite. "Where is this map anyway?"

"Guys!" Hazel cried out suddenly and pointed to the sky.

Circling above the palmetto trees were two large eagles. Higher up, descending rapidly, was a flying chariot pulled by pegasi. Apparently Leo's diversion hadn't worked - at least not for very long.

"Romans," Piper said.

I crossed my arms and scowled. "Totally called it, like, not even fifteen minutes ago."

Venus spread butter on a muffin as if she had all the time in the world. "Oh, the map is in Fort Sumter, of course." She pointed her butter knife toward the island across from the harbor. "It looks like the Romans have arrived to cut you off. I'd get back to your ship in a hurry if I were you."

In the blink of an eye we'd all jumped to our feet. My heart raced. We could _not _let them take the ship.

"Thanks again for the tea, Venus, it was really nice." I said hurriedly as the other girls ran off in the direction of the ship.

All of a sudden she grabbed my hand and winked at me. "And _my _do I see some interesting love lines on your palm." The woman held my gaze for slightly longer than necessary. "And remember, Peri, I do like a good show so try and keep things. . . _suspenseful_, yes?"

I stared at her, wide-eyed, and a confused croak escaped my lips.

And then she released me suddenly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As if she hadn't just given me a miniature prophecy.

"Would you like some sweets to go, darling?"


	61. Old Friends Come Back Again

**PERI'S POV**

It's really hard to run while carrying a dozen cookies.

What? Aphrodite was offering, and I mean, a bitch gotta eat.

Our feet thundered across the dock, and the sight of the Argo grew as we drew ever nearer. We were almost there. Just a few more feet, and everything would be perfect.

And so, _naturally_, something had to go wrong.

Two Roman eagles swooped onto the wooden deck before us, depositing two very large, very threatening, very angry purple-clad boys wielding shining gold _spathas_. They growled ferociously and charged towards us.

"Other way!" I yelped, spinning around just in time to see two more eagles land on the deck with another pair of Romans.

And one of them just so happened to look especially familiar. And especially scrawny. And especially _annoying_.

"Surrender to Rome!" Octavian shrieked.

"Yeah fucking right," I grumbled, balling my fists.

Piper raised her hands in a placating gesture. "Octavian, what happened at camp was a setup, so how abut we all just calm the fuck down and-"

"Can't hear you!" Octavian yelled. "Wax in our ears- standard procedure when battling evil sirens. Now, throw down your weapons and turn around slowly so I can bind your hands."

"Let me skewer him, "Hazel muttered. "Please."

And for once, I was actually on her side.

The ship was only fifty feet away, but I saw no sign of Coach Hedge on deck. He was probably below watching some stupid martial arts program. Leo and the others weren't due back until sunset. My powers had gone MIA, so there was no way I could control the ship, contact Festus, or call upon the mighty powers within me.

And where the hell was Percy?!

More and more eagles circled overhead, crying out as if to alert their demonic brethren: Hey some tasty Greek demigods over here! I couldn't see the flying chariot anymore, but assumed it was close by. We had to figure something out quick. We were running out of time.

Automatically I turned to Bonnabelle next to me. I stared at the side of her head, trying to establish some sort of mental connection. I doubt that I'm a telepath - hell, I can't even understand my own thoughts sometimes - but there was no harm in trying, right? I scrunched up my face and felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead from exertion. I managed to come up with one thought:

_This is stupid. _

Octavian smirked at me, obviously not skilled with the mental arts unlike myself. "Just give up, Storm, there's no hope for you Greeks. Especially not when their _precious _Omega-blood is weakened by the sea."

My eyes widened. "How'd you know-"

He snorted. "Are you really that dim?" My blank stare made him roll his eyes. "I still have the Sybilline Books." He leaned in close to me, a devilish grin upon his sharp face. "Which means I know more about you than you do yourself, _Periwinkle_."

Impulsively, I lunged at the coward, but the Roman boy behind me held me fast. His strong hands bent my arms at an awkward angle and a moan of pain escaped my lips.

Octavian looked so pleased I bet even his toes were grinning. "Now, all of you, hand over your weapons!"

I felt one of my assailant's hands travel down my body to my hip. However, when he felt no weapon hilt, his hand continued to roam. I choked and jerked away from him so forcefully that I ran right into Bonnabelle. She was in the middle of handing Octavian her bronze dagger, and instead it went flying out of her hands and into the harbor with a small splash.

"Imbecile!" Octavian shrieked, his face turning that funny purple again.

"I know you are, but what am-"

My witty response was interrupted by the Charleston Harbor exploding.

I'd never been, but I'm _pretty sure _the ocean erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, all the Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. And there on the dock stood fucking Percy, holding Bonnabelle's dagger.

"You dropped this," he said, totally poker-faced.

"Dude!" I shrieked, awe-struck.

Bonnabelle threw her arms around him. "I love you!"

"Guys, we need to hurry." Hazel interrupted. She had a little smile on her face as if she was imagining her and Leo in their place, and I felt like retching.

Down in the water, Octavian yelled, "Get me out of here! I'll kill you!"

"Tempting," Percy called down.

"What?" Octavian shouted. He was holding onto one of his guards, who was having trouble keeping them both afloat.

"Nothing!" Percy shouted back. "Let's go, guys."

Hazel frowned. "We can't let them drown, can we?"

I snorted. I might have felt bad for them, but the way Octavian was pushing down the head of the guard who touched me into the water made me want to pull up and watch for hours and hours.

_What?_ Instantly, guilt seeped into me. _That's horrible. . That's not me. ._

"They won't drown," Percy promised. "I've got the water circling around their feet. As soon as we're out of range, I'll spit them ashore."

Piper grinned. "Nice."

And then we headed for the ship.

We climbed aboard the Argo II, and almost immediately I felt better. The huge bronze artifact was like a smack in the face, and my senses clicked back on full force. Without a moment's hesitation, I conjured a sword to my hands and sheathed it. Much better.

"Piper, get below." Bonnabelle said. "Use the sink in the galley for an Iris-message. Warn Jason to get back here!"

Piper nodded and ran off.

"Hazel, go find Coach Hedge and tell him to get his furry hindquarters on deck!"

"Right!"

"And me?" I asked.

She smirked. "Feel good to have your powers back?"

I cracked a smile. "Better than good."

She nodded to the giant eagles circling overhead. "Well why don't you put 'em to good use."


	62. Jack and Jill

**I'm 1000000000000% sorry for the megapause**

PERI'S POV

Did I mention that Festus was a badass? Because he fucking is.

The two of us worked like a well-oiled machine. Anytime a giant eagle would come close enough to the ship, I sent a golden arrow flying in their direction, and the bronze figurehead blew flames onto the projectile. The flaming arrows kept the enemy eagles on their toes- er, _wings_. However, no matter how many arrows fired into the sky, the golden eagles kept coming. Festus and I couldn't keep this up forever. This ship had to take off. And fast.

Hooves pounding on the deck caught my attention, and I shot an arrow out randomly as I spun to see Coach Hedge sprinting up the stairs, Hazel at his heels.

"Where are they?" he demanded. "Who do I kill?"

I snorted. "At least somebody's got the right idea."

"Actually, contrary to popular belief, killing everyone who immediately stands in our way is not the right idea," Bonnabelle said. "No killing out of either of you." She folded her arms, and her tone turned dark. "I promise, we'll all get our chance."

Piper emerged from below before things could get anymore ominous. "I got a message through to Jason. Kind of fuzzy, but he's on his way. He should be- oh! There!"

Soaring over the city, heading in our direction, was a giant bald eagle. My first instinct was to send a spear through its heart, but on closer inspection I saw that it was unlike the other golden Roman birds.

The corner of my lip upturned in a smirk as it sped closer, and I put my hands on my hips. "Well I'll be damned."

"Frank!" Hazel cried, her eyes twinkling.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and let me tell you, it was a challenge.

As Frank the Spectacular Eagle came speeding towards us, however, my smirk began to fade. Leo was holding onto the eagle's feet, and even from the ship, I could hear him screaming and cursing up a storm. Behind them, Jason flew, riding the winds.

"Never seen Jason fly before," Percy grumbled. "He looks like a blonde Superman."

"Forget that!" Piper scolded. "Look they're in trouble!"

Sure enough, the Roman flying chariot had descended from a cloud and was diving straight towards them. Jason and Frank veered out of the way, pulling up to avoid getting trampled by the pegasi. The charioteers fired their bows. Arrows whistled under Leo's feet, which led to more Spanglish screaming and colorful vocabulary. Jason and Frank were forced to overshoot the ship and fly toward Fort Sumter.

"I'll get 'em!" yelled Coach Hedge.

He spun the port ballistae. Hedge fired. A flaming spear rocketed toward the chariot.

I had a vice grip on the bronze railing, and my mouth hung open in a silent scream as I watched the scene before me in horror.

_I blame myself. I blame myself. I blame myself. I should have been faster. I should have stopped him. This is my fault._

The projectile exploded over the heads of the pegasi and threw them into a panic. Tragically, it also singed Frank's wings and sent him spiraling out of control. The chariot shot toward Fort Sumter, slamming into Jason.

Leo fell.

Jason - obviously dazed and in pain - lunged for Leo, caught him, then struggled to gain altitude. He only managed to slow their fall, and the two disappeared behind the ramparts of the fort. Frank tumbled after them. Then the chariot dropped somewhere inside and hit with a bone-shattering _CRACK_! One broken wheel spun into the air.

"Jason!"

"Frank!"

"Leo!"

"Sammy!"

_Hold up._

Did Hazel just yell Sammy? Because that's the equivalent of _Leo_, and if she said Leo when _I _said Leo, then we've got a problem. Hazel and I glared at each other. Yeah, I'm starting to think we have a problem here.

"Coach!" Piper screamed.

"What?" Coach Hedge demanded. "That was just a warning shot!"

"Coach Hedge," I said, the buildup of negative energy driving my voice sharp, "if they aren't okay, I'm going to turn your furry hindquarters into a freaking fur coat _so help me gods_!"

He growled at the mention of his little faun legs, and I balled up my fists. A hand squeezed my shoulder, and I turned to face a pair of steely gray eyes. To my surprise, the blond girl's eyes sparked with intelligence, not drowning in fear. I think that's what I liked about Bonnabelle the most. She was ready for anything that anyone had to throw at her.

"Peri, don't argue with animals," she said confidently. "Just defend the ship with Percy and the others until I get back."

"Get back?" I questioned. "You're going to Fort Sumter, aren't you?"

She nodded. "It's where the map is, and I'm betting that's where the boys are. I'll find them and bring them back."

"The fort is crawling with Romans," Percy warned. "You'll have to fight your way through, find our friends - assumong they're alive - find this map, and get everyone back alive. All on your own?"

"Just an average day." She kissed him before running off. "Whatever you do, don't let them take this ship!"

"You got it!" I called after her.

Yeah, basically easier said than done.

Romans were coming out of the woodworks, okay. Eagles dropped onto the dock in waves, Imperial gold armor glinting menacingly. They were intimidating, that much I could definitely say about the Romans. They marched up the wooden dock below us, and we did our best to protect the Argo II.

And I don't mean to brag, but we were doing a damn good job.

I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get used to Percy being so amazing. Time after time he swept the Romans away with his control over water, slapping and scattering the enemies as they came at us. From the safety of the ship, I was still good to use my powers and sent an array of weapons out into the crowd.

But my thoughts were elsewhere.

I kept looking over my shoulder at Fort Sumter. Columns of smoke sprang up from the building, and an endless supply of purple-clad people went inside. But I saw no sign of our friends.

I gulped. "I gotta go in there."

"What?" Piper called from the other side of the deck. "Are you talking about going into Fort Sumter?"

"Piper, they fell out of the sky, and now the place is being swarmed by Romans." I shook my head. "I don't care how strategic that daughter of Athena is, there's no way she can manage to get them all out alone."

"But Annabeth said to guard the ship-"

"You guys can manage while I'm gone, right? I'll be five minutes, tops."

"Peri," she warned.

"Pipes, I _have _to go." My eyes were pleading. They needed me. _He _needed me. I could just feel it. Something bad was happening in there.

She sighed. "Fine-"

"Thank you!" I was already halfway down the stairs. "I'll be in and out before you know it."

_I'm coming. Please be okay._


	63. Rescue Missions

**PERI'S POV**

_Rule 1 of Peri's How To Rescue Demigods: Identify your surroundings._

After following te trail of burning chariot debris, I found myself at the entrance of a very large, very trashed building. Fort Sumter may have survived the Civil War, but it sure as hell wasn't built for parading demigods. The roof was on fire, and the glass entry doors were shattered. A group of screaming middle aged men and women ran out of the building.

My throat burned with the deadly combination of smoke and seawater invading my senses as I plunged into the wreckage. It wasn't until I'd pushed past them and jumped into the heat of battle that I remembered my very important Achilles' heel: when I'm too close to the ocean, I'm virtually powerless.

An arrow whizzed by my head, and I snapped back to attention.

_Rule 2: Don't get distracted_.

And if I was going to get those guys out of here safely, I had to focus. I ducked behind a shattered display case of an antique bronze cannon and surveyed the scene before me. Fort Sumter was in utter chaos.

There were about a hundred people moving around in a colorful, crowded blur. There were about a hundred people moving about like frantic ants. Screams of terror rang out among the sounds of carnage, and I was able to quickly identify the mortals from the demigods. I wondered vaguely what the Mist was allowing them to see and what their brains were actually coming up with on their own. Maybe they thought it was a terrorists? I watched as blood pooled onto the once white tile floors and bodies piled higher and higher into lopsided heaps. It's not very far from a terrorist attack, that's for sure.

_Rule 2, Peri, Rule 2._

Sprinting from behind the tall trophy case and weaving through the crowd, I kept my head on a swivel for any of the boys. Any sight of blonde hair, and Jason's name left my lips. I snatched any buff guy I saw, searching for Frank. But I saw not one being with curly hair. My stomach felt heavy.

What if I'm too late?

The thought had been swimming in the back of my mind since I'd left the Argo II. What if there was actually nothing I could do? What if I couldn't be the hero? What if we lost? What if Gaea won?

My chest burst with a flood of emotion at the very thought. I grabbed the nearest Roman by his collar and held his face up to mine. My eyes narrowed into fatal slits. I shook him roughly, and his bright red hair flopped around his freckled face.

"Where are they?!" I demanded. "The boys who fell from the sky!"

To my surprise, the pale boy sneered at me. "As if I'd ever tell you anything, Omega-Blood!" And then the asshole spat in my eye.

I screamed and wiped furiously at my face, disoriented. And _mad_. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You-"

My face became acquainted with his Imperial Gold shield , and I fell to the ground, dazed and in pain. My tongue rolled over the inside of my cheek. I tasted blood. Stars danced behind my eyelids as the pressure on my head increased. The Roman loomed over me, his spatha trained at my heart.

_Well this didn't go exactly as planned._

The Roman troop twirled his spatha expertly and grinned wickedly. "Reyna'll probably make me praetor for offing the Omega." His voice went dreamy. "Then she and I will be together- not her with that traitor Jason-"

I held up my hand. "Oh gag me. Dude. If you're gonna kill me, just do it now."

The ginger growled and lifted the blade into the air. "Say goodnight."

Before a flaming fist came out of nowhere and connected with his jaw, sending him flying into the throng of fighting and clashing weapons. I clutched the front of my shirt and gulped, trying to calm my beating heart.

I blinked my eyes as my savior came into view. Curly hair blew heroically in the wind coming from one of the many open holes in the brick framework of Fort Sumter. His shirt was torn and singed in multiple places making his light muscles bulge in just the right way and-

_Ugh. Rule 2 could only be thrown out the window so quickly when one guy is present._

Valdez.

Leo shook out his hand like the force of his punch had caused harm to himself as well before looking down at me. His chocolate brown eyes scanned my face, and he grimaced.

His voice came out in a low growl. "The bastard left a mark." He held his hand out to me and jerked his head in a_ come on_ gesture.

_Rule 3: Don't Let The Rescuee Rescue You_

I slapped his hand away and scrambled to my feet, dusting myself off and clinging to my last thread of dignity before turning and scowling at him. "Gods dammit, Leo, I had that guy right where I wanted him!"

His eyebrows went so high they looked like they were trying to become one with his hairline. "Excuse me?! A freaking _thank you_ would be nice right about now!"

"Thank you?" I scoffed. "For what?"

"Oh I don't fucking know maybe saving your life."

"Saving me? Oh please, that. . . that was all a part of my plan-"

"Getting smacked across the face with a ten pound shield was a part of your plan? Oh and lemme guess, phase two would be getting stabbed in the chest with a sword-"

"Kay, firstly it's a spatha, not a sword, get your facts straight. And second," I reared back and punched him hard on the arm, "_that's_ for falling out of the goddamn sky and scaring the living shit out of me!"

"Yeah, because I definitely planned that shit," he cried, holding his arm. "That's right, Leo Valdez: hobbies include dangerous activities that cause bitches stress-"

"Just shut up!" I shrilled, holding my head.

I wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time, and it made no sense to me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. Why didn't he get it? Why didn't _I _get it? Why am I feeling so conflicted? Why does he make me feel so confused?

"Goddammit you're so fucking dense!" I screamed. "Why don't you get it? Why can't you understand that I. . . you. . . we. . . ugh! Just fucking forget it, okay? Save your own damn self next time!"

I pushed past him and began walking away as fast as I could with the pounding in my head and the room spinning, but Leo grabbed my hand and jerked me back to him. My face landed in his chest, and I struggled to break free from the grip of his strong arms.

"G'off me!" I slurred angrily, but he only squeezed me tighter.

Leo looked down at me. His mouth was a solid line, and his eyebrows were knit together.

"_I _don't get it?" He muttered. "Peri, since the first day I saw you, you've put yourself in harm's way- sometimes even to the point where you've gone unconscious. Having to watch that. . having to watch you hurt in such a way is one of the worst things I've ever witnessed. So don't tell me that I don't get not wanting someone I care about to get hurt." He released me. "Just don't."

My mouth opened and closed, but the only sound that came out was a small squeak.

_** ! ! !**_

My hands flew up to cover my ears, and my attention was drawn elsewhere. Leo followed my gaze, also covering his own ears from the deafening sounds.

"Hey! Enough with all the sexual tension! We need to get out of here!" Jason was banging his gladius against an Imperial Gold shield that he probably stole from a fallen Roman soldier. There was a bit of dried blood in his blonde hair and a few scratches on his face, but he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Leo opened his mouth to fire off what I presumed to be incredibly crude language, but a spear was launched in our direction faster than I could even register it. However just as it was about to skewer us, a giant grey war elephant stomped into its path. The spear bounced off the elephant's golden armor like a toothpick. Yes. We were just saved by a fucking elephant.

I narrowed my eyes. "Frank?"

The beast trumpeted which I'm assuming meant yes because Leo snatched my hand and we took off after the animal, Jason on our heels. Frank the elephant barreled through the crowd of Romans towards the exit. I sprinted up behind him and grabbed his tail, using it to climb up onto his back. I turned and the guys were right behind me.

Before I knew it Frank was running down the dirt path back to the docks. Jason, Leo, and I bumped along roughly as he ran as fast as his little elephant legs could carry him.

"Oh shit!" I heard Jason say, and I immediately spun around.

A large crowd of Romans had followed us out of Fort Sumter and were marching after us in perfect sync and everything. Up in the skies, giant golden eagles were circling overhead, and archers were taking their marks at us.

Oh shit indeed.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Leo demanded.

I glared at him. "Frank is not a _thing_."

Frank gave a snort of approval.

Jason turned around and faced the

He pressed his palm onto Frank's side. Blue sparks danced at his fingertips before he pulsed them into Frank's leathery hide. The animal let out a strangled cry and took off faster than before, leaving the Romans in the dust. I screamed wildly as Frank galloped down the wooden dock. Frank is an elephant. Elephants don't gallop.

The Argo II sat at the end of the dock and I saw our friends from the side of the ship. Bonnabelle was there as too which was good seeing as we were going to have to make a swift escape. The end of the dock was coming closer, but Frank wasn't slowing. Either we were going to go crashing into the side of the warship (which I highly doubted would give) or swerve off the dock into the ocean. And to my knowledge, elephants didn't belong to the fish family. And neither did Peri.

Before us, everyone on the ship was trying to lower the gangplank as fast as they could. But Frank was coming in too hot. We weren't going to make it. Unless. . .

I leaned forward onto those giant elephant ears. "Frank, jump!"

He trumpeted in protest as if to say: _Girl ain't no way I'm getting this 3 tons of independent African elephant into the air._

"I know what'll make him jump." Leo grinned. He pressed one of his palms to Frank's hide as the last of the dock disappeared below us. I hadn't pieced it together until his hand burst into flame.

The sound that came from Frank the elephant was so primal and animalistic that when were flying through the air I couldn't tell if my stomach had dropped because of the free-fall or because of the massive guilt plaguing my chest.

Four bodies rolled onto the ship's deck, and even after I caught my breath I was still unable to stand to my feet. When I tried again to rise, a hand fell on my shoulder. I looked up to see Coach Hedge who, for once, was giving me a proud smile.

"Take it easy, kid." He muttered, putting an ice pack to my cheek. "You did good."


	64. Wedges

**eww hiss hiss Lazel!  
LEO'S POV**

And the award for the Most Fucked Up Day in History goes to Leo Valdez.

For starters, the trip to the old Civil War sub was a complete waste of time. We hadn't found anything in the submarine or elsewhere in the museum; just a few elderly tourists, a dozing security and - get this - a whole battalion of glowing zombie dudes in gray uniforms.

Oh and the whole idea that Frank should be able to control the spirits? Yeah, that royally failed. By the time Piper sent the Iris-message warning us about the Roman attack, we were already halfway to the ship, having been chased through downtown Charleston by a pack of angry fucking ghosts.

I did _not _sign up for this Scooby-Doo shit okay.

Then- oh boy! - I got to hitch a ride with Frank the Friendly Eagle so we could fight a bunch of pissed off Romans. Word must've gotten around that I was the one who fired on their little city, because the Romans seemed especially anxious to kill me.

But wait! There's more! Coach Hedge shot us out of the sky like a damn furry Rambo; Frank dropped me- which I strongly believe was no accident; we crash-landed in Fort Sumter which was basically just a huge Roman party; and now Peri won't even look at me- and I have no idea why.

I was just barely able to stand now after Frank's spectacular job at getting us back to the ship safely, and I was at the wheel of the ship. I had to use all my skill just to keep the ship one piece as the Argo II raced across the waves. Percy and Jason were a little _too _good at cooking up massive storms to drive the Romans away.

At one point, Annabeth stood next to me, yelling against the roar of the wind: "Percy says he talked to a Nereid in Charleston Harbor!"

"And I should give a fuck because?" I yelled back.

"The Nereid said we should seek help from Chiron's brothers."

"What's that supposed to mean? The Party Ponies?" I'd never met Chiron's crazy relatives, but I'd heard rumors of Nerf sword-fights, root beer chugging contests, and Super Soakers filled with pressurized whipped cream.

"Not sure," Annabeth admitted. "But I've got coordinates. Can you input latitude and longitude into this thing?"

I snorted. "I can input star charts and order you a smoothie if you want._ Of course _I can do some bullshit latitude and longitude!"

Annabeth rattled the numbers off to me, and I somehow managed to punch them in with one hand. Where the hell was Peri? She could help me with this- oh right. She's ticked. Forgot.

Our conversation at Fort Sumter was something that had crossed my mind a number of times. Could she still be mad at me about the whole Frank thing? She must really like him. I could see them together. Talking all Asian to each other. Oh wait shit they're different kinds of Asian. Ugh I'm all messed up in the head about this. I can't-

"Leo!"

I snapped back to attention to see Annabeth waving her hand in front of my face with a worried expression.

"U-uh yeah, yeah I'm listening." I said quickly.

She pursed her lips. "What'd I just say?"

"You were probably talking about Percy's butt again-"

She covered my mouth with her hand frantically. "Hey, hey! Not out loud!" She scowled at the grin stretching behind her thin fingers. "You're just jealous yours isn't as good at his," she sang.

I snorted. "Girl please, have you _seen _this rump?"

She covered her face and turned away. "I've only got eyes for one pair of cheeks!"

I laughed. "Oh gross."

She smiled and turned away. "Okay Leo I'm gonna go to my room and take a look at this map now, Just hold the ship together until we get farther from Charleston. Jason and Percy will keep up the winds."

"Happy fun time!" I chirped sarcastically.

It seemed like forever, but finally the sea calmed and the winds died.

"Valdez," said Coach Hedge with surprising gentleness. "Let me take the wheel. You've been steering for two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Yeah. Give me the wheel."

"Coach?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I can't unclench my hands."

It was true. My fingers felt like they had turned to stone. My eyes burned from staring at the horizon. My knees were marshmallows. Coach Hedge managed to pry me from the wheel.

I took one last look at the console, listening to Festus chatter and whir a status report. I felt like I was forgetting something. I stared at the controls, trying to think, but it was no good. My eyes could hardly focus. "Just watch for monsters," I told the coach. "And be careful with the damaged stabilizer. And-"

"I've got it covered," Coach Hedge promised. "Now, go away!"

I nodded wearily and staggered across the deck toward the others. Percy and Jason sat with their backs against the mast, their heads slumped in exhaustion. Annabeth and Piper were trying to get them to drink some water. Hazel and Frank were stood just out of earshot, having an argument that involved lots of arm waving and head shaking. I wondered darkly if Hazel had found out about Peri and Frank. I know it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on.

Actually, come to mention it I hadn't seen Peri since our escape from Charleston. I hobbled over to Piper and tapped her shoulder as she put another bottle of water to Jason's lips.

"Hey, Piper, have you seen Peri?"

"She's been in the engine room ever since y'all got back." She replied without looking up. "Said something about making the ship go double time- ah! Jason, swallow it! Don't spit it out- don't you do it!"

As if on cue, footsteps came up the stairs, and my attention shifted. I saw Peri emerging from the staircase wiping oil from her hands onto her shorts, leaving black stains across the fabric. Her eyes scanned the scene before her as she approached, but when she saw me her eyes hardened and her gaze turned cold. She changed directions and went to sit beside Annabeth instead.

I sighed and slumped onto the couch beside Piper.

Jason sat up a little straighter, addressing Annabeth. "Did you find the map you wanted?"

She nodded, though she looked pale. I wondered what she saw in the map. "How far are we from those coordinates?

"At top rowing speed, about an hour," I said.

"Scratch that." Peri said. "I jacked up the wiring and reconnected a few pipes- plus a bit of skills that only a child of Anastasios could work and we should be there in thirty."

She glanced at me with a calculated look, trying to gauge my reaction to her words. I scowled and crossed my arms, staring at the ground.

"But," Piper began, "what are we looking for?"

Percy raised his head. His green eyes were bloodshot and droopy. "The Nereid said Chiron's brothers were there, and they'd want to hear about that aquarium in Atlanta. I don't know what she meant, but. . ." He paused like he'd used up all his energy saying that much. "She also warned me to be careful. Keto, the goddess at the aquarium: she's the mother of sea monsters. She might be stuck in Atlanta, but she can still send her children after us. The Nereid said we should expect an attack."

"Wonderful," Frank muttered.

Jason tried to stand, which wasn't a good idea. Piper grabbed him to keep him from falling back over, and he slid down the mast.

"Can we get the ship aloft?" he asked. "If we could fly-"

"That'd be great," I said. "Except Festus tells me the port aerial stabilizer got pulverized when the ship raked against the dock at Fort Sumter. And unless Wonder Woman over here can lift the entire ship with her _almighty Omega-Blood powers_, we're stuck to sea travel."

My tone came out sharper than I'd intended, and I knew Peri wouldn't back down from my challenge.

She glared at me, nostrils flaring. "Leo, shut up you mop-headed looking fuck-"

Coach Hedge's voice rang out. "What was that?!"

She gave a heavy sigh and sat back. "Nothing. I said fudge."

He scratched his furry butt and turned around, muttering a _'Yeah, sure you did,' _under his breath. The air around the eight of us was thick with tension. I could feel people's eyes on me, but I was clearly more interested in counting the rings in the wooden floorboards. Clearly.

Percy doubled over suddenly, groaning. "Crap, did the world just turn upside down?"

I looked up as Jason pressed his hands to his head. "Yeah, and it's spinning. Everything is yellow. Is it supposed to be yellow?"

Annabeth and Piper exchanged concerned looks.

"Summoning that storm really sapped your strength," Piper told the boys. "You've got to rest."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Frank, can you help us get the guys belowdecks?"

Frank glanced at me, no doubt reluctant to leave Hazel with me with the whole 'Sammy ordeal' going on. I opened my mouth to reassure him, but I was cut off.

"I'll help, too." Peri said, rising to her feet. She hooked her arm in with Frank and flashed him a smile. "Come on, Frankie boy."

I felt my blood beginning to boil as they disappeared down the stairs with Percy and Jason in tow. The way she smiled at him set my teeth on edge. Has she ever smiled at me like that? And _Frankie boy_? What's up with that? So they've got nicknames for each other now? I bet he calls her sweetie and babycakes and other revoltingly cute pet names when no one else is around. I bet they're going to go downstairs and have sloppy make outs.

Oh my gods. I really need to punch something. Preferably something named Frank.

"Leo?"

I turned to come face to face with bright golden eyes.

"Oh. Hey, Hazel." I said, my anger slowly fizzling out with her peaceful aura.

It was silent with only the two of us on deck save for Coach Hedge who was back on the quarterdeck singing the _Pokemon _theme song. Except he changed the words to _Gotta Kill 'Em All_, and I really didn't want to know why.

The song didn't seem to help Hazel's nausea.

"Ugh. . ." She leaned over and hugged her sides. Her frizzy, golden brown hair fell in front of her face, blowing in the sea breeze.

"Don't lean over," I muttered distantly, my mind elsewhere. "Don't close your eyes. It makes the queasiness worse."

"It does? Do you get seasick too?"

"Not seasick. But cars make me nauseous."

"Cars?" Hazel straightened with some difficulty. "You can sail a ship or fly a dragon, but cars make you sick?"

"I know, right?" I shrugged. "I'm special that way. Look, keep your eyes on the horizon. It's a fixed point. It'll help."

Hazel took a deep breath and stared into the horizon. Her eyes were lustrous gold, like the copper and bronze disks inside Festus's mechanical head. Very pretty.

I cleared my throat. "A-any better?"

"Maybe a little." She sounded like she was just being polite. She kept her eyes on the moon, but I got the feeling she was gauging my mood, considering what to say.

"Frank didn't drop you on purpose," she said. "He's not like that. He's just a little clumsy sometimes."

"_Oops_," I said in my best Frank voice. "_Dropped Leo into a squad of enemy soldiers. Dang it!_"

Hazel tried to suppress a smile. And smiling is better than throwing up- especially if the puke is landing on my precious ship. Then yes, puking is definitely not an option.

"Go easy on him," she said. "You and your fireballs make Frank nervous."

"The guy can turn into a dragon, and _I _make _him _nervous?"

Hazel kept her eyes on the horizon. She didn't look quite so queasy, despite the fact Coach Hedge was still singing his revamped Pokemon song at the helm.

"Leo," she said, "about what happened at the Great Salt Lake. . ."

_Oh gods. . Here it comes._

"The way you tricked Narcissus and those nymphs. . Leo, you're amazing! I've been mulling it over, how much you remind me of-"

"Sammy," I guessed. "I wish you'd tell me who he is."

"Who he _was_," Hazel corrected. The evening air was warm, but she shivered. "I've been thinking. . . I might be able to show you."

"You mean like a picture? Do you have an Instagram or-?"

"What? No! I don't even know what that is. No, see, there's sort of a flash back that happens to me. I haven't had one in a long time, and I've never tried to make one happen on purpose. But I shared one with Frank once, so I thought. . ."

Hazel locked eyes with me. I started to feel jittery like I'd been infected with coffee. If this flashback was something "Frankie boy" had shared with Hazel. . . well either I didn't want any part of it, or I _definitely _wanted to try it. I wasn't sure which.

"When you say flashback. . ." I swallowed. "What exactly are we talking about here? Is it safe?"

Hazel held out her hand. "I wouldn't ask you to do this, but I'm sure it's important. It _can't _be coincidence we met. If this works, maybe we can finally understand how we're connected."

I glanced back at the helm. I still had a nagging suspicion I'd forgotten something, but Coach Hedge seemed to be doing fine. The sky ahead was clear. There was no sign of trouble.

Besides, a flashback should be a pretty brief thing- or at least I hope so since this fanfiction is already really long. It couldn't hurt to let Coach Hedge be in charge for just a few pages more, could it?

"Alright," I relented. "Show me."

I took Hazel's hand, and the world dissolved.


	65. Blast to the Past

**LEO'S POV**

We stood in the courtyard of an old compound, like a monastery. Red brick walls were overgrown with vines. Big magnolia trees had cracked the pavement. The sun beat down, and the humidity was about two hundred percent, even stickier than in Houston. Somewhere nearby, I smelled fish frying. Overhead, the cloud cover was low and gray, striped like a tiger's pelt.

The courtyard was about the size of a basketball court. An old deflated football sat in one corner at the base of a Virgin Mary statue.

Along the sides of the buildings, windows were open. I could see flickers of movement inside, but it was eerily quiet. I saw no sign of air conditioning, which meant it must have been a thousand degrees in there.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My old school," Hazel said next to me. "St. Agnes Academy for Colored Children and Indians."

"What kind of name—"

I turned toward Hazel and yelped. She was a ghost—just a vaporous silhouette in the steamy air. I looked down and realized my own body had turned to mist too.

Everyone around us seemed solid and real, but we were spirits. After having been possessed by an eidolon three days ago, I didn't appreciate the feeling.

_Whoa. That was only three days ago. It had felt like ages._

Before I could ask any further questions, a bell rang inside: not a modern electronic sound, but the old fashioned buzz of a hammer on metal.

"This is a memory," Hazel said, "so no one will see us. Look, here we come."

_"We?"_

From every door, dozens of children spilled into the courtyard, yelling and jostling each other. They were mostly African-American, with a sprinkling of Hispanic-looking kids, as young as kindergartners and as old as high schoolers. I could tell this was in the past because all the girls wore dresses and buckled leather shoes. The boys wore white collared shirts and pants held up by suspenders—I was pretty familiar with those myself, actually. Many wore caps like horse jockeys wear. Some kids carried lunches. Many didn't. Their clothes were clean, but worn and faded. Some had holes in the knees of their trousers, or shoes with the heels coming apart.

A few of the girls began playing jump rope with an old piece of clothesline. The older guys tossed a ratty basketball back and forth. Kids with lunches sat together and ate and chatted.

No one paid Ghost Hazel or me any attention.

Then Hazel—Hazel from the _past_—stepped into the courtyard.

I recognized her with no problem, though she looked about two years younger than now. Her hair was pinned back in a bun. Her gold eyes darted around the courtyard uneasily. She wore a dark dress, unlike the other girls in their white cotton or pastel flowery prints, so she stood out like a mourner at a wedding.

She gripped a canvas lunch bag and moved along the wall, as if trying hard not to be noticed.

It didn't work.

A boy called out, "Witch girl!" He lumbered toward her, backing her into a corner. The boy could have been fourteen or nineteen. IT was hard to tell because he was so big and tall, easily the largest guy on the playground. I figured he'd been held back a few times. He wore a dirty shirt the color of grease rags, threadbare wool trousers, and no shoes at all. Maybe the teachers were too terrified to insist that this kid wear shoes, or maybe he just didn't have any.

"That's Rufus," said Ghost Hazel with distaste.

"Seriously? No way his name is Rufus," I replied.

"Come on," said Ghost Hazel. She drifted toward the confrontation, and I did my best to follow. I wasn't used to drifting, but I'd ridden a Segway once and it was kind of like that. I just sorta leaned in the direction I wanted to go and glided along.

The big kid Rufus had flat features, as if he spent most of his time face planting on the sidewalk. His hair was cut just as flat on top, so miniature airplanes could've used it for a landing strip.

Rufus thrust out his hand. "Lunch."

Hazel from the past didn't protest. She handed over her canvas bag like this was an everyday occurrence.

A few older girls drifted over to watch the fun. One giggled at Rufus. "You don't want to eat that," she warned. "It's probably poison."

"You're right," Rufus said. "Did your witch mom make this, Levesque?"

"She's not a witch," Hazel muttered.

Rufus dropped the bag and stepped on it, smashing the contents under his bare heel.

"Aw what the hell," I said under my breath. "He didn't even eat it."

"I want a diamond!" Rufus blared. "I hear your momma can make those outta thin air. Gimme a diamond!"

"I don't have any diamonds," Hazel said miserably. "Go away."

Rufus balled his fists. I'd been enough rough schools and foster homes to sense when things were about to turn ugly. I wanted to step in and help Hazel, but I was just a ghost. And besides, all this happened decades ago.

Then another kid stumbled outside into the sunlight.

I sucked in a breath.

He looked exactly like me.

"You see?" asked Ghost Hazel.

Fake Leo was the same height as me—meaning he was short. He had the same nervous energy—tapping his fingers against his trousers, brushing at his white cotton shirt, adjusting his jockey cap on his just-like-mine curly brown hair. Fake Leo had the same devilish smile that greeted me whenever I looked in a mirror—an expression that made teachers immediately shout, "Don't even think about it!" and plop me in the front row.

Apparently, Fake Leo had just been scolded by a teacher. He was holding a dunce cap—an honest-to-goodness cardboard cone that said DUNCE. I thought those were just something you only saw in cartoons.

I could understand why Fake Leo wasn't wearing it. Bad enough to look like a jockey. With that cone on his head, he would've looked like a gnome.

Some kids backed up when Fake Leo burst onto the scene. Others nudged each other and ran toward him like they were expecting a show.

Meanwhile, Flathead Rufus was still trying to punk Hazel out of a diamond, oblivious to Fake Leo's arrival.

"Come on, girl." Rufus loomed over Hazel with his fists clenched. "Give it!"

Hazel pressed herself against the wall. Suddenly the ground at her feet went snap, like a twig breaking. A perfect diamond the size of a pistachio glittered between her feet.

"Ha!" Rufus barked when he saw it. He started to lean down, but Hazel yelped, "No, please!" as if she was genuinely concerned for the big goon.

That's when Fake Leo strolled over.

Here it comes. Fake Leo is gonna bust out some sweet Coach Hedge-style jujitsu and save the day.

Instead, Fake Leo put the top of the dunce cap to his mouth like a megaphone and yelled, "CUT!"

He said it with such authority all the other kids momentarily froze. Even Rufus straightened and backed away in confusion.

One of the little boys snickered under his breath: "Hammy Sammy."

Sammy. . .

I shivered.

_Who the heck was this kid?_


	66. Hammy Sammy

**LEO'S POV**

Sammy/Fake Me stormed up to Rufus with his dunce cap in his hand, looking angry. "No, no, no!" he announced, waving his free hand wildly at the other kids, who were gathering to watch the entertainment.

Sammy turned to Hazel. "Miss Lamarr, your line is. . ." Sammy looked around in exasperation. "Script! What is Hedy Lamarr's line?"

"_'No, please, you villian!'_" one of the boys called out.

"Thank you!" Sammy said. "Miss Lamarr, you're supposed to say, _No, please, you villian!_ And you, Clark Gable-"

The whole courtyard burst into laughter. I vaguely knew Clark Gable was an old-timey actor, but I didn't know much else. Apparently, though, the idea that Flathead Rufus could be Clark Gable was hilarious to the kids.

"Mr. Gable-"

"No!" one of the girls cried. "Make him Gary Cooper."

More laughter. Rufus looked as if he were about to blow a valve. He balled his fists like he wanted to hit somebody, but he couldn't attack the entire school. He clearly hated being laughed at, but his slow little mind couldn't quite work out what Sammy was up to.

I nodded in appreciation. Sammy _was _like me. I had done the same kind of stuff to bullies for years.

"Right!" Sammy yelled imperiously. "Mr. Cooper, you say, _Oh, but the diamond is mine, my treacherous darling!_ And then you scoop up the diamond like this!"

"Sammy, no!" Hazel protested, but Sammy snatched up the stone and slipped it into his pocket in one fluid motion.

He wheeled on Rufus. "I want emotion! I want the ladies in the audience swooning! Ladies, did Mr. Cooper make you swoon just now?"

"No," several of them called back.

"There, you see?" Sammy cried. "Now, from the top!" he yelled into his dunce cap. "Action!"

Rufus was just starting to get over his confusion. He stepped toward Sammy and said, "Valdez, I'm gonna-"

The bell rang. Kids swarmed the doors. Sammy pulled Hazel out of the way as the little ones- who acted like they were on Sammy's payroll -herded Rufus along with them so he was carried inside on a tide of kindergartners.

Soon Sammy and Hazel were alone- except for us, the ghosts, of course.

Sammy scooped up Hazel's smashed lunch, made a show of dusting off the canvas bag, and presented it to her with a deep bow, as if it were her crown. "Miss Lamarr."

Hazel from the past took her ruined lunch. She looked like she was about to cry, but I couldn't tell if it was from relief or misery or admiration. "Sammy. . . Rufus is going to kill you."

"Ah, he knows better than to tangle with me." Sammy plopped the dunce cap on top of his jockey cap. He stood up straight and stuck out his chest. The dunce cap fell off.

Hazel laughed. "You are ridiculous."

"Why, thank you, Miss Lamarr."

"You're welcome, _my treacherous darling_."

Sammy's smile wavered. The air became uncomfortably charged. Hazel stared at the ground. "You shouldn't have touched that diamond. It's dangerous."

"Ah, come on," Sammy said. "Not for me!"

Hazel studied him warily, like she wanted to believe it. "Bad things might happen. You shouldn't-"

"I won't sell it," Sammy said. "I promise! I'll keep it as a token of your flavor."

Hazel forced a smile. "I think you mean _token of my favor_."

"There you are! We should get going. It's time for our next scene: _Hedy Lamarr nearly dies of boredom in English class_."

Sammy held out his elbow like a gentleman, but Hazel pushed him away playfully. "Thanks for being there, Sammy."

"Miss Lamarr, I will _always _be there for you!" he said brightly. The two of them raced back into the schoolhouse.

I felt more like a ghost than ever.

Maybe I'd actually been an eidolon my whole life, because this kid should've been the _real _me. He was smarter, cooler, and funnier. He flirted so well with Hazel- there was no way I could ever be half as good as him when it came to that kind of stuff.

No wonder Hazel had looked at me so strangely when we first met. No wonder she had said _Sammy _with so much feeling.

But I wasn't Sammy, any more than Flathead Rufus was Clark Gable.

"Hazel," I said, my stomach feeling like lead. "I- I don't-"

The schoolyard dissolved into a different scene.

Hazel and I were still ghosts, but now we stood in front of a rundown house next to a drainage ditch overgrown with weeds. A clump of banana trees drooped in the yard. Perched on the steps, an old fashioned radio played conjunto music, and on the shaded porch, sitting in a rocking chair, a skinny old man gazed at the horizon.

"Where _are _we?" Hazel asked. She was still only vapor, but her voice was full of alarm. "This isn't from my life!"

I felt as if my ghostly self was thickening, becoming more real. This place seemed strangely familiar.

"It's Houston," I realized. "I know this view. That drainage ditch. . . This is my mom's old neighborhood, where she grow up. Hobby Airport is over that way."

"This is _your _life?" Hazel crowed. "I don't understand! How-?"

"You're asking me?" I demanded. "_You're _the ghostly expert on this-"

Suddenly the old man murmured, "Ah, Hazel. . ."

A shock went through my spine. The old man's eyes were still fixed on the horizon. How did he know we were here?

"I guess we ran out of time," he continued dreamily. "Well. . ."

He didn't finish his thought.

Hazel and I stayed very still. the old man made no further sign that he saw or heard us. It dawned on me that the guy had been talking to himself. But then why had he said Hazel's name?

He had leathery skin, curly white hair, and gnarled hands, like he'd spent a lifetime working in a machine shop. He wore a pale yellow shirt, spotless and clean, with gray slacks and suspenders and polished black shoes.

Despite his age, his eyes were sharp and clear. He sat with a kind of quiet dignity. He looked at peace- amused, even, like he was thinking_, Dang, I lived this long? Cool!_

I was pretty sure I'd never seen this man before.

So why did he seem familiar?

Then I realized the man was tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair, but the tapping wasn't random. He was using Morse code, just like my mom used to do with me.

And the old man was tapping the same message over and over again:_ I love you_.

The screen door opened, and a young woman came out. She wore jeans and a turquoise blouse. Her long curly hair was pulled in a braid down her back. She had well muscled arms and calloused hands. Like the old man's, her eyes glinted with amusement. In her arms was a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

I fell to my ghostly knees.

"Look, _mijo_," she said to the baby. "This is your _bisabuelo_. _Bisabuelo_, you want to hold him?"

When I heard her voice, a sob caught in my throat.

It was my mother. Younger than I remembered her, but very much alive. That meant the baby in her arms. . .

The old man broke into a huge grin. He had perfect teeth, as white as his hair. His face crinkled with smile lines. "A boy! _Mi bebito_, Leo!"

"Leo?" Hazel whispered. "That- that's you? What is _bisabuelo_?"

_Nope. NOPE. Sorry, Hazel, Leo can't come to the phone right now he's too busy having a heart attack please leave a message after the beep._

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down even though every part of me wanted to run and jump at her. My mom. She was so close. But I knew that in this misty form I was in mow. . . I would just go right through her.

The old man took baby me in his arms, chuckling with appreciation and tickling the baby's chin- and I finally realized what I was seeing.

Somehow Hazel's power to revisit the past had found the event that connected both of our lives- where my time line touched Hazel's.

This old man. . .

"Oh. . ." Hazel seemed to realize who we was at the same moment. Her voice became very small, on the verge of tears. "Oh, Sammy, no. . ."

"Ah, little Leo," said Sammy Valdez, aged well into his seventies. "You'll have to be my stunt double, eh? That's what they call it, I think. Tell her for me. I hoped I would be alive, but, _ay_, the curse won't have it!"

Hazel sobbed. "Gaea. . . Gaea told me that he died of a heart attack in the 1960s. But this isn't- this can't be. . ."

Sammy Valdez kept talking to the baby, while my mom, Esperanza, looked on with a pained smile- perhaps a little worried that my _bisabuelo _was rambling, a little sad that he was speaking nonsense.

"That lady, Dona Callida, she warned me." Sammy shook his head sadly. "She said Hazel's great danger would not happen in my lifetime. But I promised I would be there for her. You will have to tell her I'm sorry, Leo. Help her if you can."

"_Bisabuelo_," Esperanza murmured, "you must be tired."

She extended her arms to take the baby, but the old man cuddled him a moment longer. Baby Me seemed perfectly fine with it.

"Tell her I'm sorry I sold the diamond, eh?" Sammy said. "I broke my promise. When she disappeared in Alaska. . . ah, so long ago, I finally used that diamond, moved to Texas as I always dreamed. I started my machine shop. Started my family! It was a good life, but Hazel was right. The diamond came with a curse. I never saw her again."

"Oh, Sammy," Hazel said. "No, a curse didn't keep me away. I _wanted _to come back. I died!"

It was no use. The old man didn't seem to hear, and I knew why. We weren't real here; not tangible. Just ghosts in a memory.

Sammy smiled down at the baby and kissed him on the head. "I give you my blessing, Leo. First male great-grandchild! I have a feeling you are special, like Hazel was. You are more than a regular baby, eh? You will carry on for me. You will see her someday. Tell her hello for me."

"_Bisabuelo_," Esperanza said a little more urgently.

"Yes, yes," Sammy chuckled. "_El viejo loco_ rambles on. I am tired, Esparanza. You are right. But I'll rest soon. Ir's been a good life. Raise him well, _nieta_."

The scene faded.

I was standing on the deck of the Argo II, holding Hazel's hand. The sun had gone down, and the sip was lit only by bronze lanterns. Hazel's eyes were puffy and reddened from crying, and my own chest felt hollow. And here I thought after all these years I was numb.

I looked up at the young girl in front of me, quietly trying to dry her eyes and steady her heartbeat.

"Hello, Hazel Levesque," I said, my voice gravelly. I doubted that I could feel any worse.

But remember, kiddies, the day isn't over yet, and Leo's Majestic Day of Misfortunes is just about to begin! Because in that moment, the person I wanted to see the absolute least at this moment stood in the doorway, mouth agape, brown eyes clouded with rage.

Frank motherfucking Zhang.


	67. Shrimpzilla

**LEO'S POV**

90% of my mind was trying to get me to not shit myself and the other 10% was focused on fixing this mess I got myself into.

Neither of those were working out too well.

Frank's fists were clenched, and his jaw was contracting. His frosty gaze were fixated on mine and Hazel's joined hands. I tried to worm my fingers free from Hazel's grasp, but the shock she was in made her unconsciously hold on to me with a vice grip. When she saw Frank, her face crumbled at his expression.

And before I could make my next move, a new, light voice approached from the staircase.

"There you are, Frankie boy!"

Footsteps clambering up the staircase brought way to Peri popping up behind the big Incredible Hulk before me. Her usual devious grin was plastered across her face, and she opened her mouth like she was going to say something to Frank, but then she saw the anger quite literally radiating off of his body. Her brows knit together, and she followed his gaze.

Right to Hazel and me, hands still clasped together.

I expected her to scream in rage or break something or just plain kill us where we stood. I expected her to slap me or yell at me or do _something_.

But instead, her expression didn't even waver. Her eyes flickered for a fraction of a second, before it was like she was looking right through me. Her soft brown eyes were glassy and emotionless. Her hands slid into her back pockets and she snickered- a cold, short sound nothing like her usual airy voice -before she turned on her heel with a flick of her blonde locks, disappearing down a corridor to the left.

"Peri, wait!" I cried.

Then the ship suddenly lurched to starboard, and everyone struggled to maintain their balance. With the sudden movement, Hazel let go of my hand and gripped the rigging. Frank was thrown into a wall, and just behind him Peri tumbled back into view, a few choice words spilling from her mouth.

"Coach!" I yelled, desperately searching out the satyr.

Festus whirred in alarm and blew flames into the night sky. The ship's bell rang.

"Kid! Those monsters you were worried about?" Hedge shouted. "One of 'em found us!"

And as if on cue, the Argo tilted to the left.

Hazel's face went green, and right now I was just so upset all I wanted was for my ship to stay puke-free. Was that too much to ask?

I crawled the tilting deck and managed to grab the port rail. I started clambering sideways toward the helm as fast as I could. Peri had scrambled to her feet and was clutching the wall to stay grounded as the ship rocked violently.

She glared at me. "What the hell, Leo? Hazel comes around and all of a sudden you don't know how to steer the ship?"

I held up my hand. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that I have _Grade-A steering_, okay? There's a monster under us!"

She quirked an eyebrow. "And wasn't it _your _job to keep an eye out for that sort of thing? Oh, but wait, you were too busy locking lips with Hazel to do your job correctly, huh?"

"Hey!" I snapped. "That never. . . n-never. ." My voice died in my throat.

"Yeah that's what I thought-"

"No," I whispered. "Behind you."

Confused, Peri turned around, and she was able to see what I saw.

It looked like a cross between a giant shrimp and a cockroach, with a pink chitinous shell, a flat crayfish tail, and millipede type legs undulating hypnotically as the monster scraped against the hull of the Argo II.

"Oh," she said quietly.

Yeah, _oh_ just about sums it up.

Its head surfaced last- the slimy pink face of an enormous catfish with glassy dead eyes, a gaping toothless maw, and a forest of tentacles sprouting from each nostril, making the bushiest nose beard I'd ever had the displeasure to behold.

"Come on, Valdez!" Hedge yelled. "Take the wheel so I can get my baseball bat!"

"A bat's not going to help," I said, but made my way toward the helm.

Behind me, the others stumbled up the stairs.

Percy yelled, "What's going- Gah! Shrimpzilla!"

The monster rammed the ship again. The hull groaned. Annabeth, Piper, and Jason toppled to starboard and almost rolled overboard.

I reached the helm, and my hands flew across the controls. Over the intercom, Festus clacked and clicked about leaks belowdecks, but the ship didn't seem to be in danger of sinking- at least not yet.

I toggled the oars. They could convert into spears, which should be enough to drive the creature away. Unfortunately, they were jammed. Shrimpzilla must have knocked them out of alignment, and the monster was in spitting distance, which meant that I couldn't use the ballistae without setting the ship on fire as well. If only I could-

"Hey, jackass."

I turned towards Peri, and she looked down her nose at me. "What do you need me to do?"

My eyes flickered over her momentarily. There was no way she had gotten over. . . _that _so quickly. Her face was placid and unnerving as if nothing had happened at all. The way she'd looked at me; the way she'd shook her head. It all makes sense now.

She just doesn't care about me anymore.

"Leo," Peri snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Today, yeah?"

I blinked and turned away, beginning to feel like I was going to throw up just like Hazel.

_~ You will be the seventh wheel ~_

"Just." I clenched my fists. "Just look out for the others, okay?"

She didn't even reply, just took off. I watched her for a minute, speaking urgently with Annabeth and Piper just out of earshot.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm. "Can you talk to to that thing? Do you know what it is?"

The son of the sea god just shook his head, clearly mystified. "Maybe it's just curious about the ship. Maybe-"

The monster's tendrils lashed across the deck so fast, I didn't even have time to yell, _Look out!_

One slammed Percy in the chest and sent him crashing down the steps. Another wrapped around Piper's legs and dragged her, screaming, toward the rail. Dozens more tendrils curled around the masts, encircling the crossbows and ripping down the rigging.

"Nose-hair attack!" Hedge snatched up his bat and leaped into action; but his hits just bounced harmlessly off the tendrils.

Jason drew his sword. He tried to free Piper, but he was still too weak from storm-summoning. His gold blade cut through the tendrils with no problem, but faster than he could sever them, more took their place.

Annabeth unsheathed her dagger. She ran through the forest of tentacles, dodging and stabbing at whatever target she could find. A long bronze blade with a jagged edge materialized into Peri's hand, and she hacked away at every bit of monster that came close to her. She stabbed through a nearby tendril, dragging the blade through the monster and raking it through its body.

Frank pulled out his bow. He fired over the side at the creature's body, lodging arrows in the chinks of its shell; but that only seemed to annoy the monster. It bellowed and rocked the ship. The mast creaked like it might snap off.

We needed more firepower, but we couldn't use the ballistae. We needed to deliver a blast that wouldn't destroy the ship. But how. . . ?

My eyes fixed on a supply crate next to Hazel's feet.

"Hazel!" I yelled. "That box! Open it!"

She hesitated, then saw the box I meant. The label read WARNING. DO NOT OPEN.

"Open it!" I yelled again. "Coach take the wheel! Turn us toward the monster, or we'll capsize."

Hedge danced through the tentacles with his nimble ass goat hooves, smashing away with gusto. He bounded toward the helm and took the controls.

"Hope you got a plan!" he shouted.

"A bad one." I raced toward the mast.

The monster pushed against the Argo II and the deck lurched to forty-five degrees. Despite everyone's efforts, the tentacles were just too numerous to fight. They even seemed able to elongate as much as they wanted. Soon they'd have the Argo II completely entangled. Percy hadn't appeared from below. The others were fighting for their lives against nose hair.

"Frank!" I called as I ran toward Hazel. "Buy us some time! Can you turn into a shark or something?"

Frank glanced over, scowling, and in that moment; a tentacle wrapped around his torso and slammed him into the deck before throwing him overboard.

Hazel screamed. She'd opened the supply box and almost dropped the two glass vials she was holding.

I caught them. Each was the size of an apple, and the liquid inside glowed poisonous green. The glass was warm to the touch. My chest felt like it might implode from guilt. I'd just distracted Frank and possibly gotten him killed, but I couldn't think about it. I had to save the ship.

"Come on!" I handed Hazel one of the vials. "We can kill the monster- and save Frank!"

I hoped I wasn't lying. Getting to the port rail was more like rock climbing than walking, but we finally made it.

"What is this stuff?" Hazel gasped, cradling her glass vial.

"Greek fire!"

Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy? If these break, we'll burn the whole ship!"

"Its mouth!" I said. "Just chuck it down its-"

Suddenly I was crushed against Hazel, and the world turned sideways. As we were lifted into the air, I realized we'd been wrapped togeter in a tentacle.

And I'd seen enough hentai to know where this was going.

But was worse than being invaded by a tentacle was the fact that Hazel's arms were pinned, which meant at any moment the vial trapped between us might break. . . and that would be extremely bad for our health.

We rose ten feet, twenty feet, thirty feet above the monster, and I caught a glimpse of some of our friends fighting a losing battle.

At this point, almost everyone had been ensnared by the nose hairs. Piper was just screaming as she was suspended upside down, and it just about broke my heart. Jason was being slammed repeatedly into the side of the ship, but the way his eyes were closed told me he had long since been knocked unconscious. Or worse. My head swam when I caught sight of Peri, trapped tightly in a tendril and being swung violently back and forth. Her eyes were wide with something I'd never seen in them before.

Fear.

Whenever she was brought close to the water's surface she would thrash violently. The way her eyes bugged out of her head. I was starting to believe something that I really hoped wasn't true right now.

_I don't think Peri can swim._

Which made it all the more difficult for me to do this.

I raised the vial in my left hand. Pressing my right hand against the tentacle, I summoned fire to my palm- a narrowly focused, white-hot burst.

That got the creature's attention.

A tremble went all the way down the tentacle as its flesh blistered under my touch. The monster raised its maw, bellowing in pain, and I threw the Greek fire straight down its throat.

After that, things got fuzzy.

I felt the tentacle release us, launching us sky high, the rush of the air enough to make my ears pop. I heard a muffled explosion and saw a green flash of light inside the giant pink lampshade of the monster's body.

A feeling of weightlessness overcame me, and it felt like all of my insides were getting jumbled up; my stomach in my head and my heart in my throat.

Throughout all of this I heard a blood curdling scream.

Below me was Peri, flailing and screaming as she fell like a rock.

I tried my best to angle in her direction so I could fall faster. The powerful wind made tears prick the corners of my eyes as I rocketed to her.

"Peri!" I yelled, stretching my hand out as far as it could possibly could go.

Her eyes peeked open, and when she saw me, her own arms outstretched desperately. "Leo! Catch me, stupid!"

Wow. Falling to her death, and she still manages to be a polite young lady.

"Stretch your hand out more!" I shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I'm trying!" She cried, and even in her voice I could tell. She was scared. Peri was really, genuinely terrified.

We were so close now. About six inches, and I'd be able to clasp her hand and grab her and everything would be okay.

And that's when the tentacle came.

The monster's final strike blew right through my torso, knocking the air out of my lungs and sending me flying in the opposite direction. I watched helplessly as I spiraled farther and farther away from her. Until I had to watch as she was finally swallowed by the murky, churning waters.

I'd never screamed louder in my entire life.

And the last thing I heard before the world turned dark was Peri's horrified shriek.


End file.
